


The Chauffeur

by mswarrior



Series: The Chauffeur [2]
Category: Clexa Week 2017 - Fandom, Fic Challenge - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexaweek2017 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Strap-On, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 134,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior
Summary: Lexa leaned against the town car, checking her watch for the umpteenth time. "Where the hell is she?" Her next job she was picking up was an older woman. By her curt message; She wasn't to be late, park the car by the entrance, and don't talk unless asked a question. Her pieces of baggage were sent down earlier and were already in the trunk. When at last the doorman moved to open the door, the woman waved at her and Lexa moved quickly to open the back passenger door as the woman slid inside. Lexa was about to close the door when the woman called out to another person to hurry up. Lexa turned and almost ran face and breast first into the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Lexa took in a startled breath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally completed date: 7/7/2017
> 
>  
> 
> Signal boost for my story is greatly appreciated. The link to my story can be found on my Tumblr page. (Link below.) Thank you for helping spread my story out in Clexa Fandom!
> 
> We write these character's to honor the work and the actors who played them. But more than that, to never forget the impact they had on our community. Lexa is our hero, but so was Clarke Griffin, without the chemistry between the actors, it wouldn't have been possible to write these stories that flood our imagination to hold on to what we loved about them. Lexa and Clarke will live on in all of our works. Thanks for reading and feedback is always welcome. If there is interest in this story, it's possible I could continue to write more.
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/warrior1955

I'm just the pair of green eyes you see in the rearview mirror from your vantage point in the back of your hired town car. My job for the past year. It was only supposed to be for a few months while I got back on my feet after losing my job at the law firm I had just started after college. I was the latest hired, and first laid off in the system of hierarchy. I then got kicked out of my home after my girlfriend broke up with me and as of last month, I slept on my friend's sofa until they had enough my late hours. Raven and Anya, a very settled couple, that didn't care for my inconsistent ability to pay my part of the rent on time and my late hours. Raven pleaded on my behalf to Anya, and they gave me six months to find a new place.

I was in my last month when I finally saved up enough to rent an apartment when my job became more consistent. (First and last, with a twelve hundred dollar deposit. Thank you very much!) I was almost down to my last thousand dollars in savings, and Anya was more than happy help me pack up my meager belongs. A total of six boxes and a couple of duffle bags with all my clothes and shoes, and helped me move into the small one-bedroom apartment with a view of the park. If you stood on the corner of the iron rod balcony and leaned over and looked right and passed the billboard across the street, you could see the park.

I liked it. I would say, that it pretty much defined who I was. A somewhat average, insignificant, slightly off center lesbian. I'm not saying that my apartment is queer or anything like that. It was different. You could say it was quaint. It was, and ancient, but everything worked. Like me, all the time. Oh, I'm not old, I'm just going on twenty-four. But, way too old not have a defined career. Something that would give me stability if that thing was even possible anymore. I did have hope.

It was somewhat like the studios I had rented before I met my last girlfriend (the girl who won't be named.) She really did a number on me. She lied to me when I confronted her about another text from _she's only a friend Monica_ posing in a revealing two-piece bathing suit that barely covered her tits, in a cute selfie near the beach that I didn't appreciate. Somehow it became all about me being scared shitless to commit to a relationship. Monica was ready when I wasn't, and TGWWBN kicked me out. I may have in my new freedom of being single, drunken texted her a few times and later was pretty disappointed in myself for being weak.

My new home was my sanctuary. I could have privacy. A place to put all my stuff and no one hogging the bathroom, when I so desperately need to pee. I loved my friends, but they were getting on my nerves as much I annoyed the hell out of them.

~~~

Lexa leaned against the town car, checking her watch for the umpteenth time. "Where the hell is she?" Her next job, she was picking up was an older woman. By her curt message; She wasn't to be late, park the car by the entrance, and don't talk unless asked a question. Her baggage sent down earlier and in the trunk. When at last the doorman moved to open the door, the woman waved at her and Lexa moved quickly to open the back passenger door as the woman slid inside. Lexa was about to close the door when the woman called out to another person to hurry up. Lexa turned and almost ran face aknd breast first into the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Lexa took in a startled breath.

Okay, like I know. You've read this before. But, let me stop you right there. So this woman was my height and wore a summer dress, and when she flipped her long blond hair back, her blue eyes caught mine for just about one second too long. In that one second, I saw a young girl dancing with her friends at a summer slumber party when she was twelve. A girl to shy to say _'Hi'_ when getting caught staring too long at me at the corner coffee shop. A woman I just met and tried not to lean against, breathing her hair and sucking in her sweet aroma for the first time as she begins to pull me closer to her body and edged her thigh between my legs. A woman whose eyes just made me ache along my entire body for want of her.

The second passed, and the woman found her spot next to the older woman. Lexa's instructions were dinner and then LAX.

"I still don't know why I couldn't have taken you in my car, Mother."

"Don't be silly. The guild pays for the service, and I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could before I head to London."

"It was no bother. We still would have been together."

Lexa was getting the impression that having a third set of ears listening to their conversation wasn't something the blond wanted. So, Lexa tried to make herself small and not intrusive. She avoided looking in the rearview mirror and used the side mirrors to gauge the traffic and accidentally looked up and into her eyes again for just one second.

And in that one second, the woman looks over her second glass of wine, her cheeks rosy. A second where she leans into me, pulling a blond curl of hair around her finger and then laughs at my lame jokes. A second where she cups the back of my neck and...

The honk nearly made Lexa pee her pants as she moved back into her lane with a sudden, almost overcorrecting move that she couldn't hide as she meant to do that.

The older woman huffed, "Dear God, watch where you're going."

"Mother, please."

"I can't help it if the best you can hope is a total stranger doesn't kill you on the way to dinner."

"We survived."

Lexa cringed. She was an excellent driver. Never had a ticket, never drove drunk or under any other, perfectly legal substance, if you had a card. No more _seconds_ for you Woods. Just do your job and don't kill anyone.

"Listen, I'm not blaming someone if all they do is drive cars for a living. All I asked is get me there safely."

"I'm sure we all want to get there safely including our driver. I'm sorry, what is your name?" The blond asked.

Lexa had to speak, but her voice was somewhere below the lump in her throat that just grew to the size of a walnut. Lexa cleared her throat and said, "Lexa."

"Yes, Lexa. I'm sure she wants to get there safe also."

Lexa nodded then coughed again. _Don't make a big deal about it._ She said to herself. But her pits started to sweat when she realized that the blond knows her name. She said my name. A blush came to her cheeks, and she couldn't help but glance back, once they were at a stop light. This time she could look back at her for more than one second while the woman gazed out of the tinted passenger window.

She has a small, almost, well probably the cutest beauty mark above her smile, perfect eyelashes, and a dimple in her chin. The seconds passed, and Lexa took her eyes away for a second to check the red light then back to the woman. But now the blond's eyes were fixed on her. Lexa wanted to look away, but she let the seconds dragged on. She didn't blink and didn't gaze elsewhere. The woman held her captured, and saw an almost imperceptible squint of those blue eyes, Lexa was quite sure she saw it, until another honk from a car behind them, signaling the light had turned green.

Her mother was about to speak up when the blond spoke first. "I'm happy you came to town, Mom."

"Me too Clarke, next time it won't be because of a gallery opening. Will do something again real soon."

Her name is Clarke. Lexa didn't know why, but the sudden knowledge of the beautiful woman's name changed everything.

~~~

The waiting wasn't that bad Lexa told herself. She would spend a few hours waiting while her party had dinner. If lucky and had time, have something to eat herself. She didn't mind. They were the real people, probably important people who had real jobs and lives. She studied the wanted ads and circled a few that looked interesting. One was a dog walker. A lot of for house cleaning. Pay wasn't bad, but the thought of mopping up after someone else gave her the willies. She wasn't a germophobe, and she would take that job if it nothing else were available. She told herself that, yet continued in her driving job.

She did find it interesting. How many times as she drove and listened to intimate conversations about deep dark secrets and reading in between the lines of these complete strangers. Sometimes it would only be for a couple of hours, sometimes longer and they would become a part of her life, if just for those few moments.

She found Clarke with the blue eyes, fascinating. Even though they barely spoke on the ride to the restaurant. Yes, she was gorgeous and shy, even with the eye contact. Well, especially with the eye contact. Lexa was trying to convince herself that there was something more with the woman.

"Hey, Woods!" Junior, a driving buddy, pulled alongside her car and rolled down his window and she leaned over. "How's it going bud?"

"You know, just waiting for my party. Where are you heading?"

"I've got a pickup bunch ladies out for a bride's last night out party."

"Ooh sounds like fun." It does on paper until the crying starts. Then one wallflower drinks too much and is puking all over the inside of your car. Vomit was a deal breaker. Lexa could almost put up with everything, but not that.

"I hope so. I'll catch you later."

"You bet."

Lexa checked her watch, and she had enough time to go to the bathroom and wash her hands. She sat down next to the occupied stall doing her business when she heard the sound of her voice. It sounded like Clarke was in the next stall over talking to a friend. Her voice was little slurred.

"She's a brunette."

Lexa's face blushed, and her heart began to race.

"No, I don't know how old she is."

Lexa swallowed. She leaned back and tried to see the person in the next stall over between the crack. It wasn't possible. She leaned over to the right and saw the edge of the woman's dress to make sure this was Clarke. Yup, it was her.

"Probably, but I don't think I could do that, not with my mother sitting right next to me. You think I should try?" She said with a laugh. Clarke was feeling her wine and sounded a little drunk and feisty.

Lexa was intrigued. What should she do? A million things tried to crash into her head of what she would like to do with Clarke. And no, her mother couldn't be sitting right there.

"I know this would be the first time. I will. Please stop already. Okay, I'll try the first chance I get. Call you later."

Lexa quickly got out of the stall and washed and dried her hands trying to get out of the bathroom before the stall door open. She wasn't fast enough when she turned, and again, she ran into Clarke.

"Sorry, I had to use the restroom," Lexa said sheepishly. Clarke must have known she just heard her conversation. Lexa tried not to blush at her gaze. Now that it was only the two of them, Clarke took a harder look at her.

"Your name is Lexa right?" She swayed a bit.

"Yes, it is, and you are?" Lexa put out her hand to shake but pulled it back when Clarke went to wash her hands. _Cool your jets Woods._

"Clarke, Clarke Griffin. I'm sorry about my mother," she said while watching her through the mirror.

"Don't be, I understand." Lexa did a quick glance down at the blond's hands to check and see if she had a ring on, she didn't, thank the Goddess.

After Clarke dried her hands and tossed the wet towel in the trash. "Well, I should probably get back to my mother. We shouldn't be much longer. Sorry, you have to wait."

"No problem. It's my job." Clarke turned her head with a questioning look. "To wait for people." Lexa could have kicked herself. She wasn't usually this lame, but when standing next to Clarke's perfection and being able to look at her longer than a second was intoxicating. If she didn't move out of the room, she might do something she would regret.

What Clarke did next, Lexa could write an epic novel about in her later years. When the time had passed her by, and she lived vicariously through the lost moments of her life. Clarke leaned over and touched her arm over her suit jacket and moved her cheek to mere centimeters from Lexa's face. Lexa inhaled her scent, and as it filled her lungs, she closed her eyes to imprint her scent onto her brain cells forever. Clarke's aroma was sweet, spicy and something else. She smelled, quite frankly, perfect.

"Someone like you should never have to wait, Lexa." Clarke winked as she pulled back and let her arm go. She left Lexa standing in the middle of the bathroom and watched the door swing shut behind her.

Her words echoed over and over in her head as she walked through the restaurant. "Someone like me should never have to wait. _Who is this woman?_

As Lexa passed the bar, the song, _The Girl from Ipanema_ was playing in the background. Not the Frank Sinatra version, but the one by Astrud Gilberto from 1964.

Clarke wasn't tall and dark, but when Clarke goes walking by, all Lexa could do was say _Ahh_. If joy had a face, it would be Clarke's and how she made her feel at that moment.

Lexa waited by the town car parked near the entrance of the restaurant and gazed inside to the patrons eating. That's when she saw her face again. Clarke was engaged with her mother and didn't see her watching. They seemed to be in another argument then Clarke threw her napkin on the table and called for the waiter for their check. Her mother grabbed it first, and Clarke didn't wait for her and left her mother behind.

She turned to watch as Clarke made her way over to the car and wanted to ask her if she was okay, but her training as a driver made this verboten. Instead, she opened the door and held out her hand to help Clarke into the car and tried not to look, but Clarke's demeanor had changed into an unreadable expression. Lexa couldn't bear the pain she saw on her face. What did her mother say to her that would cause this angel to be so sad?

Her mother returned and was surprisingly cheerful. Lexa didn't know why but it irritated her to no end. How can she be happy when Clarke is upset? Lexa opened the door for her and quickly got back into the car to head for LAX. It was late flight, and she would have plenty of time to check her bags.

The silence between mother and daughter lasted most of the trip. Unfortunately, Clarke sat in the other seat behind her, and she couldn't see her eyes. Not unless she moved the mirror. That would be too obvious, so she didn't. Her mother, however, was visible. She had only a few lines on her face and dark brown hair, and she didn't resemble Clarke at all.

Lexa was lost in thought and almost jumped when her mother finally spoke up. "Just give him a call. What would it hurt, Clarke?"

Clarke sighed, and Lexa's heart dropped to her stomach. "Why can't you just let me..." Clarke's voice trailed off unable to finish the statement, which gave Lexa time to try and fill in the blanks. _Just let her be what?_

"Just do this one thing for me Clarke, and I won't asked another thing from you." Her mother was relentless. I'll give her that. Lexa was hoping that Clarke wouldn't fall for the obvious guilt trip.

"I can't. Please stop asking me."

"Find. But, when you're by yourself at almost twenty-seven don't blame me when all your friends are getting engaged, married with a child on the way."

"Stop."

"I'm sorry," Her mother said.

"No, I want the driver to stop."

Lexa looked up at her mother. "I'm sorry I can't stop on the freeway, ma'am."

"I know that, and please just drive the car, will you?" Clarke's mother said.

"Yes, sorry," _Damn_. Lexa's face burned, and now she felt like she was intruding, but she was stuck in the car, like Clarke, with nowhere to go but forward.

They were quiet the rest of the way to LAX, and she pulled into the drop off zone and popped the truck to removed the older woman's baggage. Setting the two suitcases on the carry rack and handing the skycap a twenty. She rushed to open the door for the older woman and helped her out of the car. Clarke was already out of the car and stood to one side waiting for her mother.

Lexa couldn't help to hear their remaining conversation. "I know you mean well, but you've just got to me live my life how I see fit. You didn't raise me not to have a backbone, and I can't help but put my foot down now. I hope you understand."

Her mother pulled her into an embrace, and Lexa looked down at her feet. She hoped that the subject would drop about some guy she wanted Clarke to call.

"I'll have him call you, Clarke." With that, the woman twirled and followed the skycap into the airport.

Clarke's blue eyes turned dark as they followed her mother until the sliding doors shut behind her. She turned to Lexa and said. "Get me the hell out of here, please."

"Right away, ma'am."

She huffed out an apologetic sigh and said, "Please, just call me Clarke."

"Yes, Clarke." Lexa opened the door for her pausing as she adjusted herself in her seat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It always happens every time my mother comes to town. Just take me back to my apartment." Clarke gave her the address and Lexa plugged it into her GPS.

The drive back was quiet, and again Clarke was sitting where she could glance back to see her. Lexa wanted to talk to her and wondered if her previous instruction of not speaking unless asked a question was still in force.

She took a chance and said. "Can I asked you a question, Clarke?"

Clarke turned to look at her again through the reflection in the mirror, and she didn't seem tipsy anymore, just a little sad. "Sure, go ahead."

Lexa took in a breath and let what she was thinking spill out all at once. "What did you mean in the bathroom when you said, someone like me should never have to wait?"

A warm, throaty laugh that sent chills down Lexa's spine was Clarke's first response. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Sorry, my brain is little fried. I was up all night at the hospital and only had a few hours sleep; then I had to meet my mother for dinner. It was supposed to be longer, but she's always in a rush. When she started in my miserable love life or lack thereof, I drank a little more than usual. Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you, Lexa."

"I'm not confused. Not at all."

"I guess what I meant, someone like you, someone that looks like you shouldn't have to wait for anyone."

"But it's my job, Clarke," Lexa said earnestly.

"I know, I guess I don't know what I was trying to say to you."

Lexa decided just to change the subject and get Clarke off the hook. She might be giving Clarke the same treatment her mother was, and mentally kicked herself.

"So, you work at a hospital?"

"I do."

"Are you a doctor?"

"Trying to be, I'm an aspiring doctor in a residency program in the specialty of pediatrics for the moment."

"Wow. I'll bet you see some crazy stuff."

Lexa could tell by the way Clarke's eyes sparkled that she enjoyed her work. "Kids keep you on your toes," Clarke said. "And you're a driver?"

"I prefer the word, chauffeur and yes, for now, I use to work for a law firm, until I lost my job."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How did you decide to become a chauffeur?"

"A friend of a friend hooked me up. Got my license to drive limos but I prefer driving town cars, they're more intimate." Lexa blushed again, and she didn't know why her foot decided to wedge itself in her mouth when she used the word _intimate._ But this time when she looked back at Clarke, there was a knowing smile on her face. They were silent the remaining way back to Clarke's apartment. But, Clarke kept her eyes on Lexa the whole way.

The car idled at the curb for a few long moments as Clarke continued to look at Lexa and she turned to look directly at her. Deciding to take a chance with her. "Do you want me to see you to your apartment, Clarke?"

Clarke made her wait. Lexa watched her face for a reaction, a rejection. Something to tell her she just didn't make a career-ending mistake.

"I'd like that."

~~~

The flight up to the third floor in the elevator was quiet except with the muzak that played and damn if it wasn't the song from the bar again. Lexa smiled and tilted her head to the side to looked over at Clarke. She had her eyes closed, and she swayed to the music. Lexa had always wondered about falling in love, at first sight, and if wondered if this was what it was like for everybody. The elevator stopped, and Lexa couldn't help but follow her down the long hallway. Clarke opened her door, stepped inside and dropped her keys on the side table. After flipping on the light, and a soft, warm glow filled the room while Lexa waited by the open front door and pushed her hands into her pants pockets and waited; unsure if she should take the next step forward.

Clarke stopped in the middle of the room and turned. "Are you coming in?"

"Are you sure this is okay?" The trip up the elevator and then the long walk down the hallway gave Lexa a little too much time to let her think about what she was going to do with someone she just met, none the less to say, a client. She wasn't feeling guilty, only exposed.

"You've been looking at me all night. I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that." Clarke moved to stand in front of Lexa. Holding her gazed for a moment then reached down and took her hands out of her pockets and pulled her all the way inside of her home and shut the door, flipping it locked and pushed Lexa against the closed door.

Her trepidation flew out the window, and her mind jumped ahead to guess where her bedroom might be, and how to get her out of her dress without ripping it from her body when Clarke pushed her breasts against her white button-down shirt. Lexa sucked on her bottom lip and gazed down at the swells of Clarke's breast tight against her. Two fingers pushed Lexa's chin up to look in her eyes.

"You like what you see, Lexa?" Clarke arched herself back but kept her breasts pushed against Lexa's body.

You know that daydream of meeting a girl, who you are most certainly would like you once they got to know you, and your mind tries to fill in all the details of how you would meet and where you would go on your first date. Will or won't she initiate the first kiss, or should you? That was nothing like this. With Lexa's admittedly limited experience with women couldn't have prepared her for Clarke. So her response came out like a squeak, and she stumbled out to say, "I do." The surprising, albeit honest answer made Clarke let an out a husky laugh.

Her sudden frankness made Clarke smile, and she let her eyes wander down Lexa's body. Taking in the clean lines of her black suit and when Clarke put her hands around her neck, it felt perfect, but when she freed Lexa's hair out of her hair clip and let it fall past her shoulder and ran her fingers through the length, Lexa's legs went weak.

Lexa closed her eyes, and her breathing increased. She felt a tap on her chest and opened her eyes. Clarke's lips were a mere inch away from hers. Being able to look into Clarke's bright blue eyes and her face unfettered by anything, took Lexa a split second before she turned Clarke and pressed her against the door, but when she moved in to kiss her, Clarke put up her index finger over her lips to stop her.

"Before we continue, we need to lay down some ground rules," Clarke said as she watched Lexa's face.

"I'm listening."

"I like you. I'll admit, I know next to nothing about you, but I find you intriguing. I'm not someone that just jumps into bed with just anyone."

Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke's and closed her eyes drinking her smell again. "I think I understand. You don't want this to get serious."

"I didn't say that, but yeah, we should go into this with both eyes wide open, no surprises later, do we have a deal?"

"I could live with that." Lexa opened her eyes and saw the careful way Clarke examined her mouth.

"I do have one question for you, Lexa."

"Go ahead." Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's back.

"Are you single?"

Lexa reared back a bit amused. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." She turned it around on Clarke. "Are you?"

Clarke moved a stray lock of hair behind Lexa's ear and cupped her cheek as she ran her finger and then her tongue over the little crease in her lower lip and then bit down softly on it. "Yess," She said with a hiss.

Lexa tried not to be too flustered with the sudden sensation of her lips brushing against Clarke, and she tipped her chin up and put out her hand between them.

"My name is Lexa Woods. It's a pleasure to meet you," She said as Clarke took her hand with a laugh.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you." She moved in to kiss Lexa for the first time.

Lexa didn't have a lot of experience with women, yes she was well versed in the art of cunnilingus, she was, after all a connoisseur of lady parts. But, the way Clarke was kissing her changed her perception of reality. Yes, she kissed women before at least she thought she had. Now, when Clarke kissed her, she felt it through the entire length of her body. Down her face, pass her neck, running between her breast and settling deep between her legs, and she moaned.

Clarke pulled back. "Is this okay?"

Lexa swallowed; her words were caught in her throat when she opened her eyes and saw Clarke so very close to her. She didn't answer her with words, but with her lips and held Clarke's face and sunk her tongue into her mouth. Now Clarke moaned and pulled her tighter to her body. It was better than she had imagined.

I need to see her naked. Lexa blinked her eyes open as she kissed Clarke. Her eyes were closed, and Clarke's movement was a woman possessed, hungrily kissing Lexa, almost climbing up her body. Lexa held on to Clarke and moved them back, guiding them down the hallway.

"Which way?" Lexa said against her lips.

"Hmm?" Clarke mumbled.

"Which way to your bedroom?"

Clarke opened her eyes and pulled back. "Down the hallway to the left."

~~~

When they entered Clarke's bedroom, they parted so she could turn on the lights around the room. She had a large king size bed with a dozen pillows of every shape, and a tiny brown bear was sitting in the center of all of them holding a red heart.

"That was from work, as a gag gift for Valentine's Day. Lucky me."

"It's cute." Lexa sat down and picked up the bear and Clarke laid next to her against the mass of pillows. They both kicked off their shoes, and Lexa held up the bear in the air over Clarke.

"Hi, cutie," Lexa said in a baby bear voice as she tipped the bear to her. Clarke giggled and pulled the bear from her hands and flipped it over her shoulder; it almost landed on the chair and then fell to the ground.

"You're cute too, but we didn't come in here to play with toys." She smiled. "At least not tonight."

Lexa got the meaning of the hint. I meant you don't need a map or anything like that. Just thinking about toys and Clarke made her thighs clench with the need to thrust.

Lexa didn't want to make the first move except to lay her hand next to Clarke's and run her fingers down her open palm. She turned her head watch Clarke in profile. She was gazing at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"Are you having second thoughts about tonight?" Clarke answered her by swinging her legs over the bed and stood and motioned with her pointer finger to come to her. Lexa crawled over to the edge and sat down dangling her legs over the side.

I didn't mention how tall the bed was. I'm five feet five inches tall, and when I hung my legs over, there almost two feet of air beneath. So if I did my trigonometry right, I could be on my knees when...

"Where you go?"

She couldn't answer her with words, so Lexa stood up and pulled her into a kiss. She liked kissing Clarke. She tilted her head and cupped Clarke's head to pulled her tighter to her body, and began to feel hands at her belt, and slid it quickly from the loops. Lexa heard her zipper slowing lowering and then her fingers moved around the edge of her pants and began to remove them. Clarke didn't take off her boyshorts for the moment. Probably to let her catch up when it was time to strip Clarke.

I'll have to admit, the slow peeling off of my clothes was a lot hotter than anything I had done up to this moment in my life. When Clarke's fingers were under my belt, unhooking it out of its fastening happened so fast that when the belt came away from my pants was a bit of shock. I usually leave the belt on my pants, because I wear the same pants more than twice a week and it saves time. But, taking off the belt the way Clarke just did felt incredibly sexy. It was the way she did it.

"I like your suit, Lexa." Clarke moved her hand underneath the back of her coat over her shirt. "But, I think I would like it better off of you."

Me too, I thought.

Lexa helped her removed her jacket and tossed over a chair. Now Lexa was standing in her white shirt and black boyshorts with a hungry blond eyeing her. Lexa tried to figure out the logistics of removing Clarke's clothes. She wore a summer dress with a zipper in the back, so Lexa leaned into Clarke's body and ran her hands along her back and found the zipper and started to maneuver down her back. Clarke's straps fell away and slipped down her arms and the rest of her dress pooled around her feet, and she stepped out of it and into Lexa's arms.

Now Lexa was free to look at her body. Clarke didn't have a tan, but her skin was flawless, soft without seeming weak and carried a suppleness to her curves of her body. Clarke began to unbutton Lexa's shirt and pulled it off of her shoulders.

"I like your Calvins." Lexa was thankful she had the foresight to wear matching sports bra and underwear, or this striptease would have been awkward, and by the appreciative way that Clarke's eyes gazed over her body made Lexa do a mental high-five to herself. She smiled, and Clarke pulled her body close to touch their bodies along their lengths. Lexa groaned into Clarke's mouth as her breast filled the space between their bodies.

She didn't know how they ended up on the bed, but the pillows were on the floor, and Clarke was sitting across Lexa's lap, still in her matching pale pink bra and lace briefs straddling her waist.

Lexa grinned up at Clarke. At this moment there was no other place she wanted to be than under Clarke and watched with hungry eyes. Clarke's face softened, and she leaned over Lexa.

Lexa put her hands under her head. "Do you know what was the first thing I noticed about you, Clarke?"

"What was that?"

"How you smelled."

Clarke laughed. "I'm not wearing any perfume."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I forgot to put any on before I rushed out of here today."

"So you smell like this all the time?" Lexa subtly pulled at Clarke, so she was laying on top of her and ran her hand along her back.

"I'm not sure what you're smelling, but yeah this is all me baby."

"I like it."

Clarke smiled and pulled Lexa's hand up to kiss her palm. "Is this the first time you've ever gone home with a client, Lexa?"

Lexa didn't have to think too hard. She did have opportunities. One time in the first month on the job a client, a woman not much older than herself she drove around all day tried to hook her with her. First, it was lunch at the Ritz with her friends and then she took her down Rodeo drive to go shopping. Later she met with more friends that night for drinks at another swanky hotel with a bar. She invited Lexa upstairs, but her better judgment told her this was a very very bad idea and she politely declined. "Yes, this is my first time." The woman did give her a large tip away and a kiss on the cheek.

"So, I'm busting your cherry?" Clarke pulled up to look in her eyes, a bit amused at the shocked look on Lexa's face.

"You haven't busted any cherries yet, Clarke." And quickly changed positions and had Clarke on her back with a huff.

"I'm surprised women aren't throwing themselves at you left and right."

Now it was Lexa's time to laugh. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror, Clarke, your gorgeous." Lexa blushed having revealed maybe a little too much to her, too soon.

You're probably a little annoyed at the slow pace I'm telling you my story, of how I met Clarke. But it's important, you see, to get the full context of the subtle dynamics of a budding romance. I have no game. If it wasn't obvious to you before, let me explain. I'm a dork, a simple, hard worker that finds myself in bed with my dream girl. Whose eyes look deep into mine and see my soul. Too cheesy? Okay, I'll stop.

"Do you want to know what I first noticed about you?" Clarke held Lexa's hands up and laced their fingers together.

"What?"

"Your hands, specifically, your fingers."

Lexa immediate looked at her hand tied with Clarke's and blushed. "I don't understand."

Clarke chuckled. "I suppose you wouldn't, but I did. When you were driving, you may not have noticed that you have a habit and flexing your hands. I assumed it was because maybe your hands were getting tired driving." Clarke pulled her hand free and pressed her palm against Lexa's and her fingers extended well past Clarke's fingers, and she blushed.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

Clarke smiled up and her and pulled her hand down between her breasts. Clarke's eyes soften and held them with a need that made Lexa swallow hard against the look. She enjoyed the banter with Clarke, and it helped break up the awkwardness of falling into bed, having just met this woman. Lexa didn't know where her next thought came from, but it was as though she had known Clarke before or a lot longer. She was comfortable to be around. Warm and funny and as she lost herself in thought, Clarke pulled her down, and Lexa stretched her body over hers, and fit her thigh between hers.

"Yes," Clarke hissed out.

A warm pool of slick covered the inside of Lexa's legs as her lips found Clarke's again. Her hands softly roamed across her back, and ran her fingers under her sports bra, pulling at it until Lexa leaned on one hand and let Clarke removed it from her body. Lexa flipped her hair over one shoulder as Clarke ran her fingers along the outside of her arms and looked up, as she cupped her breasts.

Lexa closed her eyes for a moment, contented with just this simple act of feeling her hands on her body. Clarke was gentle with her and Lexa wanted, no needed to see all of her. Lexa asked with her eyes, and Clarke sat up and took her bra off in one smooth motion.

Clarke's nipples are pink and started to harden in the slightly cool air coming from the screened window. Lexa's mouth began to water.

I would have to say as a feminist and respectful of women's bodies right now my mind wanted nothing more but to worship Clarke's body. Bring flowers and food and lay supplicant before the holiness of what lay beneath me.  
  
Now almost all barriers were between them were gone. The slow process of the quiet banter and stripping their clothes, allowed them to acquaint each other, not in a rushed, frantic urgency to get off. It wasn't just sex with Clarke and Lexa was grateful for that.

The gentle way Clarke caressed her and played with her hair covering her back relaxed Lexa until the press of her breast against hers and the warm moisture clinging Clarke's lace underwear soaked through and started to stick to her leg still between them.

The time was now, and Clarke pulled her down and licked into Lexa's mouth causing her to move against her mound and arch over her. Clarke held her ass, as she opened her legs and gave room for Lexa's body. When Lexa pulled back, Clarke's eyes were dark and full of want and kissed her once more and then kissed her on her neck, gently sucking her skin and painting a path towards her breast.

Lexa hovered over Clarke's breast and kept her eyes on her face, and glided her tongue around the tip slowly and circled her nipple and then sucked it into her mouth with a sigh and closed her eyes relishing in the softness of her skin. Clarke matched her sounds and let out a slow grateful moan, making Lexa's blush. Clarke's hand moved to thread her fingers through Lexa's hair and hold her place when Lexa started sucking her breast into her mouth then wrapped her lips around her nipple again, and Clarke sucked in a breath and began to pant and make sweet sounds of desire.

Lexa's groin throbbed hearing Clarke's urgency and moved to her other breast and lavished it with wet kisses.

"Off," Clarke said, and Lexa pulled her head up in confusion. "My underwear."

Lexa tipped her head in acknowledgment and slid a finger under the edge and slipped them off her hips. She hooked them around her finger and twirled them around in front of Clarke.

"I made that," Lexa smiled at the wet spot the covered the center.

Clarke pushed at her and grabbed the underwear and tossed them across the room. "So, you made that, what are you going to do about it, Ms. Chauffeur?"

Lexa leaned against her hands against Clarke's belly and looked sincerely into her eyes. "Whatever you want, Clarke. Just tell me."

Clarke held her gaze for a moment and ran her hand over her face as if she was mapping her future. "You're doing pretty good so far, Lexa. Let's just see where it goes from here."

Lexa kissed her hand a nodded her head. Just under her, where her breast pressed against Clarke's mound, she felt her short curls rub against her. You would think that it would take considerable bravery to put yourself on the line, exposing yourself to an uncertain something. But, with Clarke, it was nothing like that. When she heard that last comment, it gave her the courage, and she ducked head between her legs and nosed her way between her wet lips and kissed her.

Clarke may not have worn perfume, but her aroma settle deep in Lexa's olfactory system to lay down a permanent memory deep in the layers of her brain, and she took her first lick of Clarke's core. She would never forget how it made her feel and she licked around her center and up towards her sex, using her fingers to pushed her hood back and gazed at her swelling clit. Hearing a quiet gasp come from Clarke and she gazed up past her belly and through her swell of her breasts and up into her face. Clarke's lips parted, and her eyes watched her as she ran her tongue over her sensitive point.

Clarke started a slow, purposeful steady grind against Lexa's tongue. It struck Lexa that what she had only fantasized about was now firmly rubbing against her mouth and tongue and she focused on bringing as much pleasure to Clarke as she could. She pulled her legs further apart, and Clarke wrapped them around her shoulders, lifting her hips higher towards her mouth. This moment may have been the first time they had ever made love, but their bodies synced. Connected somehow, and when Lexa moved her hand to her center, it was Clarke who whispered. "Inside please, I need you inside of me." That sent a shivered down Lexa's body, and she complied with her plea and ran her finger around her sex and edged just the tip of her finger inside of Clarke.

She added a second then pushed deep into Clarke. She felt her clench down, and Lexa began a steady rhythm, in and out of her core, as her mouth and tongue worshiped her clit. The motion of Clarke's hips rolled against her, and they found their bodies were in tune. Fluid in their movements, it was the most singularly perfect moment in Lexa's young life when she heard Clarke start towards her orgasm. She knew she was close when her warm slick grew more abundant on her hand, making it easier to push in and out of Clarke's sex.

Then Clarke's body began to grow rigid, and she held herself suspended in air, gasping out Lexa's name and praising her making her come so beautifully. Lexa's ears burned with the compliment but continued to pump in and out of Clarke, while she flicked her tongue steadily across her swollen bud. It was only after her hips touched back down on the bed and hand on her face, brought Lexa out of the haze of Clarke's climax and she laid her face against her mound and sighed happily.

"Wow," Clarke said.

Lexa looked up at her face. Clarke's eyes were closed and had one arm draped along the top of her pillow. The vision of this perfect creature basking in the afterglow would be another memory she would tuck away and bring out to relive long after this night was over.

"Come here." Clarke breathed out, and Lexa slowly crawled back and up into her arms and laid down and melded her body against Clarke.

The moment between them hung silent as Clarke ran her hand up and down her back as Lexa slowly blinked her eyes in wonder. She had a sentimental side, and if she wasn't careful, she could have easily let a tear fall at the intense feeling she was having, laying in Clarke's arms. Lexa knew she felt something for her, but it was too soon to put a name to it, so better she tucked it away with the other memories, and maybe if she felt safe she would take it out and examine it further. But, not tonight.

Somewhere in the pile of clothes laying on the ground near the bed something started to buzz. Lexa opened one eye and began to groan. She leaned up on one arm and looked down at Clarke and turned her head to watch Lexa and smiled softly. The soft downy hairs of her face showed as the soft glow of the side table lamp cast its light on her. Her pants buzzed again. Lexa frown and hung herself over the edge of the bed and reached down to pull up her pants and find her cell phone that alerted her to a timer she had set earlier.

She laid on her back next to Clarke and clicked the device on and swept the alarm off.

"I've got to go, Clarke."

"What?, No. But I haven't even touched you yet."

"It's okay, but I have to get the car back to service. I'm on a deadline, and I can't be late, my bosses expect the car back, so they prepare it for tomorrow's clients."

Clarke frowned and held on to Lexa's arms. "I don't want you to go."

Lexa ran her fingers across Clarke's forehead, brushing a few stray hairs from her face. "I don't want to leave either, but I have to go."

"Can you come back?"

"I could if I had a car, but I don't live near here."

"Maybe I could pick you up and bring you back here," Clarke's eyes were pleading with her now.

"As appealing as that sounds I don't want you out late at night. It's almost." Lexa checked the time on her watch. "Midnight."

"So, it's okay if you're out, but not me?"

Lexa laugh. "Touche, but yeah. I'd feel better, but knowing you're safely tucked in bed makes me feel better, and you've been drinking."

Lexa leaned over to kiss Clarke's pout. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Clarke. I just met you." The sentence was as clear as Lexa could make without really saying. This isn't over between us.

"I'll let you go on one condition."

"I'm listening."

"Take off your shorts. I can be quick."

Lexa relented and fell on her back and pulled her boyshorts off and tossed them into the pile on the ground. Clarke didn't hesitate and moved between her legs. Clarke was right. As soon as her lips touched her sex, she arched up into her mouth. Lexa was so ready for Clarke that the sudden peak of her orgasm took her breath away. Clarke had latched on to her clit, pulling it into her mouth, sucking and flicking it so perfectly that when she came, she gushed all over Clarke's chest and face.  
  
"Oh my god, Clarke."

Clarke looked up from her position between her legs with a soft happy smiled on her face, and a look of pride covered it as well.

"Told'ya."  
  
Lexa caught her breath and sat up and met Clarke in the middle of the bed and wrapped her arms around her back and held her tight. She didn't want to go and hated to leave her in the middle of the night. From all this warmth and love radiating between them.

Lexa sat back on her legs. "So, this isn't a one-night stand?"

Clarke took her hands in hers. "I think that it would be unwise, not to explore this further, if you're willing."

"I'd like that, Clarke." She noticed that even though they had just made love, Clarke kept the tone friendly and she understood that this is only for fun. Maybe, something might grow from this, but for now, it was nice to feel a connection to someone that genuinely liked her.

"Me too." Lexa reluctantly parted from Clarke and pulled on her wrinkled clothing. Looking around the room to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. Clarke dressed in a light flowing gown, pulling it tight to her body and held her hand as she walked her to the door.

She slipped her cell number into her jacket pocket. "Call me when you get home. I won't sleep until I know you're safe in bed too."

Lexa pulled out her business card from her wallet and laid it on her side table by the door.

"I'll text you as soon as I get home."

"I miss you already, Lexa." Clarke held on to Lexa and kissed her neck, wrapping her arms around her back. "God why you have to go?"

"I know, maybe one day."

"Yeah, one day, Lexa. I'm going to hold you to that."

Lexa leaned over and kissed her one last time and opened the door and step out into the hallway. Clarke leaned against the door and watched as Lexa walked down to the elevator and with one look back, turned and blew a kiss to Clarke. Clarke caught it and put it to her lips. Lexa smiled and stepped into the elevator and out of Clarke’s sight.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa turned at the last moment and saw Clarke watching her as she stood near the elevator. Her instinct urged her to blow Clarke a kiss. But when Clarke caught it, she couldn't help but smile. It was a pretty sweet ending to their first night together.

With all those happy thoughts bouncing around in her mind. Lexa leaned her head back against the wall of the elevator and held onto to the railing behind her, then remembered about all the bacteria they carried and quickly let it go and wiped her hands on her pants. Of course, it wouldn't have removed any germs. It was just a reflex. She waited, and a song started to play on the elevator speakers, and the music became the familiar strains of George Michael's _Faith_. Lexa tapped her toe and then moved her body a little bit. She felt, quite frankly overjoyed and this song was an anthem to her life. _Cause I gotta have faith._ Damn right and Lexa grinned stupidly, she'll admit, but the knowledge of what just happened between Clarke and her, well Lexa couldn't help but smile. Not a mere seven hours early, she had no idea that Clarke even existed. That thought produced a terrible jolt of terror in her mind. If she hadn't been the one assigned to pick them up today, her life wouldn't have changed. At least she hoped that it had changed.

I'm overthinking this whole thing, I know. But, if you were in my shoes, wouldn't it be prudent to examine the different pathways that led me to this moment in my life. That path which directly brought me to Clarke Griffin's arms. It was too lofty to fathom.

The elevator door opened, and an older gentleman, eyed her suspiciously, holding onto a leash with a little dog, waiting as she stepped off. She smiled at him anyway and then found that she was still on Clarke's floor. _Damn it._ Remembering she didn't press the first-floor button when she got on and stood there like an idiot until someone needed the elevator. She quickly turned to try and stop the elevator, but it was already heading down. She looked up at the dial, and it stayed stuck on the second floor

She blew out and breath and gazed down the hallway and then to the floor. Lexa could see the light under Clarke's door, and it was like a beacon calling her home. Then her eyes looked up and passed Clarke's apartment to the set of stairs at the end of the hallway and contemplated it for a second. She noted to herself that she needed to get on the road to get back to her office and drop off her car. Lexa decided to skip the elevator and quickly passed Clarke's door, and as she got to the middle of the hallway, she heard the distinct sound of a movement behind her door, and fast walked the rest of the way to end of the hall and ducked behind a door. She waited and looked down the hallway for Clarke to appear. Her neck was sweating and felt like a fool. Then realized there's no way in hell she's going to walk down dark stairs in a building that she doesn't know that's on the opposite side of the building where her car is parked. She rechecked the hallway, and it was empty.

She hung her head and walked again passed Clarke's door and then picked up her pace when she heard the doors to the elevator open, dashing inside just as it was closing and quickly push the first-floor button. She hit it a second time just to be sure, even though it was already glowing.

Whatever cool vibe I thought I had going on, like the one where I just made love to the most beautiful girl in the world less than ten minutes ago, evaporated. I was back being just Lexa Woods, the girl who drives cars for a living.

Lexa attached her cell to the caddy fixed to the dashboard and started the car and pulled out into traffic. She was just about to get on the freeway when her phone toned with a message. Lexa quickly looked at the phone, registering who it was and then back on the road. It was from Clarke. Lexa promptly pulled over into a _7-11_ and tapped on the message icon, and to her astonishment, it was a picture and a text.

First, the picture. Clarke was laying against all of the pillows piled back on her bed, her beautiful blond but slightly mussy hair covering her shoulders. She held the little brown bear with the red heart next to her head making a kissy face, and her blue eyes now closed. Then the message. _Wished you could have stayed._ Followed by a heart and a pair of red lip emoji.

Lexa sat back and smiled.

That was surprisingly sweet and very unexpected of Clarke. Can you see now, that my judgment concerning Clarke and what type of person she is, how it would give you hope? Yes, of course sending a message to me after I was just laying between her legs and my mouth firmly attached to her sex did give me an advantage. But, I didn't see it that way. Clarke could have just let me go, and we wouldn't reconnect again like we did today. In that text and picture held for me a ray of hope that I am not willing to let go and let Clarke slip through my fingers (so to speak) so soon.

The drive back to her office was quiet except now that she is alone she could turn the music on, and after pushing through all of the channels, she landed back on the first one, soft jazz. It seemed appropriate. Lexa didn't want to push her luck but maybe a little of that _cool vibe_ she thought she had going on would permeate her cells as she listened to a sweet sax playing out through the car speakers.

The drive back would take at least, if the traffic were light, which it never really was, a half hour. In LA, a misting of rain could cause traffic jams that could ruin your whole day. Luckily, the traffic was thin. Lexa leaned her elbow against the door frame and laid her head against the palm of her hand. Lexa began to smell something and sniffed once. She could detect Clarke on her. Then realized and sniffed her hand again. _Oh my god_ , she hadn't washed her hands or her face before she left Clarke's apartment and now she smells like sex. Lexa's groin throbbed in reaction.

Here is where most people would have shucked it off, no big deal. It wasn't for me. I did what every red-blooded lesbian would have done in my place. I put my hand over my nose and mouth and breathed in deep. Good Goddess almighty. Her scent hadn't faded too much and brought back all of the imagines of me laying naked between Clarke's legs and licking her. It's been awhile since I've been with anyone. I dared to the let those happy thoughts of Clarke follow me all the way back to work.

~~~

The checking back in process was simple. I was to pull into a vacant parking spot, get my mileage and check for anything left by the client in the back seat and truck, check my keys back into the office near the garage and wait for my paycheck. And after Jerry examined the car for any fender benders, it gave me time to go to the bathroom and wash up and changed into pair jeans and running shoes. I don't run, well I do, just lately I've been riding my bike, and I felt I was getting enough exercise, riding the twelve miles to and from work.

Ginger, the tall, well-dressed black woman who made out payroll, waved Lexa over and gave her big hug. "Say, girl. I heard you had a big night."

Lexa blushed. "It was okay, just one client and her daughter." Was it possible for him, I mean her, to know what happened between Clarke and me, so soon?

It was hard sometimes, and she didn't mean to slip by calling Ginger by the wrong pronoun. It was something she was getting used to; Ginger was one of the oldest and dearly loved employees at this business, probably had seen everything. Maybe she would know if a driver just had a hookup with a client. Lexa will go to her grave if need be, to deny it, not to herself, just under the scrutiny of curious eyes.

"Hoo, it's more than that, check it out." Ginger handed Lexa the envelope and inside the statement showed her hours and wages and tonight's was highlighted with a neon yellow marker across the amount for a $200 tip. "Yeah, a lady called in just a bit ago and said she forgot to give you a tip. You go on girl, with your bad self."

My heart sank, somewhere below my belly button and then jumped out of my body onto the ground and started its way back home without me. "Thanks, this will come in handy." I lied, the sour taste of Clarke paying me for fucking her hurt deeply. I had been wrong about her, and now her text was on my phone, that earlier I could wait until I got home to admire, taunted me and now Clarke expected me to let her know when I got home. I blew out a breath, disappointed and put my backpack on and hooked my feet into the pedals of my bike and started my way back.

The ride back home on my bike was bitter, and I scooped up my heart on the corner near a bank, adjacent to a supermarket. Trying to tuck it safely back inside my chest, to protect it and find a way to get over this night that now I wanted to forget.

I should have known when you take a chance with someone you like, and then you find out you were just there for the other person's good time. I didn't want to think poorly about Clarke, but what would you do? I wanted to take the $200 and throw it in her face. Tell her I didn't need her money that bad. I did need it, but I wasn't going to let Clarke know how awful she just made me feel.

Lexa set her bike next to the sliding glass door inside her apartment and tossed her suit in the laundry hamper in the bathroom and got a beer out of the fridge and sat down on the on the bed and pulled her pillow up to lay against the headboard. Lexa's cell phone was next to her leg, and she refused to click it open. She was dying to look at Clarke's picture and tried to convince herself that she hadn't been wrong about her. Instead, Lexa took out her wage statement to read it over again.

When reading the document Lexa stopped next to the bright yellow marker over the dollar amount of the tip, and that's when she saw the initials in the authorization box of an A.G. Who is A.G.? Could G, be for Griffin and the A, could be her mother? Lexa's heart leaped and was a little embarrassed. But, if she was right and dear god she hopes that she was, it wasn't Clarke that left her a tip it was her mother.

Lexa decided to go with it and text Clarke back that she made it home, just in case she read this whole thing wrong. It read:

 **Today 1:37 am**  
Sorry, it's late, just got home. Thx for the pic, I miss you guys too!

Lexa sent it off and didn't receive a message back from Clarke and watched TV until she fell asleep.

I didn't want to think anymore about tonight. I just wanted everything to be okay between us. I did feel a little ashamed for jumping to conclusions.

~~~

Lexa stepped out of the shower, and she heard her phone ringing through the bathroom door. She wasn't due back to work until ten o'clock and hope that it wasn't a cancellation. The ringing stopped and went to voice mail. Checking the number it wasn't her office. It was Clarke. Lexa brought the phone into the bathroom while she dried her hair and started the long process of combing it out and checked the phone to see if Clarke left her a message.

Her phone buzzed again. She did. Lexa could respect a person who after listening to her greeting and not hanging up, had the decency to leave a message. _"Hey Lexa, I'm just getting up and saw your message from last night. I'm glad you made it home safely."_ She paused, and it appeared Clarke was getting out of bed.

Lexa mentally sighed. She sounds as good on the phone as she does in real life. Her voice was a little husky, maybe from sleep, it was little late. Well late, as in only eight in the morning. The blond must be a night person. Lexa was the opposite.

Clarke yawned loudly over the phone, and Lexa found it soothing. _"I have to get up soon. I have a little bit of a headache from the wine from last night."_

Lexa frowned and hated that she didn't feel so good, but being a doctor, she was sure she could find a remedy for her hangover.

_"I liked to see you again, that's if you're still interested in me."_

Lexa looked down at her phone, unclear of what she just heard. But Clarke continued to talk. _"Well, I need to get my day started, and I wanted to let you know that I had a good time with you last night. If you're still interested, give me call. I'd love to hear from you. Okay, well I hope you have a good day, Lexa."_ The last sentence, Clarke sounded a bit down.

Lexa decided to call her right back, maybe hearing her voice would make Clarke feel better.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I just got your message, I was in the shower."

"Wish I could have joined you." Lexa blushed.

"Me too and yes."

Clarke chuckled. "I'm assuming that's to my needy request for wanting to see you again?"

"As a matter of fact, as you said last night, it would be unwise not to explore this further, and I'm willing if you are," Lexa said with as much sincerity in her voice she could muster.

"Mmm, I like your voice on the phone Lexa, you sound sexy. What are wearing?"

Two miss matched socks and a torn dark blue terry cloth robe. Okay, a little white lie doesn't hurt anyone.

"Ah, just a white tee shirt and my boyshorts." She felt bad until she heard Clarke moan. Lexa would be wearing that later, so she didn't feel so sorry about the lie.

"I shouldn't have asked; now I'm going to have that image in my head all day." The smiled that crossed Lexa's face actually hurt. "Do you work today?"

"I have a client at eleven and then another later in the day. If I'm not on the schedule, I go in just in case and to cover if another driver is needed. What about you?" Lexa wanted to make her job sound more interesting, but not sure she could make it sound as exciting as being a doctor.

"I due in at ten today. But, my schedule rotates." Lexa could hear Clarke sigh clearly over the phone, and then Clarke said wistfully. "I love your hair."

Lexa had a shit-eating grin on her face. "Thanks, I like yours too." Then there was silence between them and just listening to Clarke breath through the phone was comforting.

"What time will you be finished today?"

Lexa didn't want to sound too anxious, so she faked yawned "I don't know, but I could call you when I wrap up my day. How about you?"

"I'm out there around five. Maybe I could swing by and pick you up and have a bite to eat." Clarke sounded hopeful. Lexa took in a breath to calm her heart down. She wasn't expecting so soon to be able to see Clarke again.

"I'd like that. I could call you when I know for sure I'll be finished with my day." Lexa started to jump up and down and what she did next, may be one of the most stupid, foolish things she will ever do in her life, but she had to know for sure about the tip. "Can I asked you a question, Clarke?"

"You don't have to ask me that every time, but go ahead." Clarke laughed.

"What's your mother's first name?"

Clarke was silent for a moment then she said. "Abigail, but her friends call her Abby, why?"

"She left me a very large tip." _Why did you have to embellish this comment?_

Clarke said flatly. "That's impossible." _Oh shit._

"No, when I checked out yesterday, my statement showed an A.G. left a tip for me, the payroll secretary said a woman called and told them, she had forgotten to give it to me." It was deadly quiet. Lexa immediately regretted she ever brought it up. "Are you still there?" Her mouth had taken over her common sense, and she couldn't take back anything she had already said. She was in deep.

"I'm here."

"Did I do something wrong?" Lexa sat down on the living room floor and hung her head down. She was beginning to get scared. The way Clarke went quiet made her think that she suspects that Lexa had a different idea about the tip, and it wasn't good at all.

"No." Still silence. Then Clarke cleared her throat. "I'm just surprised. She's not one to tip, especially how she went on about your driving. Not that you did anything wrong. She just overly critical, she gets that from her work from reviewing new artists."

"Well, it was unexpected. I could sure use the money. I'd like to thank your mother." She tried to feign innocence and that if played right she'd blow this whole thing over with Clarke and she would have never suspected of what she thought last night.

"Don't bother. I'll bet the A.G. stands for The Art Guild."

"Oh." Lexa thought to herself, yeah, that makes sense. Why didn't I think about that last night? Probably because you were so deep into Clarke, that she took over all the space in your head and you had too much time to think, and jumped to a conclusion. "You're probably right. You know your mother better than anyone else."

"Can I ask you a question, Lexa?"

"Anything." Hoping it isn't what she thinks she about to ask her. Clarke is, after all, a doctor and isn't an idiot.

"Did you think that I did that?"

 _Shit._ Be honest Lexa told herself, now Lexa cleared her throat. "Umm, I did until I got home and saw those initials." _Why can you shut up!_

Clarke's voice came out in a whisper, and Lexa strained to hear what she said next. "Well, just to let you know, your priceless. There is no amount of money that..." Clarke trailed off, and Lexa felt terrible. The silence lingered for too long, and she was afraid to ask the next question, but it was necessary.

"Do you still want to see me, Clarke?"

"Can I give you a rain check?" Lexa's heart sank and tried to swallow the lump that grew back in her throat.

"You can have all the time you need Clarke. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way, that wasn't my intention." She laid back on the carpet and held her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming for being so stupid. She pushed the tears down that were threatening to form in her eyes.

"Okay, I've got to get ready for work." _You made Clarke sad._ I had barely known Clarke for twenty-four hours, and I made her feel like shit. _You idiot!_

"Yeah, me too. Can I call you later?" Lexa crossed her fingers.

"It might be better if I call you first. I need a little time to process this."

"I understand." Now a tear did slip from her eye and fell into her ear.

"Okay, well have a nice day Lexa."

"You too." Lexa let the phone drop on the floor next to her head, and she laid there completely exhausted at what just happened. She didn't say goodbye, just have a nice day. Something you'd say to anyone on the street. _Shit, shit, shit._ Lexa wouldn't have time to wallow in the grief she felt and had to finish getting ready for work.

~~~

Clarke didn't call her, and it was going on a week since they last spoke. Lexa pulled into the driveway of her work to check her car in and tossed the keys to the attendant. Her shoulders hung down and Ginger who was always attuned to the employee's ups and down followed her to the bathroom. Lexa changed into her street clothes as Ginger watched her while she sat on the couch in the lounge area of the woman's bathroom. "You've been sad all this week. Can you tell me what's got a beautiful girl like so down?"

Lexa sat next to her and pulled on her running shoes. "I have a big fat mouth, and sometimes I'm just too honest, and I hurt a really special person, and now she hasn't called me in almost a week."

"Hmm. Tell me about her."

Lexa leaned back and closed her eyes. "She's perfect."

"I got that. What happened?"

Lexa turned to look at Ginger. She hated that she needed to tell someone about what she had done, but it was eating at her. Maybe airing it out wouldn't sound as bad as she hoped.

"The other night, when I got the $200 tip. I made a mistake and thought it was money was for something else, and please don't ask me what that was."

"Oh. Did you clear it up with this person?"

"I did, but it didn't. I didn't have the foresight to figure out a key detail, and when the person asked if I thought that they had given it to me, I couldn't lie, and I said yes. Which they hadn't, it was the company that hired me for the day who did."

"You sound cryptic, but I think I have an idea of what happened. You met a girl you liked and thought the tip was for..." She let the details of what she did with Clarke unsaid.

"Yeah, something like that."

"And now, you haven't heard from her?"

"No, she said she needed a little time to process it." Lexa started to pack her clothes into her backpack. "Like when she said she needed to give me a raincheck. That means she doesn't want to see me, right?"

"Could be." Lexa's heart sank. "Or could be, she liked you a lot and didn't know how to process the situation at that moment. Sometimes you have to give a lady time to see if it is worth it to put her heart on the line, but if she is as perfect as you said, I think you should take a chance and see if you can work out this misunderstanding. Which it was, right?"

"Absolutely." Lexa felt a little hope. Maybe it wasn't a lost cause, just yet.

"Sleep on it, and see if you can find a way to make it work. If it's right, like with my George, then you'll know. I've got to get back to the office. Take care of yourself, babe. It's going to be okay, I can feel in my bones." Ginger stood up and pulled Lexa into a hug, patting her on her back.

Lexa sat back down and wondered if she was right. If she didn't confront Clarke, she would never know, and she won't be able to move on with her life.

~~~

It was one of those rare days that Lexa had off and spent the morning doing laundry and cleaning her small apartment. She headed out on her bike to get lunch and happened to find herself outside of where Clarke worked. It was closer to her home than her job. Clarke had quite a commute, she thought.

She locked her bike and helmet up on the bike rack outside of the Starbucks across the street from the hospital and rolled her right denim pant leg back down. Lexa was wearing a white tee-shirt, lightly tucked into her favorite low-slung faded pants, a pair of brown sandals and a tortoise shelled rimmed sunglasses. Lexa had been wearing them a lot lately, to hide the strain of disappointment she had carried around this past week. Lexa wasn't going to go into her place of business. She wouldn't want to seem desperate. Lexa just hoped that maybe she would see Clarke either in a window or walking around the hospital. She needed to see her face one more time and then she would move on.

Lexa stood there for about a half hour leaning against a lamp pole looking across the street at the hospital when she felt the warmth of the presence of a person standing next to her and turned her face to the right, and next to her was a ray of sunshine in the form of Dr. Clarke Griffin.

"Hi," Lexa said a bit startled at being caught near her work.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here. How did you know where I worked?" She was just as beautiful as she remembered. Lexa must have looked at the picture Clarke sent her over a hundred times this past week. It hurt to see her face, and now she may never have a chance to be with her again. Lexa wanted to lean in and smell her but kept herself in check.

"It was on the letterhead on the piece of paper you gave me with your phone number."

"Oh, yeah. I did that on purpose." Clarke smiled shyly at her, and it gave her a little hope.

"I was wondering..."

"Could we..."

They both spoke at once, then Lexa motioned with her hand for Clarke to go first. Whatever Clarke needed to tell her, it seemed better to get this over, like ripping a band-aid off all at once, than peeling it off slowly, so you felt every hair torn out.

"Could we start over?" There was hope in Clarke's face, and she couldn't take eyes off of Lexa. It was quite amazing feeling after one of the worst weeks she has had in a long time.

"I'd like that." Lexa leaned into Clarke from the side, resting her head on her shoulder. Her heart started to beat in a normal rhythm again. "I've missed you." Clarke hooked her arm into Lexa's, and she pulled her away from the pole, and they began to walk down the street.

"So I take it, it's your day off today?" Clarke asked.

"That's correct. Do you have to go back to work soon?" Clarke checked her watch.

"I have an hour. Do you want to grab a bite to eat? I think I owe you lunch."

"I'd love too." Lexa's clit jumped. It was the physical response of being in Clarke's presence and touching her arm, that my body couldn't control the deep feeling that my heart felt for her. It was scary and wonderful all at once.

They sat outside a small bistro and shared a traditional style pizza. There first meal together; that Lexa hoped would lead to a string of many meals that would have in their future.

~~~

She didn't have much time with Clarke and the time she spent with her she swears, flew by in seconds. They talked about work and the weather and avoided the subject that kept them apart this past week. It was Clarke who brought it up.

"So, I guess it was a shock to see that tip?" Lexa looked up from her meal, setting down her fork in her salad bowl.

"It confused me. I don't generally get big tips, and my mind went off into stupid land, and I made all kinds of assumptions that in no way reflects on what a wonderful person you are and how grateful I am that you want to start over with me." Lexa worked out what she might say to Clarke if given a chance, and this wasn't even close to what she had in mind. Clarke smiled as she rambled on, raising her eyebrows as she listened and Lexa thought it might mean she was engrossed in what she said.

"Well, I could see why. Honestly, after I processed what you said, it made sense. I guess our timing was a bit off."

"Please, it wasn't anything you did, Clarke. It was my mistake, and I am truly sorry for hurting you."

"Thanks, but I think I owe you an apology."

"Whatever for?" Lexa was astonished.

"I didn't give you a chance and let you explain completely. I cut you off. I think I'm a pretty good judge of character and you are simply too sweet to have a mean bone in your body."

"Do you think I'm too innocent?"

Clarke's laugh to Lexa's ears sent chills down her back. "Hardly, I just think that you were overwhelmed. Hell, I was too by what happened and then if I had received a tip for $200. I'd be suspicious too."

Lexa wanted to cry in relief. This second in time may have been the exact moment she fell in love with Clarke. "I'm glad you understand." Lexa reached out and laid her hand on top of Clarke's, and she held onto Lexa like it was meant to be.

~~~

"Now, it's me who doesn't want to see you go back to work."

"Sorry babe, but the little children all calling." Lexa was leaning her hand against a wall with Clarke next to her, running her hand up her side then she moved to tucked her fingers just inside of Lexa's front pockets of her jeans. They were just inside her office, and Lexa tried hard not to pin her against the wall. It was after an achingly long time, Clarke showed her crayon drawings that hung on the cork boards of children's pictures of their favorite things that line the hallway that leads to her office.

Clarke reached up and rested her hand on Lexa's shoulder and then pulled her towards her body. They didn't kiss. Clarke only wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her tight against her body and held on for a few long moments as she buried her face in Lexa's hair. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's back and took in and held her breath for a moment and then blew it out, causing strays of blond hairs to move with her breath.

Lexa tucked her face into Clarke's neck and inhaled deeply. That sweet, warm scent that she will always associate with Clarke was still there, and she hadn't imaged it the week before. When Lexa pulled back, Clarke reluctantly stepped away and put on her white doctor's coat.

"Sorry, but I do have to get back to my patients." Lexa wasn't sad that she to leave. If she didn't work it out with Clarke, then yes, it would have been a long way back home on her bike.

Lexa pushed her hands into her front pockets. "I understand, I wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Clarke smiled then moved closer to Lexa and kissed her chastely on her cheek. She wanted to turn her head at the last second so Clarke would have to kiss her lips but accepted the slower pace that Clarke was setting.

"When can I see you again?" Clarke asked as she moved away from her. Lexa felt that she might be having a reaction to her and politely didn't follow her as she stepped away.

"I'm free this evening." She didn't want to seem too hopeful, but she noticeably swallowed and tried to look nonchalantly at Clarke's walls covered with more children's drawings.

"Do you want me to come by after work?" _Oh, hell yes_ and then Lexa realized her apartment was nothing compared to Clarke's. It was half its size than hers, and she didn't have much of furniture. She did have a decent sofa. One day Lexa spent at least an hour cleaning her leather sofa from her family's home. She vacuumed out the crevices and used the proper kind of leather cleaner to clean and polish every surface until it shined and smelled like new leather. The rest of her small apartment she kept tidy and freshened with lovely smelling candles she got from _The Bath and Body Works._

"Sure, but I have to warn you my apartment isn't as nice as yours." Clarke laughed in that sweet, pleasant kind of laugh that made Lexa's insides go to jelly.

"Oh, babe as much as seeing where you live is delightful. I'm there for you. How does six o'clock sound?"

"Great." Lexa pulled the pen out of Clarke's breast pocket and wrote down directions to her home. "You can park in my parking place since I don't have a car. I'll be good to give it some use." It was a silly thing to say, but she meant it.

Clarke picked up the directions, and as she read them, she looked over at Lexa. "Your penmanship is excellent."

Lexa looked down at the ground. She didn't know what to say that. So she thought she would just joke about it. "One of my many talents."  
  
"Hmm, I think there's more to you than you let on and I'd be curious to try and found out what that might be." Clarke tucked the directions into her pocket and walked her out towards the exit.

"I'll see you later. Please ride safely back home," Clarke said.

"I will." Lexa understood the formality that Clarke approached her job and under her white doctor's coat lingered a deeply passionate woman who could take her breath away with a mere look. Lexa left and as she walked out into the sunlight and breathed in the fresh, clean air. Her life came into focus just a little bit clearer.

~~~

It was ten past six on the oven clock in Lexa's small kitchen. Lexa had stopped at the store, bought a bunch of mixed flowers and dinner for this evening. She decided to try a make Bolognese with Fettuccine for the first time and add garlic bread and salad to finish off the meal. It sounded yummy from the recipe she tore out of a magazine at the office one day waiting for a job to be called in. Instead of red wine, she decided on the 2015 Minuty Rosé she got as a gift from a client, that sat in her refrigerator for the past few months. She had held on to it until she had a special occasion to break it out. Which, today counted in her book.

A quiet knock at her door and Lexa ran to her bathroom and checked herself in the mirror, smoothing down a few wild hairs and ran around the apartment to make sure everything was in its place and arrived back at the front door opening to greet her guest.

Lexa's heart was beating out of her chest when Clarke walked into her apartment for the first time. "Hi, please come in."

"You're home is lovely, Lexa. I love its uniqueness." Clarke turned and gazed inside. Lexa watched Clarke as the looked around her small apartment and could agree. It was small and definitely unique.

"Thanks, I guess you didn't have too much trouble finding my place." Clarke moved further inside and set her purse and keys on her dining room table.

"No, your directions were spot on." Clarke changed and now was wearing a pair of black shorts and low cut dark red blouse with butterfly sleeves that accentuated her cleavage and her blue eyes, much to Lexa's joy. She kept her hair down and had it swept over one shoulder letting her curls hang down on one side. Always a great look Lexa thought.

"I get that from my job; I know all of the shortcuts." It was awkward a first and she wasn't sure if she should move in to hug Clarke when she decided for her, and stepped into her space and wrapped her arms around her and looked into her surprised green eyes. Clarke's lips met her this time, and Lexa was happy that for now, they were in the right place again.

She leaned against Clarke swaying with her. "I did miss talking to you last week."

"Me too. Why don't you show me around." Lexa stepped back and held on the hand that Clarke had slipped into hers.

"Well, obviously this is my living room. I don't have much furniture, just this leather sofa that followed me from my parent's home and a few tables. She moved to the kitchen, and the smell of her meal drifted out, and Clarke joined her.

"Mmm, I didn't know you were going to make me dinner."

"Yeah, well I thought I give this recipe I found a try. It's Bolognese with Fettuccine."

"I love Bolognese, and it smells wonderful. Can I have a little taste?"

"Sure." Lexa moved the cover off of the pot and stirred the concoction around and then dipped out a little on a spoon and held her hand under and brought it to Clarke's lips. She closed her eyes when she tasted then opened them and stared into Lexa's eyes.

"It's perfect. Are you sure this your first time." Lexa swelled with pride.

"Scouts honor." She held up three fingers in salute, then quickly putting them. She needs to calm down and try to act normal around Clarke, but it was so very very hard. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I love some."

~~~

The evening was too pleasant not to have dinner outside, so Lexa arranged her small round mosaic table with a setting for two. Clarke stood outside having her wine as Lexa finished making the pasta, bread and putting the salad into bowls. She wanted this day to be perfect and found that she fell into the role of hostess pretty well. When she was busy with her hands, it gave her mind a break from thinking about anything but making this day special for Clarke. Yes, it was only Tuesday, but it didn't feel like a regular day.

"Everything is ready if you like to have a seat I'll bring the dinner out to you," Lexa said from her spot in the kitchen.

"Are you sure I can't help with anything?" Clarke poked her head just inside the living room.

"I'm certain, please just have a seat." Lexa had studied a meal presentation process on a few youtube channels and arranged the pasta in a neat pile in the middle of the fancy large bowls she picked up at a small boutique and ladle a portion of the meat sauce carefully on top. She grated parmesan on top and carefully wiped around the serving and adding a sprig of parsley on top. She made a second plate for herself and set it on the large serving dish with the remaining items and brought to the table as served it like she was a waiter.

Clarke watched her with a little amusement and awe and the careful way that Lexa had arranged the table and Lexa joined her after she refilled both of their wine glasses.

Lexa raised her glass to Clarke's and said. "Bon appétit."

"It looks wonderful, Lexa. I can't wait to dig in." Her first bite Clarke closed her eyes and opened to look deep into Lexa's eyes. "So, I take it that cooking is another one of your talents?"

Lexa swallowed her food and wiped her lips. "If you mean I can follow directions, yes I'm your girl." Then blushed and said, "Sorry, that came out wrong."

Clarke smiled, and before she took another bite, she said, "I can follow direction too, but it takes real talent to pull off a great meal."

Lexa tried not the blush too hard again and ripped her garlic bread in half and dipped in the sauce. "You give me too much credit."

"Hmm, and you're little self-deprecating." Lexa thought about that and could agree. It wasn't her nature to not have self-doubt in her abilities and probably why after she lost her job at the law firm she didn't try and pursue that career any further. It made more sense to her to try something different.

"Now you know my deep dark secret."

"Is that what you think that it is, Lexa?"

"What else could it be?"

"Let me think. Can I do a quick study on you? I swear it's just an observation I've seen in you."

Lexa was curious how Clarke saw her. She nodded her head as she continued to eat her meal in fascination with Clarke's assessment of her.

"Okay, you are an astute observer to another's needs and anticipate their wants before they even realize." Lexa nodded. Clarke continued, "You're talents come out in little bursts when you allow yourself to let go. I'll bet that you've kept all of your accomplishments you've earned over your lifetime tucked away. You feel that looking at what you have done in your past makes you a little sad, that what you might achieve in the future will not hold up with your prior success. You're a deep thinker and extremely honest, almost to a fault.

"That's..." Lexa paused. "Please continued." Clarke wrote her book, and its name was "Lexa Woods - _Scared of Her Own Shadow._ "

"That's all." Clarke followed Lexa and wiped her bread around the remaining sauce at the bottom of the bowl. "You're a great cook, and wonderful person, Lexa. I'm glad we reconnected."

"Are you a psychologist, Clarke?"

"Oh, no. Like I said before, it's just an observation. Maybe what I should have said, I've been thinking about you a lot. I went over our conversations and gleaned a little bit about you. Like I said when I had time to process what happened and came to a conclusion and now I am now certain that you are a good and decent person, who deserves a second chance."

"Can I ask...wait scratch that. Would you have called me if I hadn't of showed up at your office today?"

Clarke leaned her elbow against the table raised her hand, and Lexa did the same and laced their fingers together over the now empty bowls.

"I tried to call you back that same day, minutes later but I needed to calm down and work out what I was thinking first. I may have been too harsh, and I would have seriously damaged what we may have between us. It wouldn't have been fair to you not to let some time pass. At least that was my intentions. But, whatever the timing I would have called you. Maybe I was a little scared myself, that you would have told me to take a hike."

Lexa huff out in disbelief. "I would have come to you on my knees begging you to forgive me."

"I like that thought of you on your knees, but as for the begging part it would be a whole other thing." Lexa blushed all the way to tips of her ears. She wasn't ready for the sudden blood rushing to her head and now directly to her loins.

Lexa could only smile and stood up just a little bit to meet Clarke halfway across the table and kissed her lips. Still tasting a bit like the Bolognese. When she opened her eyes to see Clarke's face, her eyes were opened and stared at her with wonder. Blinking her eyes that held them a question and then she shook her head, coming back to the ground.

~~~

They were in the kitchen as both stood side by side, while one wash and the other dried and put the dishes away. Lexa poured the remained wine into two clean wine glasses and turned on her iPod that was hooked to a speakers system to play music from her iTunes library.

Clarke pulled at Lexa from behind just as she flicked off the light in the kitchen and she dragged her the rest of the way and onto the couch almost landing on her. Clarke laid against the back of the sofa and Lexa placed her head on her lap so she could look up past her breast and into her eyes.

Clarke twirled a lock of blond hair around one finger as Lexa had imagined and caught that hand and pulled it down and kissed her palm.

"So you rode your bike over to my office just to see me today?"

She tucked the freshly kissed hand under hers laying on her chest. "Yeah." Lexa felt warm and little dreamy laying on her lap.

"Riding a bike keeps your carbon footprint down, I can admire a woman who's concerned about the environment," Clarke sounded sincere. She ran her hand through her hair, and Lexa wanted to start purring with the gesture.

Lexa laughed. "Well, that could be true, but I do drive some gas-guzzlers on my job, so maybe not so much."

Clarke joined her in her laughter. "I forgot. But, it made me think when I saw the time code in your text that you when you rode your bike home it was pretty late at night, and I was worried about you."

"It's only about a twelve-mile trip and well lit up. I don't take dark streets if I can help it."

"Not good enough for me. Maybe I can help you find a decent, inexpensive vehicle for you to buy. The staff around my office sometimes puts up for sale signs for their cars that they want to unload. I could keep my eyes open for you if you'd like."

"I couldn't afford much right now. I only have a little saved up."

"I'm sure we could figure something out."

~~~

Where do you begin to make love to a woman? Some may say it's when her eyes meet yours in those unspoken seconds when time seems to stop, and only the of you two exist.

For me, it's when she sees me. It's the small talk and pauses in between when you're listening but what you're doing is observing. The play in her eyes. The feeling along your bodies where you are touching, without the primal intimacy.

Lexa sat up and moved, so she was laying half on Clarke and rested one hand on the low arm of the leather sofa. She draped her other arm over her shoulder, and Clarke pulled her closer to her body, and their breasts touched through the thin material of their shirts. There was just enough light from the scented candles burning to cast perfect shadows across Clarke's face. Lexa could map each curve and dimple to her pleasure. It was a relief to her being so close Clark that she moved closer to kiss her on her lips lightly.

It was like breaking a spell that had kept them apart. Lexa self-doubt, when confronted with acceptance vanished, and Lexa grew bold and sunk her tongue in Clarke's mouth, and they both groaned in relief.

When Lexa's lips touched hers, an explosion of warmth flooded from her cells, and she shifted her body back to the other side of the sofa and pulled Clarke down so the woman could lay onto of her.

"Hmm, my girl likes to be on the bottom." Lexa moved her blond hair that fell between them over her back and held it in place with her hands so she could look up into Clarke's piercing blue eyes.

Lexa grinned up at her with her playful banter. "I'm an equal opportunity lover." Clarke planted a kiss on her forehead, then on the tip of her nose and then connected the mouths in a toe-curling kiss.

For being a kid doctor, Clarke was all passion and heat. She leaned her full breast against her and held herself just over her body. Clarke eyed her shirt, and in unspoken words. Lexa reached under Clarke and crossed her arms, and grabbed at the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her head in one smooth motion.

Clarke, now having her partially undressed ran her fingers along the edge of her bra. She had forgone her usual Calvins and searched through her dresser and found the only bra she owned she had purchased on a whim when she was still with her previous partner. The bra was black and trimmed with red piping. Clarke's eyes told her that she appreciated the look.

"Hmm, I like this." Clarke continued to run her hands outside the swells of Lexa's breast.

Lexa was a bit flustered and breathed a little out a little too formal. "Thanks." Clarke grin down at her and Lexa grew bold and reached up to run her hands along her breast and pull at her top.

"Is there something you want, Lexa?" A shy, sultry smile cover her face.

"There is, I want you to take your top off. Please." She smiled up Clarke and watched as she winked and sat across her body and pulled her top off and tossed over her shoulder.

"Better?" It was nicer than Lexa remembered. The last week she let her mind, and only carefully, when she found herself strong enough, relive the moments she spent with Clarke.

"You're so beautiful, Clarke." She meant it and was rewarded with a slow grind of her hips along with her body and then came down to her lips and sunk her tongue and took possession of her mouth.

They kissed for a long time. Kissing was like making love, just with your mouth and tongue. Breathing in each other's air and saliva all wet and hot full of desire as the heat between them built. When Clarke did pull back, her cheeks grew flushed, and eyes were glazed over with passion. She breathed out a little unsteady. "You never showed me your bedroom."

Lexa ran her hands along her back, relishing her in soft skin. "I didn't, did I?"

"No." Clarke drawled out and moved back to let Lexa sit up. She shifted the rest of the way and let Lexa pulled her off of the sofa and guided Clarke down her short hallway and to her bedroom, holding her hand in hers and thankful she had done her laundry, so everything was fresh. Honestly, she wouldn't have let Clarke, if she were to sleep with her again, lay on used sheets. Lexa just wasn't that type of woman not to think of these tiny details.

Clarke immediately climbed onto her bed and made her way to the top end and laid against the couple of pillows Lexa had arranged. She didn't have as many as Clarke, but was aware of the trend and planned on buying more with her next paycheck.

"You're overdressed Lexa." She was half-dressed. Lexa thought she'd play this game with Clarke. It was fun not to think too deeply and just let Clarke take over in this game of seduction.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Lexa moved her hair over one shoulder and tried to give her sultry look back.

"After you take off the rest of your clothes I want you to come here." Clarke patted the spot between her legs, but only after as she started removing her clothes. Clarke was now completely naked, and she's actually on my bed. I tried not to swoon and removed my rest of clothes in a trance.

Lexa reached behind her back and unfastened her bra and let the straps slowly fall away from her shoulders and slide down her arms. She tossed the garment to the floor and unzipped her shorts and stood there in her matching panties. Clarke swallowed, and Lexa had her full attention.

"Take that off." Clarke's eyes bore into the wet spot she could see growing in her underwear, and Lexa obeyed slipping them off of her hips and began to crawl in Clarke resting against the pillows. Clarke spread her legs apart, and when Lexa moved into her space, she turned Lexa around and laid her back against her chest and reached in front of her and spread Lexa's legs apart.

Lexa's breath caught in her throat at being exposed yet, not quite in contact with Clarke was intoxicating. She turned her head and met Clarke's mouth in a long deep kiss as she cupped Lexa's chin in one and the other hand drifted down and to her center and parted her. Lexa gasped as Clarke began to run her fingers through her short dark curls, the wetness just clinging on the fringe.

"Hmm, you're so wet, is it just for me, Lexa?" She nodded, and Clarke started to move her fingers in a circle around her clit, she hadn't directly touched her yet, and her hips tried to connect to the roaming fingers. Clarke gently laughed and then relented and grazed carefully over her swollen tip of her clit.

Lexa's hips jumped as Clarke continued running her fingers over her. It was when she finally opened her eyes that she saw Clarke looking past her and to the far wall in the mirror hanging over the dresser. Lexa gazed up catching Clarke's eyes as she touched her intimately. She could see everything.

Lexa wanted to be embarrassed at how open she was with her, but when her eyes bored at Clarke, they reflected back to her, reminding her of the time they had spent in her car as she gazed at Clarke with want. And now she was literally in her hands and at her mercy.

Clarke circled and ran her fingers on the outside of her clit and moved her other hand to her push a finger inside her. Lexa opened her legs wider. Her slick grew with the sensation Clarke created as she rolled over her clit and inside her body. And the sounds. Lexa would have been embarrassed if she hadn't have been so turned on with everything she was feeling and tried to open her legs up further to let Clarke take her where she had never gone before. No prior woman had ever made her feel so much, so deep, so soon that when her body started to grip tighter around Clarke's fingers that she felt the beginnings of her climax.

Clarke began to whisper into her ear as she touched her deep inside. "There something unharnessed within you and I'm curious to find out what it is." Lexa nodded her head, and her hips started to grind against Clarke's palm. Her words caught in her throat. She wanted to speak out and tell her how she made her feel. It wasn't something she was comfortable with her other lovers, but she felt safe with Clarke and wanted to share with her everything.

When her orgasm started to build, she found her voice. _"Ahh, oh Clarke, I'm coming...touch me deeper, please."_ Clarke complied and pushed farther inside of her as their mouths connected again, and when her climax started, and she began to fall over, she turned her head, and through slitted eyes she watched herself come in the mirror and Clarke continued to move inside her. Her mouth opened and she moaned, and Clarke held onto her working her clit until the sensation became overwhelming and she circled her wrist with her fingers and held her place. Sweat gathered between her breast as she breathed out in relief.

Lexa reached back and cupped the nape her neck connected their mouths and slid her tongue into her mouth and turning her body to face her. Blindly she pulled her legs to move her body flat against the bed and wrapped Clarke's legs around her body. Clarke panted and smiled against her lips and kissed her deeper.

Lexa's body and hips wanted to grind against Clarke's warm, supple body, and she arched back. Her hair hung down covering them both in a dark curtain. _"Hey."_ Clarke breathed out.

Lexa swung her hair over and out of their way and held herself over Clarke. Their eyes connected and Clarke reached up to run her hand along her face. Her words were caught in her throat as she looked down at Clarke. She wanted to tell her everything, how she made her feel, how she wanted to spend every waking hour she could with her, but it would be too much too soon in this budding. She paused the thinking, budding what? What is Clarke to her now? A friend, something more?

 _"Clarke."_ Was she said and met her lips and felt her arms go around her pulled her tight to her body.

"Tell me, please tell me what you're thinking, Lexa." Clarke grew serious, and it took her a little by surprise. They had agreed in the beginning to keep their eyes wide open and see where this went and laying between her legs was a pretty good start.

"I want more," Lexa said, but before Clarke could interpret into to something deeper that Lexa wasn't sure herself, she started to kiss her along her neck and down to her breasts heading down to her center.

Lexa held her sex in mouth again, Clarke's body was taut and gleaming with sweat and Lexa moved her tongue in and around all that was Clarke. Sinking deep into her core and rubbing her face around the slick that coated the insides her legs. Clarke cried out when her mouth wrapped around her swollen clit and flicked against the point. She pulled back, and Clarke gasped at the loss as she blew on her clit and sucked it back into her mouth. This time she wouldn't stop. She concentrated her movement inside of Clarke with her fingers and finding her sensitive patch. Clarke's body grew rigid, held suspended and arching her hips off of the bed until time seemed to stop. Clarke moaned out a long sultry sound that made Lexa's ears burn in the satisfaction she heard.

Wordlessly she crawled up her body and collapse into her arms. At this moment all was right in her world again. The girl she fell for now laid contented underneath her making her heart swell a little bigger. 

~~~

Lexa must have fallen asleep. The body underneath her shifted, and she fell against the pillow. Feeling a kiss on her temple, and she wiped at the moisture at the edge of her mouth with the back of her hand. Lexa wasn't sure how long she laid her until she reached out to the spot next to her was empty, and her eyes came open, frantically looking around for Clarke. She heard someone in her bathroom and turned over and waited.

Clarke returned, and she had put her bra and underwear back on. "Please don't go." Lexa sat up and motioned to Clarke to come towards her.

"I wasn't sure if I should stay."

Lexa checked the time on her cell; it was nearly one o'clock. "Please, stay with me. Just one night."

"Are you sure?" Clarke sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to hold her hand. "I didn't want to push my luck with you so soon."

"It's not luck, your pushing Clarke; it's fate."

Clarke smiled and nodded her head, she stripped, and Lexa adjusted herself and held open the sheets and Clarke climbed underneath and settled her body around Lexa.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was early. Typically the time Lexa's eyes would blink open out of the habit of rising at this hour every day. This morning they stayed closed. But, Lexa's mental alarm clock slowly began waking her up, and in the hazy moments when she became conscious of her surroundings, it felt different. She was oblivious to an object in her hand until she became aware of her fingers when they moved just slightly and squeezed them out of reflex and felt something that was soft and heavy. Two very odd competing sensations, so naturally she squeezed again.

With that motion, the body in front of her shifted, and Lexa's right eye came open, and all she could see was a sea of blond hair taking over her complete field of vision. She blinked and opened the other eye, and now as the fog of sleep started to dissipate she felt a warm body cradled in her hips. Clarke shifted forward putting a little space between them. Lexa breathed in her smell and nuzzled her nose into her back, moving her hair and placed a soft kiss between her shoulder blades. A husky voice from her bedmate broke the silence. "What time is it?" Followed by a sleepy yawn.

Lexa leaned back and reached for her cell and tried to open her eyes wider to clear the sleep from them. As she raised her phone, the screen came on. "It's just past seven." She laid the phone back on the side table and pulled Clarke closer to her chest.

"Ugh, don't tell me you get up at this ungodly hour?"

Lexa grinned and zipped her lips closed and leaned up on an elbow and moved a bit so Clarke could lay on her back. The warmth from their bodies suffused the scents between them from last night, bringing a flood of memories back to her.

"Hey you," Clarke said reaching up to pull Lexa down to her waiting lips. The first-morning kiss after a night of passion could ignite between again, so Lexa pulled back.

"Sorry, I'm an early riser."

Clarke ran her fingers along her face. It was full of affection. As nice as that felt it was probably wise not to put too much into the touch. Clarke's eyes studied her face. After a quiet, reflective moment that felt heavy and full of promise to Lexa, Clarke blinked her eyes to take herself out the spell. "Don't be. I'd get more done if I were more like you."

Lexa must have had a stupid grin on her face and with the realization of Clarke; the most beautiful person in the world was in her bed, and she's smiling at her like she's the most...well she wasn't sure what Clarke's thinks about her yet, but she stayed the night. She wanted to be with her, and maybe she didn't want to push fate.

"Do you work today," Lexa asked as she ran her hand along her arm and pulled the cover up to shield Clarke against the slightly cool air of her room.

"I do, but I don't go in until twelve today. What about you?" Clarke caught her hand and laid it against her breast.

"I'm scheduled to go in at ten o'clock today. I'm picking up a couple from out of town at the airport and driving them around LA for the day." Lexa started to run her fingers along Clarke's breast over the sheet absentmindedly.

"Oh, so I wonder if..." Clarke's words were caught off when Lexa shifted closer to hover over her then moved down to give her a proper morning kiss and maybe just start a little flame between them. Lexa wanted to kiss her for the rest of the day. Call in sick and tell them she got bitten by a blond love bug, who's currently residing in her bed and needed her full attention.

"What do you wonder, Clarke?" Lexa kissed her nose and held herself over her.

Clarke moved the mass of hair hanging down and swept it off to the side. "Well, I was wondering if I could give you a lift to work. I'm positive I have room in the back for your bike."

Lexa leaned up on one arm and put her free hand against her face as if she was in deep thought, making Clarke wait until she tapped her arm, unlocking her elbow and caused her fall on her chest. Lexa laughed and pulled back. "Sure, why not. But under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You take a shower with me," Lexa said in all seriousness. "You know that it saves water when you shower with someone."

"Ooh, hmm let me think. Do I want to go home and take a shower alone or do it now with this sweet hunk of woman."

Lexa laughed at her joke and blushed laying her face on Clarke's chest in embarrassment and mumbled her name. Lexa got inspired and kissed the swell of her left breast. "Can I you make you breakfast to sweeten the deal?"

"Wow, you drive a hard bargain." Now making Lexa wait as she tapped her fingers on Clarke's chest. With a smile she accepted. "Deal."

"Yay!" Lexa jumped up over Clarke straddling her body and sprang out of bed, giving Clarke a scandalous view of her sex. "I'll get the coffee started and meet you in the shower. Clarke huffed as she tried to reach for her and haul her back down but wasn't quick enough and let her hand drop back to the sheets. Lexa heard her say damn just as she cleared the doorway.

Lexa started to hum preparing the coffee maker and was pretty darn pleased with herself. She sort of made the second move when she ran into Clarke yesterday. Instead of being rejected, which she thoroughly believed was the only outcome, her body felt completely loved and a little tender between her legs.

Clarke's cell phone rang from her purse laying on the dining room table, and curiosity got the better of her. As she wiped her hands on a kitchen towel, she casually walked over and tried to peer into her purse. A sudden pang of guilt stopped her when she heard humming coming from her bathroom. It took all her considerable willpower not to lift the phone up to see who was calling when the phone went to voice mail but not before the screen turned dark. Lexa didn't quite catch the full name, but enough to see a guy's name.

 _Shit._ Lexa hissed out, then took in a breath and tried to push a twinge of anxiety down that started to rise from her gut and take hold of her heart and squeeze, and drag her down to earth.

Why wouldn't someone as beautiful as Clarke, not have male friends, but why would he be calling her so early in the morning? She probably has tons of guy friends. All with unique stories, that involved going places. Maybe out of town trips to sunny seaside resorts or other fabulous places that Clarke has saved pictures and little mementos of her time with these other people. She didn't like the thought that this was even a remote possibility that a whole different life belongs to Clarke that she had no idea existed. Surely Clarke had relationships before, but was it any of her business? Lexa's head began to spin with the onslaught of thoughts cramming into her head all at once.

I am not proud of myself right now. Jealousy is not something I had per se, as in my last relationship and what happened between us, honestly wasn't my fault. My ex, who in the beginning seemed to be perfect at least to me, found someone more compatible, which when I became aware I was more irritated. How can I change myself if my girlfriend didn't talk to me in the beginning, what she wanted? It gave me the creeps that someone I cared about measured me against another and found I fell short in some way. It didn't help my self-esteem. I know I needed to be very careful with Clarke as much as I dearly liked her.

Then a sing-song voice from Clarke called out to her, and like the sirens of the sea, it was luring her so she would crash her boat along the craggy rocks and drown her in the ocean and she wavered. Lexa reached down between her legs and pulled away wetness that started to drip down her legs. "I'm coming, Clarke." She groaned at her stupid pun and followed the sweet sounds coming from her bathroom.

If she were to die, she would want it to be Clarke who took her life. She's was getting deep with her feelings for her, and before she opened the door to the bathroom, she pushed down those same feelings and told herself. _Go with it, and just have fun for once in your life._ She tried to feel that. But, knowing a message was waiting for Clarke, was eating at her.

~~~

"I'm close." Lexa breathed out as her hands clung to the top of the glass wall of her shower. Her hair was up, this being her day back she wouldn't wash it since she washed it the day before, and because it's a beast to dry and healthier for her hair. Before she stepped into the shower she watched Clarke and even seeing her through the etched glass, her body was beautiful. When she joined her in the shower, Clarke had taken her time to clean every inch of her body in between kisses and nips on her shoulder blades and butt, finally turning her around and nestled her face between her legs and began to devour her.

Clarke swung one of Lexa's legs over her shoulder to give her more access then Lexa looped it around her body giving her leverage to hold on. Lexa's panted and looked down at the woman licking into to her and caught Clarke's eyes, then she winked at her, and sweet baby Jesús was that ever hot.

Clarke used her fingers to pull her open further to reveal her swollen labia. Then pushed back her hood and Lexa's eyes slammed shut again, feeling the pulsing coming from her sex. Lexa took a breath and bravely opened her eyes to look down again. She had to see what Clarke was doing to her. Something Lexa would make a memory and keep safe. Lexa huffed out in disbelief when Clarke poked out the tip of her tongue letting her watch as she ran it around her sex and flicked it across her clit causing Lexa's hips to jerk against her face. Clarke laughed and pushed Lexa back against the wall and latched onto her sex and began concentrating bringing her to orgasm.

Lexa's sucked in her bottom lip and held on. Her mind started to drift, letting the sensation of what was going on between her legs make her heart open up, and bravely consider that what may be beginning between her and Clarke was a real thing and not just... She couldn't finish that thought. Clarke penetrated her with her fingers, and Lexa jerked and squeezed her fingers tighter inside of her and grabbed Clarke's head. Holding her like this, wasn't something that Lexa was usually comfortable with, but with Clarke if felt natural. Like they were clinging to each other less letting go could break the spell between them and then she felt the beginnings of her climax, and her body uncontrollably began to tense. Lexa opened her eyes and finding Clarke's she let herself go. Her sex surged, exploding in shooting waves of pleasure pouring through her center and her limbs causing her to shake and hump her face and groan out releasing all the pent-up feelings she had for Clarke.

Clarke moved her leg off of her shoulder, and her legs went wobbly and slid into Clarke's arms. "Hey, I got you." She whispered running her hands along her back.

Lexa was going to have to wash her hair now anyway because the water was now pouring over both of them, getting her thoroughly soaked. She knew she needed to stand, but resting in Clarke's arms with the warm water cascading over them; felt like living inside a comfortable bubble of happiness she didn't want to burst, not just yet.

~~~

"Do you want honey for your toast?" Lexa poured a second cup of coffee into a travel mug adding cream and sugar.

"I'd love some." Clarke now redressed and braided her wet hair. Her face was shiny and glowing after their prolonged shower only getting out when they had used up most of the hot water.

Lexa pulled out the little bear container of honey and tipped it over her toast. "Say when," Lexa said and watched Clarke's face for her limit as she started to make a heart of honey over her bread. A slow sexy smile began to display over Clarke's face.

"That's good." Clarke tore a piece and took a bite and hummed. "So, I'm wondering how this is going to work with us again. I know we got off to a rough start and as I said before we should go into this with both eyes wide open, but I want to get your take on this." Clarke motioned between them and took a sip of her hot coffee, black no sugar.

Lexa took in a breath. That was a lot to consider. Were they going to just hookup now and again or was this going to get serious? "Can we play this by ear? It's not like I'm going anywhere or seeking out relationships with other people. How about you?" _Good dodge Woods_ she said to herself and waited for Clarke's answer.

Clarke another took a bite of toast and turned to look out to sliding door. "My mother is _the_ issue."

"How so?"

"I don't know if you remember our conversation the other day when she wanted me to talk to this friend of hers."

"Yeah, I remember." How could Lexa forget? It was hanging over her head about a guy friend of her mother's she was going to ask to call Clarke.

"Well, he's been calling me. I've avoided him so far and thought that he gave up, but I saw that he called again this morning. _Ahh, the mysterious early morning caller._

"Why are you avoiding him?" Lexa was more interested than her face gave away and took a drink of coffee.

"Her _friend_ ended up being my ex."

"Ohh." _Ohhh no._ Lexa schooled her face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, and don't worry about whatever we had getting serious again. It was over a while ago, and our breakup turned into something awful." Clarke closed her eyes and took in a breath to steel herself and blew it out. "It's not something I want to revisit any time in the near or distant future. All the shit with him is in the past where it belongs, and lesson learned for me, I guess."

Lexa moved next to Clarke and placed her hand on her shoulder and squeezed in what she hoped was a sympathetic gesture when inside she was doing cartwheels.

"What about your mother? Won't she be upset?"

Clarke huffed out a breath. "She's been riding my back for the past, well all my life about getting married and having kids. She is an only child, like me and would love to be a grandmother. I'm nowhere near ready for that or even have decided if I want to be a parent. I see so many kids that I get my fill of them almost on a daily basis." She stopped to look at Lexa.

"What about you?"

Lexa blinked her eyes and let out sounded like a tire leaking air then said. "Umm, that would be a no." She also included her hands like she was directing traffic to stop in all directions. Maybe that came out a bit too strong, so Lexa quickly added. "Not that I'm opposed if say, I'm with a woman and it's something we can agree on."

Clarke chuckled. "Whoa, Lexa. I get it. That is a big step."

Lexa checked the time over the stove and sighed. She had about an hour and a half to get to work. "I've got to get finished getting ready. I'll be right back."

"Is there anything I can help you out with just give me a holler." Clarke took her coffee and walked to the slider and stepped outside in the warming LA sun.

~~~

Clarke did help me get dressed this morning. But, not until after I made love to her again and left her writhing on my bed as I took another shower and made it by the skin of my teeth at work today.

Clarke met Ginger.

We were getting my bike out of the back Clarke's SUV, and she strolled over and introduced herself before I could swing around and upright my bike and do it myself. She eyed her up one side and down the other, and I cringed, and my face turned the color of Clarke's blouse.

I know Ginger knew who Clarke was. And I'm sure she knew, I know, she knows who Clarke is. That and Clarke's hair was still wet, and she's dropping me off in the morning in her car, wearing her clothes from yesterday, that yes, she did just spend the night with me. I should have just put a neon light over Clarke's head saying. _YUP, THIS IS HER. THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS I JUST HAD MIND BLOWING_ SEX, to fill in the rest of the ogling drivers watching us.

Well, Clarke made sure of it also. After Ginger left, with a wave and see you soon, Clarke pushed me up against her car and gave me a goodbye, and I'll talk to you later kiss that just about melted the zipper off of my pants.

"I can see why you like her. She's impressive," Ginger drawled out the last sentence when Lexa stepped into her office to clock in her time. Yes I know she's well-endowed Lexa thought when Ginger emphasized the last word. "You know, if I'd seen her someplace else, say not around you, I wouldn't have thought Clarke was your type. But, seeing you together just now I can see she's a catch. Good luck with her, she looks like she could break some hearts."

Lexa grabbed her keys and looked at Ginger, and put her hand just inside of her shirt and made a motion of her heart beating in her chest.

"Oh," Ginger added. "I can tell she likes you a lot. Don't worry, have fun. I've got to get back to my totals."

Lexa blinked her eyes at that whole conversation, and it shook her more than it should. She was sure she would be playing it over in her head today. Especially, _she could break some hearts and don't worry_ part. And if you add Ginger's facial expression, it was a little too cheerful for her. After a while when she's on the road she'll let her mind drift back to last night, and this morning and she will play the movie of Clarke and her making love over and over to keep her grounded, that what happened between them was real. Lexa was going to have to be extra careful driving today.

~~~

 _Please be the last stop._ Lexa yelled in her head. Her clients were already over their time, and she was clocking in some overtime. She didn't object to that, but the couple, an older nicely dressed man and woman only a few years younger than him, apparently had money to burn, could have her at least until till after midnight, and she was exhausted. Clarke had texted her a couple of times today and asked her how her day was going. Clarke said she was kind of tired but in a good way. Clarke always added a few emojis in her conversation, and Lexa wondered if she had some sort of way with them. Clarke's texts would be almost like pictograms. Silly but sweet. Lexa never got the whole emoji thing in the first place and usually just sent a smiley face and late in the day, while waiting for the couple to find the perfect pair of matching sweaters, Lexa sent her a heart. No text. Just a heart. Clarke hadn't responded to it, and it was going on three hours.

The last stop was to drop them off at their hotel, near to her office and just a twelve-mile bike ride home and she'd fall face first into her bed. Maybe she would strip, but not after she rested her eyes for a bit.

What Lexa wasn't expecting as she drove into the lot was to see Clarke's car. Clarke looked her way when she parked next to her. Lexa's heart jumped when Clarke smiled at her, and she waved at her and made a motion to give her a minute and dashed into the office and checked out in record time. Clarke rolled down her window when she approached.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Can I give you a lift home?"

"How long have you been waiting here?"

"Not long, just about forty minutes." Clarke didn't smile this time but looked out in her rearview mirror and Lexa could see something was up with her.

"Clarke," That sounded a bit admonishing, but Lexa was happy to see her and curious. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stay at home." That stopped Lexa in her tracks, and she moved around to the passenger side and got in. "I saw my ex outside my apartment today, and I snuck in the back and got some of my stuff and thought if you don't mind, letting me hang out with you until he gets the hint."

Lexa laid one arm over Clarke's seat and held her hand in the other. "Do you want me to beat him up? I had a green belt in Karate when I was in the eighth grade, and I'm learning how to kickbox." Lexa had a DVD and tried to work out a couple of times of a week. Then Lexa yawned.

Clarke smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't think this out. You're tired, and I got to face this jerk. I probably just should have taken his calls and get it over, and now I've made him more determined to seek me out."

"Honestly Clarke, I was dreading riding home on my bike tonight. It would have probably got me all keyed up and right now all I want to do is go to bed. Let me get my bike. I'll just be another minute or so."

~~~

"So how come you only have a green belt?" They were back in bed, naked and the lights were off, and Lexa's head was laying on Clarke's shoulder with her arm around her waist.

"I got the wind knocked out of me by Jeremy _Shitstain_ Lucas, a kid from my middle school swept my feet out from underneath me, and I fell hard on my back. I thought I was going to die. I couldn't catch my breath, and the kids around me started to laugh. Well, after that I just stopped showing up and dropped out."

"Awe, I'm sorry. I know that can be painful."

"It was, but I'm not sure if it was my pride or that I never wanted to experience that pain again." Another failure she had tucked away in the past. Not completing her lessons when she should have got back up and dusted herself off and beat the living bejesus out of that little snot.

Her body tenses up, and she felt Clarke running her hand over her shoulder and back. Just the thought of Clarke trying to sooth something that happened to her way in her past was frankly breathtaking but in a good way.

"So, your ex?" Lexa left it open as she didn't know how to start a question about someone that had been her life and was at one time special to her.

Clarke didn't speak for a long time, and Lexa tucked herself closer to her body and was about to fall asleep when she uttered his name as if saying it caused her great pain. "Steve. His name is Steve Marlowe. We got together right out of high school, and I dated him for about three years."

They switched position, and Clarke laid her head on Lexa's shoulder, and she laid her hand on her chest as she continued. "We attended the same university, and it was okay at first. I mean isn't usually?" But, something changed in him he got pretty possessive, and then I caught him cheating on me through a sequence of naked photos of him in texts he sent me instead of the girls he obviously saw behind my back, and I lost all trust in him. I broke up with him and then strange things started to happen. Stuff began missing from my dorm room. I first thought it was my roommate and later found out it wasn't her. I would find my car moved from my regular parking place, and the seat would be adjusted. I contacted the University Police and the Dean of students, and they thought it might be just a prank by a fellow student. Lexa squeezed her hand almost too tight and caught herself then released it and held it softly over hers.

"Why would your mother push him on you?" Lexa was in quite a shock.

"My mother? I didn't tell her about the stalking. His parents are good friends, and at the time I guess I just couldn't see the light as well as I do now."

"Maybe you should tell her what happened."

"And ruin her image of him. I doubt she'd believe me. Too much time has passed."

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"For waiting for you outside of your place of business." She felt Clarke shift and pull back.

"It's not the same Lexa. Not even close."

"How can you be sure, I'm not as bad as your ex?"

"Because. I just know." Clarke wiggled tighter to her body.

"If I had known about your past I would have never put you in a position to feel afraid like I was following you."

"Hey, I'm not afraid of you, and I didn't think you were following me. Just get that out of your head." Clarke pulled her even tighter to her body. "It's not the same. Sometimes it's a feeling, and that feeling is telling me right from the start that you're a good person."

"I try to be." Lexa could feel Clarke smiling against her chest.

"I know you do. It's why I..." Clarke paused again. "It's why I like to give this a chance if you're willing."

I will mark this moment down as the day when Clarke made her choice with me. At least it I think she just did. I considered it a start.

"You got a deal."

~~~

Lexa tapped on the steering wheel with her thumb waiting at the light for it to turn green. It was late in the day, and it was four days later from the last time she saw Clarke. Lexa ached all over for want of her. She felt an itching in her left ear and started to rub it and casually looked out the driver side window. The guy in the car next to her was watching her. She turned her head calmly back. But his stare was so intense she tried to gaze back at him nonchalantly, and when she did, he was looking out the front windshield. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't place the face. Before she could look away, he glanced back at her. Her blood ran cold, and she turned back to face forward. That was really really odd.

Work got in the way of our lives for the moment. At first, I enjoyed the desiring of Clarke part. That slow building ache that only she could repair, until the middle of the second day. I began to rethink the phrase. Absence _makes the heart grow fonder_. I found it to be utterly true. My body ached for Clarke's touch. I was afraid that when we did see each other, someone might get hurt, in the safest most consenting kind of way.

To take my mind off of Clarke, I visited Raven and Anya one night. Raven guessed right way something was different with me. I feigned innocent. This relationship too new between us to subject Clarke to my best friends. One day, just not today or anytime next week or month that would happen and I filed away until the decision it was out of my hands, and we ran into Clarke at dinner.

She was with her a guy; I presumed him to be her ex.

Now it dawned on me where I had seen him before. Not only was he in the car next to me earlier in the week. I saw him around town at different places I took my clients.

I felt my heart explode in my chest and my hands went cold and clammy, and somehow I was supposed to have dinner with my friends as I watched Clarke with a man who had once stalked her and now was following me. I could barely breathe.

Clarke hadn't seen me yet, and I position myself that I had a clear view of Clarke's back and could see his face if I leaned forward a bit in my chair. Now that I could get a better look at him, he looked ordinary. Brown hair, brown eyes, average height nothing that warranted fear.

But, looks can be deceiving when I saw his face change and grow hard, and he reached out to grab Clarke's hand, and she pulled away as if burnt. I jumped out of my chair and walked over to their table and reached down to hug Clarke.

"Oh my god, I thought it was you. How are you doing, Clarke?" _What the hell am I doing?_ But the relief on Clarke's face made me think I did the right thing. He pushed back from the table and was about to stand when Clarke rose and grabbed her purse.

"I've got to go to the ladies room." She took my hand and pulled me to the back of the restaurant.

After leaving with Clarke, Lexa looked back and saw him throw his napkin on the table in frustration. Soon as we hit the ladies room, Clarke pushed Lexa against the wall and held on. She was shaking.

"Hey, shh." Lexa tried to calm her down.

"Damn, I forgot what it was like to be around him. He just doesn't know the meaning of no." Clarke pulled back, and now Lexa could see she was crying and she pulled out a tissue out of her purse and dabbed her eyes.

"Did he hurt you again?"

"I need to back up and fill in on what happened the past few days."

"Have you eaten, Clarke?"

"We didn't order yet, so no."

"Would you like to join my friends and me? I'll ask your ex to leave if you want."

"That's sweet, but it's something I need to say to him myself."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Clarke shut her eyes and nodded her head and grabbed Lexa's hand and led them back to the table.

What Clarke told him was for my benefit as well as his. She said to him that she had moved on and would like to remain friends and if didn't think he could handle that then there was nothing she could do about it and sorry for thinking he could understand that it was over and had been for a very long time. As he listened to Clarke, he eyed me suspiciously, and I stood my ground. For all he knew, I was just a friend and nothing more.

The jerk had to say one more thing as he stood and got in my space. "You better watch yourself with this one." Pointing over his shoulder towards Clarke. "She'll break you."

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath.

I moved two steps forward, so to speak when I introduced Clarke to my friends. Anya immediately grabbed Clarke and started to grill her. Leaving me stranded to talk to Raven. But, Clarke kept her hand in mine under the table, squeezing it so often to keep me aware of her.

Then that question came out.

"Where did you guys meet?" Anya asked. Lexa looked at Clarke, and she answered.

"In the most wonderful of ways. Through a mirror."

_Oh._

"Lexa's eyes caught mine, and I was lost in a sea of green, and she swept me away."

_My._

"It was the most I have felt alive in my entire life."

_God._

Clarke hadn't been drinking tonight as far as I knew and seemed completely sober. I ordered another screwdriver.

"God your so sweet," Raven said. "I can see it, Lexa's not my type, but her eyes are gorgeous."

"It was one of the first things I noticed about her," Clarke said. _I'm sitting right here guys._ Then I bravely put our joined hands on the table, and Anya shook her head.

"I knew there was something different about you Lexa. You're such a dog."

"Please," Lexa said. "I've had to put up with you guys for the last four years, give me a break." Lexa was feeling a little bold and frankly happy. She was in Clarke's presence and even with their friends around it was pretty darn cool.

The rest of the evening we focused on us. The sadness carried early on Clarke's face changed, and by god she was radiant. The light from the hanging pendant shined down on her and highlighted the lights in her hair. Her cheeks glowed as well as her lips. Her clear blue eyes in contrast to smoky shadow, and it was as though time had stood still and I could take all the time in the world to gaze over her body and caress the softness of...

"Who order the pork chops with cherry sauce?"

"We did." I motion to Clarke and me. Clarke had what I was eating. She wouldn't be disappointed. We were having dinner at my favorite place, and it was a sheer coincidence that we ended here on the same night that Clarke did. We still needed to talk about what happened, and I scheduled that for later, maybe tomorrow. That we were together was all that mattered to me at the moment.

Okay, these pork chops were perfect and why I always ordered them when we came here. Cooked to perfection on the bone with a reduced cherry sauced covering not one but two chops and over the base of garlic mash potatoes and some miscellaneous veggies on the side. I wondered after taking all the meat I could off of the bone, would it be improper if I were to suck on the bone clean of the remaining bits. Yes, I'm not ashamed that I would do if I were at home.

Then I chuckled, when I saw out of the corner of my eye, Clarke pick up her bone and clean the rest of the meat off of it, then licked her fingers. She was a girl after my own heart.

~~~

Raven and Anya followed us back to my apartment, and I drove back with Clarke in her car and found out the reason she wasn't drinking. She had met the ex at the restaurant to avoid being alone in his car, should something go wrong when they were alone together.

"How are you doing, Clarke?"

"Still nervous but happy to see you. You saved me one very awkward evening."

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

"I do, but I not sure I'll be able to finish before we get back to your place." She started anyway. "I called him back to set him straight that I had moved on and frankly what has it been like four going on five years. I forget. He wanted to meet at my home, and I told him I didn't feel comfortable with that and would meet in a public place. I suggested the restaurant after you had mentioned it to me last time we spoke. You would think he'd get a clue that I didn't feel safe around him, but no. He lives in a fantasy world. Right before you saved me, he said that he was still madly in love with me and asked me to marry him. Can you believe that?"

Lexa didn't answer the question not sure of what to say, then informed Clarke of what she suspected. "I think he's been following me." Clarke quickly looked at Lexa then looked back at the road.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw him at a red light the other day and a few other places around town. Which means he probably knows where I live."

"Dear God." Clarke worried her lower lip. "I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of all of this shit, my shit."

"It's not your fault." Lexa's stomach was beginning to get upset.

"I think it's time I talk to my mother about him. She's due back in town next week."

"Will she need a driver?"

"Probably not, it's not for the guild this time, so I'll probably pick her up at the airport and drive her back to town so she can stay near me in a hotel."

"Didn't you say she wants you to get married and have a bunch of kids?"

"That I did."

"I'm not sure how to asked this Clarke."

"Ask me what?"

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"That you like women?"

"I like one woman Lexa, just you and no she doesn't know."

Lexa's blinked her eyes at the answer. "So am I your first girl?"

Clarke smiled at her. "You are." Lexa turned to look out of the front windshield. Quite shocked. "Just to be clear with you, I've only been with a few men. I meant it when I said I don't fall into bed with just anybody and wasn't kidding about my lack of love life. I got busy with my studies, and then I got the job at the hospital and didn't have time for much of a social life. Just work and home. Until I met you."

Lexa next question would have to wait until they alone settled inside and watched as Clarke pulled into her parking place.

~~~

Lexa gave Clarke her new toothbrush she got at the dentist last month, and they got ready for bed. Tomorrow they could sleep in, they both had the day off. She gave Clarke a clean white v-neck tee and a pair of loose gray heather running shorts.

Clarke leaned against the pillow and watched Lexa from the mirror as she joined her on the bed, then turned to sit cross-legged in front of her. "I'll bet you got a lot more questions for me."

Lexa mimicked Clarke and sat across from her. "I do, but I don't know where to began or if it's my place to question you."

"I'm giving you permission. Fire away."

Lexa let her shoulders drop and thought of where to begin. "When you told me about myself at dinner a while back, I was pretty amazed at your take on me, and I've thought about you. Well, I've thought a lot about you in the past couple of weeks. I guess my one question would be why me?"

"It was your eyes, Lexa, when we saw each other that first time, I felt something in me, click. It's not that I haven't looked at other women before maybe even fantasize about them, but would have never made a move. With you, it was different. I felt immediately safe with you."

"I understand safety is a concern with you and I'm no match to handle a guy in a fight."

"You don't have to fight for me. I would ever ask that of you. You have to understand. There's something about me that I've had to live with all my life." Clarke seems shy all of a sudden. "It's the way I look, specifically my boobs."

Lexa eyes dropped to her chest and quickly back to her face. "See what I mean?" Clarke held Lexa's hand to soften the remark.

"I don't mind you staring, touching or kissing them at all. So don't hold back. It's just even dressing like a normal person I still get a lot of unwanted attention. It's why I like wearing my white doctor's coat. Hides these babies."

Lexa smirked. "They are quite lovely, Clarke." Now with permission to stare and she did and then back to Clarke's face. "Do you get asked out a lot?"

"Define a lot?" Then shook her head. "Never mind, don't answer that question. The answer is not as much as you would think, but often enough. My colleagues at work keep their distance; it's just usually strangers, guys. I've thought about wearing a faux wedding ring to keep guys at bay but decided against it. Probably wouldn't have worked. Plus I wear latex gloves too often."

"What do you say to the unwanted attention?"

"Nothing, just smile and ignore them. But, I have found that the more you ignore someone like my ex, it makes the challenge for me even more enticing. A double-edged sword if you will. I'm frankly at a loss for what I should do."

Lexa never had the problem of being ignored. She was average in her opinion not that bad to look at, but she didn't stand out in a crowd as Clarke did. Lexa looked around the room and got inspired. Reaching for her reading glasses and placing them on Clarke's face.

She eyed her. "Nope, still pretty hot with those on." She removed them and pulled up Clarke hair into a bun behind her head. "Damn, you don't have one bad look. I'll bet I could put you in a potato sack and the potatoes would swoon."

Clarke started to smile that one sweet smile that took over her entire face. Lexa could feel that smile melt all the doubts she had ever had about Clarke. She did have one more question for her.

"How did you know how to make love to a woman?"

Clarke's face blushed, and she pulled the pillow from the headboard and put it on her lap and rested her arms. It was a sign she's hesitant to say. "If that is too much you don't have to answer."

"No, I need too. It would be something I would be wondering myself. To be completely honest with you, I followed your lead."

"But, you seem so sure of yourself."

"As I said before, I followed you. I saw what you liked and the more you enjoyed my touch, it made me feel things inside that I hadn't felt before. It wasn't hyperbole when I told your friends it was the most I have felt alive in my life. Maybe I should have added, that it has been awhile. You touched me, and it woke something in me that has laid dormant for me all my life and frankly I couldn't be happier. It kind of answers some questions I've had about myself for years. I thought it was me, that something was wrong inside of me, kind of like a curse. To be blessed with this body and not sure what to do or who to do it with when it comes to intimacy. It shouldn't be that hard to want people to like me because I was good at what my job, and not because of what I looked like; now, I feel like with you I can have both."

"I have one more question. About the toys you mention on the first night, what did you mean?"

Clarke put the pillow over her face, and Lexa pulled it away. Clarke's face had turned a bright red. "I knew that was going to bite me in the ass." Clarke bit her lower lip and looked up shyly to Lexa. "I guess I was imaging you on top of me, thrusting inside, and maybe I felt a little bold, and I hate to say it was the wine talking, but I guess I thought it would be something we would do together one day if this worked out with us."

Lexa swallowed. She was overwhelmed with a feeling for Clarke that she didn't want to deny. "I care for you a lot, Clarke. Yes, I really like your body, but I enjoy your company most of all."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Clarke's mood changed into a prowling cat and tossed the pillow back towards the end of the bed, and they met in the middle of the bed. On their knees and held each other and connected their lips. All wet and hot and tongues. That ache that Lexa's body felt for Clarke would soon fulfill. That five almost six-day chasm that kept them apart was over.

Her knees buckled, and she pulled Clarke down, and they continued kissing. Lexa's hands went under Clarke's shirt and drugged her short nails across her back down to her ass and pressed her against her mound and started to grind up against Clarke to get her moving against her.

They had too many clothes on, and the friction against the cloth was irritating, and Lexa cried out, "Wait." Clarke pulled back a little confused. Lexa smiled and cupped her face. "We're overdressed."

A naked Lexa laid Clarke on the bed and leaned over her and rested her hand on the center of her breasts. "I want to thank you, Clarke."

Clarke shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"That you have been honest with me and you trusted me."

"You're easy to trust, Lexa. You radiate goodness and light. But tonight I'd like to see some of your other talents, specifically with your tongue and long fingers."

Lexa's back arched at her sentence, and her eyes went narrow. It was too hot and sexy, and her mind was in overload, and she moved to sit between her legs lifting up and apart. "Mouth or fingers first?"

Clarke pretended to contemplate and then wiggled her fingers then laid her arms on the pillow over her head in submission.

My mind was swimming with so much new information about Clarke that I was feeling all kinds of emotions. I was her first girl slash girlfriend; Clarke wished to be with me was something she didn't know she had wanted until I touched her. She didn't judge me against other people. I was finding out that Clarke was a deep thinker. She may have avoided situations that would put her a position her mind or her body wasn't build for or even desired. That she wanted me above all others was frankly staggering to me.

Lexa gazed down running her fingers along her soft wet swollen lips. Clarke's cleft was full, and she ached to suck, but Lexa held off. Clarke wanted her fingers first. But, did she want them inside? Lexa kept them outside testing. Only grazing quickly passed her opening and Clarke's hips held still as she waited for penetration and when she left her empty, Clarke moaned. The next pass Lexa drew a finger to just to the first knuckle and waited. God, she was so wet and nearly slipped out, and she pushed in deeper. Clarke groaned loud and long, and Lexa pressed all the way inside. Pulling out and adding a second.

"Your fingers are so long." Lexa's arm faltered, and she pulled out and pushed in again. "I need your mouth."

Lexa settled herself between her hips and put her hands under her ass and pulled her closer to her mouth and ran her tongue along her length and plunged her tongue deep inside. Clarke's smell and the taste was such a need in her life that being nearer to the source it fed her soul. She heard Clarke cry out and again and she wrapped her lips around her clit and began moving in circles around the swollen tip. Lexa wanted to prolong Clarke's orgasm and the one way she could do it was by delaying it now, so she pulled back and blew against her tip then flicked against to make it jump. Worried eyes looked down, and she relented. The look of intensity was strong in Clarke. It shook Lexa willpower, and she couldn't play this game with Clarke, not tonight. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled her open, gently sliding her hood further back to expose more of her clit and ran the fullness of her tongue along her length. _Ahh._ The bump against Lexa's mouth confirmed she was getting close. She adjusted herself again and ran her fingers along her center and as she latched on to Clarke's clit and slid her fingers inside and opened them up and ran them along soft velvet of Clarke's core. Lexa could feel how close Clarke was as she pushed her fingers deeper inside her and now her hands were on her head holding her in place. As the waves started to roll through Clarke's hips, Lexa pushed inside again and again as she focused running her tongue over her throbbing clit. Clarke back arched, and she soundlessly mouthed 'my god, gushing and spilling over Lexa's chin and chest as she came riding the waves with her as she jerked and writhed against her mouth. It was the most beautiful moment to witness Clarke coming. On her, over her and while she was deep inside. So caught in Clarke's orgasm that she felt the throbbing within her sex when she finally gazed up at Clarke, she had both hands covering her face.

Alarmed, Lexa crawled up her body and pulled one of her hands away. Her face covered in tears.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?"

Clarke didn't say but instead pulled her closer and passionately kissed and licked into Lexa's mouth. Her hands were all over her body until it seemed Clarke needed her under her. Lexa fell onto her back, and Clarke straddled her hips. "You do everything right."

Clarke groaned against Lexa's lips and ran her tongue along hers and sucked her into her mouth. Lexa opened her legs to allow more room for Clarke's body. Clarke gasps at the sensation of laying between her legs and began to thrust against Lexa' pelvis and groaned slow and sexy and uttering her name and sending shivers down Lexa's back. She reached between them and pulled open Clarke's lips and adjusted herself and whispered. "Roll against me."

Clarke settled her clit gently against Lexa's and moaned. Lexa felt connected to her and Clarke moved carefully to keep them touching along their lengths, and Lexa held her ass tight to her body to help Clarke roll against her. It was a hard position to keep up, but it was the act of sharing something between them that carried layers of meanings. Clarke jogged her hips a little more losing contact and cried out in frustration almost breaking Lexa's heart.

I could feel a deeper connection with Clarke, not just where we touched along our body, but something deep in my chest. Maybe at another time, when we hadn't been apart for so long we would extend our foreplay for longer. Right now we needed to feel, smell, taste, lick and hear our passion play out and bind us together on a primal level.  
  
Clarke started with my neck, cupping the side of my face as she ran her lips under my ear as she panted and moved along my chin and licked her way to my breasts. Taking one in her hand and glided her fingers around my nipple as kissed the other and then sucked into her mouth. The hot, humid breath collected around my nipple as it grew moist from her mouth. She flicked her tongue against it until it became stiff and she sucked the tip into her mouth, pulling it back and letting go, and I groaned. For someone who has never made love to a woman before, Clarke could teach a class on it. 101: The Proper Care and Feeding of your Woman.

Clarke began to make sounds as she moved down Lexa's body. Nipping at her sides and grabbing her breasts, pushing them together and running her fingers around them and she moved down her body. Lexa's body was on fire and needed Clarke to quenched her core. Clarke was a woman possessed.

Clarke parted Lexa's legs and buried her face in her center. When she pulled back her face was coated in Lexa's slick. She licked around her mouth and bent down to collect Lexa's wetness that was seeping of her.

"Damn," Lexa bit her lip and spread her legs wider for Clarke to have all the room she needed to explore every part of her sex.

Lexa's body lit, and it wouldn't take much to make her come. Then Clarke's tongue penetrated her and Lexa cried out and reached down and found Clarke's hand. Their fingers entwined as Clarke latched onto her clit gently, bathing it with her tongue as she flicked and ran that tongue around until Lexa felt a charge through her hips and meeting in the center to surge and spill her come over Clarke's chin and breasts. Lexa continued to moan and writhe as a Clarke held onto her never letting go of her clit until Lexa reached down to gather Clarke in her arms and move her to settle across her body.

A while later, their fingers joined. Clarke nestled against Lexa's body, and her heart was full, although she couldn't feel her legs. She started to smile with a notion.

"I find it suspiciously curious that a woman of your superior talent hasn't touched another woman, except for me. You are quite gifted, Clarke."

"Oh, you think so, do you?"

"Completely. I'd say that the ratio of mouth and fingers are spot on. The sucking and flicking first rate and your intensity to please your partner is perfect."

Clarke was quiet, and maybe Lexa had gone too far until she felt the beginnings of chuckle against her chest that grew into a full-blown laugh. A joyous sound to Lexa's ears.

"Well, I have classes at all times during the day, make an appointment, and if I have an opening, I'll try and see you sooner."

They both laughed at that the silly thought and held each other a little tighter.

Lexa wasn't a religious person at all, but she made a small prayer before they fell asleep, that what they have between them would last. Right before she fell asleep, Lexa heard words come from Clarke's lips. Whatever they were, she was unable to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

By the dim light beginning to filter through the curtains, Lexa could tell it was almost morning. She was finding out in an empirical sense what it was like for Clarke, who up to this point in her life wasn't able to express herself fully as a woman and a human being and to let herself go, sexually. Lexa's body throbbed from the attention she lavished on her, and they reached a natural compromise when Clarke fell asleep after her third orgasm and left Lexa in a puddle of her sweat.

It started when Clarke woke up in the middle of the night and started a slow exploration of Lexa's body. Earlier, before they made up for the last few days of being apart, she felt sated and had eventually fallen asleep on her stomach facing away from Clarke. Both arms under her pillow, her back, and one leg bent and half her ass exposed to the air. The rest of her body under part of the sheet with Clarke asleep by her side with one hand wrapped around Lexa's bicep with the remaining covers.

Lexa didn't feel her wake but felt the soft kisses she planted at the base of her neck as she worked her way down to the small of her back. When Lexa began to softly pant, Clarke rolled on top to straddled her and started to rub herself along her firm bottom in a slow grind that brought all of her senses to attention. She could feel how wet Clarke was when she started to drip along her rear. Clarke drove her crazy with her next move. Leaning over and brushed her nipples across her back, groaning and then going in for the kill. Clarke reached underneath to cup Lexa and began to hump against her in a slow rolling thrust. Lexa turned her head and reached with her hand to connect her mouth with Clarke. It was a passing attempt, and she settled her head against the pillow and kept her head turned so Clarke could continue to kiss her along her jaw and neck as she continued to glide against her and felt her movements grow frantic. Clarke under her control was intoxicating, and she held on for the ride until Clarke's climax charged through her and she cried out and spilled her come over Lexa's ass.

A few hours and orgasms later, Lexa dared to open one eye to see what state Clarke was in, she was on her back, and her eyes were closed, and she had fallen back to sleep. Her face held a quiet peace that took her breath away. Her face was of an angel that under the layers of who Clarke seemed to the outside world hid a deeply passionate woman. Her soft blond hair, a little messy but beautiful as the light from the window starting to make its way through the slightly parted curtains. Only the bottom half of her covered. Lexa took in a breath and slowly released it to calm her heart down. She reached over to pulled the sheet over Clarke and turned on her side. A moment later she felt her curled next to back and snuggled closer. They didn't have anywhere to go today, and instead of getting up with the chickens, Lexa allowed herself to fall back asleep.

~~~

The smell of coffee brewing woke Lexa up and turned on her back. Clarke held a mug in her hand with her shirt back on and her hair up in an adorable bun with her laptop out and was sipping her hot black coffee.

"Morning," Lexa said as she covered her mouth and yawned.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Clarke set her computer at the foot of the bed and reached for Lexa's mug of coffee, holding it until she adjusted herself to a sitting position.

Lexa slipped on her oversized vintage _Heart_ t-shirt back on and pulled her hair out and tried to get it under control. "I did, but somewhere in the middle of the night I was ravished by a blond sex goddess, and I have a feeling I'm going to be walking funny today."

Clarke smiled and crinkled her eyes. "Serves you right. I innocently woke up, and your body was calling out to me." Lexa took a sip of coffee and smiled. Clarke added the appropriate amount of sugar and cream the way she liked it.

"What are you looking at?" Clarke brought her computer back on her lap and opened it and covering the page was a display of different sized sexual toys. The website was a woman-owned store that catered strictly to female clients. Lexa swallowed and looked at Clarke and felt her face turned bright red and made its way all the way to the tips of her ears. "Oh, my."

"I just thought we could go through a few pages and see what we liked. That's if you're still interested."

Lexa wasn't against using sexual aids, but she was a novice. Her ex as well as the few girls she dated in college never got that far into their relationships that gave her the comfort to try new things. If this were something that Clarke was interested in, she would like to find out a lot more about it.

"I don't have any experience in that arena, but I'm willing if you are." Lexa finally said.

"Oh, I don't want to push some on you that you're not comfortable with; I just thought you might have tried something like this before."

"Nope, you would be my first."

Clarke gave her a look that she could quite believe her, then shook her head. "Then we will be each other's first." Clarke closed the laptop and placed in on the side table. "We can wait. I just got in my head first thing this morning and perhaps should have talked to you first."

Lexa moved closer to Clarke so they could share one pillow. "How long have you been up, but first what time is it?"

Clarke looked at her with a worried face and bit down on her bottom lip. "If I tell you will you promise not to freak out?"

"It's late?" Lexa's green eyes grew concerned.

"I'm afraid so, it's going on eleven o'clock." Lexa's heart jumped as well as her body. Her natural instinct was to leap out of bed and try to make up for the lost time on what she needed to do on her one day off a week.

Now Clarke's face changed into a face-splitting grin. "Steady, girl. I'm kidding. It's only eight-thirty. I was testing to see what your reaction would be."

Lexa grabbed her chest. "You about gave me a heart attack."

Clarke tried not to laugh, then pursed her lips together and cleared her throat. "So you really are a morning person, unless you are completely worn out. How long would you have stayed in bed, if I hadn't of woke you?"

Lexa blew out a calming breath and took another drink of coffee. "It's hard to say. I've never had to test until today."

"To answer your first question, I woke up just a bit ago. My bladder was full. I checked my messages and made coffee."

"Anything interesting?" Lexa was fishing. This thing didn't feel over with her ex, and now Clarke knows it is a possibility he could become a problem for her.

"A few from work, one from my mom to confirm her flight and but nothing from him." Clarke turned to face Lexa. "Are you sure you think he was following you?"

"I'm almost certain he's the guy at the red light and possibly saw him when I was filling up the town car."

"When could he have seen us together to start following you?" Clarke had both hands wrapped around the mug resting on her lap.

Lexa thought back to all the times they were together. "Maybe he saw us when I came to your office. Or when we, you know on the first night."

"Then you think he's been watching me this whole time?"

"I don't know. Do you know when your mother told him to call you?"

"She didn't say, but I can certainly find out when I tell her the truth about him, and if he's now following you, this is all her fault." Clarke paused and shooked her head. "Nope, it's mine. If I had told her everything that happened between us before, then maybe she wouldn't have tried to force this reunion with him."

"Aren't you being hard on yourself? Remember I heard that conversation with your mother. She didn't listen to you when you told her just let you live your life, and she went ahead and charged on without your consent." Lexa was getting angry and tensed up. Clarke had remained quiet, and she turned to study her face. "I'm sorry I went too far. I shouldn't have said those things about your mother."

Clarke set her now empty mug on the side table and wrapped her arms around her. "You don't have to apologize for my mother. You're right. I think it all stems from her job and why I have this problem with her. 

Abigail Griffin is seriously talented and can spot skill in the most mundane piece of art. She's got several degrees and is great to take to a museum. She traveled so much and wrapped up in art she didn't notice when daddy left, that's when I was seven. I stayed stateside while she traveled then left to start my career and find someplace I could plant my roots. Maybe she thought because I was so unlike her, I would do better with a man than she did since I was more grounded than she could ever be."

I felt my heart well up with emotion listening to Clarke's life and with an absent mother all alone at seven. What happened to her father? Damn, if I could have known her back then. Although, I would have only been three maybe four years old at the time.

"Where were you living when you were seven?"

"New York. Why?"

"Oh, nothing." Lexa put her empty mug on the side table and wrapped her hands around the bottom of her shirt. Clarke reached out to tickle Lexa and pushed her over and got on top of her.

"Spill it, Woods. I can see something spinning in the clever mind of yours."

"Only if you let me up."

Clarke arched an eyebrow at her. "How can I trust you?"

"You'll have to take a leap of faith." Lexa smiled up at her.

"Ooh, you're good." Clarke lifted her leg off of Lexa and grabbed her hands to pull her upright.

"Okay, but don't laugh. Pinky swear."

Clarke hooked her finger with Lexa's. "I swear I will not laugh at you."

Lexa let her finger go, put her hands back on her lap. She straightened her shoulders and said. "I wished I could have been your friend when you were seven."

Clarke's mouth fell open, and she shook her head, and kept her word and didn't laugh, but her eyes welled up so quickly she could barely hold back her tears. "Damn, Lexa. Where have you been all my life?"

"California."

As they got out of bed, Clarke started to make it when Lexa stopped her and took the sheets off. "Nope, it's wash day. One of the nice features of this apartment, it has a washer and dryer. Let me get them going, and I'll make you breakfast."

"No you do that, and I'll get it started."

Lexa handed her mug over to Clarke, and she pulled her close and planted a warm good morning kiss on her lips and patted on her bare butt and shooed her out of the bedroom.

~~~

They were hand in hand as they strolled down a quiet street near her apartment. Lexa had packed a small overnight bag and her suit and left it in Clarke's car along with her bike. The plan was lunch, shopping and then dinner later at Clarke's home. She'd stay the night, and Clarke would drop her off at work the next morning. They wanted to spend as much time together because the following week both would to be busy to see each other.

"What time does your mother get into town?"

"On Tuesday."

"Where does she live?"

"She's somewhat of a nomad. But, her permanent residence is in New York, but she's rarely there. Her job takes her to all parts of the world, seeking new artists and cultivating their talents. When projects are in need of new blood, she recruits and fosters them to a point, then they either sink or swim."

"But, she's not in town for work this week?" Lexa worried her upper lip.

"No, she's here to see me." Clarke squeezed her hand a little tighter.

Lexa could feel the nervousness in her. "Is that normal for her?"

"No, not really. I've been mentally trying to prepare myself. I've noticed my mom's texts lately are focused on my life for some reason, and have picked up in the past few months." Clarke patted the back of Lexa's hand and changed the subject. "What about your family are you close?"

"Of course. My mom works at a restaurant near here, and my father works for the city. Say, if you're hungry for lunch we could stop at her place for a bite to eat."

"Ooh, so you want to introduce me to your mom?" Clarke bumped Lexa's shoulder.

"I'm not sure if she is working today, but yeah I love for them to meet you."

Clarke stopped in place. "So you're out to your family?"

"I've been out since high-school. I got caught making out with a girl, and my parents surprised us when they came home and found us on the sofa."

Clarke laughed. "Let me guess, the one you have now?"

Lexa's smiled. "No, it was another one. But, yeah, it wasn't funny at the time, and I thought that they would kill me. We both started to freak out, and my parents were pretty cool about the whole thing. That's when I found out that my mom's brother is gay, so she didn't have a problem with me and my dad, well let's just say he took me aside and told me to be careful with my heart when it came to giving it away to someone. He's wise beyond his years."

"Sounds like a pretty swell family you got there."

"They are. My mom's place is on the next block over."

Rusty's Diner was quaint and set back from the street. On either side of an open patio was two brick buildings and lining the walls with artwork and plants and a lighting and speaker system. Lexa guided her into the place and led her towards to back to the kitchen. "She's here."

Lexa felt Clarke's hand leave hers. "I'm not sure..."

"Hey don't be afraid, she won't bite." Clarke looked shyly at her and Lexa led them to the back towards the kitchen. "Hey, Mom!"

The woman turned around, and her face lit up. "Sweetheart." Her mom came around the corner and enveloped Lexa in a hug and pulled back and move her hair from her eyes. "What brings you here today?"

"For lunch and to introduce you to a friend. Clarke, this is my mother, Eva, Mom this is Clarke."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Woods." Clarke extended her hand to the older woman. Lexa's mom was her height. Same colored hair although much shorter and held back under a white chef's hat.

"Oh no you don't, please call me Eva." She held Clarke's hand in both of hers. "So you're just friends?"

"Mom," Lexa gently scolded her mother. "Yes, we're friends and we hungry, what's the special today?"

"How about a couple of BLT's with an avocado spread instead of mayo and the soup of the day is spring vegetable."

Clarke nodded her head. "Make that two, and will have tea," Lexa said, and they grabbed a spot at the counter.

"Your mother is so different than mine."

"How so?"

"She's friendly."

Sammy, one of Rusty's first employees who watched Lexa grow up served them their drinks and wiped the counter in front of them.

"Howdy, Lexa."

Before Lexa could she hello, he was at the other end of the counter waiting on another customer. Lexa shook her head. "Don't mind him. He's not much of a talker."

Before Lexa could continue, a large man stepped behind her and pulled her off her stool. The man twirled her around in a circle making Lexa squeal and turned in his arms and hugged him around his neck. "Daddy!" Although Lexa was a full grown woman, the instant her father held her, she turned into his little girl.

"Doodlebug!" He said, and Lexa's face turned crimson, and she eyed Clarke over his shoulder, and she had her hand covering her mouth. Tickled and please with her father's nickname for her."

"Dad." He set her down, and Lexa moved to Clarke's side. "Clarke my father, Richard, Dad this is Clarke."

Richard reached out shake Clarke's hand. "Ah, a friend of Lexa's, what a delight to meet you." Richard was well over six feet tall, dark hair, nicely built man and had Lexa's eyes.

"Likewise. I guess there's an interesting story that comes with Lexa's nickname."

Her dad sat between them at the counter. He laughed and watched Lexa leaned over the counter and hid her face with her hands. He laid his hand middle on her back. "That there is. She was born premature, and she always curled up into a little ball just like a doodlebug, you know those rolly-polly pill bugs?"

"I do," Clarke leaned forward to catch Lexa's eyes.

"Dad."

"It's true, and the name just stuck, and I have pictures. So how did you meet my Lexa?"

Clarke grew shy, and Lexa answered for her. "I met Clarke through a client at work." Absolutely completely true. Lexa never lied to her family. She had a way of telling the truth and evading from the story without embarrassing them both.

Her dad smiled. "I'm glad your here. I have a surprise for you. Something that's been long in coming."

"What is it?"

He winked at her. "After lunch."

Eva returned with their meals and at seeing her husband came around the counter and held his face in her hands and kissed him on his lips. "My love."

"I've missed you, my darling."

Clarke blushed at Lexa's overly-affection parents displayed. "Sorry, they took a drama class a couple of weeks back, and they think they're Romeo and Juliette. Dig in; these sandwiches are best."

Clarke took a bite and closed her eyes. With a full mouth, she said, "Oh my God."

Lexa smiled nodded her head. "I know, right? Yup, it's the avocado spread. My mom mashes them into a pulp and adds special ingredients that I've been trying to get out of her, like forever. I know it's got a little salt, pepper and lemon juice. Probably some hot spice, but there's this underlining flavor that I haven't been able to suss out."

"Damn, your good, but I think the flavor might be... It's sort of sweet and spicy." Clarke took another bite and moved her head from side to side. "Mmm."

Lexa's mom came around to Clarke's side. "If you can guess the ingredients, Clarke. I'll tell you, your future."

Lexa just shook her head. Clarke set down her sandwich and played this game with her mother. Lexa's mom smiled back. "So to be clear, it's avocado, salt and pepper, lemon juice, cayenne and..." Clarke made her mother wait then announced, "Cinnamon."

"She's a smart one Lexa. Correct." Eva nodded her head.

"What?" Lexa cried out."

"Sorry, honey she guessed correctly. "Come with me, Clarke. Will only be a minute." Lexa watched her mom lead Clarke to the back of the kitchen and hold both her hands. She couldn't hear anything she was saying, but Clarke kept nodding her head in agreement about something and hopefully she'd tell her later.

~~~

They followed her dad along the street just outside of the diner and Lexa wasn't quite sure of what he was up to and said, "Dad, I don't understand."

"You will just wait a second." He stopped and put his hand on the SUV next to the curb. "Check this out."

"You got a new car?"

"We did. I'm sorry it took so long to buy a new one. Our old car should have been your high-school graduation present. It's a little late, but it's yours if you want it."

He tossed her the keys to his old car. "I can't take you car Dad, are you sure?" She really wanted it.

"Yep, no more riding your bike along the dangerous Los Angeles streets young lady." Lexa ran into her father's arm, and he swept her off her feet.

"Thanks, dad." Lexa looked at his old keys, to her new car. The car was his 2000 Forest Green _RAV4_. In excellent condition, although it had a lot of miles on it.

"I'll transfer ownership this week, and I'll set you up with Dave for insurance. The tires are almost brand new. I'll have it clean and detailed. It will be tuned-up and have a full tank of gas, and I'll get you all the paperwork. Come by in the middle of next week to pick it up."

"Sold." Lexa hugged him again. "I'll take excellent care of it for you dad."

"You don't know how grateful I am Mr. Woods," Clarke said.

Her father held Lexa in his arms and kissed her on the top of her head. "She's precious to me. I would die if anything were to happen to her."

"Dad." Lexa blushed and changed the subject. "Take us for a ride in your new car."

~~~

"I like your parents." They were in Clarke's kitchen, and Lexa was cutting up some vegetables for a stir-fry, and Clarke was heating up the wok, and the brown rice was almost finished.

"I think they like you too. So are you going to tell me what my mom said to you about your future?"

"I promised your mom I'd keep it a secret, but it's nothing you need to worry about. How are the veggies coming along?"

"Almost ready." Lexa finished the onions and bell peppers and slid the cutting board over to Clarke. She washed her hands and then held Clarke from behind. "Please tell me what she said."

Clarke turned her head to see Lexa's puppy dog eyes pleading with her. "Okay, okay, but don't tell her I said anything, I wouldn't want to get on her wrong side. She just wanted me to be careful with your heart, after your last breakup she was worried about you getting hurt again."

Lexa blushed and moved back to lean against the countertop. "I'm sorry, she shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's quite all right. I can see both are very protective of you, and I swear I'll do my best not to do that to you and..." Clarke phone began to ring, and she leaned over to see who was calling.

"Shit. It's Steve."

"Do you want to get it and I can finish the meal?"

"No, just let it go to voicemail. So, what was that about twenty-four hours? Now I guess it begins again. The cycle of texts and phone calls."

"Have you thought about changing your number?"

"I would, but too many people are associated with it, my work and friends, and he'd probably find the new number anyway.

Her phone beep with a text message. "And here we go." Clarke leaned over and tapped the screen. A pictured appeared. "Dear God."

"What?" Lexa leaned over, to see it was pictures of both of them. Today when they were with her father in his new car driving around, a few walking down the street. It was a story of their day together. The next one they were coming out of Lexa's apartment. But the last one was the most shocking of all. The picture was blurry, but it was enough to see Lexa's face and Clarke tucked up next to her back. He was able to take a picture of them in bed through the slight opening of her curtain. It had to be early this morning. "Son of a bitch. How was that even possible?"

"Check out this angle, it was through your bedroom window at a high spot, maybe...Is there an apartment directly across from that window?"

Lexa closed her eyes. I believe so. Isn't that illegal?"

"I have no idea. But if Steve got that picture; maybe he saw everything else. Shit. Think, think, think. Okay, the lights were off when we went to bed, so maybe he only has this one picture. Oh my god." Clarke began to pace back and forth in her kitchen. "Fucking mother fucker. Okay, this is what I'm showing my mom. Not the bedroom picture but everything else." Clarke sat down at the dining room table.

Lexa turned off the heat to the wok and joined her at the table and held her hand. "What are we going to do? Maybe we should call the police?"

"And show them these pictures? I'm not sure about that."

"Are you afraid of what people might say?"

Clarke covered her face with her hands. "I don't know. Maybe I'm not ready for that kind of exposure yet."

Lexa picked up her phone. "You could block his number." She handed over to Clarke.

"I thought about that before and did try it. It just made it worst. Then Steve started showing up in person where ever I was all the time."

"How about a restraining order? Oh, right, then the authorities would have to see the pictures." Lexa leaned her elbows against the table. Trying to see a solution to this problem. She didn't know one person in her life that ever had someone stalk them. She certainly had heard of cases of jealous boyfriends. But a stalking took it up several more layers of being an obsession. She eyed Clarke and heard her sniff. "Hey."

Lexa pulled her hand away from her face, and she was crying. "What did I ever do to deserve this crap?"

"You didn't do anything," Lexa said. Clarke face was flushed and grew determined she pushed away from the table grabbing Lexa's hand.

"Come with me." They stepped out on the balcony and Clarke held her hands, kissing them both. Lexa immediate knew what she was about to do.

"Wait, Clarke, he'll be able to see us."

"Good." She laid a deep wet kiss on her lips and held her tight to her body and Lexa melted into her embrace. It lasted for about a minute and then as they turned to walk back inside Clarke stopped and swung around flipped the bird and mouthed _fuck you_ in the night air.

~~~

Clarke didn't receive any more texts that night. It was Monday, and her mother was due late tomorrow. Clarke had to work the next day, so her meeting and talking to her mother about what was going on with her ex would probably have to wait, until later in the day when she got off of work on Wednesday.

So it's been a wild couple of days. I'll be picking up my new car the day after tomorrow, and I'll probably be able to stay with Clarke that first night. We didn't quite make plans, and I didn't want to push it that I was available at a moments notice, even though I was. Oh yeah, the asshole with the shame texts. What a fucking jerk. I despise him with every fiber of my body. I grew to hate him with the heat of ten thousand million white-hot suns. It was so intense I was beginning to scare myself. I had racked my brain all day driving my clients around thinking of how to fix this. He seemed to be skating just on the edge of the breaking the law. I asked a generalized question to Raven who's studying law, and she said that it would seem like an accidental photo of the bedroom. I asked if there were others like that like they were following that person around. Still not technically illegal. Creepy, but unless it became a physical threat, the police wouldn't bother.

"Driver, could you stop at the corner? I want to check out a store I just saw."

"Yes, ma'am." Lexa pulled into the next parking place and assisted the elderly lady of the back of the car. "Would you like me to come with you?"

She tapped on Lexa's face with a gloved hand. "You can wait here; I'll just be a minute." Lexa shut the passenger door and leaned against it. It was going to be more like an hour.

Nice lady, but she couldn't decide on this particular item for a nephew, that I still wasn't sure what it was and this was the third store she was checking. Whatever it was, she could have probably found it online in about ten seconds. Oh well, it kept her busy and me not thinking about Clarke's safety. Yes, I was worried about her. Terrified. Before I left her place this morning, I showed Clarke how to change my ringtone and text to a peculiar sound so she'd know it was me when I called. She asked me which one I wanted, and I choose barking dogs. She just shook her head then grabbed my phone and plugged it into her laptop and sync it up to iTunes and changed her ringtone to a lyric from Sleepover; _But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah..._ I was impressed. I could never figure out how to do that. The words from the chorus were running through my mind.

Lexa opened photo folder on her cell phone and scanned the pictures of Clarke she took this morning. They were all PG and captured Clarke at her most relaxed. She particularly liked the one on her balcony. Her hair was up again, and she was wearing her baby blue robe. Lexa discreetly took her photo, she thought until the shutter sound gave her away and Clarke turned to look at her and stuck her tongue out and got that one too. God she so pretty. She jumped when her client came back.

"Found it." The client came strolling out of the store with a young man behind her carrying a large gift-wrapped box. "Please, if you will put this in the back."

"Yes, ma'am."

~~~

Lexa was just under the allotted time for today and stopped to fill up the gas tank so her buddies at work wouldn't have to do early the next morning. Her pants began to vibrate, and _Sleepover_ started to play. Lexa nearly dropped the nozzle pulling the phone out of her pocket one-handed.

"Hey there."

"What's cooking, good looking?" Lexa hung her head and smiled and kicked her shoe into the sidewall

"Not much, all most finished for the day and I'll be home in about an hour."

"Hard day?"

"Not bad, yourself?"

"A couple of mothers' didn't want to give their kids vaccination shots and a little boy had a penny stuck in his ear."

Lexa chuckled. "I wonder if that's where the phrase _Penny for your thought,_ comes from." Clarke joined her, and the relief of hearing her voice filled her heart up and spilled over the sides.

"God, is horrible of me to say that I miss you so much?"

"Of course not, silly. I miss you also." Lexa was crossing her fingers and hoping Clarke might ask her over after she picks up her car on Wednesday.

"So I was thinking..." Clarke was silent for a moment then said. "Wait I got another call coming in. Let me call you back it's from work."

"Okay." Lexa finished and paid for the fuel and headed back to work. She pulled into the lot and checked the back and trunk, and everything thing looked in place and walked towards the office. She tossed the keys to Jerry as she entered, and he left with his clipboard to check out her car.

"She poked her head into Ginger's office. "I'm back." Ginger nodded. Lexa got her backpack out of her locker and went to the bathroom to change back into the street clothes and joined Ginger in her office. Jerry was waiting with her sitting on her desk.

"What's up?"

"You have a light out in back, Lexa," Jerry said.

"Okay?" Lexa looked towards Ginger, and she had unreadable expression. But she looked a little disappointed.

"I should add, the light was busted. Did you back up into something?"

"What? No, I didn't hit anything. I don't think I backed up one time today." Lexa shook her head and closed her eyes to think and started out the door to check out the car. She walked to the back the rear passenger light was busted, and there weren't any bits of red plastic on the ground. Lexa knew damn well the light wasn't broke when she check the trunk. Then her back stiffened, and she turned around to look out into the dark area surrounding their lot. Plenty of places to hide. Then she looked at the edges of their building for a camera and spotted one at the end; it was possible that it would have caught whoever did this. She went back to Ginger's office.

"Check the tapes."

Ginger turned around back to Lexa. "So you're telling me you didn't do this?"

"I swear on my mother and father's life; I didn't break the brake light."

"Hon, I can't until tomorrow. It's locked up at corporate and will have to make a request."

"So you trust me?"

"I do, but if it's not clear, It'll go on your record, and if it happens again, I'll have to let you go?"

Lexa's shoulders dropped. "I didn't do this. I swear. You've got to believe me."

"If you didn't do it, who did?"

"It could be Clarke's ex, Steve." Lexa slumped over into Ginger's guest chair.

"Oh. So this Steve isn't over her?"

"No, and they have been broken up for a long time like five years or something."

"So why now?"

"We think he's been following her again and saw us together."

"Oh, my."

"Yeah, I know. There's more, but I'm not a liberty to say." Ginger came around her desk and sat on the edge.

"What are you going to do about?"

"I don't know. It's hard to prove, and it has to get more serious for the police to get involved. Clarke made of point of letting him see us kiss and flipped him off. So this must have been his revenge on me."

"Damn I like her spunk, but not that it's hurting you. Are you sure she's worth the trouble." Lexa looked up at her with sad but determined eyes.

"With all that I am, Ginger." Lexa stood up and then turned. "Just check the tape."

~~~

Lexa made it home safely and took an alternate route home. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, and as she stepped inside, she looked around just before she closed and locked the door. Her nerves were on edge, and a million things were racing through her head. That this asshole was fucking with her lively hood could get her fired, then she wouldn't be able to drive any vehicle for a job. It wouldn't go on her DMV, but the company records could follow her around if she were to seek other employment.

Should she tell Clarke? It was the other thing eating at her. She changed into a tank top and sleep boxers and grabbed a _Modelo Especial,_ drinking the whole beer down in one shot and reached for another and then started to burp. "Whoa." She blinked and excused herself and put the second beer back and grabbed a bottle of water and headed to her room.

Her sheets were clean, so any scent of Clarke was gone, but her tee shirt was still laying folded up on a chair, and she grabbed it and took it with her to bed. Lexa pressed her face into the fabric and deeply inhaled. She wanted to cry, Clarke scent was all over the material, and it physically hurt. She missed her so much, and it was only a few hours ago she was kissing her goodbye in her car before she headed to work.

"I'm not going to survive." She said to no one.

 _But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah._ Lexa opened her phone in record time.

"Miss you." Lexa breathed out and waited to hear Clarke's voice.

"God I miss you too." Clarke moaned out. "I want you so much right now. I'm throbbing for your touch."

Lexa closed her eyes and put her hand over her them. "I wish I were inside of you, and licking you and in you."

Clarke breathed out in frustration, and Lexa heard rustling. "Please, Lexa tell me more."

"I want to deeply kiss you and run my hands over your body and pull your legs apart and lay between them.

"Then what," Clarke said in a whisper.

"To push deep inside of you with my tongue."

Clarke was panting and then breathed out. "Your tongue is so wet and warm, Lexa." Lexa's started to breath faster. This got so hot and heavy, so fast her head was swimming, and she put her hand on the outside of her boxers, cupping herself over the material. Lexa imagined her hands was Clarke's holding and protecting her. She groaned, and Clarke echoed her.

"Damn." Clarke hissed. "You're are so far inside of me."

The phone next to Clarke's mouth and must have fallen away as her voice grew distant. Clarke was panting, and Lexa could only guess what she was doing with her hands and fingers.

"I want to hear you come, Clarke."

"Lexa," Clarke's voice caught, and she could tell after experiencing Clarke come the breathy sounds told her she was close.

"Come for me." Lexa and pushed her hand tighter to her body, opening her legs a little farther to give herself room.

Clarke groaned loud and long, and her phone now must have dropped completely away, and Lexa strained to hear her voice as she came. A few minutes later as she waited. Lexa decided not to say anything to Clarke about what happened. Maybe it was someone else, and why get her all freaked out until she knew for sure.

"Hey, you."

"I still miss you."

"Feelings mutual and thanks for helping me out. Just hearing your voice does something to me."

"So, no more pennies in ears today?"

"Nah, just the typical kid stuff. How was your day?"

"Same, nothing to write home about." Lexa hated to lie, and she wanted to believe this was best. She would deal with it later if it were true that her ex-boyfriend caused the damage to the company car, she would tell her.

"I'll be pretty busy with work tomorrow, and my Mom is in late. I can call you on Wednesday; you'll have your car by then, right? If you want to come by after I drop my mom off at her hotel, I sure would like to see you, if that's okay."

"It's more than okay. I'll try to survive till then."

"Me too." They hung on the phone just breathing, neither one wanting to hang up.

It was late, and she was tired and as much as she wanted to just listen to Clarke breathing she needed to get some sleep. Lexa broke that stalemate and finally said. "I guess I ought to let you go."

"As much as I hate to hang up you're right. Sweet dreams, Lexa."

"You too. Have a good day tomorrow."

"Good night, Lexa."

"Night." Lexa hung up first.

~~~

Ginger was waiting for the file to download to her computer, and Lexa was by her side. "Eighty percent, not much longer." Lexa took in a breath, she was still drained from last night worrying about everything, and her face flushed from the wind on her face. She got up early and came to work more than an hour before her shift. If this video didn't have a shot of her car, then there was no way to prove she didn't cause the damage.

"Okay, here we go. I'll take it the time you came in, what time do you think that was?

"It was just before ten o'clock. So just a few minutes after that." They both leaned in and watched as Lexa pulled into the parking space and did her routine of walking around the car and checking the back and heading into the office. A moment later a figure appeared and stood for a second facing away from the back of the car then kicked out the light with his back of his foot. Bending over and taking the broken pieces away and ran away.

"Damn, Lexa. Is that him?"

"Play it back."

They watched it over and over, and she couldn't be sure it was him, the video wasn't clear enough to make out a face, but it was a guy for sure.

"Okay, I'll report this to the police as an act of vandalism. Will keep a record of it and from now on. I want you to call in just as you arrive, and I'll have Jerry come out to meet you, so it won't give him time to do any damage, and you'll get blamed for it."

"I really appreciate you trusting in me, Ginger." Lexa laid her hand on her shoulder, and Ginger reached up to hold it in place.

"I didn't have any doubts, but I'm worried about your safety. Have you told your friend?"

Lexa blew out of breath. "No, I haven't. Her mom is in town this week, and her ex is bothering her I just don't want to put any more on her plate. Seeing as we are not completely sure it's him, I thought it was best not to tell her, for now."

"Girl." Ginger shook her head. "Okay, but please be safe today and don't forget to call Jerry."

"I will. Thanks again. See you later."

Lexa got her assignment and set her phone in the caddy and called Clarke. She had to hear her voice. She answered on the third ring.

"We're going to have to change your ringtone. The barking dog is scaring the bejesus out of me everytime it rings. Hey, sweetcakes."

"Hey, yourself. Change it to whatever you want." Lexa switched lane and headed west.

"Will do. Are you on the road?"

"Yeah, I'm heading towards the beach."

"Ooh, don't tell me Malibu?"

"No, Santa Monica."

"Sounds fun. Will you be out there all day?"

"Pretty much. A group of ladies wanted to take their friend out for her birthday and then take a tour around town."

"You better behave yourself." Clarke sounded a bit jealous.

"Don't worry, they're much older than me, and my dance card is already filled." Lexa could almost feel Clarke smiling through the phone.

"Talk to me about anything while I get ready for work. I just want to hear your voice."

Lexa thought for a moment and decided to tell her about her parents. A repeat performance of last night's phone call wouldn't be appropriate on the road, and she didn't want to be distracted.

"Okay, let me tell you about Eva and Richard, my parents. They are kids of the flower children of the sixties, and they met at a summer camp. The way they tell their story, they were inseparable and got married pretty young. They wanted to a have a lot of children and tried for a long time and finally had me. My mom couldn't get pregnant again and is why I'm an only child. My mother started as a waitress and worked her way up to managing Rusty's, and she is close to buying it outright. I told you my father works for the city in building maintenance. I guess you say he's a glorified janitor. Although he doesn't clean up anymore."

Lexa paused and then asked. "Did I just bore you to death?"

Clarke laughed. "I'm putting my makeup on, and I heard every word you said. What about those acting classes they were taking?"

"Oh yeah. So, dad, who's a jack of all trades, a handyman and such is also into a lot of different hobbies. He loved magic the longest time and for some reason got bored and just stopped then he wanted to be a clown, and mom had a fit. It was the first time as long as I could remember they didn't talk for a whole week. He had to back down and then moved on to other interests. He juggled for awhile until he broke out the sliding glass door. It was my mom who suggested on taking an acting class, and I guess it's both of their hobbies for the time being."

"They sound fun."

"Yeah, they're pretty great."

"So, you said your dad would get bored and try different things."

"Yeah?"

"Who does that sound like?"

"I don't understand."

"He sounds like a lot like you."

Lexa was quiet, and she thought back to her dad and everything she knew about him. He was lovable and generous, and he did seem to move away from a project when it got difficult and lost interest.

"You may be right. As for myself, it might have to do with self-confidence, and I really try not to stress too much when stuff doesn't work out."

"It might be that, but it might also be that you've been hard on yourself. Like getting the wind knocked out of you. I can imagine a young Lexa thinking somehow that it was her fault and that job at the lawyer's firm. You didn't get laid off for anything you did; it just didn't work out."

"Yeah, I guess the other part is being disappointed that everything sometimes feels so hard and that I might fail again, and this time it would be my fault."

"Wow, maybe we should save this conversation when we can have a couple of glasses of wine, and I can tell you about my sorry life."

"Clarke," Lexa gently scolded.

"What? We all have sad-sack stories. I'll bet you'll go through an entire box of tissues when you hear mine."

Lexa started to laugh.

"That's more like it. Well, I'm all most done. Thanks for calling and hey listen if I can, I'll try calling you later after I get home. If it's too late, then I'll call you first thing in the morning, and we can plan to meet that night, okay?"

"I can't wait. I'll be thinking about you all day."

"God your so sweet. Take care, babe."

"You too." Lexa was stunned at what she just heard come out of Clarke's mouth. She called her _babe_. It settled deep in her heart; it made her whole day.

~~~

Jerry waited for her as she pulled into the lot and did her routine check and toss him the keys and headed inside to change. Lexa stopped in to check on Ginger. On the phone and held up one finger to wait. She leaned against the door and Jerry gave her thumbs up, and she nodded to him.

"Have a seat."

"So, it's your six-month review and I going to recommend you for a raise."

"Really? Wow, thanks." Lexa sat up straighter in her seat.

"You've earned it. You've clocked second most mileage at your time at work. You've been reliable and on time, and you get along well with the other drivers. They all speak highly of you. An A-plus across the board. You'll see the increase starting next week."

"Thank you."

"No, the thanks is all mine. You're an asset to the team. Will see you bright and early tomorrow?"

"You bet, see you tomorrow." Lexa was already thinking of what she could buy with the extra money. Now that she has a car, and with a raise, the expense of owning a car may offset, it was perfect timing. As Lexa entered the hallway, she jumped up and clicked her heels.

She straddled the bike and adjusted her helmet on her head and turned on the headlight to her bike. She looked both ways and headed across the highway toward the way home. Tomorrow she'll see Clarke. It will be of course late in the day, they both will be tired, and even if it were just to sleep, as long as it was in her arms she would be satisfied. Lexa was halfway through her trip home and a car rush by her a little too close and moved further into the bike lane. Lexa will not miss this journey home on her bike. All hours of the night, it rarely rain but sometimes it could be a dreary ride. A little bit later a headlight from a car behind her grew brighter, and she pulled further over and looked around as the car sped up, and she dodged the fender at the last minute. The car looked familiar.

"Shit that was close." She turned down a different street and rode a little faster to the next one over just in case someone is following her. She had at least another two maybe three miles to go, and she knew multiple ways to get there. But, the straightest route was the quickest and tried to find the correct street to take her back to that road. Up ahead was a red light and she'd have to cross over one of the more busy streets and to make a left and another right, and she'd be on the right road home.

The light turned and got up to speed at the last moment the car turning with her shifted a little in her lane and nearly clipped her again, she swerved and almost lost her footing her bike and started to ride faster around the bend and up on the sidewalk. She didn't care if it was illegal, someone was out to get her, and she tried to see the car, but it had already turned, and she passed the street the car made right on. She was trapped. The next road she had to make a right. Her heart started to beat. Damn this is no accident. She pulled out her phone and turned on the video and began to record the rest of the ride home. She didn't see or hear any cars around, and maybe she might have jumped to conclusions when the sound of a car heading in her direction from behind came barreling towards her. She was at the intersection of another busy street, and the car pushed at the back her wheel, and it caught, spinning her around, and she went flying off her bike. This was going to hurt, she thought just before she hit the ground to go with it and protect her face and hands, and she landed on her backpack and then rolled a few times a fell onto her back. Right, thank God, in front of a police cruiser. An officer dashed out of the car and the police car headed after the hit and run driver.

"Don't move."

Lexa didn't, it hurt too bad, as she cried out in pain. She landed on her coffee mug in her backpack, and it was going to leave a nasty bruise on her back.

The young black officer got behind Lexa and held her head in place to keep her still and called out on her shoulder radio. "Dispatch, this is 7 Adam 20. I have a code 3. Requesting ambulance and police at my location; 480 Hit and Run with an officer in pursuit at the corner of Wilshire and Gale heading do West.

 _7 Adam 20, ambulance and police in_ _route, your location._

Lexa looked up, and the woman smiled down at her. "You're going to be okay; the EMT's will be here soon. Good thing you were wearing your helmet.

She smiled at the acknowledgment. "My bike?" Lexa tried to look over where her bike landed, but it was somewhere behind her.

"Sorry, It looks pretty beat up, the driver ran over it when you fell off."

Lexa's head was spinning, and she was going into shock. "I don't want to die," It was the last thing Lexa said before she passed out.

Lexa remembers parts of the ride to the hospital. Nice people but they were poking needles in her arm and cutting away parts of her clothes to check her body for internal injuries. No broke bones, but she didn't know for sure. Then there were bright lights in her eyes, and everything was moving in slow motion, and her eyes closed again. More voices woke her and all she wanted to do is go to sleep. Another bright light shined in both eyes, and people lifted onto another table. She was cold, and the last thing she remembered was a blanket laid on top of her.

~~~

Her nose was itching, and she tried to lift her arm up to her face, and with the motion, she groaned. _Why did her body hurt?_

"Sweetheart, she's awake. Lexa open your eyes." _Why was her father in her bedroom so early in the morning?_

"Dad." It came out in a whisper, and she barely recognized her voice. She tried opening her eyes, and when the came fully open, both of her parents were taking up her entire field of view.

"What? What happened?"

"Blessed be," Lexa mother crossed herself and held on to her father.

"Someone hit you with their car. Don't you remember?" He said.

Lexa blinked, and it was slowly coming back to her. The friendly officer who took care of her and then not too much after that. "It's coming back to me. I'm I okay?" Lexa looked down her body, and she didn't see any broken bones, but she felt sore everywhere.

"You're bruised and scratched up, but nothing broke." Her mother held her face and kissed her forehead. "We should have got you a car sooner, and this would have never happened."

"Mom, it's not your fault, I think..."

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Woods, we need to speak with your daughter about the assault."

"What assault is that?" Her father rose up and looked towards Lexa and then the officers.

"Please come with my colleague and have a cup of coffee. Will just be here for a few minutes."

"Go on dad; I'll be okay."

"My name is Officer Thomas, I was with you at the scene, and this is Detective Meyers, he'll be conducting the interview.

"Okay," Lexa said. Her mind was spinning trying to recall what happened then she remembered. "Wait, where's my cell phone?"

The officer turned around and found a bag that held all of her belongings.

"Could you bring it to me?"

"Sure," She handed it over, and Lexa opened it to the photos and the video of the last few moments before the car hit her. The officers gathered around her to see. Lexa videotaped the final few seconds before she got hit. The detective took it out of her hands and watched the video a few more times.

"Is it okay if I make a copy of this?"

"Go ahead."

_But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah._

"Wait!" Lexa yelled, and he handed the phone back to her. She checked the time, and it was almost midnight.

"Hey, you."

"Mmm, you sound sexy. What are you wearing?"

"A hospital gown."

~~~

It must be Wednesday because her lungs were full of Clarke's smell. And her the warmth of her body wrapped around hers. She wasn't naked, which was odd, seeing as she was with Clarke in bed. But it felt like there were layers of clothes around her, and the bed was stiffer than her pillow-top bed. She moved. No, she tried to move her arm and the sudden sharp pain charged through her body, and she cried out. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Lexa? Oh my god. Open your eyes. Come on you can do. Please open your eyes."

She blinked her eye slowly open and saw two very worried blue eyes gazing down at her."

"Hey, you."

"Dear God." Clarke looked up at the ceiling and down towards her. "You're going to be okay. I've checked your chart, and you've got quite a few hematomas over your body. I'll bet you feel a little lightheaded and sore. The doctors gave you something for the pain before I arrived, and they've been icing you up in the larger areas, it will take time, but the blood will be absorbed back into your body."

"Hey, slow down." Lexa grabbed her hand. "I know what bruises are, I've fallen off my bike before. I once had a bruise the size of a baby's head on the inside of my thigh."

Clarke closed her eyes and held her fist to her mouth and then blew out a breath. "I gonna kill that bastard."

"Did they catch him?"

"Not yet, but his car fit the description and heard they called out..."

"A BOLA." Lexa's dad said. He was sitting with her mother at the end of the bed. She glanced back up at the clock and his nearly five in the morning.

"Oh my god, you guys have to be exhausted, please go home. I'll be fine."

"You were almost killed tonight, Lexa." Her mother was at her side.

"But I wasn't, I'm okay really." Lexa really wasn't, but she wasn't going to let either Clarke or her parents know until they caught this guy. She had to be strong. "It's okay if you go home, Clarke can stay with me. If that is okay with you?"

Lexa looked shyly up at, and Clarke said. "I'm not leaving your side. I can call you guys later today, and you can go home and get some sleep. I'll take care of Lexa."

Lexa's mother touched Clarke on her face. "I knew you were the right one," She said as she nodded her head once with a smile. Leaving both of them alone.

Lexa turned her face to Clarke and smiled. Clarke shook her head and smiled back at her. "The right one, huh?" She said and curled her body around Lexa.

"I think so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got the call out codes right for LAPD, if not, so sorry.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6jxPFtIAnw
> 
> Hayley Kiyoko Sleepover


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke stood near the window, in the sunlight shining brightly in the room. The sight of her almost made Lexa forget how hurt she felt over her entire body. In Clarke's haste to get to the hospital, Lexa now understood, that as a doctor it was essential to be prepared at a moment's notice, and seeing her now; it was the embodiment of Clarke's skill to make her patient feel better. She dressed in black yoga pants, an oversized black, gold and purple LA Laker sweatshirt hanging off one bare shoulder and wore a pair of bright white running shoes. Clarke's final touch, her hair held back in a single thick french braid. She could have come off of a lot from a TV show she looked that good.

Dr. Griffin: _In this week's episode the young doctor comes running to aid in her lover's injuries, will she arrive in time?_

Not one hair was out of place and didn't wear any makeup, except for a little tint on her lips in contrast to vivid colors of her clothes. Especially the gold against the dark black of her sweatshirt, it was thought they had never been worn before or washed. Lexa believed that Clarke might be trying to kill her with desire and now that she's out of commission, for god knows how long, all she could do for the moment is stare at her as she walked from one side of the room to the other. It did help her feel a little better. Clarke looked young, healthy and beautiful. Instead of crying and being overwhelmed, Lexa just let a lazy smile cover her face, and maybe allowed her heart filled up a little more because of the security that Clarke radiated out and filled the entire room.

Earlier Clarke called Lexa's office for her and talked to Ginger for quite awhile and went over all the details she knew about the so-called _accident._ She also spoke to her parents to let them know she they would release in an about half hour, and now was chatting with her people at her work and changed all of her plans today, just for her.

Lexa's doctor returned to check on her and went over all of the instruction with Clarke on how to care for her over the next few days. Clarke seemed a little irritated with him. When she introduced herself as Dr. Griffin, he didn't appear to acknowledge her profession. Lexa would have to ask her about it later, and maybe saw something that wasn't there. After that, a policewoman arrived to take photos of her injuries and even though it was for her benefit, she felt a humiliated. Lexa tried not to look in Clarke's direction, and she mostly kept out of the way, but when she did glance at her, she just kept shaking her head in disbelief. It made Lexa feel terrible. That her body now covered with the evidence of the vicious hatred, her ex-boyfriend inflicted on her, and if he got his way, she wouldn't be still alive. Lexa began to understand the anger Clarke must be feeling. It was almost too much to take in and believe all this happen because he couldn't let Clarke go. The police better find him soon before Clarke does.

The clear plastic bag that held all of her property had her last name written on the outside that was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Lexa gingerly reached out to dump it over the bed then stopped when she saw her hands had a few cuts and scrapes on her palms. Her mind flashed back to the instant she went flying off her bike and bracing herself before she hit the ground, but instead of landing face first, she fell on her back and rolled. The first real memory of the fall. She closed her eyes and shook her head to erase the disturbing flashing images away.

Pouring out the contents, she dug around seeing scraps of her clothes. _Darn it._ Her favorite pants cut to pieces as well as her shirt when they treated her in the back of the ambulance and vaguely recalling when the EMTs started to cut them off of her. She might have begged them not to, but either they didn't hear her or ignored what she said. Luckily, she was still wearing her Calvins. Lexa blew out a breath, the funny things you think about in a crisis. _Always wear clean underwear before you leave home._ Her dad would tell her. Her phone was missing and then remembered the police still had it. Her backpack was scrapped up from the road and her landing on it and rolling in the street. Lexa couldn't keep her mind focus on one thing. It kept bouncing from one thought to another.

 _Oh yeah,_ she remembered her bike. A faint memory of asking the officer what happened to it, only she couldn't recall what the woman told her. All her concern about her bike centered on its importance in her life. She had it since high-school, an early graduation gift from her parents. Her dad helped her change the chain, seat, and tires just for this job, and now it was gone, demolished. Not even sure if it was still laying on the side of the road or in the trash. That hurt her heart almost as much as the fall injured her body.

Grace, a petite cheerful nurse that tended her for the last few hours, returned to her room and helped her sit up and get ready to leave the hospital. She moved Lexa towards the edge of the bed and helped hang her legs over the side. "I'm going to slip these booties over your feet, and I want you to try and stand up."

"Okay." Lexa scooted her butt to the edge and put one toe on the ground and then flatten her foot and then the other. Clarke hung up the phone, tossing on the bed and moved to Lexa's other side and help her into an upright position. Lexa wavered a moment and leaned back against the bed. "Give me second."

A knock on her open door and Lexa turned to see the young officer who helped her last night. "Miss Woods?"

"Hey, Officer Thomas. Please come in."

"It's good to see you up on your feet."

"I'm trying. I would like to introduce you to my friend, Clarke. Clarke this is the Officer Thomas. She was with me last night after the accident."

Clarke put out her hand to shake, then held both her hands around the young officers. "I can begin to thank you for taking care of Lexa for me."

Officer Thomas nodded her head. "It's my privilege. I wanted to let you know we apprehended the suspect a few hours ago, and he was booked with assault with a deadly weapon, hit and run and attempted murder. We have multiple witnesses, so this should be an open and shut case."

Lexa blew out a shocked breath. "Attempted murder?"

"That's correct. After reading the suspect's rights, Mr. Marlowe indicated in his statement that he wanted to harm you because you stole something from him." She looked towards Clarke and shyly smiled at her. "He mentions you by name, Miss Griffin."

Lexa watched Clarke, as she seemed to make a decision. "Can you add stalking to his charges?" Clarke opened her phone and showed the officer the photos he had sent a few days ago. All of them including the one from her bedroom window.

The officer scrolled through the text then pulled out her police notebook and began to make notes. "I'll let the detectives know. Will get a warrant for his phone and see if there are more. We'll try and keep this discreet for the both of you, and I wanted to give you your phone back. The video does give us a timeline of the moments just before the event even though it's a bit blurry. Will be in touch if we need to speak with you further. I hope you'll start feeling better soon, Miss Woods." She started for the door and turned when Lexa called out to her.

"Wait, Officer Thomas, I want to thank you again for saving my life." Lexa carefully took a step, and she put out her hand to shake.

"I'm glad we were there at the right time, Miss Woods."

"I think I remember asking you about my bike, but I don't remember what you said. Do you know what happened to it?"

"Oh sure. It's a part of the evidence against the suspect. I dropped it off at our property division, and after this case adjudicated, you can request to have it returned. But just to warn you, it's pretty beat up."

"I just want it back. Thanks again."

The officer gave a two finger salute and winked. Lexa smiled back at her and nodded her head. Clarke saw the whole interaction and glance to Lexa as she took a step and then another. Everything seemed to be working okay. She was just in a lot of pain.

"Clarke, can you help me to the bathroom?"

"You bet."

Clarke helped her sit down on the toilet and turned her back to give a bit of privacy. "What was that all about?"

"What?"

"The cute officer winking at you."

Lexa chuckled. "Didn't you see her salute?"

"Yes. But I don't understand."

"It was with two fingers. Like Kate McKinnon. Lexa wagged her fingers and Clarke looked back over her shoulder and squinted her eyes as if she was thinking.

"Oh?" Pausing to contemplate and finally putting two and two together then open her eyes wider. "Oh! So she's gay?"

"Could be lesbian or bi or one of the other letters. I have crappy gaydar, but yeah. I'm pretty sure she is."

"Is there a handbook or something?" Clarke began dancing on one foot and then the other. The universal _I've got to go_ signal.

"It's on the job training. Okay all done." Clarke pulled her up and adjusted her boyshorts over her hips and patted her gently on her butt.

"Me next."

~~~

Lexa made a list on Clarke's cell phone of the stuff from her apartment she will need to stay with her for a few days. No way could she climb stairs or drive a car and waited in Clarke's vehicle while she went to her apartment to collect the items. Lexa called Ginger back and found out her sick days would cover her time off so this week wouldn't be a complete loss of wages. Lexa never heard Ginger so upset in the time she had known her. Ginger cried, and it took Lexa some time to calm her down. Lexa started to kid her and told her some stupid jokes, which were so absurd considering everything she just went through she had to stop because it hurt even to laugh.

Lexa's mind rambled until she remembered another thing she needed from home. "Don't forget my hair ties!" She sent the text off to Clarke, and she replied back in record time; A happy face with heart eyes and a second one with wink with a tongue hanging out. Lexa smiled then quirked her lips.

The car windows were down and gazed outside into the open green space surrounding the apartments. The pleasant sounds of the sprinkler system trickled inside, and as the water began to soak the grass, the smell of the earth wafted up to her nose. It was strange to be sitting outside of her apartment this time of day when normally she would be at work or probably on her way to a job. Today would be her first time she had ever taken off from work. Then remembered what happened right before she left work yesterday. _Damn and just after_ she _just got a raise._

Her phone buzzed, and she lazily glanced down at her phone. It was Raven facetiming her. Lexa checked herself in the mirror and saw road rash on her chin and one cut on her cheek, her eyes looked tired, and her hair was a mess. What the hell. She just got hit by a car. Lexa sighed. _Shoot._

"Hey, guys."

_"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I just heard. What can I do? We can be over in about a half an hour and pick you up at the hospital. I'm sure I can take a few days of off..."_

"Stop Raven," Lexa said calmly. "Clarke's got it covered."

Raven leaned into the phone, eyeing her. _Damn it._ Raven didn't even hide that fact she was checking out her injuries. _"Is it safe to be around her?"_

"God Raven, Clarke didn't run me over," Lexa said a little frustrated then pushed it down and said evenly. "This wasn't her fault."

_"Right right. I'm sorry. Anyway, I just said to Anya the other day, right?" Looking at partner and she nodded her head in agreement. "I just hated that you had to ride your bike to and from work. I just knew this was going to happen."_

"Raven, it wasn't an accident."

_"Damn, right I know that. We knew that."_

"I think you need to take a breath. I'm okay. The guy is in jail, and I'm going to spend the next few days with Clarke."

_"Is it okay if we come by maybe this weekend? How about we bring you guys dinner and maybe watch some Netflix or something?_

"I'd like that. I'm sure Clarke would too. I should be moving better by then."

" _Oh god. He tried to kill you. I don't I know of anyone else that has ever happen to before."_

"Raven, please!" Her heart was starting to race, and she needs to calm down before she has a panic attack. Raven and a habit of talking fast and saying inappropriate things when she was little excited or scared.

One time, the group of us went to a Halloween Horror House, set out in bum-fuck I still do not know to this day where it was. We ended up fleeing back to their car and followed another frighten family in their vehicle out on a long dark winding road, and this was after wandering lost in this house of horror for over two extremely long terrifying hours, through some of the scariest shit I have ever seen in my life. Then I had the first-hand experience of the panic that Raven Reyes could strike in my heart. Anya was white as a sheet the entire time. I still do not know I how got out of there alive.

_"Okay, I'll stop."_

"I'll text you Clarke's address and time and stuff."

_"You better."_

Anya sat quiet, the whole time. Her face looked worried, and she may have seen a tear or two quickly wiped away. As hard as she could be on her, Anya did have a soft side.

"Hey, I've got to go. Clarke is coming back with my stuff."

_"Don't you dare not call me Lexa, This is your last warning."_

"I won't forget. Cross my heart." Lexa made the motion with her fingers.

" _Hey, Lexa."_ Anya finally spoke up, _"You're going to be all right."_

"Thanks, Anya. Will see you guys this weekend."

_"You got it, pal."_

~~~

"It's a good thing I have an elevator," Clarke said as she pressed the third-floor button.

"You look exhausted," Lexa replied as she leaned against the wall and held on to the railing. This time she was too tired to care if had germs on it, she'll just wash her hands later.

"You look like you got run over." Clarke smiled a little sadly and walked into Lexa's chest and melted into her, burying her face in her hair and held her around her back. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey. Not your fault. Either of us." Lexa started to gasp. "Ease up a little."

"Oh, I'm sorry." When she pulled back her face was covered in tears.

"Clarke, please don't cry. You're going to make me cry, and I already look like shit."

Clarke coughed a cry-laugh and wiped her eyes with the corner of her sleeve.

"I beat you to it."

"You look beautiful, but you do have something in the corner of your eye. It's been bugging me like forever."

"What?" Clarke quickly pulled out a mirror and checked. Nothing was there. Clarke looked at her with a side eye and a smirked. "Fucker."

Lexa smiled. "Gotcha."

The elevator coming to a stop on her floor physically hurt. It felt like a freight train just hit her, and she gasped. "Shit, I wonder if I have broken rib or something."

"Did you feel grinding like bone against bone?"

"No, it just hurts, a lot." Clarke grimaced and guided her out of the lift and pulled her rolling suitcase with her other hand.

"I'll have to show you your back. It's almost entirely purple."

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick. I forgot that I landed on my coffee mug a couple of times, oh and probably my shoes."

"That explains the strange shapes."

Lexa leaned against the wall as Clarke opened the door and ushered her inside and moved her to the sofa and held her hands as she gently sat down.

"I'll just be a minute in the other room so I can put your stuff away."

"Okay," Lexa softly said. Her mind whirling with thoughts and emotions then finally settled down in the comfort of Clarke's home was reassuring. Lexa took a breath and relaxed into the sofa.

Well, I made it to Clarke's home, but it was way earlier in the day than I had planned and Clarke hadn't seen her mother yet, and then there is this little annoy fact that I fucking almost got killed. Knowing myself, like I think I do, I would have given up by this time. I had things happen to me in a much less dramatic and dangerous ways, and I would have already been noping it out of there. But, not this time. I felt a calm come over me that I had never experienced before. The only thing that was different out of the other scenarios of my life that would have changed direction after a problem, failure or disappointment was Clarke. I couldn't think of a way, reason or situation that I would ever want to leave her side. I would rather die.

Lexa took in and held her breath then let it out slowly. Breathing this way while she was relax didn't hurt that bad this time. But, maybe it was because she was sitting and didn't have to brace herself. There was no way that the next few days were going to be painfully interesting. Being around Clarke and in so much pain, it was like a cosmic joke or something. A learning process of going through the different positions with her body to get comfortable. Lexa took in another breath and let it out slowly and blinked at the smell emanating from her. She sniffed and took in another breath and pulled open her gown and yuck she smelled like the hospital, sweat, and fear.

The need for a shower, clean hair and wash yesterday away became a mission, thinking if she could figure out how to maneuver herself off the sofa pain-free wasn't an option at the moment. Not without Clarke's help. She could stand in a shower but wasn't sure she could lift her arms. The muscles along her back were tender. No way was she going to try to raise them without it hurting to high heaven. Before she checked out the doctor prescribed her painkillers, and they were just a higher dose of ibuprofen, and maybe she needed another. She's not sure how much they cost because Clarke paid for them herself. She knew her mind was wandering from the drugs from last night and just being able to relax.

Hot water. That's all Lexa wanted for the moment was hot water, clean hair and comfort food, maybe something sweet to eat with a cup of coffee. Clarke would be an excellent helper in that capacity. Her bathroom was huge and had a jetted tub and shower with fancy shower heads, double vanity and beautifully decorated by Clarke. Her favorite feature, the bench in the shower.

And Clarke could cook. After the stupid text from _him_ , Clarke finished their dinner. She stir-fried shrimp and vegetables to perfection and laid them on the bed of brown rice with a nice bottle of wine and dessert, then after the meal, they cleaned up and ended up back in bed. Clarke was still hungry as she pulled Lexa down the hallway to her bedroom and pushed all of the pillows off of the bed and crawled on top and started to strip for her.

I had told you before I was not, am not, a religious person, but at that moment I wanted to kneel before Clarke and swear fealty to her with every fiber of my being. I would do anything to secure a place at her feet just to worship her.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Lexa came out of the daydream and looked over at Clarke. The sunlight coming through her sliding glass window poured streaming light over her making her light up. Her skin shimmered. Clarke had freed her hair from the braid and changed into a white tank top and bare feet. No bra. _I felt, blessed._

Lexa cleared her throat. "Just sit for a moment with me."

"Let me get a pot of coffee going first, and I'll start some breakfast."

"Please, Clarke just sit with me first. I have to tell you something." It was important for Lexa to clear the air just in case Clarke felt she was still a bit off from the accident. Buzzed as she felt from all the drugs circulating in her body, her thoughts about Clarke were certain.

Clarke's eyes grew wide, and for a moment it looked like she might cry. "I have a feeling I know what you're going to say."

"What's that?" Lexa was curious herself. As far as she was concerned what happened made her care even more deeply for Clarke.

"That this is too hard, what we have between us."

Lexa shook her head. "Not even close."

"What then?"

"I just wanted to say how much I sincerely care about you and glad we met and nothing has changed between us and later can you help me take a shower because dear god I smell bad."

Clarke closed her eyes and then laughed then looked at Lexa with teary eyes. She seemed overwhelmed and grateful and rested her head against her and tangled their fingers. "I just thought, with your past experiences you would want to back out of what we have going on.

"I'd rather die than let that asshole win. In fact, he's nothing between us. Just a blip, an insignificant gnat, who got caught by his incompetence and..." Clarke reached to and put her hand over her mouth then cupped her cheek.

"I get it. I'll bet you're as hungry as I am. How does walnut cinnamon rolls, coffee sound and then we will get clean up?"

"Perfect, Clarke."

~~~

The water pouring over her physically hurt and Lexa backed up and sat down on the bench inside of the shower. "I don't think I can lift my arms to wash my hair, Clarke."

"It's the bruised muscles in your back. After we get out, I want to take pictures of the larger ones so I can monitor the stages of the healing process."

"I'm sure glad you're a doctor."

"Me too." Clarke got clean up first then started to wash Lexa. "So, Ginger may have mentioned that something happened earlier in the week at your office to you, did it slip your mind?" Clarke was soaking down Lexa's hair with a hand wand and running her fingers through her locks from scalp to tips. She sighed, if she was in trouble, Clarke didn't let on.

Oh boy, okay so I don't like getting grilled generally, but with Clarke, she didn't make it seem like that at all. Just words, gently coaxing out the truth as she rubbed the pleasant smelling shampoo in my hair.

"Yeah, about that, sorry I didn't mention earlier. A vandal slightly damaged my car, and there's a videotape, but the person on the tape isn't clear enough to precisely see who it is and I watched it about a dozen times."

Clarke laughed. "I'm not mad. But, next time and if there's a next time. Speak up. I swear I won't bite. I'm a big girl." That moment Clarke moved in front of Lexa to give her a view of her breasts.

"Yes indeed." Her breast was at eye level, so naturally, Lexa reached up and took both breasts in her hands and wrapped her lips around her nipple and began sucking and licking. She heard a gasp and feeling encouraged she released one breast and let her hand start to drift down to her short wet curls.

"Wait, Lexa." Two very bloodshot green eyes looked up and Clarke. "As much as I want you right now, I need to take care of you, and I have to deal with my mom later."

Lexa released her nipple. "Your mom?" She blinked her eyes and remembered. "Oh yeah, your mom."

"So listen. I'll get my mom a cab and have her come by for dinner. I don't want to leave you alone. Not within the first twenty-four hours at least. But, I do need to run to the store and pick up dinner and stuff for your back. I have a few ice packs, but you need some arnica lotion for your bruises."

Lexa took in a breath and said. "I don't want to be a bother." Clarke moved closer and pulled her face up and stared into her eyes then let them trailed down to her lips. Clarke took in a slow, thoughtful breath and gazed once more into her eyes.

"It's no bother, babe. I, ah umm..." Clarke hesitated. "I want to do this for you."

Lexa wasn't quite sure what Clarke was going to say but maybe could read between the lines. It felt like a seed of feelings nurtured between them, and she began to feel it deep in her soul. It was as though Clarke had just said those three magical words. Lexa wrapped her arms around her back and pulled her between her bruised legs and whispered. "I, ah umm, you too." Then smiled like a dope. Clarke couldn't help but laugh and kissed her forehead.

"Please never changed, Lexa."

Lexa's eye began to well up with a surge of emotion. That Clarke liked her just the way, she was.

~~~

Lexa was on her stomach laying on Clarke's bed. Leaning on her elbows and scrolling through the photographs of her body. It was worse than she imagined. Clarke wasn't exaggerating earlier when she said her back was almost entirely purple. Her back unrecognizable. Her legs now bruised but not nearly as bad. Over her hip bones covered in road rash and more odd bruises over her arms. Clarke kept commenting on how it was a miracle she had no broken bones or internal injuries. That may be true, but her body still felt it was slammed up against a wall a couple of times.

Clarke combed out her hair and braided it and then put a cold, wet towel on her back gave her couple of pain meds and kissed her tenderly on her temple and said she'd be back in a little while and try to get some sleep. She did sleep surprisingly well and didn't hear when Clarke returned, but felt her presence and opened one eye and saw her laying next to her deeply asleep facing towards her. She glanced at her cell phone and it after one o'clock, she was starving and had to go to the bathroom.

Lexa tried to push herself up with her hands, and she amazed herself by being able to move her body off of the bed and crawled with her hands to the iron rod headboard, getting a grip and pulling herself up until she was sitting on her knees.

"Where do you think you're going, doodlebug?" Clarke leaned up on one elbow and ran her hand along one muscled thigh.

Lexa grinned then winced, pursing her lips and blowing out a breath. Her bladder was full. "My current goal is the bathroom."

"Hold on let me help." She did, and Clarke came around and helped her off the bed. From there it was a simple walk to the bathroom. It was easier this time, and she didn't need Clarke's help. But, did need help with her top.

Lexa stood still while Clarke pulled a top over her head and maneuvered her arms through the sleeves. "When's your mother showing up?

Clarke moved down the hallway with Lexa trailing behind. "Around six. You're welcome to eat with us." She started pulling stuff out of her refrigerator, and Lexa sat on the stool at the breakfast bar.

"I could hang out in your bedroom and watch Netflix or something while you talk to her.

"Okay, but you don't have to be alone, I'd like you to meet her formally."

"So it's my turn to be introduced to the family?"

"Something like that, but don't feel pressured."

She thought for a moment. Clarke could handle her mother. "Sure, why not."

Lexa twirled around on the stool, and her mind began to wander. Clarke didn't have many family photos out, but a lot of artwork and few sculptures. "Say, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your father after he left?"

"Wow, that was from left field. Let me get you something to drink and start lunch. Wouldn't like turkey or tuna sandwich?"

"Turkey."

"So my father name was Jake Charles Griffin. We arrived back in New York after we had spent the summer in Spain, it was right after they split up. My mom worked at a local museum there and couldn't leave in the middle of the project, and my father brought me back to attend school in the states. I think might have mentioned that I was seven and just started the second grade. I was staying first with my father until he got sick and couldn't take care of me. Then I moved in with my Aunt Cheryl and Uncle Peter and their kids, with no mention of when my mom would be back. Being in school and a big city made everything about him a blur, something I will always regret because they didn't always let me go to the hospital and never really knew at the time how sick it was. Then one morning they got me clean up, and I thought we were going shopping on a school day, but we ended up at the hospital, and I got to say goodbye to him, but I'm not sure he was even aware I was there. After, I became my aunt's ward until I graduated from high-school. For the lack of my mother around as I grew up, she was there for my college and paid for all of my expenses, and allowed me to be debt free when I graduated."

"I'm sorry about your dad." Lexa picked at the grapes on her plate and popped one in her mouth. "I don't think I could handle if my parents died."

"It could have been rough if I didn't have a support system in place with my dad's sister and well its been a long time. I just wished..." Lexa's phone began to ring in the other room. "Let me get that."

Clarke returned with her phone handed it over to her. "Hello?"

_"Miss Woods?"_

"Yes."

_"This is Detective Meyers of the Los Angeles Police Department."_

"Oh, hi detective."

_"I hope your feeling better. We have discovered some information concerning your case."_

"Okay."

_"It's important that we visit you right away. Are you at home at the moment?"_

"No, I'm at a friend's home."

_"Great, if we could get the address we could stop by, it shouldn't take too long to review what we have discovered."_

"Sure." Lexa gave the detective Clarke's address, and he said they would be there within the hour.

~~~

Lexa had changed into a pair of shorts, and Clarke released her hair from the braid, and fluff it out and then pulled it to one side. Usually, she might have spent some time blowing it straight, but not being able to lift her arms it just didn't seem worth it.

Around two-thirty the police arrived, and Clarke showed them in. This time the detective was with another woman and introduced herself as Detective Joseph.

"So, what's the new information?"

"The male detective motioned to the female. "Miss Woods, we executed a warrant on Mr. Marlowe's phone, and we discovered more photos on his phone and laptop at his home. Miss Griffin, is it?"

Clarke nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Yes, well we did find your photos on his devices and some that were not quite certain of their origins."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Clarke said.

"Do you mind showing me your bedroom?"

Clarke blinked a little startled at the request. "Of course." Clarke guided the detective with her, and Lexa waited with the male, and he smiled at her and looked around Clarke's apartment.

"So, you're a cop, and I mean the police. Shoot you're a detective," Lexa clarified.

He smiled. "Yeah, going on twelve years. Nice place."

"Yeah. I like it." Lexa smiled back at him. She was nervous around him, not sure of why. Then Clarke and the other detective came out of her bedroom, and she seemed a bit in shock.

"What happened?" Lexa looked at Clarke and then over to the woman. Fear shot through her heart.

"This," Clarke said and brought the cute brown bear with the red heart over to Lexa. "One of the eyes is a camera."

Lexa blood went cold, and she started to shake. "What? I don't understand."

"Remember I told you I got this stupid gag gift on Valentine's day. I thought it was a present because I found it in my office on my desk and I just figured it was one of the nurses. I didn't even ask them about it, I just assumed."

"What are you trying to say?"

"It was from him, Steve planted a camera in it, and he's been watching me, _us_ for the past month."

"You mean he saw us when we?"

"I don't know." She looked towards the police.

"This device is a nanny cam bear. You were lucky that the camera didn't catch a lot of you or the both of you together..." Trailing off and hesitated then continued, "It was only video, no audio. The range of the camera is limited to about hundred feet give or take. The suspect would have to be just outside to capture anything."

Clarke asked. "Can we see what he did capture?"

Detective Meyers put his laptop on the table in front of the both of them. There was a series of icons with dates. He clicked on one named: Valentine's day. It pointed at a closed door, and then Clarke entering her office and finding the bear sitting on her desk. Lexa looked at her, studying her expression then reached for her hand and held it as they continued to scroll through each video. A few showed when Clarke was getting ready for bed and walking around in her room. The only one that had her partially unclothed when she was turned away from the camera as she released her bra and then moved out of the room. The date of when they first met was listed, and Lexa pointed to it, and Clarke held her hand a little tighter, and they began to watch. At first, it was the image of a darkened room. The light came on, and then Lexa saw herself pick up the bear and hold it over Clarke's body waving around like a goofball and Clarke taking from her hand and flipping it over her shoulder, and the last image as it hit the ground was a view of the underside of her bed. Then later when Clarke had sent her the picture of her and the bear. Lexa mentally sighed. The rest of the videos thankfully didn't have any nude pictures of Clarke or Lexa, but it was an invasion of their privacy, and she began to seethe.

"So, that's when he knew and started to follow us?" Lexa said.

"It had to be the first night." Clarke began to tap her fingers on her knee. "I just don't understand after all these years why would he start this all over again?"

Detective Joseph sat down next to Clarke. "I'm not going to excuse him, but sometimes it becomes an obsession with people that are disturbed. It might be one of the rarer cases that went to this extreme. Fortunately, for the both of you, chances are he'll spend the next twenty or more years in prison."

"What if he's got a rich daddy?"

"Then we've got to make this case air-tight. We already have a good case and plenty of evidence. Also, there has been an uptick of hit and run cases in the city, and we could make an example of him. We don't treat it lightly when a cyclist or pedestrian gets run over. But, in this case, it was premeditated. He left all the evidence behind."

Clarke shook her head. "How do I get we get our privacy back and how many people have seen these videos?"

"Just the two of us and our D.A., ma'am."

"Will they be destroyed after this is over?"

"It goes into deep storage in case of appeals."

"Unless he gets copies for his case, right?"

"Will try not to let it get that far. It might be better to have Mr. Marlowe plead his case out, and then he wouldn't have access to it. It just depends."

"This is a nightmare."

"That was none of your doing Clarke." Lexa finally spoke up. Shaken and confused but determined not to let this guy, dude, asshole ruin what they have together.

~~~

Lexa decided to stay in Clarke's room when her mother came from dinner, and her body was beginning to hurt worse, and she was too tired to deal with the drama that Clarke might have with her mother tonight. She wanted to be strong for her, but her body ached too much. She wasn't hungry and took a couple more pain pills and laid down and went to sleep.

This time she did dream, and they began to turn into nightmares. But, they didn't start off that way. It was random bits of the background noise of parts of her memories. Nothing lucid or memorable, just like typical dreams. Then they started to change and began to feel heavier and dark.

_She was on her bike riding down the dark street of the city. In her mind, she knew just to keep pedaling. Lexa rode for a long time unsure of how to get to home. Nothing looked familiar, then felt a rush of emotion, and she knew it was coming but didn't feel the hit, but felt herself flying, somehow comprehending what was going to happen next, but her body didn't crash on her ground. She was now laying in the street and cars flying by her. I have to get off the street. The weight of her backpack made it hard to crawl towards safety, and as her hands touched the sidewalk. She was standing in a long dimly lit hallway. She heard laughter behind her and turned just to see Clarke walking away with Steve. Her arm wrapped around his back, with his arm around her shoulder and he leaned over to kiss her on her cheek._

_Her tears began to cover Lexa's face and called out to her to stop, but she kept walking away. Her legs felt like they were filled with lead as she tried to follow them. She was losing Clarke down another hallway, trying to reach the corner reaching out and she cried out as fell to the ground hitting a soft surface and started to crawl. Lexa began to weep uncontrollably. She had to find Clarke._

Lexa managed to stand upright and stumbled out into the hallway in her boyshorts and tee shirt and was completely out of it when she arrived in Clarke's living room.

Abby gasped. "Who's this?"

"Hey, you." Clarke rushed to her side and pulled her face up. Lexa's eyes were still closed, and Lexa wrapped her arms around her and continued to cry.

"Hey, you're supposed to be in bed," Clarke whispered.

Lexa sniffed and pulled her closer. "Clarke, please don't leave me."

Clarke pulled back. "Wake up Lexa. Please, honey, wake up." Lexa started to come out of sleep and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Clarke, what..how did I.."

"Who is this woman, Clarke?"

Clarke squared her shoulders and helped Lexa sit on the sofa, and she fell over on her side next to her mom. "Mom, this is Lexa Woods, my girlfriend. Lexa this is my mother, Abby Griffin."

Lexa blinked her eyes at this revelation and looked up at the woman staring down at her upside down. "Um, Hello, Mrs. Griffin."

"Your girlfriend?"

"It's a long story. Let me take care of Lexa. She was hurt and is on some meds for the pain. Lexa, can you sit up?"

"Not without your help."

Abby stood and walked to the middle of the room while Clarke moved her to a sitting position.

"Hey, you were pretty out of it." Lexa wiped her eyes and then look at her.

"I had a nightmare."

"It's probably the drugs. Too much on an empty stomach. You're probably reacting because you haven't eaten since early today. Are you hungry?"

That moment Lexa's stomach growled. "I guess so."

"Let me fetch your shorts. I'll just be a minute." Abby put her hands out in disbelief, and Clarke shook her head. "Not now, mother."

I can easily put this in the top three, of embarrassing situations I found myself in at the moment. Half-dressed, sleep-walking and babbling like an idiot. No. More like the top two. When I finally dared to look at her mother, she had sat down at the dining room table and continued to gaze at me. I'll bet she's wondering where she has seen me before. _Hi, I'm your driver from a few weeks ago, and I've been making love to your daughter about the same amount of time. Thanks for the $200 tip. Wink._

"So, are you from the Malibu Woods or..."

Lexa blinked her eyes. Not sure how to answer this vague question. "No, I'm just the regular Woods." Lexa smiled not sure what the hell she was asking.

"Regular, oh I see." _That makes to one of us._

"Mother just give me a moment. Lexa put your arms around me so I can lift you up."

"You're going to hurt you back."

"I'll brace myself. On the count of three." Clarke counted off and rocked her up to her feet. "Awesome." She laid the shorts on the ground and Lexa stepped into them, and Clarke pulled them up over her hips and instead of her usual pat on the butt, she guided her over to the stools.

"You look familiar. I know I've seen you before."

Clarke answered for her. "Yes, you have met before but not formally."

"I'm sorry where was that again?"

Clarke nodded her head at Lexa in all her honesty told her, "Mrs. Griffin. A few weeks ago, I pick you and your daughter up at your hotel and drove you to dinner and then to the airport."

"You were our driver?"

"I prefer chauffeur, ma'am and yes that was me."

"Clarke, why didn't you say you knew her, that was rude. I didn't know she was a friend of yours." Abby's demeanor changed, but she still didn't quite understand their connection.

"Mom, we just met that night, and we've seen each other since."

"Oh? Ohh. Well, that's nice. So, have you heard from Steve yet?"

 _Oh for the love all that is holy._ Then Clarke spoke up, "As a matter of fact, I did. Steve told me how he was still in love with me and wanted to get married."

"Oh, Clarke I'm so happy for you." Abby took Clarke into her arms and swung her around.

"I didn't say yes, mom."

"Why not?"

"Sit down and let me get you drink this going to take awhile."

Clarke made dinner as she told the tale of Steve Marlowe. Jackass Extraordinaire Stalker, the would-be assassin, and pervert. Her mother listened in rapt fascination and did, surprising asked some interesting questions. But, the one question that floored Clarke was why she never told her what he had done when it happened. Lexa knew this was a new admission for Clarke herself and now she would be coming out to her mother.

"Mom, I recently discovered something about myself. I honestly thought that something was wrong with me. To put it frankly, I never enjoyed having sex with men. But, I didn't have time to figure it out. I didn't always feel comfortable around them but didn't have any real affection for them. I thought I did with Steve, but it turned quickly to me being his trophy, and then he began to stalk me when I broke it off."

"So when I asked him to call you?"

"He was already stalking me again."

"But, how did you find out?"

"Lexa saw him following her and then this happened yesterday." Clarke went to Lexa's side. "Is this okay?" Clarke reached the edge of her shirt, and Lexa nodded.

"This, mom." Lexa turned, and Clarke pulled her shirt up, and her mother gasped.

"Oh my God."

"He tried to kill Lexa on her bike yesterday."

"And he left a gift at my work that I thought was from my coworkers and brought home. He was recording me inside my own home, mom. He's in jail at the moment facing multiple charges."

"The Marlowe's are my good friends. Chris and Steve are going to be devastated. I wish you would have told me all of this, Clarke."

"I do too, mom."

Clarke released her shirt and smoothed it out. Lexa turned back around still stunned by what had just happened between a mother and child. Clarke shared a very personal story with her mother.

~~~

"So, that wasn't weird at all." Lexa was resting against a pile of pillows, propped up against the headboard. Clarke tucked more of them on either side like she was a baby and didn't want her to roll off the bed accidentally.

Clarke sat next to her and rubbed the arnica lotion on her legs. "She took it surprisingly well, I think. I'm not sure if she understood that I like you more than just friends." Clarke started to laugh. "She brilliant when it comes to the different styles of the classical artist but pretty dense when it comes to love."

Lexa blinked and looked at Clarke. The air between grew still and she could see the wonder in her eyes. An unspoken truth she may have discovered, like a child finding her first starfish near the ocean and the joy illuminated her eyes and Lexa wanted to answer her question for her, say those words she had been feeling the moment she laid eyes on her. Lexa reached for her hand and held it motionless against her leg. "Clarke, I..." Her phone began to ring. She could tell who it was by the tone. "It's my parents."

Clarke smiled and reached around to hand her phone to her and started on the other leg.

"Hey, guys." Lexa put it on speaker.

_"Hey, sweetheart. Hope we didn't wake you."_

"Nah, your good."

 _"You sound better, honey,"_ Her mom said.

"Still really sore though."

Her dad spoke next, _"I just wanted to let you know that I've transferred the car in your name and set you up with six months insurance with my insurance guy, Dave and I can drop the car off at your friend's house tomorrow. Your mom can pick me up and bring me back home."_

"That's great, but I don't want you to put you guys out."

_"No trouble at all, it's a long time in coming, sweetheart. I just wished we could have given you a car sooner."_

"It's okay. I didn't mind."

 _"Lexa sweetie, we do. You've been such a delight to me and your father and last night, we almost lost you."_ She could tell her mother was going to cry, then Lexa would start and then Clarke and maybe her dad.

"Please, mom. I'm okay. Clarke's taking outstanding care of me, and I'll be back to normal in no time at all." Then Lexa's eyes began to well up with tears, and they began to gather and fall on her cheeks, and she sniffed.

"Hey guys," Clarke said. "Would you like to have dinner with us tomorrow?" She held onto to Lexa's hand then kissed it and gave her wink.

_"Oh, we wish we could, but tomorrow is a busy night at Rusty's."_

"Maybe another time then?"

_"Let's make a date."_

"Will do." Before they hung up, Clarke gave Lexa's father her address.

Clarke tossed the phone behind her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for taking over before I made a fool of myself again and sorry walking in on you and your mom."

"You looked cute, and groggy until I realized you were pretty out of it and you were half dressed," Clarke said. "How about we cut the dosage down to half the amount from now on and then gently ween you off of them completely."

"Whatever you say doc."

It was nearly ten o'clock, and usually, she'd still be on the road or on her way home. She liked this setup the best. Being taken care of by a beautiful woman, who at the moment only had eyes for her. Even though she still felt sore, she wanted Clarke. It wasn't an impossibility, and Lexa pulled her over by her shirt and kissed her. The first real kiss since Monday morning.

"I'll hurt you, babe."

"Not if you just lean over me. You can sit on my legs. They're not hurt that bad."

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't then how will I ever get better." Clarke huffed and shooked her head.

"You'll tell me when to stop?"

"Scouts honor." Lexa held up two fingers.

"Nice try, stud but I know for a fact they use three fingers."

"Even better," Lexa gave her a lazy smile, and Clarke straddled her legs and gently sat down, and Lexa gave her nod okay. She needed to feel her skin and move her hands under her shirt over her back and lightly ran her short nails over her back. She saw Clarke arch her back and then gave her a hard stare and leaned over and held the back her head with one hand and other under her chin and sink her tongue deep inside her Lexa's mouth.

It was all wet and hot, and she pulled Clarke closer to her. They were starving for each other. Lexa wants to ravish her. Throw her over on her back and pulled her clothes off and sink her tongue inside her as far as she could reach. She groaned, and Clarke echoed her. Clarke leaned back, and her shirt went flying across the room.

"Me too," Lexa managed to squeak out, and Clarke moved back and gently removed her shirt.

"Okay as your _Doctor_ , I'm advising you that the next phase of your treatment you remain perfectly still."

"But, I want to touch you."

Clarke tipped her head to the side. "You can touch my hips, but just to hold on. I have to do all the work."

I didn't know who to thank as I watched Clarke shifted back and took off her shorts and moved back to straddle me. At this moment I was relaxed, I still hurt, but I wasn't going to say anything that would stop what happened in the next few minutes to an hour, give or take. Clarke was naked and hovering over me. I wrapped my arms around her back, breaking her rule and sat her close to my hips.

"You smell so good, Clarke." Lexa buried her face between her breast and licked her the swell of one them. She turned her head and captured Clarke's lips and then spend a few minutes reacquainting. Lips mapped lips, across cheeks and under her neck. Clarke held on to Lexa's shoulder and moved slowly over her. Now it was Lexa's turn to sink her tongue deep into Clarke's mouth and savor the slight taste of her wine and arched and then groaned again. Her back twinged and she gasped, "Clarke, please."

"I want you too," Clarke whispered.

"No. My back." She paused. "Hurts." Clarke's eye went wide and quickly jumped off her.

"I'm so sorry. I know better than that. I shouldn't..."

"Shh. My fault, my fault. I tensed up. I'm a big girl too, Clarke. I still want you, maybe if I lay down on my back and I you can straddle me."

"I don't know. I still could hurt you."

"I'll stop if I can't take it." It was almost instantaneously. "Off, off, please. I'm sorry Clarke." She quickly dismounted Lexa and sat next to her.

"I think your pain meds have worn off." Clarke looked down at her naked body. "I feel foolish."

"Whatever for?"

"I'm such a horn dog and can't even give you a break when you hurt so bad."

"Make that two of us. How about you lay on your back, and I lay on you?"

"How about we turn off the light and get some rest?"

"Can I still kiss you after the lights are off?"

"You got it stud."

Clarke moved Lexa to her stomach and gave her another half of pill. The lights were off, and only the soft of the glow of lights outside poured into the room through the sheer curtains covering the window.

Clarke began on the side of her face and kissed the smile that rested on her face. Moving to her ear and breath out and placed a soft kiss, sending chills down her spine. She kissed her again and pulled the cover over her back.

"You need rest. I'll be here in the morning."

Lexa knew she was right. They weren't going anywhere. They may just have the rest of their lives left together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suffice it to say, sometimes a dream is just a dream.

It felt like a burning weight on her back. Melting away the skin until it sheared through her muscles and down to the bone. Lexa whimpered and woke sometime in the middle of the night in excruciating pain. The meds had worn off, and the discomfort drew her out of sleep. She felt the light weight of the sheet covering her body like a heavy hot pressure and pulled it off of her back. Tears began leaking out of her eyes, unable to keep them from falling she rubbed her face against her pillow and blinked her eyes trying to adjust to the dimness of the room and seeing Clarke next to her deeply asleep. Lexa reached out her fingers and brushed them against Clarke's arm. A timid request to try to wake her.

The selfless part of her pulled back her fingers curling them into her palm. Then tried to raise herself off of the bed like she had done the day before. Placing her hands under to push up off the bed, but the act of moving her shoulders punched a gasping groan from her chest that she muffled into her pillow. Clarke told her the second day she would feel much worst and from what she was feeling at the moment, Clarke didn't exaggerate at all. In fact, she may have underestimated the severity of level of the pain. Lexa rated this hovering around a seven and going to the time her foot slipped off the pedal of her bike, and her sex smashed on the crossbar. In an instant, she saw stars and fell over onto the ground, laying there writhing on the grass cupping herself, and she was only a few feet from home.

Clarke was soundly asleep, breathing comfortably. Her chest, raising the sheet that covered her with each inhale. A tear fell from Lexa's eye and into her other eye gathering with those tears and spilled on the pillow beneath. As much as she hated to wake her, Lexa would need her help.

She considered the least jarring way of waking her and quietly whispered, "Pssst, are you awake?" Of course, she wasn't, and it was unfair to wake her. Clarke would be going back to work in the morning and would have to leave her alone for the day. When Clarke mentioned this before they drifted off to sleep, it caused a jolt of unnecessary fear to surge through her. It wasn't like she felt uncomfortable in her home, without Clarke here, but they hadn't established what her boundaries were. Still, Clarke told her to, _make yourself at home_. Only, what did she mean? Her back tensed up again and she groaned.

The sudden loudness of her cry echoed in the quiet room startled her, hoping it might have woke Clarke, but it didn't. Lexa raised her voice a little louder and repeated. "Are you awake?"

Clarke rolled over and started to chat, making no senses at all,. "How'd ya get that in there..." She mumbled. _Clarke's dreaming_. Endearing and cute as hell and maybe at another time she would have leaned up on one elbow and tried to hold a conversation with her, but not now.

She tried it again, "Pssst. Please wake up."

Lexa saw her move and reach out to her. Clarke's voice was thick with sleep when she spoke, "Lexa? What's the matter?"

Lexa choked out a sob, "It hurts a lot."

Clarke fumbled for the lamp, switching it on and groaning when the light filled the room, and checking the time. It was nearly three in the morning. Then the look Lexa gave her when she saw her tear soak face woke her completely up.

"Hey, Hey, don't cry."

"I can't help it, Clarke."

She ran her thumb over Lexa's face to wipe her tears away. "I should have set a timer for your next pill. But, maybe you should try and sit up and readjust your body. Do you think you could do that?"

"Only with your help." Damn, she sounded so needy and hated that she became a bother to Clarke. Then the thought evaporated when Clarke leaned over and kissed her cheek with lips warmed from sleep.

"Anything you want, babe." Clarke helped Lexa get up off the bed and then sat her back down, upright against the pillows.

"Better?"

Lexa nodded and swallowed down the pill. "How much longer is it going to hurt this bad?"

Clarke yawned covering her mouth and rubbed her arm lying next to her. "Hard to say. Icing won't be as effective after the next twenty-four hours; then we will start using a little heat to help the healing process. I'm afraid you'll have to manage the pain until you completely heal. FYI, this is 101 in treating bruising. There are no secret quick fix remedies. That's why I also want to monitor your healing process. Maybe it can be used in your lawsuit you'll file against him."

"My lawsuit?" Lexa turned to look at her.

"Oh, hell yeah. Don't you know you can file a civil case against Steve?"

"I had no idea."

"It's something to think about; for your pain and suffering, medical bills and restitution. But, you'll need a good lawyer to represent you."

A moment of uncertainty hit Lexa in her gut. "I can't afford a lawyer," She stumbled out.

"Listen, this is pretty heavy stuff this late. We can talk about later. Do you think you can go back to sleep now?"

"If I can move down a little bit more." Lexa shifted down with Clarke's help and stayed on her back. She didn't fall to sleep for quite awhile. Police, lawyers, and lawsuits. She had little to no interaction with any of those things, and now in the span of only a day, it was all she could think about. Maybe she could talk to Raven about it on Saturday.

Clarke tucked herself around her body and took in a breath of her scent and sighed. Lexa did the same and leaned her face into her hair. It was soothing and now becoming a vital part of her life. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and pulled her a little tighter, growing sleepy and closed her eyes.

~~~

I was learning that Clarke was a very organized person. After saying something like that, I would imagine you would think I was saying she was anal. Not at all. She was efficient in a Clarke kind of way. Being pretty stationary, I watched her routine. The process of getting out of the shower making breakfast and getting ready for work was fascinating. The way she dried her hair. First, she let it air dry mostly, while she applied her makeup. Should she put her hair up or down? After fixing her hair up and no earrings, _Too many toddlers with busy hands today._ She said. Then applying lotion over her body and slipped into her underthings. Watching as Clarke deftly put her bra on took my breath away. Today she was wearing dark blue lace bra and matching panties. Moving to her walk-in closet and pulling out dress after dress and finding one then which pair of shoes to go with and I pointed to the low-heeled black pair that looked comfortable she winked and agreed. I smiled back at her knowing that deep in my heart I was growing attached to Clarke Griffin, MD.

"I have a couple of microwavable dinners in the freezer, or you make yourself a sandwich. I got plenty of juices or fruit if you like. You should try and stay hydrated. I also set your alarm on your cell phone to go off when you should take your meds and remember only to take half." Clarke turned around in the room. "I just know I'm going to forget something."

Lexa was sitting on the sofa all freshly scrubbed. Belly full of breakfast and nothing to do for the next nine hours. "Your keys?" She said helpfully.

Clarke dangle the keys she had in her hand at her.

"Your sunglasses?"

"In my car."

"I know," Lexa said."

"What?"

"Come here." Clarke did, and Lexa tapped her lips. She sat next to her and ran her fingers through her damp hair and gave her kiss.

"Damn I'm going to miss you today." Clarke ran her hand down her arm and slipped it underneath her shirt and cupped her breast and leaned to kiss her again, lingering a bit and slightly dipping her tongue in her mouth. Lexa melted under the attention and wanted more. Maybe she could convince her to stay with her if she just....

"Ooh, I know." Clarke got up from the sofa and went to her bedroom as Lexa tried to grab her to keep her from leaving, but was too late. She returned carrying her laptop and charger. "Just in case you want to browse or whatever. You can watch a movie if you like. I shouldn't be late, and maybe after dinner, we can take a stroll. If you're feeling better."

"Sure, that sounds like fun." _Sort of._ Clarke sat back down next to Lexa and placed her hand flat between her breasts and placed her other arm around her neck. Lexa pecked her lips and another on her cheek. "Have a good day." Only halfway meaning it and sounding like a pathetic loser.

Clarke leaned back and pursed her lips together to hold back the gentle bit of laughter she wanted to spill. "You know I'd stay if I could. You're seriously cute this morning." Lexa started to blush.

"You're the one that's beautiful, Clarke." Lexa, honestly it meant and leaned her head against her arm that was resting on her shoulder.

Clarke closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against her. "I promise, I'll call you later." Lexa began to focus on her face, in case somehow she would forget the shape of her eyes and the depth of the blue against the dark of her iris. And the tiny beauty mark that graced her upper lip and dimple on her chin. It was just one of those moments. Then Clarke leaned in, and her heart began to beat a little harder in her chest. Time stood still for another moment when Clarke made a decision and sank her tongue into her mouth. Holding her in place as Lexa whimpered and grew captured under her desired, Clarke surged over her, nearly climbing into her lap. Lexa felt the warmth between her legs gradually began to grow and moved up her belly through her chest until the tips of her ears were burning. When Clarke pulled back, her lipstick smeared across one cheek, and Lexa ran her thumb over it to wipe it away.

She looked side to side and gave a thumbs up. "All Good."

"Thanks." The slightly disheveled Clarke stood up and adjusted her dress and ran her hands over her body. "I'm so turned on right now. I think kissing you right now might have been a big mistake. Not really. But I do have to go, and I'm going to say goodbye from over here, just to be safe."

"Have a good day." Lexa blew her a kiss.

Clarke bit her lower lip. "Be good," and smiled and finally managing to drag herself away from her and left with a wave.

When the door closed and the deadbolt locked, Lexa held her breath to hear her soft footfalls as they slowly faded away. Her heart beat sideways in her chest, and she blew out her breath. _This is ridiculous. Get a hold of yourself, Woods._ She needed something to keep her entertained and not pitifully pining away for Clarke. The stillness of the room was jarring and began to look around the living room. It was large and held an L-shaped off-white cushioned sofa covered with a ton of colorful pillows. Large coffee table with an assortment of sculptures and magazines. But, her legs were restless, so she scooted off the sofa and used the armrest to push herself upright and finally standing. "Okay, now what?"

Her new favorite song started to play on her cell phone. "Hey, you forget something?"

 _"Haha. No, I had an idea."_ Lexa could hear in the background the distinct sound of her footfalls on the tile of the lobby, and then the noise of the door opening as the day filtered through.

"Hit me."

_"How would you like to spend the day and night on Catalina Island tomorrow? I've stayed there a while back. Oceanfront cottage, really reasonable and dinner. We can make it back on time on Saturday to meet with your friends."_

That sounded wonderful. But, Lexa didn't have that kind of money. "I can't pay my way."

_"Not a problem, it's my treat."_

"Clarke," Lexa drawled. It sounded like a wonderful idea if through her voice she didn't let on just yet.

_"I'm serious. I want to get you out of LA for a day and sit with you by the beach. Maybe lay in a hammock. Can I talk you into it?"_

Lexa considered for a second, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with this plan. "Sold." Lexa started to smile and get a little excited. She'd never been to the island before, but it sounded cool.

_"Great, so I'll make reservations and pick some stuff up for the trip after work so I might be a little later getting home."_

"No problem," Lexa said. "See you then."

 _"I can't wait."_ Clarke made a kissy sound and hung up.

Lexa laughed and began to feel better. Just the thought of getting away with Clarke. Heck, she would be spending the next three days with her. By Monday, she should be feeling a lot better. But at the moment she didn't and sat down and pulled the laptop over and began searching for Catalina Island. She sent a text over to Clarke asking her to send her the name of the cottage so she could check it out.

~~~

Lexa felt the warmth of Clarke's body underneath her. Her soft curves were comforting against her body. The feeling of being in bed and surging over her. She felt Clarke's legs go around her waist and she pushed deeper inside of her warm tight core. Her clit had swelled to the size of a cock and deeply embedded in her. Clarke pulsed around her. She didn't question why this even possible, and she didn't want to stop. Instinct desired to please her, and the passion Lexa felt for Clarke pulsed inside of her causing her to push deeper, harder until the rush of her orgasm starts to grow. She heard Clarke cried out when she spilled inside of her and came with a deep groan.

The scene drifted, and Lexa found herself in a familiar place that maybe have been the hallway of Clarke's home. Her humming drew Lexa into the bathroom, and she now standing in the shower with Clarke's back pressed against the tiled shower wall and pushed her tongue into her mouth. Hearing her groan then Lexa held her hips with her hands and nudged her thigh between her legs. She was wet, but not the same texture of the water pouring over them. It was her slick, coating Lexa's leg and Clarke started to move against the flexed muscles of her thigh. Lexa wanted to be inside her and feel her tight around her fingers, and she ran her hands was at her entrance and waited for Clarke to beg her. She was being coy and pushed Lexa's hand away. But, Lexa knew she wanted her, and she let her win for the moment and cupped her breast instead, moving her head to capture a nipple between her lips and began bathing the surface.

"Damn, I've missed you." Clarke uttered and found her lips again and moved up and down her leg. Lexa wanted to wrap her mouth around her sex, she went to her knees and kneeled down between her legs and pressed her face into her sex. Her smell was thick, and she ran her tongue along her opening and finding its source. Clarke pressed her hand to the back of Lexa's head and urged her to lick her. She spread her legs wider, and Lexa used both hands to open her up and lick the length of her. She wouldn't be able to penetrate her with her tongue at this angle, but slid her fingers to her entrance and gazed up at Clarke staring down her and pushed inside. Clarke shuddered and gripped her tighter sucking her in. Clarke's clit swelled in her mouth. "Lexa, I'm going to....

The grating sound of ringing woke Lexa out the dream making it vanish in an instant. She wiped the drool off of face and grabbed her phone.

Clearing her throat from sleep, she said in a raspy voice. "Hello?"

_"Did I wake you?"_

"Hey, dad. Yeah, that's okay. I need to get up anyway."

_"I just wanted to let you know I'm just around the corner with your car."_

"Is mom with you?"

_"She's following behind in her car."_

"Great. Clarke's apartment is on the third floor. Apartment number 307, turn right coming out of the elevator, and it's on the left side of the hallway."

_"See you in a bit, sweetie."_

The laptop was on the sofa next to her, and she blinked her eyes at the glaring photos of the different assortment of sex toys. She found the website that Clarke bookmarked from the other day when she was checking out this site. It provided her links with some mouth-dropping images of women engaged with the toys with other women. Completely explicit pictures, unsimulated sex. Hence the graphic dream she just had. Her clit was still throbbing and recalling bits of her dream, and she blushed. Not sure if this was something she should share with Clarke. Her boyshorts was soaked, and she only had a few minutes to change into something clean before her parents arrived.

~~~

Lexa popped the last french fry in her mouth and wiped the juice from her lips with a napkin from the delicious burger her mom made at Rusty's and brought for lunch. It was her favorite. Grilled onions and mushrooms with a slice of cheese melted over the ground sirloin with a side of fries. She rarely ate burgers and saved the time she would have them when her mom made them for her.

"Clarke's home is lovely." Her mother looked around at her place and gently touched a nude sculpture of a woman. "Does she collect?"

"I don't know." Lexa slowly stood up and gathered the dirty dishes and brought them to the sink and started to wash and dry them. "I've only been here a couple of times, and I didn't get around to asked her."

"You're in love is why." Her dad said and crossed her arms over his chest smiling as he leaned against the counter next to her. Lexa didn't deny it. "She's a nice person, from what your mother and I have seen so far. Much better than..."

Lexa put out her soapy hand. "Please don't say her name."

"Still bitter about the breakup?" Her mother asked.

Lexa wiped her hands on the towel and escorted them to the living room sat down reaching out to grab her mom's hand and pull her down next to her on the sofa. "I'm not bitter, not anymore. It's just she made me feel bad about myself. Like I couldn't compete with what she wanted me to be. With Clarke, it's the complete opposite, excusing the crazy ex-boyfriend, of course. Things are great between us."

"About that, Lexa. Are you sure she's over him?"

"With everything I am, dad. She's different. All of this is new to her, I know, but I also understand she's not experimenting with me. I think I would recognize if it were true, especially with Clarke. It's something I feel here. She released her mom's hand and held it over her heart.

"You're young Lexa, and we do like Clarke, she does seem to care about you. I noticed that right away. Real genuine." Her mother smoothed out her hair over her back. "Things are bound to be exciting and..."

"Like when you guys met? You knew right away, why can't it be the same for me too?"

"It can, Lexa. I just wanted to find out for sure if this is what you want."

"We don't have any set boundaries, and it hasn't come up. I don't know how to explain Clarke to you guys."

"You don't have too, sweetie. I think we both understand." Her dad squeezed her hand. How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better. Thanks for bringing me lunch."

"What happens now, with your medical bills?"

"Clarke said I should sue. Now that he's facing all of those charges, I think it's a matter of coming up with a settlement. I did a little research, and I need some help. I'm going to ask Raven about this on Saturday if she can give me a hand."

"Dave my insurance guy can also help you, also. I told him what happened." Her dad pulled out his wallet and handing over his card. Give him a call, and he can assist you. Don't worry about the costs we've got it covered."

Lexa leaned back. "I can't take your money."

Her mother patted her hand. "I'm just going to wait until next year to buy Rusty's," She said.

Tears started to form her eyes, and she blinked them away. "Oh no, mom. I can't let you wait. You've worked so hard for this."

"One more year won't kill me. I'm practically running the place myself." Her mother leaned back and held both her hands around Lexa's.

"I swear I'll pay back every dime."

"Don't worry about." Her dad leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Too late." She swallowed and sniffed, and now she couldn't hold her tears back, and they began to fall in earnest.

~~~

Lexa was sound asleep laying on her side with her arms curled around Clarke's scent soaked pillow. A feeling of something walking across her face caused an unconscious twisting of her lips. It happened again, and this time she panicked thinking a spider was on her and began frantically rubbing it off her face with a yelp.

"Hey, babe. I'm sorry. It's just me. I couldn't resist tickling you." Lexa held the pillow tighter to her chest and opened her eyes.

"You're home." Lexa tossed the pillow to the end of the bed and reached out her hands with the _I want_ motion and Clarke leaned over and kissed her as she fell onto her back.

"How are you feeling?" She ran her hand over her forehead and down on her face.

"Still sore, but better." Clarke pulled her up off of the pillow and wrapped her arms around her.

Lexa did the same. "I slept most of the day."

She felt Clarke take a breath and hold her a little tighter and bury her face in her hair. "Hungry?"

"A little, how was your day?" The feeling of Clarke holding her and warmth of her body was soothing.

"Awful. I had a puke clean up and a couple of miserable babies. Did you do anything interesting today?" Finally pulling back to gaze her sleepy eyes.

Lexa's cheeks began to burn. A flash of her dream and Clarke under her as she sank herself deep inside of her, and she closed her eyes and groaned, and Clarke's eyes went wide and smiled in amusement.

"Well, that sounds intriguing, anything you want to share?"

"I do, but I think I have to work up to it."

Clarke gave her a side-eyed her but relented. "Okay, so anything else?"

"I checked out that site you showed me last Sunday."

"That I showed you, I don't understand...oh, and?"

"It was." Pausing. "Educational and explicit you should have warned me about the pictures."

"Did it pervert my sweet girl's mind?"

"You have no idea."

"Oh, now you have to tell me."

"I seriously promise I will, but later."

Clarke gave her hard look. "Just to let you know, I'm not going to forget this conversation."

"I'm not going to forget the dream either, Clarke."

~~~

Lexa was wearing a new top that was a surprise this morning from Clarke. A classic blue and white stripe button down shirt and white sweater in case it gets cold later on the trip over. Clarke wore white jeans, with a long sleeved dark red top. Lexa thought that they made a cute couple and snapped a few selfies on Clarke's patio before heading west. Their bags were pack and loaded into the back her Clarke's SUV, and they were on their way to Long Beach to catch the ferry to Catalina. One stop for a couple of warmed blueberry scones and coffee at the local corner coffee shop and they were back on the road.

Clarke ducked up to see the sky through the windshield. "The overcast is clearing so today should be beautiful, but a little cooler than I was expecting. Glad we brought some sweaters."

"Thanks for all of this Clarke."

"It's my first mini vacation in a long time except for when I took care of you the other day. My staff has been bugging me about taking off some time and one day won't screw up my patient's appointments. I like to schedule appointments early on Fridays so that I can get out of there a reasonable time."

"You like your job a lot?"

"I love it, Lexa. Seeing the children grow up. Especially the babies. They're all truly special to me."

"I can tell, even when the kids stick stuff in the ears their not suppose to."

"I found out later that it was his sister who did it. She's only a year older, and he dared her too and bam a couple of hundreds of dollars later."

"Ouch."

"Yeah well, I did an exam of both of the children off of the books. Just a cursory glance and told the mom to back of the sweet drinks and give them healthier choices."

"That was nice," Lexa said. "Make a left on the next street."

"So have you been here before?"

"First time."

"Busting another cherry?"

"Clarke." She was right of course.

Clarke crinkled her eyes. "Just kidding. It'll be fun. The place we're going is in Avalon, but just a further up the coast. Will have a view back to the mainland if it is clear, so tomorrow morning we could see the sunrise if we're awake."

"You think we'll be awake?"

Clarke laughed. "No, but it's there if you want to see it."

"I rather stay in bed with you."

Lexa knew the drive by rote and became the GPS for the trip to Long Beach. Instructing Clarke and taking well-known shorts cuts she had stored away. Lexa had to quickly learn after starting her new job how to navigate the LA area and after several attempts using her cell phone while driving for the first time and trying to pay attention to her passengers was tricky, but living in here most of life made learning the shortcuts easy to remember. They made it to Long Beach Port a half an hour before their ferry.

Clarke struggled with the suitcases, still trying to take care of both of them. "I can handle my bag. It may hurt a little, but I won't break."

"If you're sure." She handed the rolling suitcase over to her. "The place has a nice feature I can't wait to show you."

"What's that?" Lexa stopped as a bunch of the little kids darted in front of them. Excited to be heading to the island.

"A Jacuzzi. Strictly for you back of course. Just a little heat that will be good for your bruises."

"It sounds nice. I can't wait."

~~~

Her first ferry boat ride. It was more like a high-speed ride on a fancy boat that could hold nearly three hundred people. Today it was only half-full, and Clarke found them comfortable seats inside, leaving her to get champagne. She had forgone her pills this morning and wanted to endure the pain as long as she could. Clarke encouraged her to go a little longer between medicating and to help gauge the level of her pain. It did hurt, but she was getting used to it. Soon, it would be a distant memory, one she wouldn't want to relive anytime soon.

"Here." Clarke handed her glass, and she sat next to her. Clinking their glasses together. "Cheers."

"Hmm. So tell me about this place we're going."

She handed Lexa a brochure on Catalina Island. "When we visited a while back, we went rock climbing and took a tour with their glass bottom boats. We're going to stay just to the north of most of the hectic activities and spend the quiet time at the cottage. If your hungry will have a bite to eat before we head to where we're staying."

"So you stayed here before?" Lexa was unnecessarily worried that maybe she had stayed with a past lover so this wouldn't be that special for Clarke.

"Didn't stay the night. I came with a few friends from work, and it was just for the day. I swore to myself I would come back, but never had the time until this week." Lexa sighed in relief.

Clarke stood and looked around to find the bathroom. "Hang out here, while I check out the ladies room."

Lexa checked her watch, and they were nearly there and moved to a window to look at the island. The trip only took an hour, and she couldn't see it yet because of the fog that hung over the mountains. A few minutes of watching and the air warm enough and burned off the clouds and the island came into view. It was huge, and a line homes could be seen covering the base of the mountain like they were barely hanging on. She pulled out her cell phone and snapped a couple of pictures. 

Lexa watched as the boat moved along the shore and to the central part of the island and then she saw the back of her head. The distinct color of her dark blond hair with a pink stripe on the side, blowing in the breeze and she turned her head, and Lexa backed up so the woman couldn't see her, but it was too late the woman waved at her. Of all the people she least wanted to see today, it was her ex.

Lexa turned and sat back down in her seat as Clarke returned. "Wow, you look like you just saw a ghost. You're not getting seasick are you?"

"No, I'm fine." She smiled at Clarke. "It just must be a week for exes."

"What does that mean?"

Before she could answer, the ex in question was standing in front of Lexa. A smile formed on her lips with a smirk, like she held a secret, and she was dying to tell her. 

Lexa remembered the same look when she spoiled one of her favorites shows just because she could be a dick like that sometimes. Then she tried, successfully, to make it up to her by seducing her to bed. It was truly a textbook example of a love-hate relationship, and Lexa did hate herself afterward.

"Finally lost the bike?" She drawled as she gave Lexa the once over and then gazed towards Clarke. Lexa didn't answer but looked into the face of a person she once cared about, and to the lips, she once kissed before. They didn't hold the same allure they once did.

"I'm Julia, this one's ex." She flipped her thumb over in Lexa's direction.

Lexa could visibly feel Clarke's body stiffen and braced herself for an attack. "So?" Clarke wasn't impressed.

She took a step back and eyed Clarke up and down and then said to Lexa. "I see you finally moved on. Did you pick blondie up on Figueroa?"

Clarke didn't let her answer. "What the hell is your problem?"

Her ex's tell was when she put her hand on her hip while she was feeling self-righteous and wanted to put someone in their place. "Did she tell you she pined away for me after I broke it off with her?"

"What are you twelve? Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but it seems you're the one that can't let shit go. Why don't you fly back to your coven and bother someone else."

Lexa mentally high-fived Clarke.

That put her ex back on her heels, and she put her hands up, turned and tried to laugh it off, but it was clear she was no match for Clarke.

They both watched as Julia walked away and Lexa leaned her head to Clarkes and whispered. "I use to have really bad taste in women until you came along."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not ever, Clarke."

"You got a deal." Clarke put her arm around Lexa's shoulders and leaned her head against her. "When we get to our cottage, I have a surprise for you."

Lexa's ears perked up and waited for Clarke to continue. "You're not going to tell me about it?"

This was just small talk. To let the sudden eddy that formed and threatened to ruin our vacation. Not feeding into its spinning cycle that would continue its turbulence. Waiting as it settled down to a calm pond. I would tell Clarke about Julia, just not today.

"Nah, it can wait," Clarke answered. Lexa could see Clarke watching her, and she supposed it was to keep an eye out for her. Lexa felt relief not affected by her anymore, and she turned and kissed Clarke on her cheek and made sure Julia saw them.

"Thanks for that," Lexa said.

"How about this?" Clarke moved closer to kiss her lips and held it a little longer than her usual propriety would have allowed.

Clarke closed a very painful chapter in my life. One in which I will always be forever, internally grateful.

~~~

The cottage was fun. Everything was new to both of them, and they spent time, after they had unpacked, checking out every inch of the space. Nautically decorated of course, but tasteful. It felt like it wanted to be a resort, but clung on to the quaint feel of the sea. Light blue and white stripe sofa with dark red pillows with pictures of anchors and shells from the sea on them. The fireplace shared by the living room and bedroom. The large windows in the living room area were the frames for nature's artwork that we could see all around us outside the glass.

It was going to be a seafood night. Luckily, neither one of us had allergies, and they order a Cioppino kit from the local seafood restaurant. They supplied the fresh seafood and the rest of the meal with directions how to prepare ourselves. Enough for two, with a nice bottle of wine on the house.

Clarke added the tomatoes with their juices, wine, fish stock and bay leaf. "Have you done this before?" Lexa asked from her place on the sofa by the front windows.

"First time." Clarke put the lid on and reduced the heat and set the timer for half an hour. "I heard about from a friend at work, and where I got the idea about coming here. Dan, my assistant, swore by it."

Clarke finished the preparation while Lexa started the fire. Only a flip of a switch lit the gas burner. Clarke clarified that this wasn't the surprise she had teased her about earlier. Although having a fireplace near the ocean away from home with Clarke was pretty damn special. She lit the candles around the room and poured them each a glass of wine and sat down at the table.

"Hot, hot," Clarke said as she moved the heavy pot of fish stew over to the table and placed it in the center Retrieving the bread and finally sitting down with a huff. "Well, that was little more cooking than I've done in ages."

Lexa pulled out her phone. "Hold still." Clarke displayed her dish and smiled. Her face was a little flush from cooking and looked beautiful. "It smells fantastic. Why don't you dig in?"

"In a minute." Clarke just seems content to take a drink of wine and look over at her. "I'm glad we came here."

Lexa stood up and started to ladle Clarke's dish and then herself. Tearing off a piece of bread and dipping into the juice and taking a bite.

"Mmm delicious, me too," Lexa replied. "It's perfect Clarke."

"Thanks." Clarke started with the mussels, digging them out and popping one in her mouth. "This dish is pretty foolproof."

Lexa didn't want to be rude, but talking right wasn't a priority. Her focus was on the meal that Clarke had prepared and the accident and how she took care of her. Clarke was there for her at every turn. She couldn't imagine what her life was like before Clarke. She will always mark her time like the ages, Before Clarke and after Clarke.

She was on her third mussel and followed Clarke's lead, and just as she speared a shrimp, Clarke took a drink of wine and sat back. "So tell me about your dream." Clarke ran her finger along the rim of her wine glass and then moved to just inside of the v of her top, drawing it down until it rested at the valley between her breast. Lexa's eyes were captivated and followed them as they moved along the swell of her breast and waited for her speak.

Clarke caught her staring, and Lexa blinked and pulled back. "My dream?"

"Yes, silly. I don't think I've seen your face turn that red, because of something you would usually find in a dream."

Lexa cleared her throat and sat back. "Do you promise just to listen, and at the end, you can ask me questions?"

Clarke made like she was going to consider by twisted her lips then answered. "What if I said no?"

Lexa didn't have a plan B. "Well then that's okay. It's just I'm a little embarrassed about what I did or what I dreamt I did."

"I'm listening."

"Ok, well. After checking out the cottage on your laptop, I looked up some legal advice, long story for another time. Then I told you before I checked out that website you showed me on Sunday."

"You mean with the sex toys?"

"That'd be the one." Lexa took another drink of wine. "Well, the links took me down the rabbit hole of highly graphic pictures of women. Together. Using these _toys._ Honestly, Clarke, I had no idea." Lexa shook her head in astonishment.

"You didn't like them?"

"No, that's not it at all. Although I did question whether these women are in relationships or was this just mechanical for the male gaze, they did seem into it, and honestly, I didn't know what to expect."

"I would put my money on they are not in relationships. But, do you think that the owners of this woman run business would use other gay women?"

"I have no answer to that. But, that wasn't my point. It was just something my rational mind tried to keep focused on, instead of me getting turned on." Her face was burning.

Clarke smiled. "First time viewing porn?"

Lexa sat up straighter. "I've seen Carol a couple of times." _Okay, every night for at least two weeks solid._

"Not porn, honey, just a little erotica. Good film. I thought it deserved the Oscar."

"Then to answer your question. That would be a no."

"I've honestly seen a few, and at least for me, I find them boring and trite. But, this films not generally geared towards women. At least not this one. Go on."

"Sometime after falling down the rabbit hole, I fell asleep."

"I'm loving this story, Alice." Lexa dropped her shoulders, pinched her lips tight together and narrowed her gaze, a quiet admonishment. "Sorry." Clarke mimicked locking her lips with a key and throwing it away.

"This is where it gets weird. Sexuality." Clarke scooted over next to Lexa. "We were in bed."

Clarke kept her mouth tightly closed, and her eyes started to gleam. "But, I wasn't wearing one of those...toys, I was making love to you with me."

Clarke's face changed to confusion and unlocked her mouth. "I don't understand."

"I was inside of you."

Clarke closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. "Please go on." Reaching out to hold her hand.

"My clit was inside you. It was..." Damn this was hard. They've already shared climaxing in each other's mouth and making love with over several surfaces in both of their homes, in real life, surely she can do this. She'll understand. "It had swell like a ..." Her face turned beet red.

"I think I understand and damn wish I could have felt that, from you."

"You're not weirded out?"

"Hardly. Did it bother you?"

Lexa's face continued to blush furiously. "There's more." Lexa shut her eyes and whispered. "I came inside you and then you came and the dream changed into..."

"My God, you're killing me. We did it again?"

"I didn't have a hard-on this time, I was back to being just me, and we made love in the shower. You started to come just as my phone rang and popped me out of the dream. I had to change my boyshorts because my parents were dropping by."

Clarke started to laugh. "I leave you home alone, and you get into all kinds of fun. Did it bother you, having a hard-on, something that wasn't real?"

"Not at all. I didn't know at the time how it was possible or why my mind went there. My goal was to make sure you came."

"That was thoughtful." Clarke squeezed her hand.

Lexa smiled. "Thanks, but maybe it could be we haven't touched each other in almost in a week or the pain meds."

"It was the website. Had to be. So other than having a sweet wet dream what did you think of the toys?"

"I meant to ask you about that. Like I said before I wasn't opposed to trying something like one, just curious."

"To be honest with you I've been reading some well thought out articles discussing women's viewpoints on sex. First of all, it's not always about the penis or the vagina it's about the person and who they're attracted to. Being penetrated by some women isn't an option. Some only prefer external stimulation. Other women like to both ways. There may be hundreds of other variations on that theme. My point, with us and only us together, this is something we both want or not."

"So you wouldn't prefer this all the time?"

"Oh no. Just once in a while. Work up to it. No pressure for either one of us. What I mean, if it's something we are both comfortable with, we could try it."

"What if I don't like it?"

"No big deal. It's not the end of the world."

"I think I would like to try, Clarke."

Clarke smiled and took another drink of wine. "Will go slow."

~~~

The sun set, and the music played softly in the background as we danced in front of the fire. We just held on to each other swaying. I like that we were equals without having to announce it ourselves like we had something to prove. It was all Clarke and the natural way we moved together across the floor. We laughed and hugged and held each other's hand, and we had found paradise.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Clarke leaned back and brushed the hair that had fallen across Lexa's forehead.

"Sure, why not."

"Go sit down and I'll be right back." She did. With the wine and good food the pain on her back and receded into the background. It was still tender, but not nearly as bad as this morning. Clarke returned with a neatly wrapped box. "I hope these are the right kind."

Lexa blinked and took the box. "What's this?"

"Open it. You'll find out soon enough."

Glossy white paper with red hearts covered the present and Lexa carefully unwrapped. Lifting the lid and moving the white tissue paper that covered a new pair of jeans. There were exactly like the pair ruined in the accident.

"Clarke." Lexa held up the pants and dropped them down on her lap.

"I couldn't bear the thought that you lost your favorite pair, and I hunted on my lunch hour yesterday, and well, I hope these are the right kind, and they fit."

Lexa took in a breath and pulled Clarke into a hug. "How did you know?"

"Oh, you might have mentioned it a couple of times, and I honestly liked them on you too."

Lexa checked the label, and it was the same size and everything. "I couldn't find your shirt you lost, but I'll keep an eye out when I'm shopping."

"That's okay. I have another one just like it at home. But, you didn't have to replace my pants just for me."

"I knew how much you liked them, and just seeing your face light up just now was worth it."

Lexa put the box aside and pulled Clarke over. She held her tight, and her emotion started to well up. She doesn't know what she had done in life to bring an angel in the form of Clarke Griffin to her life. Lexa sniffed. "Did you fall from heaven?" She pulled back and wiped nose with the back of her hand.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm as flawed as the next person."

Lexa's scoffed. "Hardly. In fact, you're an amazing person."

"Some people would have a problem with that. Like I'm too uptight to let my hair go, or leave a sink filled up with dishes for a day."

Lexa moved closer to Clarke, and her back twinged and blew out a breath and grabbed her back. "Wow. Felt that."

"How about we try out that Jacuzzi?"

"Love to."

The bathroom's doors open to the large bedroom that shared the fireplace, she presumed to heat the whole place. Clarke pulled down the quilt bedspread and lit the candles in the room. She opened one of the windows an inch or so to let the sound of the ocean filtered into our little nest. We were both already naked, and Lexa was sitting in the tub waiting for Clarke.

I wasn't entirely sure, but my senses and my sex became finely tuned to Clarke, not complete subtle dance she played with me. We made more small talk while she laid on the bed, and I sat in the water. Her reasoning, things would get too hot and she might hurt me.

"Sure I can't talk you into joining me?"

"I'm sure. I like watching you enjoy yourself."

Lexa's hair was up, and she pushed herself down further into the water. "Please. I think I would enjoy myself more if you were with me."

"Are you pouting?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes." That's all it took, and Clarke joined her, laying on the other end closing her eyes as the water soapy water covered her. "You were right." She opened her eyes and reached down to pull up Lexa's leg and started to massage her foot. "I almost became a podiatrist but changed my focus to being a pediatrician, and I don't know why I just said that."

"I wanted to be a lawyer like my friend Raven, but I didn't have the discipline."

"How did you end up that first job?"

"The law firm?" Clarke nodded. "I was an assistant that they had overfilled the position. They kept me on for six months to give me experience, then let me go. The work was interesting, but I didn't stick around long enough to see what happened to the one case I was assisting. Then you know what happened next."

"So, you didn't want to continue in that field?"

"At first I did, then I realized I don't have the temperament for that kind of job. I'm easier going than that job requires. It takes A-type personality, which I am not at all." Lexa let her hand fall into the water with a splash.

"Karma," Clarke said.

"What?"

"Cause and effect. Just a thought. Like throughout of the possibilities of us meeting in a big city like LA, we may have never have met." Clarke visibly shook. "The chance of us meeting was a miracle."

Lexa took in a breath and pushed herself off the back of the tub and met Clarke in the middle. She pulled Clarke's legs over hers and pulled her as close as could. "Fate, huh?"

"You said that the second time we were together, I felt that." Clarke leaned her head against Lexa's arm she held over her shoulder.

"Me too."

For some reason, this ended up being the first kiss we shared in this cottage by the sea. It was a perfect kiss. Full of promise and heat. The kind of kiss I had never shared before with another human being. And to be completely honest, I've kissed approximately six people in my life, including Clarke. They were not even in her class.

Lexa could feel Clarke melt into the kiss, and she held her tighter, as if releasing her, this dream would disappear. Their face's shifted back and forth, finding new ways to kiss each other's faces and neck. Moving up to just under Clarke's ear a soft breath into her ear. Running her tongue on the outside and meeting her lips again.

Lexa shifted her legs a little tighter together and pulled Clarke onto her lap. Holding her ass and pressing her sex into her belly.

"I'll squish you, honey."

"Nah," Lexa mumbled against her mouth and rocked her against her stomach.

~~~

They didn't make love in the tub. It was after they toweled off and stood next to the fire wrapped in one large towel like a couple of lovestruck fools drinking in the warmth that surrounded them. They moved back to the bed and Lexa laid on her stomach while Clarke applied another coating lotion over her back. A routine they got into right before they went to sleep. Afterward, Clarke had washed her hands and came back to bed. Lexa had turned over waited for her.

Clarke sat on her hips, naked and pulled her hair down letting it fall across her shoulders, and it dropped to almost to cover her breasts. It was Clarke's subtle dance, leaning just over Lexa and kissed her lips. Her breasts pressed down against her, and she took in a breath, suddenly overwhelmed with desire for her. Lexa pulled her down and turned her over, beginning to map her body with her lips. Running them over her collarbones and up along her neck and meeting her lips. Then sinking her tongue deep into her mouth while Clarke's leg wrapped around her waist and Lexa began thrusting. Frustrated at the lack of contact she pushed her hand between them and found her mound and slipped her hand lower and ran her fingers along the wetness seeping out of Clarke's sex. Clarke moaned into her mouth, and Lexa continued to run her fingers along her clit, avoiding it for the moment.

"Please, fill me." That sentence punched a moan from Lexa and ran the tip of her finger just inside and moving past. Then the next time she pushed all the way in and held still, reveling in the knowledge she was inside of Clarke. She was wet for her, and she wanted only her. Lexa pulled out and penetrated her with three fingers all the way to the till she bottomed out and Clarke arched her back and began to ride her. Clarke felt like velvet inside, warm and wet and squeezed down on her and she pushed in and out, finding the soft cushion swelling under her fingers, Lexa wanted to hear her come, pushing Clarke further and deeper into an explosion of warmth that would radiate out through her body. Clarke's body began to arch as she held on Lexa's shoulder rolling her hips up to meet Lexa's thrust until she cried out and stilled, spilling out her come over her arm and thighs. Reaching out to hold on to Lexa, less the dream would dissipate and wake in a different reality.

Lexa didn't stop and ran her tongue over her breast, sucking her nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it making it hard then softly biting down and sucking it again. Moving down her body until she fit her shoulders between her legs and ran her tongue along her cleft and down to her center and pushing inside.

Clarke soaked her face, and she couldn't help but run her face over her sex breathing in her scent. It was a life force, driving her to love Clarke with everything. Lexa grew softer and played with her clit, running her tongue softly over it and catching her eyes and as Clarke let her hand drift down, threading her fingers with hers. Using the other hand to open Clarke up and sucked her clit into her mouth and flicked over her.

Clarke's hips jerk into her nose, and she pulled back with a smile and held her legs firm. "I know you close, Clarke." Running her nose into her sex and dipping her tongue along her opening. "Come for me." Sinking her tongue deep inside of her, Clarke opened up her legs just as Lexa's thumb grazed against her clit, she came with a cry and holding on to Lexa as she continued to push inside.

"I've missed this." Lexa dipped her tongue along her lips lapping up her slick that coated the surface, and when her tongue drifted over her clit, she jumped. Lexa backed off. Sometimes Clarke could handle being touched again, but right now she was just too sensitive and needed to get it a little rest.

Lexa kissed her way back to her lips and laid on her. Holding her hand over heart to feel the beat slowly come back to rest. Clarke hand lightly drifted up and down her back. "Let me know if it hurts."

It tingled, and she could handle it this time. "Don't stop."

"Can you turn over on your back?"

"No problem."

Clarke lifted her arm and Lexa fell on her back. The smell of the ocean blew in and caused the candles to flicker against the breeze. But the warmth of the fire kept the coolness at bay. And as the light from the fire bathed over the curve of her hip roaming from the small of Clarke's back; she began a path over Lexa's body, but she first started with her breast. She wasn't as big as Clarke, but she was more than a handful which Clarke really liked. She enjoyed looking at them and kissed over the top, then licking a path around her nipples, coating them and sucking them side her mouth. Lexa laid her arm over her head, resting on the pillow, trying to watch and closing her eyes when she would lightly nip her hard points. Clarke sucked them harder and held one as she made love to the other.

When Lexa's hips began to roll, Clarke started her way down her body. Lexa's slick coated the inside of her legs, and she wanted Clarke to move down quicker and take her in her mouth. It was an urgent need, growing and began to feel her clit throb with anticipation. Clarke didn't make her wait and moved to sit between her open legs. Leaning on one arm as she ran her hand down the center of Lexa's chest, over her stomach and along her opening. Lexa jerked then moaned.

"You're already so swollen, babe." She lightly dipped one finger inside, and Lexa tried to grab it and pull it inside. "And hungry."

"Me too." Clarke pushed her legs further apart and bent over to bury her nose in her sex, then ran her tongue along the full length of her core, and over her lips. "You're soaked."

"It's because of you Clarke." Lexa reached down and cupped her cheek. She kissed her palm and dipped lower to kiss her clit, opening her up and plunging her tongue deep inside.

This was meant to be. This love we shared together, over the impossibilities of a random world. Our hands now entwined as they should be as Clarke made love to me.

Lexa's back still stung, but she pushed it aside and focused on Clarke's mouth and how she covered her sex and felt her tongue run over her clit. Flicking it hard and then lapping up the spill coating her entrance. "Inside Clarke." Her voice cracking with need and Clarke ran her fingers over the wetness coating them and sliding them gently inside.

Clarke had treated her body as like she was worshiping her. Taking her as she glided her tongue and fingers in a synchronized rhythm, licking through her curls and find her clit and sucking it into her mouth and bringing it to hardness. Her core pulse with its own beat and spilled warm slick and she wanted Clarke to fill her and cried out for more. Clarke pushed two and then three fingers inside, fast and with purpose bring her quickly to orgasm. Lexa kept her back from arching as she spread her legs further apart and except Clarke into her soul.

She cried out as she came and spilled come over Clarke, rolling gently as her climax slowly pulsed to a quiet contentment. Clarke kissed her way back up to her side and laid her leg just over Lexa's and ran her hand over her heart that was calming down. Lexa could feel the sweat bonding their flesh together as the became one.

This night was made for the love of two souls reuniting together in the nearness of the ocean beating against the shore as the drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa woke up next morning with her face pressed against Clarke's breast. Blinking her eyes open greeting a taut pink nipple an inch from her eye and her hand buried between the warmth of Clarke's thighs. It felt odd to be sleeping on the left side of the bed. They established the first night they stayed together whose side was whose. Clarke's was left, she was right. For the natural reason of their favored hand. It was, she reflected, no need to move this second. Clarke's left arm was under the sheet laying over Lexa's back, her hand tucked between her arm and side, her fingers tips almost touching her breast. Lexa took in a measured breath and released it out slowly, contented to be where she was at this moment. The urge to get up with the sun had started to fade in importance, at least for today, being Saturday and a vacation of sorts.

I laid on Clarke perfectly still in wonder, thinking what a great way to wake up in the morning. Hopefully, it would be a long line mornings we would share, stretching out over our lifetime. It should have frightened me, to dare to dream this big. But once the idea formed in my brain, all I could think is, why not? It happened with my parents. The pleasure center of my brain started to devise a plan to make this a reality, without pushing or being obvious. But, failing miserably. It wanted to blurt out to Clarke. _Hey, maybe we should think about moving in together. Wouldn't that be great?_ The logical part of my mind took over and started to sabotage this idea immediately, telling me. _You can't be serious. It's only been..._ I recalled back to the day we first met. It was the early part of March around the third and today was the twenty-fifth. Doing the math, it was three weeks. Has it only been three weeks? I just barely restrained myself from jolting out of her arms. I do not know why that should have startled me so, but it did, and I began to feel the pulse in my neck start to throb.

Twenty-two days ago Lexa met the girl... No, she met the woman of her dreams, making love and sharing more than she had experienced before on an emotional level with another person. With Clarke, the feelings they enjoyed together were deeper and layered with passion. She felt more than she had ever known before with another human being. More than the year-long relationship with the last girlfriend.

Three weeks. Lexa knew there was quote about this rambling around inside of her head and then it came to her. _Time flies when you're having fun._ No, that wasn't it. It wasn't a quote. It had to do with time and how she perceived it. Because so much had happened in this relatively short amount of time since she met Clarke. An epiphany struck Lexa, it was as if time appeared to slow down while they were together, and when they first met, it set it in motion. Making the moments with Clarke seem longer. A memory flashed, and she remembered a class in college on philosophy, it could be measured, this slowing of time in an individual, given different tasks of enjoyment and or discomfort. It worked for either. And now she could bear witness to having experienced the former.

Her eyes fluttered for a moment holding back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, a bit overcome by this revelation. Lexa may have just discovered the profound meaning of her entire time she spent in college, finally acknowledging now, that it hadn't been a complete waste of time. She may never get her degree, but this bit of insight she retained may have defined a clear path for her life, and it was beginning to give her determination. If every day with Clarke could be measured in an abundance of joy, her life would seem to stretch out to infinity. The lemniscate, she smiled remembering the fallen over figure eight symbol she learned in high-school.

Clarke began to stir underneath her. Quiet murmurings that cast a spell that sparked pleasure beneath her ribs. Clarke held her a little tighter. "Are you awake?"

"Hmm, yeah. For awhile."

"You're a bit heavy on my chest, do you mind?" Lexa fell backward and adjusted the pillow under her neck. Clarke rolled over and held her around the waist. "Mmm, your skin feels warm and smells like sex."

Clarke had a way to bring the blood rushing to her face in an instant. Instead of responding with a witty quip, she gently flicked Clarke's ear. Clarke pinched her nipple in kind. It was silly, but it felt safe and lovely, and all sorts of wonderful things began to fill her heart up to busting.

"I don't want to ask, but what time is it?" Clarke inquired.

"To answer your question would require me moving from our comfortable position and I am not willing to budge at this moment." To prove her point she held Clarke a little tighter.

Clarke pinched her again, and Lexa grabbed her hand holding it in place. "By the light coming through the window. I'd say it's just around seven."

"That late?" Lexa squeezed her a little tighter. For once, it didn't bother her to stay in bed. They had all the time in the world. As she laid in the comfort of the warmth Clarke's body next to her and breathed in her scent, her mind began to ramble to the moments before Clarke woke and sensed her heart began to race. It felt different like she had just run a sprint. Lexa took in slow breaths to calm down. It started to worry her a bit. Not sure where this was coming. It wasn't because it was later in the morning she typically would be getting up. Not that at all. It wasn't Clarke, but whatever it was she couldn't put a name to it.

~~~

The weather was colder today and breezy, unfortunately, the walk on the beach would have to wait until another time they would visit. There would be another time. Lexa filed that information away when Clarke brought it up while they were cleaning up. And that was after making love again in this cottage by the sea. This time it would be when the sun was rising on this new day.

Clarke initiated the dance they began together. Leaning on top of her, fitting her leg between Lexa's thighs and started beaming. Her smile grew wide. Grinning at just how wet Lexa was becoming. "My, my. You're an eager beaver." Clarke couldn't help but giggle at her silly pun. It was a sexy amused laugh that heated Lexa's skin a couple of degrees hotter. _Damn_ , Lexa's cheeks started to burn and could tell her ears as well. With Clarke's thigh between her leg, she could also feel the humid moisture starting to build in the soft curls between Clarke's legs. Lexa clasped her hands around her lower back as Clarke wavered above her. "I don't care how soaked you are. I'm still going to take my time."

"I wouldn't presume to pressure you into rushing." That was a white lie. Then Lexa brought her hand up to cover one breast, running the back of her hand over her nipple watching as it grew a harder with the touch. Lexa clit jumped in reaction to watching Clarke's body respond to that simple touch.

Clarke tipped her head and looked down at her hand. "And touching my breast accomplishes what?"

"You want me to move it?" Lexa gave her lazy grin.

That drew a little laugh from Clarke. "Don't you dare."

Lexa felt in awe gazing up at Clarke let a smile grace her lips. "Do you always wake up this beautiful?"

"Lexa." Clarke began to blush. It must be the first or second time she saw Clarke display her embarrassment. But, she was no matched to the many times Lexa's face would grow crimson.

"It's true." Lexa reached for her phone and with an okay from Clarke after she pulled her sheet up to cover her breasts, she snapped a few pictures. She flipped the phone over, and Clarke took from her hands to examine.

"God, I'm so pale."

"So. You're beautiful."

"I still need a little color. Clarke's eyes grew playful and began snapping rapid-fire pictures of a shocked Lexa.

Lexa croaked out a laugh, "No don't. Hey, wait a minute! Clarke! Geez, I'm naked!" Still smiling and finally snatching it away from her, with a groan.

Clarke put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about your back." Beginning to move off of her.

"No, it's okay." Lexa held onto her arm to keep her in place.

"You sure?"

"Positive." Lexa pulled her down to her chest. She turned the phone, so both of them could see the pictures she just took. Some were blurry, and her hand covered a few. But, the first one caught a look on Lexa's face that even she had to admit it wasn't half bad. Lexa held the phone while Clarke sent the photo over to her phone.

"How about one with the both of us?" Clarke asked.

"You take it." Lexa handed the phone back to Clarke.

Clarke held herself up by one hand pressed against the bed and flipped her hair over her right shoulder. Lexa looked up at Clarke as she gazed down at her, she snapped the photo then tossed the phone to the side, and their lips met. Clarke whispered against them. "I want you so much, that sometimes it hurts Lexa. How did I get so lucky?"

Lexa tipped her chin up, wanting to ask Clarke this next question looking into her eyes. "So you're not sorry about sleeping with me?" Not sure she should be asking such a personal question about their growing connection.

"Are you kidding? Hell no. I miss not being with you, and I think about you all the time." They both fell silent, and Lexa ran her hand up and down her back. Feeling Clarke take a breath and laced the fingers together. "I...care a lot about you Lexa."

It was on the tip of Clarke's tongue. Lexa could feel the pull. She felt it too but was way too afraid to speak what heart was telling her the first day she met. She was in love with Clarke. Lexa liked keeping it a secret and bringing it out to examine. Just to see if her heart was playing tricks on her. Every time, something new would happen between them, it would affirm what she felt.

"I think about you all the time too, Clarke."

I'm struck by how pivotal this moment was for me. It was a step forward that felt safe. Clarke had been open with me on day one. How rare is that? She was a genuinely nice person. Smart, funny. One day last week while I was at work, I tried to come up with one thing about Clarke I didn't like, there was nothing wrong with her. The number one thing we had between us was respect. For me, Clarke embodied a kind soul. A person you would put your trust into, I guess, Clarke felt the same about me. It came natural, to be honest with Clarke, to be something less in her eyes would have diminished my respect for her and that I would never do.

Lexa didn't know what look she was giving Clarke at the moment, but the way Clarke held still and gazed into her eyes, felt like the world stood still. Clarke ran her fingers along Lexa's chin and behind her neck as she moved closer to her lips. "The second thing I noticed about you was your lips. I'm glad I found out why. Your lips were meant for kissing." Clarke ran her tongue over her lips dipping inside then slipping away making Lexa chase her as she moved just out of reach.

Lexa liked this game. Holding still, while Clarke checked her over like a huntress checking over its captured prey. She licked the side her neck and bit down softly. Lexa began moaning and held onto her hips starting to grind against her leg. Clarke released the bite and licked over the slight indentation in her skin. If Clarke had purred right now, Lexa would have come.

That would have to wait while Clarke began to explore her body. Moving to her side, she wrapped her legs around Lexa's thigh, letting her breast lay heavy against her chest and ran her fingers along her shoulder and over her neck, so soft the hair began to rise along her skin. Her nipples reacted without being touched; Clarke's eyes grow wider, watching how she affected her. Now running her finger around one nipple, stopping over her breast as her thumb played with her.

Lexa could feel herself growing warmer and wetter but continued to wait. What she couldn't stop was her breaths and how she began to whimper, so turned on she wanted to grab Clarke's hand a shove between her legs. Then Clarke began to kiss her chest. Stopping to move the hair that had fallen over her breast out of the way. Then removed a hair tie off her wrist and pulled her hair up into an adorable messy bun.

Unobstructed, Clarke wrapped her lips around her nipple and sucked hard then took a good portion of her breast into her mouth. Lexa hissed out a breath, and her body's reaction was to move her legs further apart, a not so subtle invitation if Clarke was willing. Clarke eyed her holding her gaze, smiling and ran her tongue around her nipple, kissing the tip and softly bit down. Lexa shuddered and cried out, gripping the sheet beneath her and was almost to the point of pleading for Clarke to penetrate her. Clarke relented and wiggled her hips between her legs and pushed her thigh under Lexa's legs to angle her hips higher. Her clit slid across Clarke's belly, and all the air escaped Lexa's lungs. She felt herself grow swollen and hot and moved her hips in a circle, wanting to beg Clarke, plead with her touch her, put her fingers inside of her, make her come. Finally, her request escaped her lips in one word. "Please."

"Soon, Lexa." Clarke moved to her other breast, sucking her firm and then Lexa caught was with surprise and relief when Clarke's fingers pushed inside of her. Clarke wrapped her arm around her backside, and two sweet fingers found an angle to penetrate, and she pumped inside, hitting her front wall. Lexa felt herself building quickly. Then Clarke pulled all the way out, leaving her gasping and trying to keep them buried deep inside by arching her back into Clarke's hand, trapping it between her body and the bed.

"Don't stop." Lexa cried out.

Clarke let go of her nipple and whispered. "Shh. Lexa, I got you." Lexa released her hand from underneath and kissed the tip of her nipple as a reward and pushed her legs wider apart. The moisture between their bodies allowed Clarke to slide down her body, finding her wet and ready to be devoured.

~~~

Lexa combed out her hair, a new achievement for her this morning. She felt pretty limber after her workout in bed with Clarke. Her TLC was working miracles on her body even though the purple bruise still covered most of her back; the pain didn't hurt as bad. Her chin may have a scar for a while as well as the cut across her cheek. It wasn't long, but it would be a reminder of what happened to her for a long time. Clarke gave her an over-the-counter ointment, telling Lexa it would help it heal faster.

Lexa closed her eyes as Clarke started to hum while she rubbed the lotion over her back. And she began to daydream, recalling bits of the nightmare she had on the night she met Clarke's mother. The first time remembering details. 

Then she saw a flash of light and pain as her heart began to pulse hard in her chest. She held herself from gasping out loud pushing it away. Clarke didn't seem to notice. Patting her on her butt, when she finished. Lexa bit her lip and watched Clarke from the mirror go to the bathroom sink and wash her hands. It wasn't fair to keep this from Clarke. Lexa needed to talk to Clarke about the accident. She just wasn't ready yet. Clarke had done so much for and to put another burden on her didn't seem fair.

Lexa stood naked from the waist up in front of Clarke as she checked her body over and took a few more pictures of her back. Running her hand over her back and then leaned in to kiss her shoulder when she finished. "Even though it still looks bad, I can tell it's healing." Clarke showed her the first picture and scrolling past through the rest, and the last picture showed it just beginning to fade.

"How long before it's completely gone?" Lexa flipped through the pictures and was still amazed at the condition of her back. It was real and proof of what happened to her. As she focuses on the photos, her heart beat a little quicker, but not the pounding she felt before.

"Two weeks, maybe a little longer. Do you have any pain moving around as you did before?"

Talking helped. "Only until I warm up Dr. Griffin." Lexa smiled, happy that she could focus on getting better instead of what was happening inside her body. "I'm damn glad you're not a podiatrist."

"They would know how to administer first aid."

"Yeah, but I like that you're a kids doctor." Lexa wondered how much it would have cost and in jest began talking before she could stop. "How much is my bill?" Halfway joking until Clarke's face turned serious.

Clarke's left eyebrow raise a bit, and Lexa could imagine the clever gears start to move her in her mind as she contemplated the question. "Oh, you'll receive a bill in the mail. I'm sure it's not too much you couldn't pay. I can take installments."

"So it will it be itemized." Lexa was beginning to relax and went with this game with Clarke.

"Oh for sure. Dates when the bill is due, what is required to fulfill the payment."

"How about I give you a ride?" The double meaning wasn't lost on Clarke and saw the echoing smile on Lexa's face.

Clarke grabbed her chin and pulled into a quick kiss. "God, you're so easy. You're giving me ideas." Grabbing Lexa's hand and hauling her to the main room. Lexa darted past Clarke beating her to the kitchen and starting heating up the stove. Pouring the brewed coffee and placed in front of her. Clarke stretched out her back and straddled the bar stool and overly exaggerate getting ready to type by cracking her knuckles and flipping her laptop open.

"You want the works?" Clarke looked up and leaned her head in question. "I'm sorry, got that from my mom. Do you want bacon and eggs, stuff like that?"

"Sounds great."

"How many pieces." Clarke held up two fingers as her eyes focus on the screen. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled." Clarke took her first sip. "Hmm, perfect. You make a cute waitress."

"Thanks."

Earlier, Clarke helped Lexa put her on her new slash old favorite pair of pants. Not that she needed help, but it seemed Clarke wanted to make a point as if she was fixing a problem. Then she hooked her fingers into the front pockets as she did just a few weeks ago. That was a nice flashback, leaning into Clarke, yet not able to kiss her. But then later that night they would be buried deep inside one another. And to think that Clarke wanted to leave soon after, but easily stayed when she asked.

Lexa wrapped an apron around her new pants, just in case, they got splashed with grease. They would need a few washes to get them to where she liked them. But the thought that Clarke went out of her way, just replaced something that wasn't her fault, floored Lexa.

Then her parents and what they were going to sacrifice for her. From a few places, she searched online the initial output of money for a lawyer would wipe out all of her savings and way more.

Lexa whipped the eggs and poured them into the pan and remembered something she wanted to ask Clarke casually slipped out an endearment. "Sweetheart?" Lexa stopped in place realizing what she just said and slowly turned, just as Clarke's eye came up over the top of the screen and blinked.

"What did you just say?"

Lexa swallowed and grinned. "I just wanted your attention to ask you a question."

Clarke sat up a little straighter mildly annoyed that Lexa was coy with her. "What did you call me?"

It's out, might as well own it. "Sweetheart, because you are, to me."

"I'm writing down this date in my journal."

"Whatever for?" Lexa looked back over her shoulder at her. Clarke waved her off with her hand and didn't answer. The grin her face and how she lit up was worth the slip-up and went back to searching. It fell naturally off of her lips and had a few more she would like to say to her, not right at this moment.

"What was your question?"

"Do you know how much a lawyer will cost me?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"What type of lawyer you use. If you use one on contingency, you don't pay anything up front. I believe you pay a fee based on your settlement."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, but your friend, Raven could probably go into more details about that."

Lexa served up their breakfast and closed the laptop, and set up the living room coffee table so they could eat in front of the fireplace. The didn't have to leave the cottage till one, and the could take the ferry back whenever they wanted.

~~~

"Can you stop by my apartment, so I can pick up a suit for Monday and drop off some dirty clothes?" Clarke nodded. Everything about this getaway was perfect, even when Julia ran into them, and Clarke put her in her place for her benefit. The seafood dinner later that night and laying in the comfortable hot water with the ocean nearby and the fire burning in the fireplace. Then there was Clarke, laying naked on the bed, mildly teasing her, but eventually joining her. They became inseparable. A growing connection. Her heart beat a little faster in her chest. It was too perfect. Maybe this is why her heart was racing.

"You got it stud."

It had been like that the rest of the day after breakfast. Clarke called her _honey_ a few times as well as _babe_ , her favorite nickname so far she called her. Lexa had a good reason for liking this one the most. Clarke had called her that before, said in jest, but coming from her lips and the way she looked at her, while they stood in her office, Lexa will never forget. The first time she called Clarke, _darling_ and the expression that came across her face seemed to melt her and held my hand a little tighter.

We ordered a toy after Clarke's studied with a keen eye for the features, she read everything about the product including the reviews. It would be a learning experience for both of us. Without going into a lot of details, I would have to work on my back muscles. Clarke special ordered the item receiving within the week. I really, really wanted to work up to this. I wanted to try it this with Clarke, I really did. But, I got anxiety performance issues thinking about making love to Clarke with something that wasn't apart of my body. I read that it is awkward. Thrusting, keeping a rhythm, especially if you're so turned on you could slip out and if you were not careful and you could pull a muscle in your back. A few reviews highlighted that very thing, but one reviewer played it off with a quip. _"More lunges, women!"_ The other thing, I didn't consider was possible, and the one we decided on was two-sided, the smaller end fitting side of me. That was a surprise, but by all accounts, most women enjoyed this product. Oh, the harness, probably the most awkward part of the ensemble. I planned on hiding our cell phones, if and when I get the courage to wear the thing. I had an idea in the back my mind that Clarke would try and sneak a picture of me wearing it.

When Clarke was placing the order, Lexa studied the picture and thought back this morning when they were in bed. When Clarke raised her hips over her thigh and imagined if Clarke wore a strap-on, she would be penetrating her at a perfect angle. Lexa could hold on Clarke and kiss her while she plunged deep inside of her. The thought of Clarke supporting her so that she could connect with her made her think this might not be such a bad idea after all.

The rest of the afternoon they wandered the art galleries and found some items that would look nice in Clarke's bathroom. One that Clarke insisted would look perfect in Lexa's bedroom. It was a starfish, set into a frame with the caption: _Not all stars are found in the sky._ She bought Clarke a necklace and hid it away and planned on giving to her tonight after her friends left. A silver anchor chain that held a silver sand dollar, the size of a dime. When Clarke moved to check out some tee-shirts, she quickly made the purchase and stuffed the gift in the side pocket of her suitcase.

Clarke pulled into her empty parking place and popped the hatch. Lexa tried to beat her to the hatchback, but Clarke insisted on doing all the heavy lifting. Lexa stopped her and pulled out the case herself. "I got it, Clarke."

"If you're sure."

"Positive. I also need to check my mail." It was empty except for a note from her manager. "That's a first." She rapped her knuckles on the open door and stepped inside. "Hey Mr. Baxter, I got your messages, is everything all right?" His name made him seem like he was an old man, the first time she heard it she was pleased when she found out he was only a few years older than herself. Gay and friendly as hell. Tall, dark and handsome, he could have come off a Hollywood movie lot.

"Lexa, I keep telling you to call me Pete. I hope you're feeling better." His eyes lit up when she saw the woman standing next to her.

"Much better, Thanks. Clarke this is my manager, Mr...Pete. Pete, this Clarke, my friend."

"Nice to meet you," Clarke said.

"Likewise."

"Yes, everything is fine. You've received a lot of mail over the past few days, and it wouldn't fit in your mailbox." He pulled open the drawer to his desk and brought out a large stack of envelopes.

It was more than a few letters. There were dozens all from lawyers wanting to represent her in her suit against Mr. Marlowe. "Holy cow, Clarke check this out."

"Vultures." Clarke quipped. "They must see blood in the water. Also good sign he's toast."

Lexa's hand began to shake when she rifled through the letters then drop a few, and her breathing began to quicken. Clarke saw her distress and quickly scooped up the mail, with a quick thank you to her manager and led her back to her apartment. When Clarke closed her door, Lexa headed to the bathroom unable to speak at the moment. Feeling confused and tried just to concentrate on taking her dirty laundry and putting them in the hamper.

Finally unable to keep silent she voiced her frustrations. "Damn, all of this is just so weird, everything that's happened." Lexa knew she sounded frustrated, but Clarke kept quiet for the moment, following her to the bedroom and sat on her bed out of the way. "Sorry, Clarke it won't take a minute to pack my stuff." Lexa took out a garment bag hanging in the back of her closet and found a clean suit tucking inside along with her dress shoes.

Clarke waited for her finished then finally asking. "Do you think you would like to talk about what happened?"

Now that Lexa voiced her frustration for the first time, of course, it would elicit a response from Clarke.

Clarke didn't ask what happened that first night, and she didn't bring it up, what went through her mind when she got hit. She mentioned it but nothing more. After the discovery in Clarke's home of the hidden camera, they were both in shock. Lexa felt fear and pain, for Clarke anger, disappointment, and utter betrayal.

For some reason, Lexa's body only now began to react to the events. She wasn't sure, but she may be experiencing a panic attack. "I think you're right, but my heart is racing at the moment."

"Will take our time. You can tell me when you ready. I won't rush you."

Lexa was quiet but wanted to tell Clarke everything she remembered. Every time her mind went back to that night her breathing increased and began to shake. She closed her eyes and tried to just focus on she was safe with Clarke, and everything was going to be okay.

On the ride back to Clarke's home, Lexa began to feel a little better and needed to explain how she felt. "Maybe if I just tell you how it happened I can work through what I'm feeling. I'll go back to the beginning before I got on my bike and was heading home."

"You know I'm with you all the way. Take your time." Clarke reached out to hold her hand as Lexa leaned her head back and closed her eyes to recall the events in order and began.

"I got back work to drop off my car, and I received some good news from Ginger. She told me I passed my six-month review and got a raise, so I was happy about that. I was thinking at the time that it would probably cover the insurance for my new car, when just the day before, I wasn't sure if I would lose my job. After the busted brake light, Ginger said it's a possibility if something else happened.

Again, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that when it happened. Mainly because I didn't want you to worry and we didn't know who did it at the time. So this was a big turn around for me when we saw someone damaging the car in the video.

After that, it ended up being a win-win for me. I was a few miles away home, and I started thinking about seeing you on Wednesday. I began to sense a car following too close and then flew past me, like on purpose. I just barely dodge the car's fender that second time it got close. That's when I noticed that the car looked familiar, I thought it might be the same car, and I got scared, being completely open on a bike and didn't dawn on me till now that maybe I should have called the police or got off the road. Keeping myself in that position was stupid. My mind raced. I honestly didn't know who it was, and I thought maybe it might be just a case of road rage."

Clarke squeezed her hand and said. "My God, my heart is racing."

"Tell me about it. I took a couple of different streets, but I was cut off and had to get to main road home. That's when I pulled out my phone when I saw the car behind me again." Lexa paused, not out of a dramatic effect, but that the moment crept up on her. "This when it happened. When we came into the intersection, I felt my back tire catch after the car rammed me and couldn't control my bike, and I guess that's when I went flying. I somehow was able to protect my face and turned in mid-air and landed on my back. From there it was pain and rolling, and my first thought was I dead? I heard wheels squealing out and who I now know was Officer Thomas behind me holding my head. I think I went into shock after that." Lexa's hand began to shake, and Clarke squeezes her hand a little tighter.

Clarke pulled into her parking space, and they unloaded their suitcases and headed toward the elevator. "Are you starting to remember or have you know all along?"

"That evening the police showed up at the hospital and asked me what happen, I'm not sure if I got all the details correct. Someone was chasing me and trying to run me over." Lexa's voice had raised as she spoke. She wanted to be succinct and clear in what she felt.

Clarke picked up on it immediately. "I should have stopped you. Maybe you shouldn't relive that. I think it's beginning to affect you."

Lexa felt a bit embarrassed by the realization that Clarke keyed into her discomfort, she wasn't able to hide her feeling away from her. Maybe it wasn't just a bad thing after all. Sharing this was important for Clarke as a lover, friend and yes as a doctor to understand and help her. She would know how. Lexa could trust her. It wouldn't be like a well-meaning Raven, who would just probably say. _You'll be fine._ But not have the deep connection that Clarke showed and that she needed.

Lexa needed to clear the air with Clarke and felt a pang of sorrow. Maybe she was asking too much. She'll regret what we've done together now that she's losing control and would want to back off this relationship if you could call it that and not have to deal with an emotional mess she's turning into. Clarke smile seemed reassuring but, perhaps it's just the doctor in her, keeping calm after they've told their patient they have a terminal disease. Lexa started fidgeting, catching Clarke's attention, riding the elevator quiet now that they were sharing it with another couple.

Clarke helped her unpack her things again as Lexa seem to be lost in her thoughts and just followed her from room to room until they ended up in the kitchen. They didn't have long until her friends would be showing up and watched as Clarke set up the bar handed her a bottle of water and drank it down, then wiping her mouth and came out of her stupor.

"I know we haven't finished our talk, and I do have more to say. Not just what happened to me, but how it made me feel. I don't feel sorry for the guy. I'm pissed, for so many reasons and some involve it you really cared about me and if I would have..." Clarke held her fingers to her lips to stop her.

Lexa gently moved her hand away. "And there's my parents, my friends, and Ging..." Clarke held her fingers over her mouth again, to silence the what she feared was correct.

Clarke held her face and started to kiss Lexa on her cheeks and forehead and lips. Breathing life and comfort into to Lexa. The strength and resolve that Clarke was displaying pushed her fear away. "You're going to take him to the cleaners, Lexa and I'm going to help."

There was more behind the concerned look that Clarke was giving her at the moment and would have to wait. Even with the anger, she could feel radiating off of her it felt like she was giving her security. Grounding her to a place that was safe and she felt loved. If Lexa had been alone after the hit and run, she would be a mess. Now that she had Clarke in her life she didn't have to go through this alone.

~~~

Raven and Anya fought over who could hug Lexa first and did roshambo. With Anya winning two out of three. She held Lexa a little longer than she would normally. Raven didn't want to let go. Pulling back and the usual take no shit Raven was shaken verging going into panic mode, that Lexa didn't need to witness, and it was Clarke who picked up on it right away. Changing the subject and drawing everyone into her living room.

Clarke was an excellent host. Lighting the candles around the room and turning on the music just in the background. Lexa played bartender, and Raven stepped in to start the pizza. Anya just walked around the place and admiring her artwork.

"Hey Raven, Clarke's got pictures of my back if you want to see, but to warn you, it's pretty gnarly."

"I want to see," Anya piped up, and Lexa slid her phone over to them. Anya's first remark. "Damn, did you just get laid?"

"What?" A very alarmed Lexa bolted from the bar and grabbed the phone out of her hand. Checking it and blowing out of breath. It was just the one Clarke took of them this morning. Sort of PG13. "No, that happened after." She handed the phone back over to a startled Anya.

"Son of a bitch, check this out, Raven."

Their big heads fought to look at the pictures. Raven pointed to a spot on her back and widened the view. "Does that look like a shoe?"

Those idiots. My best friends in life and the hereafter. I dearly love them, but even though both could be scared out of their wits at times, they did enjoy odd things. This time is my back. Colored in gross colors that will take forever to heal.

This entire time, Clarke had born witnessed to all of it and stood resiliently, taking care of her became her rock. How do you thank someone who you just met, been intimate who you haven't even gone on a date? They just would get together. Another revelation. They bypassed all the awkwardness getting to know one another and jumped into this blindly and began just to be together. She wasn't sure if it was her or Clarke, or this is what happens when you meet your soulmate. She didn't want to make a big deal about that, but what if was true?

After dinner, Lexa laid her head on Clarke's pillow covered lap, while she watched Raven go through the letters from the lawyers she got in the mail. "Hey, this one is from the LAPD." Raven pulled out a knife from her pocket smoothly flicking it open and ran the blade along the long end and handing over to Lexa.

"Anal," Lexa joked.

"Rube," Her pal said back.

Lexa flipped it open the letter. "It's just a notice about the police report and a note from Officer Thomas."

"Lexa's girlfriend," Clarke said in jest.

"Haha. Hush, she was nice. Yeah, she just let me know if I want or need a copy of the completed police report I can request by email. That was nice." Folding it up and stuffing back inside the envelope and tossed on the table.

"So you're going to need a lawyer, right?" Raven started to investigate.

"That's what Clarke and my dad are telling me. Do you know where I should begin?"

"The police report is good. Then you need to contact the perp's insurance company, who probably won't be associated with his private attorney for his criminal charges. You'll need your own lawyer to be in contact with his and work out the details of your settlement."

"How does that work?"

"He's one hundred percent in the fault, and the settlement could be based on his ability to pay out a large amount. Depending on the type of lawyer who assesses what sort of remittance you are due."

"I wouldn't begin to know how much I should ask for."

"Well, if he is found guilty of trying to kill you, I'd say the likelihood of settling for a small amount isn't even in question, that won't happen.

Clarke spoke up. "Wouldn't the lawsuit be against his estate?"

"I think you're right. Listen, Lexa, if you're agreeable, I could handle this for you. It could be a part of my thesis on the argument of settling large monetary cases, this being a unique case involving multiple factors. One being, he was a stalker and filmed both of you without your consent. Two, he damaged a vehicle which could have led up to you losing your employment and may affect your long-term career, and third, his goal was to either hurt you or worst."

And they were off. Anya and I watched as our women talked different points about this case and then it turned to my ex and how Clarke embarrassed the shit out of her so much, so she was stunned into silence. I believe that may have been the moment when Anya looked in my direction with a nod silently saying. _You chose well with this one my friend._ I nodded back at her, and she pinched my sock covered toe.

Clarke was a little tipsy and laid her arm on the back her Lexa's shoulders. Sometimes pulling her back and putting a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek. Then laughing at something stupid Raven said causing Clarke to snort and held her hand over her mouth. Even Anya couldn't help but laugh. Clarke was infectious. I know my friends could feel her draw. She was the sun, and we revolved around the pull of her gravity.

Lexa was so in love with Clarke. She had to take a moment and stepped out of the room. Lexa felt like crying and thanking whatever goddess brought Clarke into her life. Her heart was racing, and now she knew why all along it wasn't because of the accident and how it made her feel. That was simple to understand, like black and white. With Clarke, it was much more. She was all the colors of the rainbow when she thought about how much she loved her. How could Clarke settle for someone who just drives a car, she's only a stupid chauffeur, when she's everything. Maybe one day, Clarke would love her back. Somewhere in her mind, even though Clarke seemed really into her, perhaps it was just a phase, and she would wake up and realized she'd made a mistake. Lexa decided to go with her heart and returned to the living room with her gift. Lexa didn't want to wait and wanted this moment to happen with her friends as witness.

Lexa sat next to her and slipped the present in her hand. Clarke held it a moment and at first didn't even noticed. Then her eyes blinked and looked down at her hand.

"You're sneaky. What's this?"

"Open it." Lexa was also feeling her wine, but the moment seemed perfect.

"When did you get..." Clarke must have recalled their time shopping today. When she opened the box, and she gasped. "Lexa, it's beautiful."

"Here, let me." Lexa pulled out the necklace as Clarke lifted her hair she set the clasp. Clarke let her hair down and turned around to face Lexa. She looked down at her chest, picking up the charm and smiling. Taking a breath then gazed back up into her eyes. "Silver looks good on you."

"I love it, honey."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Anya joked as she mocked a gagging reflex. Raven slapped her on the back of her head with a warning. "Sorry."

"It's perfect." Clarke hugged her, and they fell back against the sofa. "So, I guess when I wandered off, you got this?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy. But I managed."

"You know there are two other people in the room you lovesick puppies." Lexa began to pant like one and licked the side Clarke's face eliciting a giggle from her.

~~~

Clarke invited her friends to spend the night in her spare bedroom, since they both had a lot to drink and, which Lexa knew, in fact, was fancier than their bedroom at home. Even had its own bathroom. Breakfast would be brunch on Clarke's balcony.

Lexa got up first and prepared the coffee opening the sliding door and airing out the room. One by one, they began to filter into the living room. The first being Raven, an early bird like herself. Almost an hour later, Clarke came in, dressed in her fluffy robe and light pink slippers, her hair up and looking like spun gold, her face already washed and glowed. Anya followed behind her, holding up her hands to block off the view of the sun shining on the white robe.

"Dear God, you're bright," Anya said.

Clarke chuckled but didn't turn around. She just fell into Lexa's arms. "The bed got cold on your side."

Raven looked up from her coffee a little hung-over. "Please, not this early in the morning, you guys." Anya plopped down beside her and laid her head on Raven's shoulder.

"Let them live. It will get old soon enough."

"Doubt it," Lexa said kissing Clarke not ashamed to show her friends how much she cared about her.

"Who wants blueberry pancakes?

~

Clarke and Raven outlined a plan for Lexa's lawsuit on her laptop as they sat outside on the patio while Anya and Lexa soaked up the sun.

"I like her," Anya said.

"Me too."

"Duh. That's not what I mean you dork. I wasn't sure a first. You have such bad luck with women. I'm truly impressed."

"I meant more than that too, Anya.

These past few days, made me believe, again." That moment Clarke looked over at her and smiled. She couldn't hear what we were saying, but as a lovesick dork, I sensed she did.

~~~

After her friends had left, Lexa excused herself to lay down on the bed, and Clarke followed soon after, swearing she would be quiet and needed to check out her patient's appointment scheduled for next week on her laptop. The quiet didn't last long. It started when Clarke begin innocently checking her email and then hearing her curse. Lexa right eye came open and started watching her. Sensing something was up.

"Everything okay?"

"Sorry, should I go to the other room?"

"Stay."

Clarke opened another file, and her face took on a bit a shock and seemed to double-check the information going from one screen to the next. Whatever it was, there was no way Lexa was going to sleep until she found out. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to kill me."

"I doubt that."

"I completely forgot I'm scheduled to go out of town next week, won't be back till the following Sunday."

Lexa sat up. "Where to?"

"Las Vegas, a convention. I mean I don't have to go, but with all my appointment on hold till I get back, it kind screws everything up if I show up at the hospital tomorrow."

"Damn. Well, Vegas is a nice getaway."

"Yeah, if you were with me. It would be a blast for a vacation."

"Maybe I could meet you there on..."

"Save your money. You'd be by yourself while I was attending classes. Damn it, how could I forget? I got to do some laundry and get packed."

"Can I help?"

Clarke looked around the room. "No, but thanks for asking. Just relax this shouldn't take too long."

Well shit. My first reaction was not to panic. I would miss Clarke terribly, and chances are, I wouldn't know when I could see her again. We hadn't talked about it, and I didn't think we needed to. Now, it would be by phone. It was only a week, well more like eight days, depending if she'd see her again that week. Probably would have to wait till the following Saturday, which would be two weeks and then only later after I got off of work. Fuck.

Every once awhile she'd hear Clarke curse. One time when she had to pull her suitcases out again and then when she repacking bathroom kit. Starting her laundry and hanging her underthings on the rack.

It was a fascinated dance of Clarke's proficient mannerisms doing her routine of leaving somewhere in a hurry. She quickly organized what she needed and had a list of items on her phone. Something either she keeps a record of when leaving out of town or something made when this was scheduled.

"Are you sure I can't help?"

Clarke ducked her head around the corner and stood up. "Would you mind packing my undergarments?" They were laying on the bed, and it was a matter of rolling them up neatly and tucking them into the side pocket.

"You got it, sweetheart."

~~~

_Clarke was exhausted and heated up the jetted tub and poured into the bath a liquid the was dark blue then turned the water a creamy baby blue color and scented with a warm spicy scent. They laid at either end. The scented candles lined the edge of the tub and Clarke set her music in the background, and they both sip a glass of Champagne. No occasion, just because. "Sorry for being a dolt, and not remembering I had this scheduled this week."_

_"Nothing to be sorry about, it happens. You've been taking such good care of me; it's why it slipped your mind."_

_"Still..."_

_"Stop. I'll miss you, but we can talk on the phone, right?"_

_"Who will put lotion on your back?"_

_"I'll manage." Lexa leaned up and showed her that she could move her arms around her back. "See, I can reach."_

_"Darn it, Lexa." She blew out a breath over her upper lip making the stray hair fly up over her head._

_"Maybe, it's not such a bad thing to be apart for a few days." Lexa absolutely hated to say what she just did, but it was her turn to give Clarke a break and not have her worry about her so much._

_"You don't want to be with me?"_

_That immediately backfired. "What? No. That's...Clarke no, that's not what I meant at all. It's maybe I feel a little guilty keeping you all to myself. Surely you have friends that I might be keeping you from."_

_"No."_

_"Your work?_

_"Taken care of."_

_Lexa could feel the moment coming and felt in every fiber of her body. Sitting in a tub of baby blue bubbly water with soft jazz playing the background, this was the moment. "Clarke." Lexa scooted closer to Clarke, fitting her legs just under hers and resting her arms on her thighs. "I love you."_

_She did it. She finally told her how she felt. Clarke didn't immediately react, and Lexa's heart stopped beating in her chest and felt the blood rush from her head, and she went limp._

_"Lexa?" Wake up. She felt a pat on the side of her face. She was leaning against Clarke's shoulder and felt really light headed._

_"What happened?"_

_"I think you fainted."_

_To my mortification at what just happened. I was struck dumb, mute and stupid. I fainted in front of the one person who had been my rock these past few days. I couldn't tell her how I felt without passing out. I will never live this down._

_Finally, when Lexa leaned back, and she took a breath. Clarke smiled at her, and of course, her face turned beet red._

_"I should punch you," Clarke said._

_"Why?"_

_"You're braver than I am."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Lexa, I know it's only been a few weeks, and we've gotten really close. We've had a wonderful time, and nothing we've done together, I regret. Not in the least."_

_Lexa didn't understand what Clarke was saying and wondered are they breaking up without ever really being together as a couple?_

_"You said, what I've been thinking all along."_

_"I'm confused."_

_"I haven't made it easy for you."_

_"Still not helping." Lexa began to worry. It's over, and she doesn't know how to let her down._

_"I lov_ _..."_

The scene went fuzzy as the buzzing of an alarm going off began to wake her up.

Lexa felt Clarke getting out of bed. She bent over and kissed on the side of her face, telling her to stay in bed. Telling her, she has an early flight and would leave a key on the counter, and she'd call her when she got into Las Vegas.

Confused. Had she dreamed the bubble bath, she hadn't just told Clarke she loved her, and now she'd be gone in just a few hours? The moment that felt right in her dream was gone.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa didn't stay in bed and blindly stumbled out of the room into the darkened hallway, pausing a moment to let her eyes adjust then followed the light that Clarke just turned on in the kitchen. She didn't realize how quiet she moved until coming up behind Clarke and felt her jump a little when she wrapped arms around her hips. "Whoa, you scared me." The lilt in her voice told Lexa she felt relief when her arms went around her and could feel Clarke peeking over her shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and in that split second, she might have started to snore a bit. "Sweetie, you don't have to get up with me."

Lexa mumbled into her hair. "Don't wanna let you go." She held her a little bit tighter, her words coming out sleepy but with all of her heart. "Hafta spend time with you before your gone."

She heard her sigh lowering her arms down over Lexa's, patting them and turned around. Lexa's head dropped to her shoulder. "I'll miss you too. But it's only five-thirty. You have another hour and a half to sleep."

"Not the same without you. I've slept a lot the past three days." Blinking her tired eyes open halfway, trying to jog her memory. Then she yawned. "No." She silently counted on her fingers. "Five days."

"And you're still healing."

"I want to help you."

"How are you going to do any helping with your eyes closed?"

"I was thinking, what if I cling to your back and you could drag me around?" She was kidding of course, and this was too silly this early in the morning.

Clarke turned her around and marched her back to bed. "How about you get back to bed. You are probably going to have a long day. I swear I won't leave without saying goodbye. I'll see you right after I get out of the shower."

Lexa opened one eye still exhausted. The thought of sitting in traffic and driving all day was losing its appeal. Deciding not to fight her this one time. "Whatever you say, doc." Clarke tucked her in, adjusting the covers to just under her chin. Lexa closed her eyes and waited until she turned around and opened her eyes to watch her routine. The light went on in her closet, and she came back with her outfit for today. Clarke began laying out everything, and her heart skipped a beat. She would be wearing the same summer dress she first saw Clarke in, only now wouldn't be able to enjoy the view, some other strangers will, and there was nothing she could do about it, stuck in LA.

Of course, this was the time her mind drifted back to her dream. It was fuzzy, but it had to do with water and something more. Racking her brain, she began to recall the smell of the liquid Clarke poured into the water. She didn't remember what music was playing, and it was there just there in the background. Could be she remembering the day before? Maybe she did recall something that happened yesterday. But, no that can't be true. After her friends had left, they watched a movie on Netflix before they got clean up and then the rest of evening spent in bed. No bubble bath.

At least, the Dream-Lexa told Clarke, she loves her. Even though the Dream-Clarke was about to do the same, it wouldn't count, because it was only in her mind. She felt stupid rehashing such a ridiculous figment of her imagination. Telling Clarke now right before she is leaving wouldn't be fair. If she didn't say it back, then this next week would be extra miserable for her. There was only one thing to do, and she decided to keep her mouth shut. It was too soon to profess her love. She cared deeply for Clarke, would do anything for her. Her rational mind was correct. No need make Clarke feel obligated to return the sentiment.

Lexa waited for a few minutes quietly contemplating joining Clarke. Tapping on the mattress for a few seconds, and with a huff, she couldn't stand any longer and pulled off her shirt and flipping it over her shoulder, slipping into the bathroom. Smoothly gliding to her side and wrapping her arms around her, clinging to her, if releasing Clarke, she would float away like the mists of her dream.

Clarke rocked back and forth in the water holding onto her arms. "Sleepwalking again?"

"No, I'm wide awake. I just wanted to help you. If that's okay." Clarke stopped for a moment, turning to study her face then relented and handed her washcloth over to her.

"I'd be stupid to say no to that sweet face." Lexa took the washcloth and slung it to rest just over her shoulder and sat Clarke on the bench, unhooking the hand-held wand and began soaking her hair.

"It's my turn to take care of you." Clarke closed her eyes, while Lexa soaked her hair and then covered her whole body. Then using soft strokes as she massaged the shampoo into her hair, carefully freeing the tangles in her blond locks. Lexa stood in front of Clarke open legs and softly hummed. Clarke laid her head against her belly and wrapped her arms around her back. When she put the rinse over her hair and ran her finger along her scalp and down her back, she held her a little tighter.

"Nice."

"Will this count towards my bill?" Lexa stepped back and began to lather up the cloth then moving the wet hair from her back and started to wash over her shoulders and down her back.

"You're what?" Clarke turned and remembered. "Hmm, let me think. I can give you points for taking the initiative."

Lexa ran the cloth down her butt, legs and then scrubbing her feet.

"For attention to details."

Coming around to the front and taking one arm at a time and laying her arm on her shoulder as she washed one and then the other. Every once in awhile catching the look Clarke was giving her. Blushing of course and continued cleaning her as efficiently as she could. Then her breasts needed a lot of care, without a doubt. She soaped up the cloth, and she gently ran it over both breasts. Lexa glance at her face and she were just barely able to keep from bending over and capturing a nipple between her lips. Clarke closed her eyes, and Lexa's eyes dropped down to her breast. The more she scrubbed, the foamier she got until Clarke grabbed her hand to stop with a laugh. "I think they're clean enough, honey.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She moved aside to the rinse the soap that still covered her body.

"Good technic in your performance."

Her sultry words held in them a promise and Lexa was getting hot, and maybe it wasn't just the water pouring over her back. The next part of Clarke's body was her favorite, and that she's leaving shortly, they didn't have time to fool around. Rinsing out the cloth a little longer in hot water then soaping it up, She nudged Clarke's legs further apart with her knee, causing an eyebrow to be lifted just slightly, her head tilted to the side, and a soft sound came out of Clarke.

"Careful, now."

Lexa moved in to kiss the side of her mouth. "Is this okay?" Running the cloth just to her mound in a holding pattern and waited for her reply.

"Thoughtful and sensitive is good and just what I needed."

Lexa wanted to go to her knees but leaned against Clarke's shoulder as she ran the cloth between her legs. Not lingering, but simply feeling her folds on the other side of the material took her breath away. Lexa closed her eyes, biting her lower lip and pulled back keeping her eyes on Clarke and absentmindedly started to rinse the cloth out when Clarke grabbed it from her hands.

"Son of a bitch."

"What?"

Can you turn around please?" Clarke demeanor changed in a flash, almost growing shy.

Lexa did and was thoroughly confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, honey. It's just I got a visitor."

Lexa's mind blinked, totally confused. What the hell does that mean, then quickly realizing. "Oh, sorry. Do you want me to leave?" Lexa moved away from Clarke and reached for the handle behind her.

She felt Clarke's hand on her arm holding her from going. "No, please stay." The low pitch of Clarke's voice took her by surprise, and without warning, she spun her around and started kissing her, slow walking her back against the wall of the shower. Lexa just kept her head from hitting it when Clarke her mouth angled to the side, pulling her into a long deep wet kiss that made her toes curl against the tile. After they had parted, she knew she had a stupid grin on her face, and the look Clarke gave her that caused Lexa to closed her eyes and her clit started to swell and gasped at the sensation between her legs and fell over against Clarke with a groan.

Mumbling nonsense words against her shoulder and nuzzling her nose into her neck. That kiss caused warmth to settle between her legs. Finally coming back to her senses, she placed a kiss under her ear and whispered. "Are you sure?"

"More than anything." Clarke ran her hands over stomach and then went to her knees and ran her mouth over her mound, running her tongue between her lips and pushed inside. Lexa just kept herself from bucking into her face, holding still groaning when Clarke sucked her clit into her mouth. Clarke got her close so fast she peaked mere seconds. A record for Clarke. Her chest was still heaving when Clarke stood up and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"One of the side-effects for me when I start, I get a little horny."

"You get more...?" Leaving the word between them unsaid. For some reason growing a little shy herself at the word. "And your just leaving town?"

"Don't worry it's just the first day. I'll be so busy I won't have time to think about how much of want to fuck you right now. Lexa didn't have the opportunity to respond, gasping as two fingers slipped inside of her, causing her mouth fall open. She wanted to be fucked right now too. Lexa held her gaze and nodded her head to continue. She tried with force all of her willpower to keep her eyes open and focus on Clarke's twinkling eyes and held them for a moment, with Clarke winning as Lexa's eyes slammed shut when she pushed deeper. Falling back against the wall, and Clarke hit her deep again and ran her fingers all around inside of her, then finding the swollen patch and scissoring over, and she opened her legs wider, inviting Clarke to take all she was. Lexa panted, trying to keep up with the surge of pleasure. She held onto Clarke, moving her head to connect their lips and cried out against them as she came, spilling over her hand. Clarke leaned heavily against Lexa's body, biting down and just now noticed that she had her fingers buried deep inside of herself as she started to come. Her cry was muffled against her shoulder and turned around. "I'm so sorry, Lexa." Washing her hands off quickly under the shower.

"Hey, it's okay. More than okay." Reaching for her hands and kissed her palms. Lexa could feel the hesitancy pouring off of Clarke and wanted to reassure her everything was fine. "Clarke. I...I care about you." _Coward._ The word stuck in her throat. She wanted to tell Clarke how much she loved her and stopped herself so quickly, it physically hurt. Pulling back from what she wanted to say and her body reacted when she checked herself. Her body wasn't cooperating with her good sense. She needed to profess her love for her.

Her mind screamed out to don't go any further. _Stop, I beg you to stop._ It pleaded with her heart. How she was able to keep herself from telling Clarke how much she loved her made her head spin. If she had told her and Clarke didn't return the same sentiment she would have to suffer the consequence if she didn't feel the same. It might destroy her.

Clarke's shoulders dropped a little, looking away, and Lexa took in a breath and felt her mind give in. _No, you can't let this moment pass._

Lexa turned Clarke's face and dropped her hand to laced their fingers together. "What I meant to say, Clarke. I care about you because I love you."

Clarke blinked and looked to one eye then the other as her mouth came open slightly. She stuttered. "You what...what did you say?"

My god, she's going to have to repeat herself. But, before she could, Clarke flung herself into her arms, holding her around her neck and started kissing her. Sighing into her mouth and saying over and over, _I love you, I love you, I love you._

Lexa kissed her back and began to cry. The healing relief of those simple words coming off of the sweets cupid bow lips she kissing and feeling the love coming off of Clarke, it wasn't a mistake. Clarke loved her. She was fucking sobbing now and started to feel a little overwhelmed. Lexa's tears mingle with the water pouring over them and washing all the doubt away, running her nose into the neck of her lover.

They held each other for long minutes under the warm water. "Lexa." Clarke sing-song her name and pulled back. Lexa had a stupid grin and leaned her forehead against her.

"Whatee?"

Clarke laughed holding on to both of her hands. "Punk, we have to finish up as much as I hate to right now. I know it's a great time to be leaving you," She said with little irony and gave her one last kiss.

"I'll be okay, now." Lexa's heart did feel lighter. It may not have been the perfect time to tell her she loves her, but Clarke was looking at her with a smile that she reflected back to her. Clarke loved her.

I'm not sure if this moment, was when our lives took on new meaning. The air between us became charged. I know my heart was doing high-fives with itself and mind's common sense was relieved. This moment could have turned out bad, really bad. I can put those thoughts away and not worry anymore. Clarke loves me.

~~~

They only had a half hour left. Clarke would leave for the airport and be gone out of the state, over two hundred miles away. Her heart sank. Lexa fiddled with the cuff her sleeve sitting on the bed as Clarke repacked more items she needed since she started this morning. Extra's panties, pants, and feminine products. One thing Clarke mention to her and something she didn't know to ask, she wasn't on the pill. She stopped taking them a long time ago. She liked that her body did its own thing and didn't want to take medicine to suppress herself. Lexa didn't have a clue and just listened. Being a lesbian, it wasn't an issue for her, unless maybe you had health problems and the medication is a good thing. She knew, in fact, Anya took them for that reason. Lexa kidded Raven about it when she first found out and told her Anya wouldn't be able to knock her up, trying to be funny. Which was stupid, and Raven shook her head at her and took in stride. Lexa was young at the time, and the rebuke back from her was gentle, _You don't know how you make babies?_ Of course, she did. It's was just a lame joke. Lexa dropped that real fast and never repeated.

"Do you want some coffee to go?"

"I'll wait. The flight won't take long, and I'll probably just switch to water."

Clarke rolled her suitcase and carry-on to the front door. Lexa jumped off the bed and followed her to the living room. Clarke looked around, and Lexa knew for sure, she wasn't going to forget anything. She had already been through the house two times.

"I'm going to leave you keys to my apartment and my mailbox. I'll send a message to my building manager that you'll be picking up my mail. How about on Friday? I think that's when I'll be getting our package."

"I can do that. Is there anything else I can take care of while you are gone." Lexa found a purpose, hoping there would be something she could do for Clarke while she was away so she wouldn't worry." She smiled hopefully and put her arms around her back, looking around the room for a job that needed her attention.

"Probably not."

Lexa poked out her lower lip. You don't have any plants that need watering." _Lame Woods._

"All fake."

"Dry cleaning?"

"It can wait."

Twenty-five minutes.

Lexa looked down at herself. All clean up ready for work, with over two hours yet to go, before she was scheduled to be at work. Her office would open by now and doesn't have a reason to stay here without Clarke and planned on leaving right after she did. She needed a little time for herself to face this next week alone.

Clarke watched Lexa for a minute and made a show of checking her out and walked over to her standing in the middle of the room and ran her fingers down her crisp white shirt. "You clean up real nice." Lexa leaned her head down, her hair fell and covered her face to hide her recurring blush and scuffed her toe into the carpet.

She looked up from under her hair that had fallen over her face. "We're dressed the same, the way we were the first night."

"Only you're hair was held back." Clarke helped moved the rest of her hair behind her back.

"True, but everything else is the same."

"Damn, you were so cute and earnest. I noticed that right away. I think I remember calling one of my friends from work and telling him about you."

"I heard." Smiling recalling the shock of Clarke talking about her, in the Ladies room no less.

"Sneaky."

"I was just innocently minding my own business when right next to me in the other stall, a gorgeous blond was lusting after me. I didn't stand a chance." She joked.

"You know, babe. You didn't. I wasn't going to let you go once I found out you were crushing on me."

"You've got all of me now." Lexa felt it with every fiber of her body.

"Do I?"

"I meant what I said before, Clarke. I do love you."

"I meant it too. I just wish I could have said it sooner, right after you were hurt. When you called me that morning, I planned on continuing the conversation like we had before when we couldn't get together. Then finding out you were in the hospital, I couldn't breathe."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were hurt, and I went into doctor mode. Fix the problem, see the patient needs. Something I learned when I work in the ER before this job."

"When you're gone, and we get a chance to talk in the evenings, please tell me more about your life."

"If you promise to do the same."

"You got a deal."

Clarke check that time, she had twenty minutes. "Leaving now might be better, just in case there's an accident, which is usually would be," Lexa offered. Clarke didn't take her advice and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her close.

Lexa now struck with that first memory. How she smelled, it was the same. It clung to Clarke and buried her nose in her hair. She was growing aroused and had to stop. Pulling away and placing her hand on her hips to put some distance between them.

"Lexa, please. I know it hard, but just one kiss."

She was weak, and the pull from Clarke was strong and fell into her arms. Clinging to her, then finding her lips and kissing her with all that she was worth. Clarke owns her, to lose what they've just discovered between them would devastate Lexa.

Clarke drew back and pushed the hair behind her ear. Lexa's eye caught the gentle smile on her face. To the beauty mark above her lip and found her blue eyes twinkling at her. "You're lipstick is smeared again."

"I can see. It's on your lips." Clarke took a thumb and wiped off her lower lip. "Color looks nice on you. How come you don't wear any?"

Lexa lifted one shoulder."I don't know. I do use cherry chapstick."

Clarke purse her lips to keep from laughing and shook her head. "Maybe when I get back, We can try some on you, just for fun."

Lexa didn't care. If Clarke asked her to ride a horse and dress in armor, she would have. Lexa reached down to pick up one hand, holding her fingers and kiss the front of her hand. "I'm okay with that."

~~~

Lexa remained sitting in her dad's car, now her car, outside of Clarke's apartment for about five minutes after she got inside. Her eyes were blurry and held a letter from both of her parents on her lap and gazed out of the front windshield. She picked it up and reread it.

_My Dearest Lexa,_

_I would have started this letter off with "Dear Doodlebug." I know how much you've loved me calling you that over the years (insert sarcasm) and how you tolerated your dear old dad because of I enjoyed it so much. But, your mom told me no. The both of us want to thank you for letting us hold on to our baby as long as we could. Maybe, that's not such a bad thing. Mom and I are very proud of you and happy you're growing up and meeting new people that have a good head on their shoulders. Especially your new friend Clarke. We just want to let you know, we support you and love you. The only thing we have ever wanted for our little girl, now a young woman is to be happy. Now seeing you with your new friend, we don't think we've seen you smile so much, until this last month. Also, it goes without saying, but I'm going to say it anyway. We are grateful we didn't lose our only child. I can't begin to tell you how much we both love you and are happy to see you healthy and in one piece._

  
_Love you,_

_Father of the One and Only Doodlebug, and Mom._

_PS: All the paperwork for your car is in the glove compartment. Call us later and will have you both over for dinner real soon._

He drew a little bug at the bottom of the page. When she got a closer look, it was smiling he even put a tiny little space between its two front teeth. To match the one she had growing up. Thankfully her teeth lost the gap. Lexa laughed at her silly father. He was like that. Hiding notes for her to find when she had a bad day or needed encouragement. This one will go with the others she has kept safe over the years. She tucked the note into the inside of her suit pocket and headed to work.

Lexa drove her dad's car before a lot over the years. It's how she learned to drive with him over one weekend. He took her out one Saturday morning to open car parking lot and spent hours teaching her everything he knew about driving and how to be a good driver. Afterward, they met with her mom at Rusty's and had dinner together. Her mom set the table like they were at home because, in few weeks, she would be leaving for college and would be living away from home the first time. They decided to pay for her room off campus, to give Lexa her first taste of freedom of being a young adult. To experience growing up in the real world.

Did she ever. The girl she got caught making out with, by her parents, attended the same college and would see her around campus. One time when she was looking up a book at the library on photography on a whim, she spotted her behind the back shelves. Lexa made a gesture to say hello and pulled back her hand when she noticed she was making out with a guy she knew to be a big deal on campus. Lexa ducked away and forgot about her after that.

Lexa first met her running around the track in high-school, and it was the other girl who started flirting with her. She was hard to miss, mainly because she resembled Shane's girlfriend, Carmen from _The L Word_ and her baby gay heart skipped a beat when she smiled at her that first time as she slowed down and tripped in front of her. The girl quickly brushed by her embarrassment and started to admire Lexa's new running shoes. Her name was Rachel, and she recklessly invited her back her house thinking her parents would still be at work. It was the first time she kissed a girl and got felt up, then got caught, all in the span of an hour. After that first time, they went their separate ways. Rachel barely acknowledged her at school, mainly because the hung in different groups and it didn't bother her about at the time because being new into girls was all she thought about, she looked at all of them.

It never occurred to her check out guys the same way. Her girlfriends did, and she tried not to be a third wheel at parties. Lexa found other exciting things to hold her interest, while they made out and she never hooked up with anyone else at her school.

Now when she saw her, she avoided her because seeing her with a guy now, when just a six short months ago she was hot and heavy over their clothes and French kissing for the first time, hurt to see her with someone else, yes even a guy. She knew they wouldn't be close again, but felt a kindred spirit towards her. She'll always be the first girl she ever kissed. Maybe helped her out of the closet. That's when Lexa started to study the human condition. Learning about herself and others, when it came to attraction and sexuality.

Lexa got to work just after eight-thirty. Happy not to be coasting in on her bike, sweaty and needing to change into her dress clothes, she thought as she pulled into the employee parking lot. Grabbing her gear and heading inside and stopped in place when she stepped into the office and one by one everyone started to clap and high-five her. Mechanics and other drivers and finally making her way to Ginger who put out her arms and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Look what the cat dragged in everybody." She lifted up Lexa's chin and looked at her face while Lexa tried to follow her eyes. "Those will heal up in no time. Damn, I've missed you. Come on back and tell me all about it, and what you've been up too."

~~~

"Thank God Lexa, it's a wonder you're alive and happy in one piece. When you first told me, all I think about was why didn't try and help you get a car. I know you like to stay in shape, but riding these dangerous streets just isn't worth it."

"It's kind of hard when you can't afford the cost." Then catching the look on Ginger's face and seeing a little hurt. "Oh, I'm not saying that because I want another raise or anything like that. I'm happy for the one I just got."

"I know that, hon. We all were worried about you, that's all I'm saying."

"I know, and thanks for understanding and everyone that covered for me."

Ginger opened her center drawer and pulled out a card. "This is from all of us. We decided instead of sending you flowers to get you a gift card instead."

Her heart went to her throat, and she didn't want to cry in front of her. "If you don't mind, I'll open this later." A tear threatened to fall, and she quickly wiped it away.

Ginger picked up on her mood and changed the subject. "Are you cleared to drive?"

"I guess so. I didn't faint. I just went into shock. I've rested, and Clarke took care of me, and made sure I took it easy."

"Did you get a release form from your doctor?"

Lexa went through her backpack and pulled out the paperwork from the hospital and found the form in question. Ginger made a copy and handed it back to her. "Your good to go. I'm having you drive the smaller town cars for the week, and you can stay with them or if you want to take the limo's out, just say when."

Driving the larger vehicle was more pay. Longer nights and bigger tips, sometimes. "I'll stick to the town cars for now." She liked the smaller cars anyway.

"No problem. I got an easy one for you today. Just one client. But, to warn you, he might want you late."

Lexa stood and grabbed the set of keys and instruction out of her cubby hole and headed for the door. She turned and held up the card. "Thanks again for everything. It means a lot to me."

Ginger had that way, of making you reconnect to your center and responsibilities. Take things in stride, but knew when to take a break. She would know. Her life was hard before coming to work here. From what little Lexa could glean from some information she would slip out. She left home at fourteen. Found work in some sleazy joint, then Grayson became Ginger in name only.After many years Ginger became the person she is today.

~~~

Every time her cell phone vibrated she expected it to be a message from Clarke. She had only received one just like she promised, and it was just a picture of the plane, to her disappointment. Lexa was at lunch when she rechecked her cell phone, hoping she'd receive another message. It was nearly one o'clock, and it wasn't like Clarke at all. She tapped on the steering wheel and contemplated calling her. Maybe she needed her space. _We're good, I'm good._ She had time to go to the ladies room and just as she was passing the bar, her ears caught the word _plane_ , then _crash_ on the TV, and her she stopped in place and turned and walked to the bar and gazed up at the screen in shock.

"A plane crashed, just out south of Las Vegas mid-morning."

Lexa's knees buckle, and she grabbed the first stool in the bar and sat down. The bartender was about to change the channel when she cried out to him to wait.

The news reporter continued his coverage. "Videotape from earlier showed survivors leaving the plane."

She blew out a breath. A news helicopter from overhead showed first smoke in the air and dust flying up and around from the choppers downwash. Then one of the wings torn off and laying hundreds of feet behind, Lexa covered part of her face with shaky hands, to ready herself, if she needed to cover her eyes if she were to see the plane in burning pieces and yellow tarps covering the dead. She began chanting in her head over and over just one word, no. When it approached the airplane, it was lying on its belly on a highway, and the doors were open. An emergency slide started to inflate, and passengers began to leave out of the plane. The smoke whipped from the other side causing panic and people started pushing and tumbling some falling awkwardly over the others in haste to get off the burning plane. Her eyes searched the crowd of people running from the site, and so far she didn't see Clarke. Now she had her both hands against her mouth. Her heart was slamming in her chest, and she wasn't even sure this was her flight. The reporter didn't say the plane's designation yet. Only that below on the Kryon that it was a commercial airliner from the LAX.

Then the helicopter zoomed in, and she could people helping others get off the plane, the camera jogging around and finally settling on the door, and she saw a light-colored dress, kicking up in the wash of the wind and then the camera focus on the door. The woman she loves with all her heart, leaning over talking to a little girl, encouraging her to jump down the slide. Then holding the arm of an older man and helping them not fall and slide down the plane's emergency ramp.

Lexa swallowed watched the dramatic scene play out. Then finally, a flight attendant with Clarke stepped out onto the platform. Between them, they held on to a woman between them and jumped on the slide quickly making it down and stumbling at the bottom and helped the woman up and ran to join the rest of the passengers and walked a short way into the desert. The camera focused on Clarke and zoomed in her face. Lexa started to laugh. Albeit, a nervous laugh, but relieved. She had gone almost the whole morning and into the afternoon not knowing she almost lost Clarke forever. The reporter started to comment on the good-looking woman helping and quickly changed what he was going to say when his female co-anchor gave him a look. Lexa took in a breath and heart swelled in her chest with pride. She could see Clarke had torn her dress in the crash. Lexa blew out her breath and tears pool in her eyes. Pulling out of cell phone and called Clarke. On the four ring, it went to voicemail.

A generic voice answered. _Hello, please leave a message after the tone._

"Clarke, please call me as soon as you can. I just saw what happened on the news. Please call me. I love you."

A sudden pain in her stomach made Lexa rush to the restroom, feeling she might lose her lunch and held up in a stall and waited then sat down and started to searched on her phone for news, twitter, anything that would give her up to date news. On the locate Las Vegas stations, a number was given for family members to call for more information, and she made the call. It was busy. She kept trying and only had a few minutes before she had to be back in her car.

The rest of the day was utter misery. The news finally gave out some information on the passengers. A few broken bones, cuts and one lady suffered a heart attack. No fatalities. But, she hadn't heard back from Clarke. It wasn't until she was pulling into work, the day finish when her phone started to vibrate with, _But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah._ Her eyes welled up with relief, and before she could say hello, she heard her voice.

_"I love you too."_

"My lord, Clarke!" Lexa exited the vehicle and leaned against the car. Waving at Jerry approach walking around the car with him while they did their inspection. "What the fuck happened?"

_"Birds in the engine. The pilot did her best to find a flat place to set down and luckily found a road us. Boy, that was a rough landing. I think she may have clipped the billboard and it tore off one of the wings. She did a good job landing the plane, though."_

"I saw you on the news. You're a hero Clarke."

_"Hardly, I just did what you're supposed to do. I stayed back to help an older woman out."_

"But, I saw men leaving first."

_"Really? I didn't have time to notice."_

"Are you okay, are you coming back?"

_"I have a small cut on my leg, not too bad. It doesn't need any stitches and yes I'm going to stay for the week. Got to get back on the horse." Lexa wasn't sure she was telling the truth._

"Are you certain?"

 _"Absolutely. One of the classes I'm taking is_ for _a trip to South America later this year. A group of us from our hospital will go into the smaller villages and help out with the local doctors and bring supplies. I need to brush up on the customs and find out if I need to renew my shots."_

Clarke was speaking a little faster than usual, sounded too calm, not sure she should press her at the moment. She went with the lighter talk to keep this from getting out of hand and maybe breaking down like she felt she was about to do. Lexa cleared her voice. "Sounds interesting and I want to hear more about, but I just got back to work, and I've got to check in. I'll call you when I get home."

_"Lexa?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I was scared."_

"I know you were honey. I was too. But, you're okay now, right?"

_"Knowing I was going to hear your voice again, pretty damn alright."_

"I'll facetime you when I get home."

_"I'll be waiting."_

Lexa did a quick rundown with Ginger and quickly left with her hollering after her. _Drive safe._ Soundly clearly exasperated with the news. Holding her hand over her heart and quietly praying for their safety.

~~~

Lexa ran up the stairs to her apartment taking them two at a time. She was hit with the stale air and began opening the windows airing out her the place and began lighting a few candles in the bedroom and got a beer. Still, in her work clothes, she set the cell phone against the mirror on her dresser and called Clarke. She pulled off her coat and opened her shirt when Clarke answered and made a catcall.

_"Nice visual, babe."_

"I just got home and started to change. First, are you okay?"

_"It's just starting to hit me. But, physically, I'm fine. My dress is a loss."_

"I saw. That's a shame." Lexa turned and smiled. It took her the rest of day and finally found the dress on fancy department store's website and ordered rush delivery. Charging it on her rarely used credit card.

_"The locals are calling it Lucky Break in Las Vegas. Figures it would be a reference to gambling. The so-called Lucky Break was the quick thinking of our pilot. We felt the hit just coming into the city, and she announced we were too far from the airport and would set down on a Las Vegas Boulevard."_

"I heard you saved a woman's life. The news said a young doctor is credited with giving her CPR when the plane was on fire."

_"That sounds dramatic. But that's not what happened. I didn't perform CPR, she was hyperventilating, and we just calmed her down and helped her off the plane."_

"But, still Clarke. You helped all those people. You're a hero."

_"Please stop. It's just my training. I keep telling you it's a reflex going into doctor mode. It helps me not to panic. After seeing the wreckage, it's a wonder that..."_

"Don't even say it, Clarke. I beg you."

_"Well, after that we waited while the fire department put out the plane and for buses to take us the rest of the way to our hotels. Luckily I had my purse with me, and I just now got my luggage. But I did miss most of the first day at our convention."_

"Can I see the cut on your leg?"

 _"What, it's nothing but a scratch."_ She did, and it was more than a scratch. It was an angry cut down her right calf, nearly three inches long.

"It looks bad."

_"The cut will be gone soon enough. How about some lighter talk? I believe we were going to share our life together." Lexa's heart skipped a beat then realize she was talking about what they did in their lives up to this point. "Tell me about your first time."_

Through the phone, Lexa could see Clarke get comfy and put on her arm over her head and laid it on the pillow. "My first time, kissing? I think I told you about that."

_"No, silly. There first time you got together with a woman."_

One of the more awkward moments of her life. Of course, Clarke would want to know. _Hmm, where to begin?_

"Give me a minute while a change." Lexa decided to give Clarke the full view. Keeping in the line of sight for the camera, while she pulled off her top and pants and tossed to the side and then removed her sports bar leaving her boyshorts on and stood naked, giving Clarke and eyeful. From the tiny screen of herself her face wasn't visible, but nearly everything else. Clarke sucked in her lower lip, and her eyes wandered over her body. She dipped down and looked at Clarke. "Like the view?"

 _"You're a fucking tease, and of course I do. Turn around."_ She did and then back to look at her. "It looks better."

"I'll be right back, hold on for another minute." Lexa closed all the windows in her house and opened the one in her bedroom, went to the bathroom and moved the phone back to the bed.

She held the phone watching Clarke and took a long drink of beer. "Are you having anything tonight?"

_"I'm on my third glass of wine. I had dinner with some chums from university and came back here to wait for your call. So, begin the tale of the young apprentice learning her skills of cunnilingus."_

Lexa almost spat out her beer, and some of the liquid and the carbonation went through her nose and started to burn. "Ow, ow."

 _"Sorry."_ She wasn't, but that was okay, seeing Clarke smile was worth it. If she could focus on her and not think about what almost happened today was okay with her.

"Will you swear not to laugh?"

_"I can't guarantee you that, so no. Sorry babe."_

"Okay. Where to begin? At the beginning, of course. It was a dark and stormy night."

 _"Come on."_ Clarke threw up her hands and scoffed.

"I can give you the date, and you can check on the weather channel, and it would say on that date, it was dark and stormy that night, in fact, it rained most of the day."

_"Nice segue, I believe you. Go on."_

"Her name was Lola and was the bartender at a lesbian bar called Her. It was walking distance from a room my parents rented for me when I first started college. I just turned twenty-one, still a virgin. I had some free time and was minding my business drinking beer the corner of the bar watching music videos and was on my second beer when she sat down next to me and started to tell me her life story."

_"You weren't interested in her?"_

"Well, that's what was confusing."

_"How so?"_

"The television was hanging over Lola's station, and while she worked, I couldn't help but look in that direction, it may have seemed like to her that I was checking her out. When I really wasn't. I was pretty clueless up to that point, and at the time I didn't mind talking to a pretty girl."

_"So how did you end up in bed?"_

"It wasn't a bed."

_"Oh?"_

_"_ It was in the back, next to where they kept the supplies. The cold storage and liquor, stuff like that."

_"Oh, Lexa."_

"Yeah, I was drunk, and we kissed at the bar, and she kept pulling me closer to her and then she wanted to show me something in the back, and like an idiot, I followed her. We started kissing again, and before I knew what she was doing she had my pants unbutton and her fingers up my..."

_"Stop. I get the visual."_

_"_ She wanted to go down on me, and I stopped her. I think she wanted me to touch her back and I just couldn't. I pulled her hand out of me and left after that."

" _That can't be your first time."_

"Well, it was the first time anyone had ever touch me there, and well that was the first time." Lexa wasn't confused afterward. She just wasn't thinking clearly and thankfully stopped before it went any further.

_"Was she even cute?"_

"Yeah, she was cute. But, still not my type. I don't want to blame it on the beer, but for my piece of mind that's what I attribute."

_"I hope that your next time was better."_

"It was. Her name was Emily. Blond and smart. Wore glasses and we would meet to study at the library. Almost everything happened with her the first night we slept together."

_"You're making me jealous."_

"Don't be. In the morning, Emily started to freak out and mumbled something like this was only an investigation on women loving women. Now, I know for a fact she is a raging lesbian. Organize rallies and fund drives for gay causes. I was her first, and she was scared out of her mind. She told me later, and we became good friends after that. But, I haven't seen her in awhile."

_"Did you sleep with her again?"_

"Yeah. We dated for about three months after she told me the truth and came out to me. Which was strange at the time, for me, I was still really naive about the lingo, identifying the different types of sexual types. I was just me. Yes, of course, I am lesbian, it's not about labels for me. I don't know what you'd call it."

 _"Steve was my first, and those first three years we just went out on dates. I studied all the time and needed the good grades to get into a good university. Fooling around would have screwed it all up. He was quite charming, and of course, my mom loved him. He helped me out in some of my harder classes and could be quite brilliant at times. There was more I didn't tell you about him because it's still quite embarrassing for me to tell someone, yes it was true about the cheating part and texts. See he seemed okay before at the time, like a good fit until he creeped me out. It was a whole other side that I had never seen in_ _him. Things changed between us one night when he wanted to tie me up to have sex. Now, generally if under a consensual situation I could see this having its benefits. I had never tried it before, but he had drawn up an illustration, and it showed me tied up in a way that scared the shit out of me. So, with the cumulative stuff with him, I told him no fucking way and kicked him out, and you know the rest."_

"Is it possible to hate this guy any more than I do right now?"

_"Get in line, sweetie."_

Lexa checked the time and hour slipped by in seconds. "Are you tired?"

_"A little."_

"How's Aunt Flo?"

_"Being a bitch."_

"Take anything?"  
  
_"Took a hot shower, no pain meds because of the alcohol. It's just barely touching my cramps. Sometimes it can be an issue for me."_

"I wish I could help you out."

_"Me too, but mostly to spoon you. I sure would like to have that hot ass pressed against my belly right now."_

"I have a hot ass?" Lexa wanted to play with her. Break up the tension that started to build.

 _"Do you know that you have these cute dimples on your lower back?"_ She didn't let Lexa answer and continued. _"And of course you know your butt is round and just made for kissing."_

"You want to kiss my butt?"

_"Girl. I want all of you, right now. If I could pull you through the phone, I would and have my way with you. Suck on your breasts and pull your clit into my mouth."_

Lexa laughed, but tinged with tears. "I love you, Clarke. If anything would have happened to you, I..."

_"Shh, babe. I'm okay. In fact, I'm going to scratch this accomplishment off my list. Survived a plane crash."_

Lexa shooked her head. "Busy day tomorrow?"

_"Yeah, starts at nine."_

"Guess I should let you go."

_"Can we talk a little bit more?"_

They did. Lexa plugged her phone in, and they talked well after midnight. She knew she fell asleep first. When Clarke was telling a story, and she told her she would just shut her eyes for a second and then woke up to the alarm going off in her hand the next morning.

~~~

Coming out the shower, Lexa heard her phone ringing and strolled to her bedroom, knowing by the tone it wouldn't be from Clarke. "Hey Ray, what's up?"

_"I need to get together with you sometime today to go over what I've found out so far about your case. What time could we meet up?"_

"I'd have to call you later, maybe when I get back from work."

_"Too late, for me bud. I know you keep late hours."_

"What if I could be back home by five?"

_"Then swing by our home and will have dinner together and catch up."_

"Yeah about that." She was going to tell her best friend everything when Raven muted the called and then came back to her.

_"Listen, I gotta run, and see you at five. If something comes up, give me a text."_

"You got it."

She absentmindedly called Clarke on a whim. On the second ring found Clarke laying on her side, just seeing the tops her breast, then the phone shifted to one eye opened blinking into the screen. They still had the phones set to facetime and the grin the filled the screen set her cheeks to burning.

_"Hey, sweet stuff."_

"Hey, yourself. Sorry, I fell asleep in the middle of your story."

_"Don't be. I think I did too, right after you. What time is it?"_

"Almost seven forty.

_"How long have you been up?"_

"About twenty minutes. Late start for me today."

Clarke laugh. " _Of course it is. I'll bet you're back to your routine."_

"It's hard to break. I think I got from when I ran track and school. Early mornings we would hit the track before classes."

_"That's where you got your fine ass from."_

"I don't know about that."

 _"I do."_ Clarke rolled over, and Lexa took her to the bathroom and started to towel dry her hair and comb it out.

"Raven wants to meet up today after work. She's got some information for me."

_"Really, what is it?"_

"She didn't have time to tell me.

_"Did you tell her anything else?"_

"About us, no. Is it okay if I do?"

_"That I'm madly in love you. You better."_

"You got a deal."

_"I've got to hit the shower myself. I call you tonight. Promise."_

"Okay."

_"I wish I could kiss you right now."_

"How about this Clarke?" She blew her a kiss, and Clarke caught it.

_"Talk to you later."_

~~~

Lexa had friendly clients before of the female variety and was skilled at keeping it professional, except for Clarke. This lady, she drove around today, a young woman was gorgeous, and she knew it. It took some of the colors out of the bloom when the woman would make a smart remark and rude comment about someone on the street they drove by. Lexa kept her mouth shut and didn't encourage any attention from her.

Stepping behind the door so the girl wouldn't be able to rub up against her. Smiling and moving away after shutting the door. Lexa wasn't even a little tempted. Finally, she dropped her off at dinner and waited in her car, pushing back the seat and closed her eyes, after setting her timer for fifteen minutes.

Raven sent her PDF on her email some of the information she obtained on her case. The suspect is trying to get committed to a facility out of state near to his parents lived, in his plea. As far as she could glean from the D.A. wasn't much at this point, no deal made and accepted, as of yet. But, promised to call a friend of a friend who may have the inside scoop; telling her to keep her fingers crossed for information.

She had to cancel her meeting with Raven today and check the time, and it was nearly ten. Lexa stepped out of the car and waited near the back of the car. Checking inside to see if she could spot the woman. Then decided to call Clarke.

_"Hey, babe. Looking good."_

"Thanks, I guess you're in bed already?

Clarke held her phone out, showing her pajama outfit. _"No. But, I did change into something comfortable and had to take the cursed bra off. The girls are tender today."_

"Wish I could kiss them goodnight." Lexa had her back turned when a hand went over her eyes and felt a pair of lips against hers, and she pulled back in shock. "What the hell?"

The woman returned and was drunk, and she pushed her away. The woman tried to lay on her chest and get in the picture with her. Lexa pulled apart and could hear Clarke over the phone cursing. She saw the whole thing. When she turned the phone around to see her face, she was steaming mad. _"Who the fuck is that, Lexa?"_

"My client." She stepped behind the car and leaned against the trunk and let her client get in the car by herself. "This woman has been handsy all day. I swear I didn't instigate any of this."

 _"I know you didn't. The shock on your face gave that away."_ Lexa made a point of letting Clarke see her wiped her lips off.

"Yuck."

_"Good girl, you didn't have to do that, I trust you, sweetie."_

"She almost stuck her tongue in my mouth."

_"What's her name? I'm going to kick her ass."_

"Listen, I can't stay on the phone, and I'm sorry that you had to see that. I've got to take my client back to her home. Can I call you later?"

_"How late?"_

Lexa checked her watch. It would take at least two hours. "Probably after midnight. She lives clear across town, that's probably forty minutes. Then back to base and then home. I could rush..."

 _"Don't bother. Talk to you later."_ Clarke hung up, and Lexa looked at the screen, she could see what Clarke had seen.

"Shit." The woman was waving at her through the back window. "Son of a..."

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Shit, shit, shit._ Lexa cursed under her breath the entire time she drove her client back to her home and took every shortcut she could remember to drop her off and return to work, at an all-time personal best. With only bending the law a little bit at the yellow almost red lights. She debated sending Clarke a text about how her client put her in an awkward predicament and didn't blame her for being mad. But, thinking it might make the situation with Clarke worst and decided she needed to speak with her in person. Shaking her head, that's if she's going even to want to talk to me at all. What a fine fucking mess she's in. If she had seen another person kissing Clarke, she would have been livid too. Her client seemed to be oblivious to the trouble she just put her in and spent the time on her oversized cell phone that was so bright it lit up the entire back seat.

Just as Lexa opened the passenger door for her client, Jessica, grabbed her coat pocket making Lexa lurch backward and began pushing against her shoulders with her hands to keep her from kissing her again. As she put distance between them, she politely told the girl, "Please don't do that again, I'm in a relationship."

Jessica released her coat and smoothed out the wrinkles and pursed her lips and slightly complained, "Sorry if I got you in trouble with your girlfriend." Moving her thumb up to try and rub it against Lexa's lower lip, but she caught her hand before it reached her face, then released it as she stepped away. "Hey, if something changes in the future give me a call." She left with a wave and an air-kiss. Lexa was furious and didn't acknowledge her offer, in her head, she knew that was never going to happen. After returning to the office, she made a point to let Ginger told her about the impropriate kiss and to make a note that she never wanted to drive for her again.

It was just before midnight when she drove into her apartment parking lot and to her parking place, tapping the steering wheel with her thumbs. Deciding if she should call Clarke back. "Damn it. It's late, Clarke was probably asleep and definitely upset." Lexa closed her eyes and blew out a frustrated breath and pounded on her steering wheel. Leaving her car in a huff and getting her mail, and as she slowly walked to her stairs, she couldn't take it anymore. When her foot hit the top step of her stairs, she facetime Clarke.

She answered on the fourth ring. _"What's up?_ " Lexa mentally cringed. Clarke had a tissue, and she was wiping her eyes, and she still sounded pissed.

As she stepped into her apartment, Lexa rushed to get out what she needed to say as quickly as possible. "I'm so sorry, Clarke. This lady was trouble all day, and I tried to avoid her up until had my back turned, then she caught me by surprise."

Clarke sat upright and turned on the side table lamp. _"She tried to kiss you before?"_

"Not yet, but I could tell she was working up to it. I knew she was trouble from the beginning. She was too familiar with me, even though she knew it was bothering me, like how she got in my space when she talked to me. I tried my best to keep her as far as away as I could."

Clarke sniffed a few times and what came out next was full of frustration. _"It caught me by surprise, Lexa. I wasn't expecting some woman to be kissing you. It kind of hurt my feelings and then my mind went crazy thinking of..."_ Clarke stopped herself and sighed. _"The other side effect of my cycles, I'm sorry you're going to find out is I can be a bitch, and it makes me cranky."_

"You weren't cranky. You were adorable. I like how you started cursing. I've never heard that many motherfuckers come out of you before." This was going better than she hoped. Everything seemed back to normal until Clarke began to cry over her trip to South America. Telling her about the moving photos of children in a presentation of the two villages they would be visiting. Lexa held herself in check, although she wanted to cry with her. She was a soft touch like that. Finally, when Clarke was winding down, she changed the subject. "Have you had anything to eat today?"

Clarke sniffed again, then blew her nose. _"Yeah, and thank you for sneaking those packages of healthy snack bars."_ Now she seemed more relaxed, and her face took on a glow.

"I always keep a supply with me in my backpack." Lexa unselfishly parted with two cherry almond granola bars for Clarke, along with one apricot and apple and tucked them into her luggage. Lexa started to take off her suit and checked her pockets for anything she might have left and found a wadded up piece of paper. She knew damn well she didn't put there. Out of the line of Clarke's sight, she read the piece of paper, and it was from Jessica. Her phone numbers were listed, with a note to please give her a call and added her kiss in lipstick. She stepped into the bathroom and ripped it up and flushed it down the toilet. No need to tell Clarke anything about that she returned to her bedroom and tossed everything into the corner and set the phone against the mirror and started to change into comfortable clothes.

_"I take it cherry is your favorite?"_

"It is." She paused to watch Clarke for a moment then asked. "Are you sure we are okay now?"

_"Why wouldn't we be?"_

"Before, when you hung up. It surprised me. I swear I didn't know what was going on behind my back."

_"You don't know how sorry I'm for that. It wasn't fair to jump to conclusions. I mean you did look pretty shocked."_

"Listen. You may not know it or feel it the way I do right now. But, I am madly in love with you." Clarke's lower lip started to quiver. _Oh no._ Lexa felt like she was walking a tightrope like one of the Wallendas' without a balance beam to keeping her steady and then finding her footing. "Hey, Clarke it's okay to cry, but only if it's because they are happy tears."

Clarke fanned her face to get her emotions under control and then gripped her belly and grimaced with pain. _"Of course they are happy tears and sort of pissed off tears, and my stomach hurts tears."_

During the time they were talking, Lexa was able to change into a clean tee shirt, throw some clothes into the washer and fix a bowl of cereal. Coming back into her bedroom, she was distracted while talking to Clarke and slammed her big toe in the edge of her bedpost, bending it backward until she saw stars. "Oh my God!" She just barely set the bowl on the dresser as she went to her knees and rested her head on the carpet then fell over on her side reaching down to hold onto to her foot and drop the phone on the floor.

She could hear muffled sounds of Clarke through the speakers. _"What happened? Are you alright?"_

She reached for the phone holding it up to see Clarke concerned face, and now it was Lexa turn to cry and croaked out, "I just stubbed my big toe."

_"Oh no, sweetie. You should ice it down."_

"Give me a minute." She tossed the phone on the bed and hobbled to the kitchen and pull out a large plastic bag, filling it with ice and grabbed a towel from the hallway closet and moved back to her bed and gently placing it on her foot.

"Ow."

 _"Sorry, babe. It's all my fault."_ Stubbing her big toe started up Clarke's waterworks again, and she must have been crying the whole time because now her face was smeared with her mascara and began to wipe her face clean with a washcloth.

"No, it was my fault. In my rush to talk to you, I wasn't paying attention and..."

_"See, it was my fault."_

"It was an accident Clarke, honestly." She picked up her toe and showed it to her and wiggled it around to show Clarke she didn't break it. It felt ridiculous, but if this what it took to calm her down, she'd do it. "See, it already feels better."

If Clarke sounded like an upset, she had every right. I made a promise myself to never treat how she was feeling or the way she was expressing herself, lightly. Knowing it would be a learning process, for both of us. If I was honest with myself, I could relate to how Clarke was reacting. After yesterday's shocking event of near plane crash and Clarke nearly dying, right after we told each other how we felt and now stuck for a week apart, I felt like crying too. Instead of feeling sorry for myself, it was my job to make Clarke feel better or at least get her mind off of my stupid toe.

"Hey, Clarke I forgot to tell you that Raven sent me a PDF on my case she working with us."

_"Really?"_

"Yeah, I printed it out at work, and haven't read through it all the way yet. Would you like me to read the highlights?"

_"Sure, but could you forward a copy to me?"_

"I don't see why not." She did and then read a portion out loud to Clarke, even though she could read it herself. Clarke didn't stop her was a good sign. "So, first of all, Raven found out through her research that his car insurance will not cover for the deliberate hit and run, it isn't included in almost all vehicle policies; so we will sue him outright. Okay, the introduction lists the Plaintiff, Alexandra Theresa Doodlebug Woods." She heard Clarke giggle. Lexa gave her a mock serious look. "Shhh. Versus Defendant, Steven Bradford Fuckface Marlowe, Jr."

_"Alexandra Theresa, what a pretty name."_

"Thanks, I was named after my grandmothers'. My father's mother was named Alexandra."

_"Sounds regal. Like royalty."_

"Nah, she's nothing like that, real down to earth, dad's mom worked for an elementary school until she retired about five years ago."

_"Was she also known as Lexa, like you?"_

"Nana? Oh no, her friends called her Alexa, and she dropped the ndra."

"You're silly." Lexa could tell that Clarke was back to herself, just talking about this random bit of stuff made her calm down too.

_"And Theresa?"_

"Mom's mom. Terry? She worked at a diner until her arthritis got worse. She's doing much better, plus Carl, my step-granddad takes care of her. They've lived in Arizona for the past two years. Something about the dry, warm air helps with her health. So to continued. Blab blab, legalese, we're suing for all medical bills, pain, and suffering. Loss wages and destruction of property. This is just a draft. Raven thinks that they're going to want to settle this quickly. Something about keeping it out of the papers, since his parents are a big deal or something like that."  
  
_"I'll bet, his parents Chris and Steve are decent people and good parents to their son, so it's a shame. They've got to be disappointed in what has happened. From what I remember he was just beginning in a field of research, I think it was on rare forms of cancer, anyway now he has just flushed his entire life away."_

"Did you get any information from the police concerning the stalking charges from the illegal camera in the bear?"

_"Not yet. Say, If it isn't out of your way, could you drop my mail and see if they sent me information on the case?"_

"You bet. I'll check after work tomorrow."

_"No wait, just do it on Friday."_

"Whatever you need. That's what I'm here for Clarke. It's the least I could do after you've taken care of me."

This time Clarke kept her waterworks in check. Then started animatedly talking about the convention and her classes, and occasionally she would give Lexa a breathtaking stare and drop her gaze down to her chest as she listened. Lexa set her phone on a pillow in front of her while finishing her bowl of cereal and noticed that Clarke could probably see her whole body. After Lexa brushed her teeth and washed her face, she sat Clarke back down in front of her again and released her hair and smoothed out hair. It was warm in her room and decided to get more comfortable and pulled her top of by the hem of her shirt off in one swift motion and tossed at the foot of the bed. Every time she did it in front of Clarke, she'd stop to watch. Lexa could only assume it was appreciated.

Clarke soon lost her shirt too, and both laid back against their pillows. _"Comfortable?"_ Clarke purred.

"Yeah, winding down." She wanted to take Clarke's mind off of everything else but her tonight. Bring her back to just the two of them. Clarke's voice carried a lilt when she would laugh about something silly and ordinary things and just hearing her at the end of the day made her body hum. She felt a slow building need begin to well up in her heart and radiate through her limbs and settle between her legs. The comforting rush of blood to her center almost made her gasp. Then an image came to mind of them in the shower, that one time she leaned one arm against the tile, and she cupped the back her Clarke's head her buried face between her thighs, and she felt a pulse through her clit, and this time she couldn't keep from groaning.

_"That was an interesting sound. Is there anything I can help you with tonight?"_

Lexa's voice came out like a whisper and full of need. "Just talked to me, please." Clarke moved from the bed and seemed to be heading to another room and grabbed a few items and headed back to bed.

 _"I don't want to make a mess, so I need a minute."_ She set the phone down, thoughtfully facing up. Still, she couldn't see anything.

Lexa lifted her hips and slid her underwear off and tossed it down to join her shirt and moved under the sheets and got relaxed.

When Clarke picked up the phone, she had let her hair down. "Do you feel better," Lexa asked.

_"I'm getting there. You're not grossed out are you?"_

"Nope. I love you, Clarke."

 _"Have you ever done this before with someone else?_ Clarke asked. Lexa set her phone next to her lengthwise, resting next to her pillow. It was far enough back so Clarke could see most of her body. She didn't know where this courage was coming from and no, she would have never done this with any of her exes.

"You're the only one I trust, Clarke."

_"I'd have to say, your batting a thousand tonight."_

"I am?"

 _"Yeah, first of all by putting up with my bullshit from early, and again I'm sorry about that and secondly, taking my mind off..."_ She paused she didn't have to say.

"I just want you to be happy, Clarke. I want to make it my life's mission."

_"Another homer out of the park."_

"Can you see me?"

_"Yes, your hips up to your face. But I get the idea."_

"Talk to me." Lexa could see only see her face. Now, clean and glowing, she could see even though the phone screen was tiny. Her heart ached to touch her, smell her skin and feel her soft body against her and felt a twinge in her center and moaned.

_"I haven't even said anything yet."_

"You're so beautiful, Clarke. I can't help it."

Clarke closed her eyes like she was remembering. _"The first time we kissed, I had never felt something that intense before. I could feel it rush through every fiber of my body. And then your tongue..."_ Clarke halfway opened her eyes and hissed. Lexa could just imagine what her fingers were doing between her legs and grew jealous. Her body was starting to react more, and she moved her hand to just lay on her mound, letting her fingers rest against her center. Lexa could just about see herself on her phone, although she was very tiny.

Lexa copied Clarke in remembering that first night. "The first time we kissed, it changed everything I thought I ever knew about kissing. I felt it throughout my body. I think at that moment my reaction was correct when I saw you the first time. I fell in love with you." Clarke groaned long and hard.

Lexa just felt a spurt of come coat her fingers and closed her eyes when she felt how wet she became. Clarke had that effect on her and moved her fingers lower. Clarke's eyes were half open, and breathing became ragged, and Lexa tried to keep up with her. She knew her body was ready and pushed one finger inside and pulled out a thread of come for Clarke to see, moving it to her mouth and sucking her finger clean. Clarke came. Loud enough she thought that people in the next room would be able to hear and her cheeks grew hot.

Clarke continued to come as she breathed out. _"God you're so wet for me, aren't you?"_

"Can't talk." Lexa couldn't, and Clarke continued to murmur sweet and sultry words, first telling her how much she wanted to suck on her and pull her swollen clit into her mouth and moved her fingers inside again and again. Lexa needed more simulation and moved her other hand to run along her length.

Her middle finger of her right hand buried inside and her finger as her left hand ran over her circle sex, pulling back to run two fingers alongside her clit, teasing and sometimes retreating away to edge away from her orgasm.

_"Push in deeper, for me."_

Lexa could barely speak and uttered. "One or two?"

_"Two, babe."_

As soon as she did, she arched her back off of the bed and cried out. Opening her legs wider and started to find a rhythm in her body as she moved faster over her clit. She wanted to watch Clarke and peaked to look. Clarke's eyes focused on her hands, and her mouth went open her tongue licked her lips. Lexa so wanted her tongue on her and in her.

_"You're so close, I can see."_

"So close, I wish you were here, inside of me." The core of Lexa's body now drenched, her movements were not as coordinated as Clarke would be, but it was getting her there quick if not clumsy. Pushing inside of herself with her fingers was not as satisfying as with Clarke, and she tried to imagine how she pushed inside and ran her fingers all along her walls, pushing in deeper, firmer making her ache with need.

 _"I love how you tight you get for me when you start to come,"_ Clarke said. Lexa's arched her back again, and she held her body still, and she frantically pushed inside and rubbed her clit and cried out and she came falling back against the bed into a blissful orgasm, riding it out until she fell on her side. The phone had shifted, and now Clarke could see her face as she came, still riding against her fingers buried inside. Panting and crying out every time another jolt surged through her core as she moaned out Clarke's name over and over.

After a moment and she came down off of the high. Clarke breathed out. _"That was. Damn, that was beautiful Lexa. Thank you."_

Lexa couldn't speak for the moment her heart was racing, and her body was longing to touch Clarke. When she opened her eyes and saw her face, the only reaction, words she could speak was how much she missed her.

_"I miss you too, Lexa."_

Lexa reached for her phone and pulled back her hand back to see it stained with blood. "Gotta give me a minute, I'll be right back. She was early and wasn't due to start until next week and quickly washed face, brush her teeth, and between her legs and headed back to bed. She slipped her top back and settled back against the pillow and picked up the phone.

Clarke had a sleepy smile on her face, and she was laying her side. _"I should be back, late on Sunday. But, I could try and get out of there on Saturday. Just depends."_

Lexa sighed. "So, only four more days?"

_"If we're lucky. You have Sunday off?"_

"Sure do."

_"I'll let you know for sure once it gets closer to the weekend, probably late on Friday."_

"Okay. Are you feeling better now?"

_"Completely and I do trust you, despite Ms. Handsy Client of yours."_

"Jessica."

_"Figures. Has lots of money too?"_

"Don't know, didn't ask. Told Ginger I don't want to work for her again."

_"I love you, honey."_

"I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow morning if that's okay."

_"You better."_

~~~

Lexa got off work early and headed to Raven and Anya's place for dinner and to catch up on her case. Pulling into the short driveway, she parked behind Raven's ancient blue Subaru. Stepping on the covered front porch and taking off the flyer for two pizzas for the price one pizza from a local restaurant that was attached to the door handle, knocking on the door as she let herself inside with her key.

"I'm home!"

Raven and Anya looked up from their place at the dining room table, their eyes just coming up over the laptops resting in front of them. Anya said. "Oh, look at how much she's glowing. Did Clarke knocked you up yet?"

"Har har, No, as a matter of fact, I started yesterday evening."

"Will you listen to that Ray. Miss Sunshine barely has a period, What is like two maybe three days and you never get cramps."

Lexa held up her hands and shrugged her shoulders. "Blame in on my genes. I'm early though, about a week."

"Let me guess, Clarke started before you, and you followed right after? Didn't that happen when we lived together? Although I think we followed you."

Raven nodded her head without looking up. "Can we not talk about periods right now? I'm trying to focus." Raven pointed to the kitchen to help herself. It was taco night, and she fixed two and grabbed a beer.

"So what have you found out so far?"

"That, your girlfriend's ex is still really pissed at being under arrest and held without bail. It doesn't look like his money is going to buy himself out of this. The D.A. is serious about keeping him here for at least five years until he sent to a prison out of state. That's the deal they are working on. His criminal lawyer did ask me if you would come in give a statement. Is that something you'd like to do?"

"Do I have too?"

"No, you don't."

"Then tell him no. So, no trial?"

"Nope, the evidence is overwhelming against him. I've heard that his parents are insisting the district attorney's office keep it out of the news and so far it looks to be working."

"Why would it be in the news?"

"Because he wasn't just some random guy, he's a scientist. Up in coming in his field and works for a research company and his father is on the board. It hurts funding and now with the unexplained absence of a colleague. No explanation, Mr. Marlowe is just gone out of the organization, and no one knows why. I think that's why they wanted him moved out of the state. They could say it was for another reason. Now, chances are they will find out."

"So, it's a matter for them to save face? They didn't hurt me, their son did."

"And it always reflects back onto the family. His actions have repercussions. How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Still a little sore and my bruises are fading. Do you know how much this is going to cost me?"

"Give me a minute," Raven said as Lexa was just finishing her first taco and started the second. Leaning over and looking at the spreadsheet. "I'm working with a friend who just passed the bar. How this is going to work in your case and the amount you are suing we are basing on the items listed in the PDF, and because criminal proceedings are running concurrently, gives us a little leverage. We are billing the costs hourly. Usually, a lawyer would want thirty to thirty-five percent. When we come to a settlement, our bill will come out of the payment."

"Then why aren't you charging a percentage?"

"Because, you're my friend, and I plan on making the big bucks, later."

"I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Just take us on vacation, that's good enough for us." Raven closed her laptop and looked at Anya. "Hey, are you done?"

"One. More. Minute." Anya, would check her notes then continue typing. Anya wrote for a magazine. Had a blog online on a well know publication and was also writing a novel, hoping to be published and maybe sell to a studio.

~~~

They moved from the dining room to the living room. Lexa sat in their comfy chair while they curled up on the sofa and took a long drink of beer as Raven laid against Anya's chest while she held her around her back. "What's eating you, Woods?" Raven asked with a cheeky smile.

Lexa laughed at the double entendre and Anya batted Raven on the back of the head. "How do you know something is eating at me?"

"Something must be on your mind. You finally have a decent girlfriend, and then her ex tried to kill you, now we have Clarke in a plane crash. Surely, you have a lot on your plate."

"I did tell Clarke I love her and she feels the same."

Anya reached into her back pocket and fished out a twenty and slapped into Raven upturned hand.

Lexa's mouth went open. "Betting on my love life, really funny guys. No, I just have some personal questions."

"This is going to be good." Raven sat up, and both leaned over to listen.

Lexa scratched the back of her head. There was no way she was going to be able to hide her red cheeks. "Well, ever since the first got together, Clarke was hinting about something, intimate. Something she wanted to try with me and I don't have any experience with it."

"Let me guess, a strap-on?" Raven helped. "You want to know if we use one?"

Anya snorted, "Our baby is growing up."

Raven pushed against Anya's shoulder. "Sometimes. We change it up. So, you've never used one before, even with that bitch, Julia?"

"Oh no, she would only finger fuck me."

"That sounds boring. You didn't go down on her?"

"Yeah, but she didn't do it to me."

"Selfish bitch. No wonder I hated her." Anya said and gave Lexa a sympathetic smile. "Raven, you want to take this? I can't hear my adoptive baby sister learning how to use a strap-on on her girl. It's just too much to visualize. I want to spare myself the image, sorry, pal."

Lexa put her hands in the gesture that it was okay. It left Raven and her alone. Raven patted next to her and Lexa joined her on the couch. "What kind are you going to use?"

"Clarke ordered a two-sided silicone toy, and it's smaller on one end."

"Good choice. We've used those before. You'll need a harness, of course."

"Yeah, she ordered one of those too. Instead of buckles, because Clarke thought they wouldn't work right, she got one with velcro."

"Whelp this is the low down of the whole thing. Get condoms and lube. We made a mistake of using it on both of us the same night, and we both got infections. Using a condom keeps it clean and safe for both of you. Find out the right types to use, because you could be allergic."

"Why lube?"

"Because it's larger than you're used to and your body may not react the same way you do with fingers. Plus it feels better when it's glides in."

Lexa scratched the back of her head again. "It seems so cold and clinical."

"It's not really, just use if you're in the mood. Don't push yourself in your not ready. You'll know."

"How often do you guys use it?"

"Depends. Obviously, not every time we have sex. That would get old, real fast and if I wanted to a dick, I'd be with a guy. Same for Anya. In fact, I think we haven't used it in over a month at least."

"Oh, I just thought that once it's introduced into a relationship, it becomes a part of our lives."

"Oh no, don't think of it like that. If Clarke's wants you to penetrate her, it's because it's you. She wants you to fuck her like that, sorry for the crude language."

"I heard it's tough on your back."

"Can be if you're not careful. Just take it easy to first time and find your rhythm." After Anya had returned to the dining room table and had stuffed a couple of tissues in her ears the entire time they talked.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lexa pointed to Anya.

Raven laughed. "She's happy for you, but maybe this was a bit much for her to hear. Any other questions?"

Lexa thought and shook her head. "Nope, I think that covers what I need to know. I'll ask Clarke about the other stuff you mention. I appreciate everything you've done for me and about the lawsuit. I couldn't have done anything without your guy's help."

"I keep telling you. This is what friends are for."

~~~

It was Thursday morning, and Lexa took a longer than normal shower. Her heart ached terribly for Clarke. She thought this must be what it feels like when you lovesick. She never felt this strong of emotion even with Julia, who at one time seemed perfect to her. Now she knows why. She had blinders on. Maybe at the time, it was just nice to think you belong to someone, when in fact, it pales when you hold it up to what she had shared with Clarke this last month.

Lexa wouldn't be able to talk to Clarke until probably the next morning. Clarke had made up for the first day and taken the classes she missed. Mainly because she had paid for them and told her, she would probably have to stand for most of the class, because every seat was taken.

She was pretty miserable when she got to her office and just waved at Ginger and grabbed her assignment and a donut on the way out. Usually, she'd skip the empty sugar calories, but decided one wouldn't kill her. She took one bite and tossed the rest in the trash. She didn't want to feel better and headed for her next job.

When she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, it was the same one that she first saw Clarke. What she wasn't expecting to see was a familiar face. She was wearing dark shades and waving to her as she drove up. Then she recognized the woman.

"Mrs. Griffin?"

"Miss Woods." She shook her hand, and Lexa opened the door for her and she slid neatly inside. "I'll bet you didn't expect to see me so soon."

"Clarke didn't say you were going to be in town."

Lexa got into the driver seat and waited for instructions. "I didn't tell her I was back in town because I'm here to see you." Lexa looked at her in the rearview mirror and then turned around.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just want to spend some time with you and get the lay of the land with you. Can I buy you lunch?"

"Sure, I guess so." _Why did she just feel that this may be a very very bad idea?_

"Good. I made a reservation at The Waterboy. It's on..."

"I know where it is." Lexa's heart was slamming inside her chest, and she sent an emergency one-handed text to Clarke.

10:45 am.  
HELP. I just picked your mother up, and now she wants to have lunch with me.

The response was almost immediate.

10:46 am  
_ajkadkfjasldfj_

10:47 am  
_Where are you going?_

Lexa had to make a turn onto the freeway and waited until she was stopped at the light to return her message.

10:49 am  
The Waterboy.

10:50 am  
_Order the most expensive item on the menu. I think that's a lobster dish._

Lexa chuckled to herself.

10:55 am  
As yummy as that sounds, I prefer to wait to have with you when I have it for the first time.

11:07 am  
_Awe. It's a date. Have fun. I'm sure she's just curious about my hot girlfriend. She won't bite, and if she does, I'll kick her ass too!_ Clarke followed that with a heart emoji, red lips and thumbs up.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, and every once in awhile she'd check on Mrs. Griffin. The woman hadn't taken her glasses off so she couldn't tell if she was watching her. She finally spoke up as they pulled into the valet area.

"So, have you talked to Clarke lately?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Funny, I haven't heard from her. Maybe I could stop by her apartment and say hi later." Her mother wasn't aware Clarke is out of town, which means she doesn't know about the plane crash.

"She's in Las Vegas for the week."

"Oh? I'm surprised Clarke didn't say anything." Lexa thought, why would she? Clarke didn't know her mother was going to be in town this week.

Lexa opened her door and tossed the keys to the valet, and grabbed the ticket and walked with Clarke's mother inside. What an odd sensation. Mrs. Griffin was somebody that people took notice. As soon as they arrived at the hostess station, a gentleman was waiting for her and held out his arm and guided her to her table with Lexa following behind, clearly out of her league.

The gentleman held her chair as she sat down and handed her a menu and left Lexa to seat herself. Lexa looked around the room, never actually eating at this place before. She'd been here plenty of times, just not in the dining area.

"Order whatever you like." Before Lexa could pick up the menu, a waiter returned with what looked like an expensive bottle of champagne. "I'm sure you understand. I prefer you not to have a glass with me. On another occasion would be fine..."

"That's okay. Water is fine with me." Before she took a drink, she pulled out the slice of cucumber that was resting on the edge of the glass and laid it on the napkin. It was too quiet, and she focused on the menu. Deciding either between overly prices salad and soup, or just a regular meal and even that was over thirty dollars. _Obscene._ She stuck with the former. Mrs. Griffin ordered the fish and then finished off the first glass of champagne, and the waiter was there to refill her glass.

"I've thought a lot about you and my Clarke over the last week or so, and I'm not sure where I should stand in all of this. Obviously, my daughter is old enough and is free to choose to do what she likes. But, my concern is what is your intention with my daughter?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Is this just a fling for you?"

"I..."

"Because if it is..."

"I can assure you, Mrs. Griffin; I care deeply for Clarke."

"Mr dear I'm sure you do. But you see, she's been through so much with Steven and now with him going to jail for god knows how long, it has to be hard on Clarke now they'll be apart and then there are his parents to consider."

Lexa blew out a breath. She didn't know what to say to her. She looked past her trying to find the right words. Lexa just assumed that her mother knew that they were never going to be a couple again. It's like the other night when they first met never happen. Now, she understood Clarke's frustration with her mother; she never listened to her.

"I'm sure his parents are disappointed, but that doesn't have anything to do with Clarke or me. It looks like it will be a good thing he will be locked away for a long time."

"But, he was so gifted."

"And dangerous, Mrs. Griffin." The woman set down her champagne glass and gave her a hard look, and then her eyes went soft.

"Call me Abby." _Well okay now. We're making progress._

"Please call me Lexa."

"Lexa, my point is Mr. and Mrs. Marlowe spent a great deal of money to send their son to college and university, and now all the money for the lawsuits and the court case and I know that they were looking forward to the both of them to be married one day. Emotionally it's also taken a toll on all of them."

"It's all his doing, Abby." She didn't know where her courage was coming from, but it made her angry at how frustrating clueless she was. "Abby, maybe this conversation is something you should be having with Clarke. But, I know it is difficult for Clarke to get you to just listen to her."

"I don't know what you mean."

"She cares for you, but it seems at times like you gloss over what she has to say and do what you want to do, despite her telling you no and like you said before she's a grown woman. I think she would like to have her mother listen to her and I mean really listen to her."

"Is that what she says I'm doing?"

"It's what I saw the first time I met both of you."

"But, I thought everything went fine."

"It wasn't. Clarke was hurt and frustrated. I guess she doesn't know how to tell you that."

"You saw all of that?"

"I couldn't help it. Your daughter," Pausing to look her in the eyes. "Clarke is special. I knew it the moment I first saw her."

"So I guess this isn't a fling."

"Nope." Lexa grabbed her glass of water and emptied the glass. "It's not a fling, Abby. I love Clarke."

"I don't mean to be dense, and I understand about gay people, at least I did. I thought that's what happened to other families."

"It's not a disease."

"I'm sorry, that's not what I mean. I only thought that this happens to other families to have the odd gay person. I just didn't think it would be my daughter."

"Do you hate her?"

"What? No. Of course not. I love Clarke with all my heart. She's precious to me."

"Then tell her that."

Abby twisted her lips up until the landed on a smile. "You've got guts. I'll give you that. I hear what you're saying."

"Do you?" Abby smiled and raised her glass to Lexa smiled and returned the gesture.

The lunch arrived at Lexa's relief, and the next hour she made a point of asking Clarke's mother about her work and spent the time eating her lunch in peace while Abby told her everything she'd ever want to know about restoring valuable art pieces. Before Lexa dropped her back at her hotel, she made one stop to The Art Guild as she waited in the car. She sent a quick text to Clarke, to let her know lunch went okay and she'd tell her all about it later.

Clarke didn't get a response back and didn't expect her too. Lexa felt exhausted, and she had another client in an hour to pick up. She needed to top off the tank and would make it there just on time. Abby returned and asked to be brought back to her hotel. "Lexa, I want to thank you for being honest with me and how you feel about Clarke. I'll try and make it up with Clarke."

Lexa turned around and couldn't hold back what she needed to tell her. "Did you happen to hear about the plane crash in the desert a couple of days ago? The one that was headed to Las Vegas."

"I don't believe so, why?"

"Clarke was on that plane, and she helped other people get safely off before she left herself. That's what kind of daughter you have. Like I said before, Clarke is special."

Abby was stunned and after Lexa opened her door and stood next to Lexa. She looked into her eyes and held onto her arm for a moment and unable to speak. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she walked back to the hotel. Clearly in shock.

~~~

Friday finally rolled around, and at the end of her shift, Lexa headed to Clarke's apartment, mainly to check her mail as she promised. Grabbing her overnight bag and garment bag with her clean suit, knowing that she wouldn't be home until almost eleven if she headed back now and didn't want to drive back to her place. She'd spend the night and head back to work the next day, and she was sure that Clarke wouldn't mind.

Stepping into the lobby, she looked down the long hallway until she found the bank of mailboxes and slipped the key in the lock for 307 and pulling it open, there was a single red envelope with her name written in Clarke's bold hand. Her heart skipped a beat. She slung her backpack further over her back and ripped the envelope open.

Flipping the letter opened it read: Roses are Red, Violets of blue, if you don't hustle your ass up here I'm going to explode!! Lexa heart leaped and checked the elevator, and it was at the top of the building and choose the stairs, taking two at a time, then pausing to catch her breath when she made to the third floor. The smile on her face was causing her jaw to ache, and she adjusted her backpack on her back and started to knock her door when it came open a hand grabbed her shirt and pulled her inside, slamming it shut and pushed her against the door. Clarke took one look at her and laid a wet hot kiss on her mouth.

"Clarke...how...Ahh, let me," Lexa said against Clarke's lips. Pushing away from the door and with Clarke's help, removed her backpack off and her arms got caught her coat. Clarke continued to kiss her and freed her arms then Lexa held onto her face, and slowly walked her towards the sofa until the back of her legs connect, and they fell on the surface and started to laugh. "Miss me much?" Lexa bent over and kissed her on her nose. _She's so beautiful._ Her heart thumped against her chest from pure joy and relief. She kissed her again.

Clarke released her hair from her hair tie. "Nah, I always grabbed the first good looking woman passing by my apartment."

"You're so..." Lexa growled, and that changed to a sigh. "When did you get back? I thought you wouldn't be home until late tomorrow." She leaned to one side and started to run her hand up and down her neck to her breast.

"Just a bit ago, and the reason I am back home, is because of you." Lexa stopped her hand tilted her head in question.

"But, what about your classes?"

"And my mom. What did you say to her?"

"She called you?"

"Yeah. We're getting together tomorrow. She needs to, what did she say? Oh, reconnect with her only daughter. That must have been some lunch."

"I may have said a few thing to her."

"She even told me, she loves me."

"At least she trying, give her chance."

Clarke shooked her head. "Now who's the therapist? Don't worry. I'm looking forward to hearing what she has to say. I feel like I'm on an even playing field with her now."

"I just asked her to listen to you." Clarke eyed her and moved a lock her Lexa's hair around her ear.

"That's all?"

"I might have mentioned the plane crash and how you help out little children in other countries."

Clarke pulled her down for another soul-cleansing kiss. "I love you, and thanks. Even if this doesn't work out with her, I'm glad you tried."

"I love you too."

"Hungry?"

She was. "Maybe a little." Clarke hauled her off the sofa, and they held hands, and she turned, noticed the aroma coming out of the kitchen.

"What time did you say you got home?" Lexa started to removed her tie and unbuttoned the top buttons on her shirt and rolled up her sleeves.

"I've been home since little after one. The last class we got out of early and the weekend was for really just for partying, and gambling and I said to hell with that and caught an earlier flight out on my dime."

"Clarke." There was nothing wrong with Clarke's logic. "Come here."

Lexa already sitting at the dining table and Clarke moved in and straddled her legs and rest her feet on the rails and laid her forearms on her shoulders. "I got our package today."

Lexa's hips involuntarily thrust Clarke up about a half of foot. Clarke chuckled at the sudden movement and held onto her shoulders. "Whoa, there." Then Clarke had the temerity to full out laugh her. "Hmm, that felt fun. Do it again."

Lexa crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought you were hungry?"

"Can't we do both?"

Lexa wrapped her arms around her back and pulled her closer. "What'd you have in mind, Dr. Griffin?"

"Get ready for bed, and I'll be in a few minutes." Clarke gave her one more kiss and pat on the butt and moved back to the kitchen as Lexa headed to the back of the apartment. She hadn't felt this good in a couple of weeks. Her cycle was over, Clarke was home, and her back nearly healed. Washing up after she pulled her clothes off. Lexa left her tee shirt on and boyshorts. When she stepped into her bedroom, she stopped in place and looked around the room. The room now lit with only candles, and the music was playing in the background. Her bed was unmade and waiting for her. The sweet scent of spice from the candle filtered through the room as she moved further inside. It was subtle and reminding her of Clarke. A faint aroma that was so like her. A sultry warm and inviting scent. Just smelling it was making her wet. She blew out and breath a moved to her side of the bed.

Clarke carried a tray and had a cover over a dish and set it down then returned with two glasses and bottle of wine, handing her the bottle. Lexa did her part and poured a glass for both and set the bottle on the side table.

I forgot to mention what Clarke was wearing when she pulled me into her home. Mainly, my mind was trying cope with the overwhelming joy of knowing I was holding Clarke in my arms. It felt like ages, and my heart beat hard against my chest as I walked her back toward the sofa. She wore a cropped v-neck tee shirt that hung low, and her breasts filled the gap, and one sleeve slipped over her arm, revealing a lovely sun-kissed shoulder, and she wasn't wearing a bra. Finishing her ensemble was a pair of tight-fitting gray henley boyshorts. The first pair I had ever seen her and damn was she cute. I thought she looked sexy.

"So what'd you make?"

Clarke pulled off the cover and inside was a piece of cherry pie, freshly made with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side and a fork.

"Bon appétit."

Lexa's eyes focused on the pastry. Neatly slice and beautifully laced with a lattice of crust. "That's the most beautiful piece of pie I have ever seen Clarke. Did you make it?"

"You should have seen the kitchen about an hour ago. And yes I made with these two hands." Holding up the hands in question.

"You made a pie just for me?"

"My mind got stuck on it after I found out you liked cherries. So, yeah it's just for you." Lexa smiled and looked down then held out the plate and let Clarke have the first bite. Just the way the fork cut into the crust she knew she was in for a treat. When Clarke's eyes close around the mouthful of pie and then she pulled out clean fork she moaned. Then her eyes came open and twinkle.

"Go on it won't kill ya." She did, and the flavor sparkled around her mouth, and the cherries were just tart enough to counterbalance the sweetness.

"Hmm. It's perfect." Savoring the taste and shaking her head back and forth.

They finished off the pie and sat crossed legged from one another as finished their wine. Lexa sighed and felt like a weight lifted off of her shoulders. "What a perfect ending to this week," Lexa said.

"Oh, you think it's over. Clarke leaned over a checked the time. "It just ten-thirty. Plenty of time to reacquaint. That's of course if you're too tired."

Lexa leaned up on her knees and met Clarke in the middle of the bed. Instead of kissing they held each other's hands. "I almost lost you."

"Honestly, it seemed worst than..." Lexa brought her hand up and covered her lips with two fingers. Then she moved them away.

"I don't know who to thank. Your skilled pilot or some invisible piece of chances. I'm just so grateful. I can't..." Now it was Clarke's time to shoosh her and wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her close. Lexa buried her nose into her shoulder and held her tight. They held each other for a few long moments. When she first saw the news of the crash her body went ridged, contemplating the worst scenario and having no way of preparing for the worst news of her life. Now holding that one person in her life that's becoming part of her.

Clarke must have felt and too, and they move to lay against pillows. Lexa felt an overwhelming urge to protect Clarke and leaned over her to scan the perfection laying beneath her. Watching her hand as she slowly moved around her face to cup her chin and bent over to kiss her gently on her lips. She sucked in a breath at the softness of her lips and Clarke tried to follow her lips as she pulled away.

"So, you feel like busting another cherry tonight?" Clarke said.

Lexa started to laugh. She could hardly get out her question as she continued to laugh. "What?"

"You know."

"Oh, yeah the package."

"This time it will be a first for both of us."

"It would." She liked just holding Clarke and knew they didn't need to rush into this and she was honest with herself, she needed to work up to it. "Maybe a little later." Moving down to capture her lips again and moved her body over Clarke. Stradling her hips and leaned over her. "Does your belly feel better?"

"Yeah, I'm all done."

"Me too. But I was early."

Clarke gave her wink. "That must mean I'm the alpha in this couple."

"Alpha, what does that make me?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think on that one." Lexa felt her hand cup her against her shorts, and she leaned heavily against Clarke and opened her legs a little farther, and she slipped the tip of one finger just past the material a let it rest at her entrance. "You're wet."

Lexa was getting the feeling she could come just by what Clarke was doing to her for the moment. Wondering what it would feel like if she slid the rest of the way inside and titled her hips for an invitation and kissed her neck. Clarke pulled out and moved her hand to inside her underwear and slid one finger all the way in and Lexa's body grabbed hold of her and sucked it further inside. Clutching it tight and started to ride her hand. Her hair hung over both of them, and she could feel herself getting close. Just a little more.

Clarke tutted and gave Lexa a look, stopping her movement with her hand. Lexa reluctantly released her hold, and Clarke pulled out and placed the tip of her finger on her tongue and sucked inside.

"Hmm." She pushed Lexa back against the pillows and went to her closet and pulled out the package. Still sealed and discreetly wrapped as to not give away its contents and would need a tool to open it up. Lexa came back with her knife, cleanly sliced opened it and handed over to Clarke.

"Well let just see what we got." First, there was a lot of bubble wrap and surprised gifts, neatly wrapped. Then one clear plastic bag held the harness. Black and neatly folded. Lexa took it out of the bag, and it looked impossible to put on and laid it next to bed unsure what to do with it. "I'm sure there are instructions," Clarke added.

"Yeah." Lexa pulled out the next item, and it slipped out of the package and landed on Clarke's lap. She jumped then grabbed the toy in her hand. It was different, larger than she expected and softer now that she could see in person. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow," Clarke repeated. Lexa could see that they both needed to work up to this and pulled it out of her hands a laid next to the harness.

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked Raven about strap-ons. Not how to use them, but just she gave me some advice to use a condom and lube. Clarke opened her side drawer and pulled out both items. "How did you..."

"I got an email with the order with some instructions, and I bought them a couple of days ago."

"Oh. Well, that's good."

"Can I see it on you." Lexa's eyes went wide and looked down at the harness.

"Right now?"

"Sure. I can help. But you're going to have to take your shorts off."

Normally that wouldn't have been a problem, but now with this odd contraption, she wasn't sure at all. She felt shy and unsure of herself until Clarke removed her clothing first and she felt herself grow warm over her entire body. Quickly removing her clothes, she stood on her knees, and Clarke started to work the straps around her and fitted the strip of soft material between her legs. It felt nice. Like someone took the time and understood the female form and took care to make sure the edge wouldn't chafe her legs. The harness was lined with soft material that felt nice against her skin. Lexa almost felt a little sexy wearing this thing

Clarke held her hips and looked around her body, checking over the fit. "How does that feel?"

"Nice."

"Do you think you're ready for the toy?"

"If you are, sure." Lexa let Clarke take over fixing the toy with a condom that would go inside her. It was short, about the length of her fingers although thicker. Clarke rubbed lube along its length, and Lexa shuddered. That was hot, and she wasn't expecting her body to react this way, but it felt nice and made her relax.

She loosened the harness and waited at her entrance before she pushed it inside. "I think it might feel a little cold at first. So brace yourself." Clarke blew on the toy a few times to warm it as best she could then looked up her as she bent over and sucked a nipple into her mouth and slipped the toy inside. Lexa now overcome with the sudden warm mouth at her breast, as her body sucked in the toy. It was better than she imagined. Clarke pulled the toy out and pushed it back inside, and Lexa could hardly keep her body still with the sensation. Her chest grew flush as Clarke continued to suck on her breast and then finally stilled and pulled away, releasing her breast and then licked one more time across her nipple.

"You like?"

Lexa could just nod, and Clarke finished by pulling her through the hole in front of the harness and fixed another condom over her. As she looked down, almost felt a part of her skin. Clarke had chosen a flesh-colored toy that matched he skin tone, and if there hadn't been a black harness holding firm against her body, it almost felt real. Almost.

"Wow, that's hot." Clarke leaned back to admire her and smiled as she looked back up at her. "How does it feel?"

"Would you like to find out?" Lexa pulled Clarke up and pressed her firm cock against her stomach and slid it between her legs. Clarke melted into her touch. The warmth coming from her body cause Lexa to hold her tighter and their lips came together. Rough a first and then calmed to a steady grind. Lexa pushed Clarke back against the bed and lubed herself up and moved to her center. Holding her gazed as she positioned herself outside of her opening. She pushed inside with a groan.

 


	10. Chapter 10

For a moment, Lexa held motionless while Clarke caught her breath with the sudden fullness. "Are you okay?" Leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her lips then moved back to watch her face for discomfort. Clarke's eyes were closed, and she blew out a slow breath, and Lexa could almost feel her tighten around the toy as Clarke's body pulled her forward where they were connected. The sensation flowed through her hips, and she pushed closer inside for Clarke's sake.

"It's been awhile, but yeah, I'm good. Just go slow, like you're doing right now." Clarke gathered Lexa's hair that fell over her shoulders as she leaned over her and Lexa pulled out just a few inches and pushed inside. "Hmm, feels nice. How does it feel for you, that part that's inside you?"

How does it feel? That would be hard to describe without sounding downright filthy. The smaller piece warmed up. It felt slick and hot making her squeeze it tighter. Where the harness wrapped around her hips, she felt erotic and held snugly in place. When she pushed inside of Clarke the seat of the toy pressed against her clit, the connection made her clench down on it firmer. How does it feel? It makes her feel sexy and happy to share this with Clarke. To have trust in someone enough to connect this way intimately. When Lexa first pushed inside she wasn't sure what she was doing, but it felt better than imagined, and yes she had given a lot of thought of this day. Lexa kept her movements steady while they both got used to their new toy.

Lexa felt a tap on her shoulder, and her eyes came open. "Did I lose you back there?"

Lexa just remembered she forgot to answer Clark's question and smiled at her and pulled out and pushed back in. "What? Oh, yeah. I like it, a lot."

Clarke opened her legs and shifted her hips higher, giving Lexa more access. Then brought her hands down and held on to her ass, pulling her closer to her. Lexa felt her body flush, thinking about what Clarke must be feeling. The toy was much larger than the picture led her to believe. When Clarke breathed out, _you can go faster._ Lexa wanted to see her face, and she pushed herself off of her and started a slow grind, rolling over her that sent a pulse of desire between her legs, and she pushed a little harder and faster as she requested. When Clarke's legs wrapped around her body and held legs in her place, she felt a rush of warmth settled between her legs and her hips had an uncontrollable need to thrust into her.

Clarke sucked on her lower lip and face started to show subtle movements, mostly of pleasure and a few of wonder. This while holding her gaze. Lexa especially loved watching her face, and when she hit a particularly sensitive spot, Clarke hissed and arched her back several inches off the bed. Lexa caught her lips, supporting her head with one hand, holding her suspended, licking deep in mouth. Clarke in turned brought her hands up to hold onto her face and kiss her back. Their breaths mingle when Clarke pulled back and rested her forehead against her and Lexa jogged into her again.

"Is this okay?" Lexa asked.

Clarke hesitated for a moment. "Oh yeah, feels..." Her voice trailed off, lost in a wave of sensual pleasure.

Then Lexa's arms started to shake, and she laid Clarke back down, falling against her, and she continued to pump into her. When Clarke moaned soft cries in her ear, it caused racing of chills to run up and down her spine. Finally, a breathy request came from her lips. "Roll over."

The way they connected she wasn't sure if she would hurt Clarke. "Do you want me to pull out?"

"If might be better if you do." Lexa wiggle backward and toy flopped down against her leg. It felt, strange, but laid on her back anyway. The toy, protruding lewdly between her legs as Clarke gazed down at her. "I'm going to add more lube. Just hold still." Lexa didn't and wagged her hips side to side, making the toy bounce around. Clarke grabbed her hips to still her and gave her look with a wink, _to be good_ , bringing her back to the moment and watched with fascination at the hungry look Clarke gave her. Clarke made a show of lubing her up, squirting an overly large amount into her hand and wrapping her fist around and ran it up and down when her hand reached the base she pulled up on her slightly, making her gasp, feeling the toy pushed against her front wall.

"So, you can feel that, right?"

Lexa could only nod at her, feeling her voice might have gone a few octaves higher if she did and watched as Clarke lined the toy at her entrance, moaning as it settled deep inside her. She could feel their connection again, and Lexa gave her a lazy smile at Clarke's idea to have her on her back. Her natural instinct was to hold on to her hips, and then Clarke started a slow grind against her. Lexa matched her rocking and thrust up when she began to come down causing Clarke to falter for a moment, and then they found a rhythm together. Clarke's hands rest on her chest and continued rock steadily on her. By now, Clarke's breast had grown flush, and nipples began to harden. Lexa wanted to feel them in her mouth but started with her hands and held the fullness of them. Caressing her nipples with her thumbs and breathing out in relief of the wholeness of Clarke. How mere days ago, this might have never been possible again. She shook herself from those thoughts. But it persisted. Now it almost felt like ages since she held them in her hands and she ran her fingers over her tips. Lightly rubbing her thumb over them and sat up to take one in her mouth and Clarke held her in place.

Their scent was all around them. Taking Clarke's nipple into her mouth and sucking it hard and releasing the glistening tip and licked around her breast. It only lasted a second until Clarke pulled her off. Moving her lips over her cheeks and ending with her tongue in her mouth. Finding its home in her mouth and moaned when Lexa thrust her hips up into her. Clarke tipped her head back and held onto Lexa's shoulders, as she continued to ride her. Her movements were constant now and with determination.

Lexa returned to her breast, pulling a nipple into her mouth again and stroked and sucked until it grew red and moved to the other breast with a minor complaint from Clarke until she bit down softly and worked on making it as red and plump as the other. Clarke's movement of her hips pushed the shorter end deeper, and Lexa gasped at the sudden feeling. Clarke began to roll and shake against her, then grew stiff. Even with the harness covering her hips she could feel Clarke pooling a warm slick over her hips. Clarke climax so suddenly she started to hear her cries spilled out of her. Lexa sucked harder on her nipple, licking over and around and flicking her nipple to a hard point. Clarke rocked firmer finding a new rhythm and Lexa pushed her face between her breast and breath in her scent and kissed at the gathering light sheen of sweat covering her.

She thrust a little sharper into Clarke, and she cried out making her movements grow frantic rolling her over again and again. Lexa firmly pushed inside her in an urgent need to make Clarke come making it her goal and found a rhythm that brushed her clit, and she felt her orgasm start to build. When she squeezed down tighter against the toy it punched a groan through her, and she began to fall over into her climax, continued if not a bit clumsy pushing in and out of Clarke. When Clarke's fingers found her nipple and teased them stiff, she came, spilling against the inside of the harness and over the bed under them.

~~~

Lexa felt Clarke's hand running up and down her spine. Clarke still resting on top of Lexa with her arms wrapped around their back murmuring soft whispers against her ear. Then placing kisses her on her cheek as she relaxed. "How are you doing partner?" Clarke finally asked.

"I'm happy. Did I do okay?" Lexa grew shy now that their first time was over and didn't have any expectation of what her answer could be.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Lexa heart skipped a beat and held Clarke a little tighter. "It was better than any guy I ever had, to tell you the truth."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. But, could you slide out of me. It might be harder to do it later if you wait too long." She did, and as she completely pulled out, Clarke helped her take the harness off and pulled the toy out of her sex. Removing both of the condoms and throwing them into the trash. "Glad the harness is washable." She tossed that to the foot of the bed and crawled on top of Lexa.

"I'm still hungry," Clarke said. Lexa ran her hand along Clarke's face, and her hair was a mess. She was beautiful.

"You want another piece of pie?"

Clarke laugh bounced against the walls and shook her head. "I wasn't thinking about food silly."

"Oh?"

"I'm missing my daily recommended dosage of cuddling with a certain hot brunette currently residing on my bed."

"Is there anything I can do to help you out?"

"Spread 'em." She did, and Clarke settled between her hips and pressed her breast against hers. "So, about the question, you asked before. I meant it what I said. You were better than any guy I have ever been with."

"Why do you say that?"

"There's is a different dynamic with men and sex. For one, at least with my ex, it felt like he wanted to dominate me. I guess if you're into that sort of thing it could be hot. But, I wasn't. With you, it's comfortable and safe, and I care about you. It meant a lot to me that you would be brave enough to try something like this. The first time I brought it up jokingly, you seemed a little surprised, even a little shy." Clarke ran her hand over her breast and squeezed her nipple. "The fact that you've got stamina and your damn sexy kisser. Topping it off, you look hot in that harness." Clarke's body shivered body as though a chill went through her.

"I'm glad my first time was with you," Lexa said sincerely.

"Me too. Are you tired?"

"Bushed."

"I'll get something clean us up with, and you can wait here." Clarke took the toy and harness out of the room. Lexa thought she might want to clean it up before the fluids became too hard to remove. Lexa felt relax, and her back didn't hurt. Although she was a little tender between her legs, it was nothing that she hadn't experience before with Clarke. She returned and placed a warm wet cloth over her sex and wipe her clean of the remaining lube. Patting her dry and bent over to kiss her short dark curls. Then turned her head to eye Lexa as she crawled on the bed and settled next to her legs, leaning over and running fingers along her legs until her hand rested on her mound.

"Is this okay?" A sudden bolt of energy woke her body, and there was no way in hell she was going to stop Clarke, and she helpfully opened her legs further apart. "How do you feel down here?

Clarke gently ran her hand over her center, cupping her and watched her face for a reaction. "No more tender than usual." She tried to encourage to go further without coming out with what she wanted. Then thought to herself, we don't keep secrets, and she probably feels I'm getting wet again. "You have something in mind?"

"Could be." She smiled coyly at her and moved between her legs and settled her body comfortably. Clarke was on her elbows and looking up over her chest. Lexa nudged her with her sex and Clarke focus on her mound.

"You looked a little red here. Are you sure you okay?"

"Test it out." She did, and the moment her tongue ran across her clit she jumped and damn was she ever sensitive, but it felt wonderful to feel her wet tongue running over her clit down to her core. She spread her legs further apart. "Don't stop."

She felt her clit grow hard when she began to flick gently. Somehow, Clarke knew how much pressure to put on her. She was at a tipping point of needing more stimulation, but not wanting her clit to hurt. Lexa was between pain and pleasure, with the latter winning. When a jolt of warmth started to build in her core, and she held on to Clarke, she was close, and when her eyes met Clarke's and her they twinkled at her, she felt her fingers pushed against her front wall and she came hard. Her slick gushed out of her and onto Clarke. Now her chest was covered in her come, and she continued to climax. Clarke ran her tongue over the inside of her legs and licked her clean. Lexa pulled her up, and she found her place by her side.

"Wow, babe. That was hot." Lexa's face, of course, grew red and she hid her embarrassment by getting out of bed and blowing out the candles and leaving them in darkness. She set her alarm for seven and turned off the music. Clarke lifted the covers, and she found her place next to her and felt her curl her body around her.

Clarke was quiet for awhile but hadn't fallen asleep. Lexa just held her around her body. Tired and happy to be living in this moment with her. Clarke finally spoke up. "That's was nice to share with you. But, just to let you know, it's not something I want to do all the time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was kind of curious about it and now that we know. We can keep it for special occasions."

"Whatever you want." Lexa held her tighter and kissed her on the top of her head. "I was curious too. But, I think I like it better when it's just the two of us."

"So you want to keep Little Lexa in the drawer?" Lexa's chest rumbled with a laugh.

"You know what my first fear was? I was afraid you'd try and take a picture with me wearing that contraption. I should've known you'd name it."

"You don't like the name?"

Lexa twisted her lips and said the name. "Little Lexa. Sure, why not, until it's Little Clarke."

Clarke's eye went wide and hid her face in embarrassment against Lexa's chest, and they both fell into helpless laughs, and it was a long time before they could fall asleep. Just went she was sure Clarke was asleep, her stomach would jump trying to hold back her laughter, causing them to collapse into a fit of giggles.

~~~

Lexa was later than her usual time arriving at work. Mainly because Clarke kept pulling her back to bed and they ended up kissing for a long time. Avoiding touching below the waist because both of them needed to rest because of the tenderness between their legs. She began feeling the pleasant throb between her legs a little more acutely, adjusting her boyshorts in her car before she stepped inside.

It was empty, except for the mechanics, the other drivers probably left for their assignments. She ducked into Ginger's office, and she was also gone. Looking around and checking her cubby hole and her appointment was waiting for her. A job near their office. The pick up was a local restaurant and waited for the client to show up. Then saw a young man neatly dressed coming in direction. Jumping out of the car to open the door for him.

"Is your name Alexandra Theresa Woods?"

"Yes, it is." He handed her a sealed envelope.

"You've been served."

"What?" She watched him head to his car and leave the parking lot as she opened the letter. It was a summons for her presence in court. Her hand started to shake and made a one-handed call to Raven she tapped the letter against her shaking leg. Raven answered on the third ring.

_"This better be important, Woods."_

"Sorry for waking you; Marlowe's attorney's just served me a subpoena."

_"Wait, what? Read me what it says."_

"It's for his criminal case, and they want me to testify in court."

" _Does it give a date?"_

"Next Wednesday."

_"So, that's why they wanted to talk to you last week. You could contact the D.A. on the case to find out what's going on. I'm not sure why they are rushing this through. It sounds like he's going to skip the plea and go in front of a jury. Damn."_

"Why damn?"

_"Maybe he thinks he can get a sympathetic jury that will sway them onto to his side._

"Does this affect the civil case?"

_"Somewhat, with our leverage in this case, yeah a little. Let me contact my partner, and I'll get back to you later today. I'm just getting up and have a pretty busy schedule today."_

"Should I be worried?"

_"I could tell you no, but I know you will anyway. Just let me handle everything for now from my side. Sit tight and try not to fret."_

"Okay, thanks, Raven. Talk to you later." Her next call was to Clarke.

_"Miss me already?"_

"Always. But, that's not why I called. Marlowe's attorney's served me with a subpoena, and I'm due in court next Wednesday."

_"Bastard. It sounds like Steve wants to confront you in court."_

"Yeah, Raven said she thinks he can get a jury on his side. I don't understand how that would work for him. He's guilty of the crime. Wouldn't this make it worst?"

_"Not necessarily. If Steve has just one juror who's homophobic, then he could get off, get a hung jury. Still, it's a risky move on his part."_

"Is that when they can't find for guilt or innocent?"

_"I'm afraid so. Listen, I've got to head out today to meet with my mother. I'll try calling you later. I'm sure everything will be okay. Whatever happens, know that I'm with you all the way."_

Just hearing Clarke's calming and rational voice was help steady her nerves. "Thanks. I love you."

_"Love you too, babe."_

Lexa headed back to work. Her mind now paralyzed with the only thought of sitting courtroom in front of a bunch of strangers and having her life on trial. She'd seen enough of crime dramas that made the victim into a criminal by merely being who she was. Exposed is what it made her feel like and vulnerable to critical and disapproving eyes. It was only ten-thirty, and she was wiped out.

~~~

The rest of her day was uneventful putting her back on track. Now she understood a comment her mom would say to her when she was young and antsy wanting things to be more exciting. She would say _"Sometimes boring is good."_

Clarke was waiting for her when she got to her apartment. Lexa fell into her arms and nuzzled her neck and pushed her against her door.

"Hope you don't mind me stopping by without calling."

Lexa's was relieved. Her voice was muffled against Clarke's hair "You're just what the doctor order." She pulled back and let Clarke inside. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long. Maybe a half an hour. I gauged what time you'd be off work and was only off by a little bit."

"Clarke." She pulled her inside and sat down her stuff. "I need to get you a key."

"Crappy day?" Clarke got them a beer and followed Lexa to her bedroom.

"It was unexpected." Lexa neatly hung her coat and pants up. She held out her hands to the side as Clarke helped her removed her black tie and shirt and she tossed the shirt on the floor and folded it up and set on her dresser.

"Do you want your hair up or down."

"Down of course." Clarke turned her around and released her hair. Running her fingers over and over her hair.

"You sound a bit down." Clarke pulled her towards the bed and opened her beer, handing it over to her.

"A little."

"You want to tell me why?"

Lexa looked down, her hair covered her face and mumbled something even to low for her ears to hear. She repeated, "Raven's says I have to wear a dress next week."

Clarke just narrowly held her laughter in check then cleared her throat. "What's wrong with that?" Lexa stood up and walked to her closet. After opening it up. There weren't any dresses to be found, not even a skirt. She stopped wearing them when she little. Her dad would find her Sunday dress tossed in the backyard after services or tuck away among her toys, and she'd sit there in a pair of underwear doing whatever she pleased. "Oh, okay. No problem we can go shopping tomorrow."

Lexa grumbled and put out her lip, sounding every bit the five-year-old self, "I don't wanna." And then she fell over on the bed, feeling Clarke's fingers run through her hair.

"I'd bet you look cute in a dress."

"Raven said I have to and I quote, _"Grow the fuck up and stop butching it up so much. You're not a tomboy anymore."_

"I never thought you were a tomboy. Or a boy. Your a sweet, beautiful woman who looks awesome in pants, hot in fact, and I'll bet would look pretty in a dress."

"You think so?"

"With your frame? absolutely." That made Lexa a little hopeful. "Do you know what size you wear? I know you have a bra, it was black. Maybe we should pick up a few other colors." Clarke was off and started searching online.

Later tucked in bed and listening to the quiet of the evening settling over them. Clarke sighed. "I think I know why he decided to go to court. My lunch with my mom was, interesting. She did try to listen to me more than she has in the past, which was refreshing. I told that it sucks if she remembers something different than what I've told her. Anyway, she said she spoke with the Marlowe's and told them I'm was dating a woman.

"How would that change anything?"

"They're conservative. Big money donors to their party. So finding out I was seeing a woman over their son must have stung. Like what if it caused his breakdown. Who knows? Anyway, they had in their mind that their son was going to marry me and with that fantasy busted, they must have talked him into taking a chance in court. They think they can win this case, based on that."

"Oh." Was all Lexa could say.

~~~

The next morning they were up early and on their way to a mall. Lexa was dreading this part. The part where you stand around and hold dresses up to your body see how they looked on you. But, no that wouldn't be good enough. You'd have to go back into the dressing room, where she swears there must be a camera behind the mirrors. The part she hated the most picking out something that was supposed to look lovely on her. She'd didn't have a clue.

Clarke certainly did and found a dark maroon turtleneck three quarter sleeve sweater that was a perfect fit. Instead of a dress it was a medium gray schoolgirl pleated skirt with a wide waistband and hung it a few inches above her knees. Finished off with a pair of short black boots. Lexa liked it a lot. When she stepped out into the hallway of the dressing room and saw herself at a distance, she caught the look Clarke was giving her over her shoulder, pulling back her hair. Clarke hadn't noticed her watching, but the look she had on her face was...breathtaking.

"I like it, Clarke." Clarke turned to see her in the mirror and smiled.

"Me too." She ran her fingers around the waist to check the size. "Fit is perfect. I know you could wear your black bra, but I want to pick you out a different kind if that's okay."

"Sure, I trust you."

"You despise shopping don't you?"

"Used too, but you make it fun."

Clarke left her, and she returned to her dressing room after around ten minutes with five different bras all varying by just the slightest of degrees of nude. She ended up picking out the Clavin Klein wireless bra, and it eerily matched her skin tone. Then there was lipstick, a little blush, and mascara. The latter she did wear and was almost out. "Just to let you know the skirt has pockets." Lexa was back in her regular clothes, feeling comfortable, but maybe missing the skirt a little.

Lexa had a surprise for Clarke at home and hoped she could wait until Monday morning to give it to her. It was a summer dress, sent gift wrapped and she made a silly card for her and everything. She tried to find a regular card at the store, but nothing seemed to fit what she wanted to tell Clarke.

~~~

Monday night after she surprised her with her gift. Clarke was shocked and cried a little bit as tried on her dress. She didn't stay in it long, and Lexa began an exploration of her body. Lexa kissed her as her hands went to her body and unclasped her bra. Tossing it on the floor with the rest of their clothing and pulled her back into bed and giving her a back massage. Part two of their first month's anniversary gift. The body oil was lightly scented, and she rubbed it in her hands together to warm. She started with her shoulders. They were both naked of course, Clarke's idea, and she sat on her bottom, leaning on her knees to keep her weight off her for now as she worked on her shoulders down through her arms. Clarke appreciated the strength in her hands and said she could take more pain, telling her it felt better with more pressure. Clarke's shoulders held tense knots, and the pressed down on and rubbed until the released under hands.

Lexa worked her way down her back, leaning into the tightness gathered in her hips and working more stress out. When she was sure, Clarke was utterly relaxed, she wiped her hands clean and ran her fingers along the glistening wetness between her legs. Clarke moaned and angled her hips up to give her more access, to her delight.

The rest of the evening spent lost any each other pleasure. Finding new unexplored facets of their growing relationship. Lexa could feel herself growing intensely in love with Clarke and from the way she looked at her, she was pretty sure, she felt the same way.

~~~

Lexa sat on the edge of her bed, dressed her new court clothes, her hair straightened and hung long down her back and the sides pulled back into a silver barrette, Clarke applied her lipstick. The shade was called, Sensual Pleasure, matching the color of her sweater. She wasn't sure at all about this and petrified to see herself in the mirror. Afraid she'd look like a clown. Clarke assured that could be further from the truth and pulled her up and put her in front of her the mirror on her dresser. But, not before she told her to shut her eyes and be open-minded.

"Okay, check it out."

Lexa did not recognize the woman looking at her in the mirror. Same facial structure and those were her green eyes, but the rest of her look, not bad at all. "Nobody is ever going to believe this is me."

Clarke looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, I just th..."

"No, I like it, Clarke. I don't know how you did it, but you made me look, prepared."

"You're a diamond in the rough babe." Clarke stood behind her and added the last touch. She removed her necklace that Lexa gave her from their trip and hung it around her neck. "The silver looks good against the sweater."

Lexa reached up to touch the charm and seeing the other thing Clarke insisted she has her nails done. Gels nails that matched her outfit.

"You clean up real nice, babe."

"Yeah, if I have help. You plan on doing this for me every day?"

Clarke watched her reflection in the mirror and gave her unreadable look. She was thinking, and Lexa could almost hear the wheels moving in her head.

"You know, that's not a bad idea?"

"What's that?"

"How about I tell you after court?"

Clarke wouldn't be going with her. She had a full schedule at work and promised if she could skip out early would try to make it court before she testified. Lexa plugged in the addressed for court and started on her way. Then called Raven.

She answered on the second ring. _"How are you doing?"_

"Okay, are you on your way?"

_"Nope. Still got to dry my hair and put my makeup on. I'm pretty sure they won't call you right away. But, I shouldn't be more than another hour."_

That caused a pang of fear through Lexa's limbs. Like a bolt of adrenaline. "If you don't get there in time, do you have any last minute instructions?"

" _Oh, sure. Don't be intimated by the defense lawyer. It's his job to make you look like an unreliable person. But, you're not on trial. So after he asks a question, take your time and answer clearly and honestly. Wait for a beat to see if the prosecutor wants to object to the defense's question."_

"Okay." Lexa took in a breath.

_"Hey, you're going do fine. I'll be there for you as well as your family. Buck up Woods."_

"I'll try. But, do me a favor?"

_"What's that?"_

"Swear you won't laugh at me when you see me."

_"I promise I won't. Clarke already sent me a picture of you. You look, I have to say perfect. I knew you had it in you."_

Lexa's cheeks went crimson. "Thanks. I'll see you in a bit."

_"You got it, pal."_

The process was nerve-racking. Waiting to pass through screening and then checking into the clerk's office and given directions to what floor and when to be present to be called in the courtroom. She was all alone and decided to wait outside. A day of waiting and worrying.

Her dad almost passed right by her, but not her mom. "Richard stop."

"What?" He turned and finally noticed Lexa standing next to her mom. "Doodl...Lexa. Look you. Check you out." He held her arms out to look her over.

"Yeah, Clarke helped me out with all of this." She waved her hand in front of her."

"You look beautiful, doesn't she Richard?" Her mom brushed a few stray hairs out of her face

"Gorgeous sweetie." He smiled and grimaced a little, and they headed back inside.

They spent the next few hours. Waiting. Making small talk, away from the jurors. The court's hallway lined with about a half a dozen doors leading into separate courtrooms. Lexa had seen this played out before. But, never realized watching an hour TV show was nothing like real life, they had been waiting almost six hours. A complete waste of a day. Her dad, found a sofa at the end of the hall to sit on. Complaining that his back was hurting, and encourage him to go home, but he insisted he would wait. He wanted to see the man the tried to run his daughter down and look him in the face. He promised he wouldn't try anything. But he kept squeezing his fists. Her mother would take his hand and smooth them out and calm him down. Raven arrived and spent most of her time on her laptop working on her thesis.

What Lexa wasn't expecting was to see Clarke stepping off the elevator. In a business casual, she had learned about that, while out shopping on Sunday. Her hair was fixed down and hanging over one shoulder in long curls. Her heart skipped a beat at her sight, jumping up to meet her halfway down the hallway.

"Hi. Still waiting I see."

Lexa brought her back to her family. Raven glanced up at her, tipping her chin up in recognition and Clarke sat next to her dad. By his look, she could tell he still wasn't feeling well and started checking him over.

"Are you feeling okay."

"Just tired. My back is hurting." Clarke held his hand looking for permission and checked his pulse.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Since last night. Couldn't fall asleep. I had indigestion."

"Shortness of breath?"

"A little."

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well." Her mother turned to look at her dad and run the back of her hand over his forehead. "You're a little hot."

"I'm just a little concerned," Clarke said as Lexa stepped in front her dad and bent down and held his hand. It was clammy and cold. Clarke rose and went to the officer standing outside a courtroom and whispered and pointed down the hallway. She returned with a wheelchair.

"What's going on?" Lexa waited for Clarke as she adjusted the chair for her dad.

"You're father needs to go the hospital. He's not well, and I'd feel better if I take him just to be sure."

"Mr. Woods?" Clarke started to attend to her father, and her mother sat by his side and watched his face as Clarke asked him questions. Lexa finally noticed her father's eyes seem glassy he looked in pain. They helped him into the chair, and Lexa's world started to feel like it was falling apart. "Listen, he's going to be okay. But, we have to leave now."

Lexa bent down in front of her dad and held his hand. "Sorry, I'm not feeling so well right now. But, I want you to give him hell. Promise me?"

"I'll do my best. Clarke, call me if..."

"I'll let you know as soon as I can." Clarke gave her peck on the cheek. That was the moment, the bailiff came out and asked for a Miss Alexandra Woods. Lexa waved at him as she watched Clarke and her mother head down the hallway with her dad. Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach and stepped inside.

~~~

Everyone looked at her when she stepped into the courtroom. Raven followed behind and stopped her before she passed the last the last row. "Remember what I told you. You've got this Lexa."

Her palms were sweating when she held her hand up and swore to tell the whole truth and nothing but and sat down and looked out across the room and her eyes landed on Marlowe. He was seething mad. She could see his jaws clenching, and they were stark against his cheeks.

Since the defense subpoenaed her, they had the first go at her. The first question was her name and where did she work. So far so good.

The defense's lawyer was a portly slightly balding man, who rechecked his notes, then approached her.

"Miss Woods, I want to ask you about your daily routine of leaving your office. Which route do you normally take?"

After waiting for a beat, Lexa explained her trip home in as little words she needed to say without embellishing her answer.

"Would you say, your trip home is always pretty uneventfully?"

"Yes."

"Has there ever been an occasion where you didn't ride your bike?

"Objection." The prosecutor said. "The defense is taking this off topic."

"Overruled. I'll allow. But, please Mr. Cummings, get to the night in question."

"Yes, and thank you. Please, Miss Woods, if you would answer the question.

"Sometimes."

"Recently?"

"Yes."

"Who gave you a ride home?"

"My father."

"Anyone else?"

Lexa waited for a beat and said. "Yes, a friend."

"And what is your friend's name."

"Clarke Griffin."

The defendant slammed his hands against the table in front of him, causing the judge to look in his direction.

"Mr. Cummings, I'd like you to advise your client that I will not tolerate any outburst from him. If he can't remain calm, I'll have him removed from these proceedings." The other lawyer with Steve started to speak low to him when he nodded his head, but never took his eyes off of her.

"How would you describe your relationship with Miss Griffin?"

Lexa waited for a beat and was certain the prosecutor would object, but he sat at his table and continued making notes. She didn't know how this was relevant to the case and tried to answer without as generically as possible.

"She's a good friend."

"How did you meet her?"

Still no objection. "I met Ms. Griffin on my job."

"While you were working, you became friendly?"

 _Oh god._ "Yes."

"How close?"

 _Dear God._ Please object to his question she screamed in her head. But, still nothing from the D.A. They were just going to let her hang out and dry. She looked towards Raven, but her head was down making notes.

Lexa had no choice, but to tell the truth. "Intimately."

"So, you had a sexual relationship with one of your clients, is that a normal occurrence. Do you sleep with all of your clients?"

"Objection." _Finally._

"Sustained. Please move this along." The judge instructed.

"Yes, your honor. On the evening in question, did anything seem out of the ordinary?"

"Not at first. It wasn't until I was a few miles from home when a car nearly hit me."

"Were you able to get a license number for the car?"

"No, but the same car passed by and tried it again."

"But, you couldn't be sure?"

"It was the same car."

"But, you already said that you didn't get the license plate the first time, in what you said and I quote, nearly hit me. Correct?"

"Yes."

"So, you couldn't be sure it was the same car. It could have been a car that looked the same, wouldn't you say that was a possibility?"

"Yes, but not likely."

"Why?"

"Because it's the same one that ran me down." Lexa leaned over looking directly at Steve and spoke clearly into the microphone. "I have a video of Mr. Marlowe following me."

"YOU BITCH! I should have killed you." Steve started over the defense table disrupting the entire proceeds and nearly got the stand and was brought down to the ground by the bailiff and guards. He screamed and cursed, saying, "I see what you're wearing, I know what you did, I'll kill you for stealing my Clarke."

The judge stated to bang his gavel trying to bring the courtroom back under control. "Order, order. Please remove the defendant from the courtroom. I want the courtroom cleared." He motioned for the lawyers to his chambers and Lexa headed out with Raven into the hallway.

"Well, shit Woods. Good job."

"I didn't do anything. What happens now?"

"We wait. You still might be called back into court. I'll check with the bailiff and see if they're going to reschedule. Hang out for a bit, and I'll be right back."

Lexa wouldn't be able to check her phone. Hung on all of the walls were instructions that they were to remain off. Her pits were sweating, and she felt lost and alone. Not sure what all of this meant. The question about her relationship with Clarke was meant to degrade her in front of the jury, but when she answered. They didn't seem phased by her answer.

It was nearly an hour before Raven returned and gathered her up. It's over. He's going to plead out. You won Lexa."

Lexa felt all the blood drain from her face and had to sit down. "Are you sure?" Then they started for the elevators.

"Listen, I don't have all the details, but what they passed to me, their case fell apart when he decided to go ballistic. Nice touch with the outfit. I overheard his lawyer complaining that it was a kink of his client. Nicely played."

"It was Clarke's idea."

"Even better. Tell Clarke that drinks are on me."

When she turned on her phone, she had four missed messages. Her dad was okay but was in surgery. Clarke gave her the address for the hospital and headed towards her car. "Hey Raven, I've got to see what happened to my dad. I'll call you later."

"I hope he's doing okay."

"I let you know."

Clarke picked on the second ring. _"Hey, babe. Your dad is in surgery, to have his appendix removed."_

"What? How did you know he was sick? Wait don't answer that. Is he going to be okay?"

_"Oh sure, it's a common surgery, won't have a big scar or anything like that. Your dad is lucky it didn't burst. How'd go in_ _court?"_

"It's over. Marlowe blew a gasket and hauled out of court. Raven said they're working how his plea again. She said something about what I was wearing set him off." She heard Clarke start to laugh. "You want to let me in on the secret?" Lexa smiled and already had an idea where she'd be going with it.

_"Sure. Steve wanted me to dress like a little schoolgirl had everything all picked out one night and hmm, what do you know, what you were wearing matched one of his fantasies. It came to me that it might piss him off. You know, psychological warfare and all that."_

"I'm glad it worked, and it's all over. Tell my mom I'll be there in a bit."

_"You got it, love."_

~~~

Clarke and Lexa sat on either side her mom and helped her with her crossword puzzle.

Her mother asked no one in particular. "What's a seven-letter word for; Like the noble elements, tapping on the paper. "Ahh, Gaseous."

Clarke diagnosed her father on the way to the hospital after she asked him a few more questions. The appendix, Lexa found out was a three-inch-long tube of tissue that extends from the large intestine, that nobody could figure out what it was for, other than you wouldn't miss if removed. It was such a relief because the first thing her mind went to was he had a heart attack. Even as healthy as he was.

"Mrs. Woods, you can see you husband now." Her mother held herself in check the whole time but, now she seemed to lose her composure a little when her hands started to shake against Lexa's fingers.

"Can I come with you mom?"

"Of course, and you too Clarke. If it wasn't for you...please if you like to come with us."

Her father's eyes were closed and had a drip tube attached to one arm and dressed in a hospital gown. He was shaking, and her mother pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Richard, honey. Can you open your eyes?"

"I'm awake. I'm just trying not to throw up. Lexa's dad opened one bloodshot eye and then the other. "Hey, guys. He winced and tried to sit up. "I need..." Clarke handed him a blue plastic clean sack, and he held his bandaged side as he threw up in the bag. "Ugh. That hurts."

"Hey, Dad." Lexa went to his other side and poured him a glass of water. Holding it while he took a drink. His eyes caught her and twinkled.

His voice came out in a strained whisper. "How you do it court? I hope you kick his ass."

"Richard." Her mother admonished him.

"I guess I did. We won." Lexa went on the describe everything she could remember. Only stopping a few times when her dad started to laugh and immediately regretted of pulling of the staples in his stomach.

~~~

Lexa headed back to Clarke's place after picking up an overnight bag and suit for the next day. It was still light out and missed her lunch. Now that the excitement was over she was starving. She was back into her regular clothes. Clarke wouldn't be home till later, so she said to let herself in make herself comfortable. The first thing she did was removed Clarke's necklace and hung it on the stand with all her other ones.

She turned to look around the room. Now feeling like it was their room. Seeing their bed and where they made love on so many times in the last month. Lost in thought, she sat down and shifted herself to the top of the bed and laid down against the mass of pillows.

This day was one for the books. Some of it, she'd like to forget, like her dad getting sick. The other part, taking down her lover's stalker was satisfying and unexpected. Lexa smiled at how smart Clarke could be. She told her later when she asked why didn't she let her in on her secret. Clarke said it was better to pull it off if you seemed as innocent as you looked and she was right. Had Lexa known she would have been even more self-conscious. She only was going to rest her eyes for a little bit, and they drifted closed.

The first thing Lexa noticed was the room had grown dark, and there was a body tucked into her back and arm draped over her side. She pulled Clarke's arm up and tucked it between her breast and felt a kiss on the back of her neck. "Hey, sleepyhead."

"Wha.." Lexa yawned and turned over. "What time is it?"

"I don't know probably after seven."

Lexa turned on her side to look at Clarke. Her face was almost visible. "So I believe you were going to tell me something after court?"

Clarke pulled back and looked up trying to remember what it was then a smiled came across her face. "Ok, don't feel you have to say yes on my account. It's something that I've been thinking about the past few weeks, and I know it would something we may or may not like. So no pressure."

Lexa was dying to know what could it possibly be until Clarke just came out with it.

"How would you feel about, maybe thinking or consider...."

Lexa blinked her eyes. "What?"

Clarke sat up and brought Lexa with her. "I want to live with you. Like all the time. I know it's soon and we just spent one crazy month together. But, I'm convinced. You're the one."

Lexa's heart started to beat hard in her chest and wrapped her arms around Clarke. She didn't need to answer with words. Lexa held her tight to her chest and ran her hands along her back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took liberty in the court case. They generally never happened this quickly. My story, my rules. ;o)


	11. Chapter 11

It was Sunday afternoon when Lexa stepped in Raven and Anya's house, over for a barbecue. The moment she crossed the threshold Raven handed her the check from Steve's lawyers and stared in disbelief for a minute at how many zeroes behind the two. It didn't seem real. She half expected to hear laughter from her friend, that this was a joke at her expense. But, Raven wasn't that type of person. Plus this was an official check, Marlowe signed himself. Never once did she asked Raven how much they were suing him for, so this came as a complete surprise.

"Well?" Raven looked at her face for a response.

Lexa looked at her with concerned eyes. "I don't know what to say, Raven. How come it's so much?"

Raven looked at her in disbelief. Snatching the check out of her hand tucking back into it's official looking envelope. "We started off higher than this amount and settled for an even 200k, of course, minus our fees. Hey, don't spend it in one place and thank you very much, Raven. You'll find our bill inside."

Lexa was still too in shock to acknowledge Raven's irritation. "So, I can deposit this at my bank, and they won't question its authenticity?"

"They'll know it official. Don't worry."

"Thank you. I just had no idea, Raven." She gathered her up in a hug with Raven holding on for a few seconds and giving her a pat on the back.

"Okay, okay, don't make it awkward, Woods. Oh, and we negotiated the medical bills separately. They've already taken care of that side of the lawsuit."

Of course, the first person she wanted to tell was Clarke. Only she was into her last week in South America on a two-week medical mission she had scheduled back in March two months ago, and she had an idea and took out her cellphone thought of snapping a picture, then stopped herself. Probably not the best idea of sending her an image of a check in this amount while she was still in a foreign country. She'd wait to tell her later when she called her in the evening.

"I guess I should plan a vacation for all of us like you said." Raven came back with a cold bottle of suds and Lexa plopped down in her chair. "What sounds like fun?" Lexa asked. Popping opened her beer and taking a chug.

Without missing a beat, they both said in unison. "Hawaii." Anya held her hand up, and Raven gave her five.

"Hawaii it is." Lexa almost down half the bottle and let out a rude burp. "Oops."

"Awe, Anya. Our baby takes after you."

"Haha." Then Anya demonstrated her skilled of the longest burp Lexa had ever heard.

"Gross. Why do I even love you?"

Because I'm gorgeous, and I can make you come in twenty seconds with this tongue. Poking out the said tongue into a point and Raven fell into her arms and sat over her, kissing her as if Lexa wasn't even there.

"Ahem," Lexa cleared her throat and averted her eyes and started watching the game on their newly purchased sixty-inch, Hi-def television.

Baseball season began last month, and Raven and Anya were Dodger Blue. Unfortunately, their favorite team was about to be beaten by the Rockies. She liked the LA Angels for no particular reason. Didn't follow them, just wore their gear. But, might convert to her girl's team. Clarke gave her a new Yankee's baseball shirt and hat and was a die-hard fan. She had a hand-signed baseball from the 2009 World Series winning New York Yankees; she got when she was nineteen. The champions of all champions Clarke would say, with twenty-seven world series wins in total. It had been a dry spell for her team and was hoping this was the year they would break. Lexa set her DVR to record today's broadcast of the retiring of Derek Jeter's number two, waiting to save it until Clarke got back so they could watch it together.

She had said yes to Clarke about moving in, but they were still living in both apartments however they spent every night with together. One reason, Lexa had time left on her lease. While she stayed with Clarke, she only checked back home to pick her mail and to water her plants. They hadn't found a place they both liked and Clarke wanted to move closer to work and hinted around about finding a house, nearer to her friends and family.

Of course, Raven thought this was hilarious and won back her twenty from Anya, on which one would ask who first to move in together. They should talk, her friends had moved in only a week after sleeping together.

"Who wants another beer?" Lexa said to no one and continued to be ignored by her friends still making out on the sofa and headed to the kitchen for another beer and then to their backyard to start the grill.

The vibration coming from her back pocket in her cutoffs caught her by surprise, and she quickly pulled out the phone already knowing who it was going to be. "Hey, babe."

_"Hey, yourself. Have you been good without me?"_

"Always, I'm over at Ranya's place having a barbecue. Well, we will as soon as the stop fooling around inside." Clarke chuckled at their shipper name.

_"Sounds like fun. The food here is interesting, but mostly we stick to our cook's meal plan. My friend Dan, who swears he could handle the local food and said he was more adventures than the lot of us, made a huge mistake of trying some grilled insects on a stick and spent the rest of the day in the outdoor latrine."_

Lexa's body began to shake with the willies. "Yuck."

_"I know right. One more week and will be heading back. Will you be able to pick me up at the airport next Sunday?"_

"Are you kidding, you don't have to ask. I probably won't sleep the night before. I've been missing you something awful."

_"That makes two of us. My bedmates have been the heat and the occasional devil bug, about the size of a small kitten."_

"That sounds scary." Lexa paused to change the subject. "So, Raven completed my settlement with Marlowe's attorneys."

_"Good for her."_

Lexa's mind was still on the check. It shook her up a bit, about the amount of money that just fell into her lap. It almost made her feel a little guilty. "Are you sitting down?"

_"No. I'm standing by a river with a few kids from the village watching them swim. I finally got a clear connection and thought I'd give you a call while I had the chance. Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah. Great. Wonderful in fact."

_"Lexa, what's going on?"_

She worried her upper lip for a moment. "I got a check in the settlement."

_"I thought you might. So, is that bothering you for some reason?"_

How did she do that? "Maybe, a little."

 _"Oh, why sweetie?"_ She could almost see Clarke's expression. Her face would go soft and have a little play on her lips. Comforting, simple love coming from her clear blue eyes.

"It's a lot of money, honey." Okay, she had to laugh at her inadvertent play on words.

 _"Cute,"_ Clarke drawled.

"My parents have never once in their lives had this kind of money."

_"Neither did my dad, when I was little. My mom struggled for awhile, and now she's taken off. Me, I'm still working on it. We all start somewhere."_

"Well, it's not enough to retire or anything like that, but it's going to make life a lot easier."

_"How so?"_

"It would make a nice down payment on a home."

"That big?"

Okay, out with it. "Two hundred grand."

 _"Holy shit!"_ Clarke shouted.

"I know right?" Lexa felt relief at her reaction.

Clarke waited for a beat. _"You know, I don't think it's large enough."_

"Clarke." Lexa's cheeks started to burn.

_"No really, hear me out. To me, you are priceless."_

Lexa smiled and kicked a clump of grass. "You're just saying that cause you love me."

 _"Not only, but I'm also saying that because you're most precious and he almost took you away from me. There's no amount of money I could put on you."_

Lexa put her head back and closed her eyes. Taking a breath of the pink jasmine growing along the wooden fence, she could feel their connection through the tiny speakers of her phone, the sound of her voice created the vibration from the energy of her words from her lover as they flowed into her ear.

"Hey lovebird, get off the phone so that we can start this party." Lexa jumped and tossed her phone into the air, and Raven caught it handing back to her. "Oh, dear God. Get your shit together."

Lexa could hear Clarke's muffled chuckle and walked away from her friends, laughing at her expense. "Sorry about that."

_"Sounds like fun, say hi to the girls, and I'll see you soon babe."_

"Take care, see you on Sunday."

~~~

"Go on, ask her." Raven poked Anya in the side.

"Have you done any acting before?" Anya was lying next to Raven in an oversized hammock rocking back and forth in their backyard.

Lexa now sprawled on a chaise lounge comfortably full, and her eyes blinked open at her question. "I once played a pineapple in an elementary school play when I was eight. Does that count?"

"Funny, no. I was wondering if you did something in high-school? Something where you had a speaking role."

"Nope. Why?"

Anya looked at her partner. "I don't know about this. She clearly has no experience..."

"Raven gave her a look. What tongue-tied is trying to ask, would you be interested in trying out for a part in an Indy film, Anya's working on? It's just a small role. One or two lines."

"What? Is this from the novel you're writing?"

"No, I'm working with some people, getting my feet wet so to speak and running different aspects of the screenwriting and casting. They asked me to try and find a person for this role, that's if you're interested."

That woke her up. "What would I have to do?"

"Well, the scene with your character takes place in a dusty old gas station out in the desert, kind of one-stop, no other towns for miles. You would play the clerk. You'll have a few tattoos maybe have some attitude and get taken hostage by one of the main character bad guy. Then you might get shot at a couple of times. They haven't quite figure out if it's necessary for the plot to kill you off.

"Wow. Can I think about it?"

"Don't take too long. We're going to start shooting in the studio in a couple of weeks, and then head outdoor to shoot those scenes in the desert. We're looking at a tight schedule, probably need you for a couple of days."

"Where at?"

"We've booked an old beat up gas station in Barstow. It would be at the end of August. The heat and the location are perfect for what they have in mind."

"Why not just hire someone more with experience?"

"As Raven said, you've got the look. Just innocent enough, but with a little edge, because of your eyebrows and lips. Sexy in a grungy sort of way. Plus, actors cost money."

"Sure, why not?"

"It doesn't pay much."

"You don't have to pay me." Lexa offered.

"Ah, yes I do. You can't work for free. Try-outs are this Friday if you can show up. We have a couple of other girls going for this part and do me a favor, don't say you're doing this for fun in front of them. These girls do this for a living, and it would piss them off knowing that they probably don't have a chance. That's of course if you're any good."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm fifty-fifty at this point. Hey if it doesn't work out no sweat for you right?"

~~~

You want to spend the night?" Raven rolled her head over to Lexa who half asleep and crashed on their sofa. She was on her side and had her arms curled around a throw pillow, and legs stretch out. Her belly was full of burgers and beer, and she was in no shape to drive home.

"Yeah." Lexa drawled out. Both eyes now closed. Anya was crashed out in their bedroom, and Raven was nearly there with her.

"About that check."

That got one green eye opened. "What about it?"

"You may want to think about investing. Make it last. Chances are you'll never see that kind of money again."

Lexa rolled onto her back and adjusted her pillow higher. "Would buying a home, be an investment?"

"Sure, if the market holds up. So, you're serious about moving in with Clarke?" Raven got up slowly and started to close down the house for the night and started by locking the front door.

"You were serious about Anya, right?"

Raven gave her wink. "Fair enough."

"How about I help my mom with her restaurant?"

"Rusty's, yeah that would be good too."

Okay, this was a start. "I'll let my mom know tomorrow."

"You're a pretty good kid, Lexa."

"You're a pretty great friend Raven." Lexa turned back over and burrowed her face into the pillow Raven opened a blanket and tucked it around her. Messing up her hair a little and leaving a light on in the kitchen for her.

"Sleep tight, kiddo."

~~~

Monday morning and Lexa was on her lunch break waiting in line at her bank to deposit the check. She felt, absurd, almost suspicious in her black suit. Usually, she'd just use the ATM to deposit her checks from work, but there was no way she was going to put that kind of money into a machine. She may have had a nightmare about it last night. Where the machine came alive and started chewing the check to pieces as she looked helplessly on, or it could have been the second burger she ate that gave her a nightmare.

She was back in her car and had a receipt that showed her savings bank account two hundred thousand dollars and a hundred and fifty-two dollars and twenty-nine cents. The last bit, in what used to be the rest of her savings. The friendly clerk didn't even blink an eye. She did say it would take three days to clear, which was okay with her. She hadn't planned on spending any money, not yet.

Her mind couldn't stop her from making plans though, and even opened an app on her phone and started making a shopping list:

 _Four pairs of black socks_  
_Four pairs of Calvin's (black and gray)_  
_Three white tailor shirts and black coat and pants_

Then deleting everything and started over, tapping her thumb over the screen and then type out only three words: _Talk to Clarke._

She wanted to discuss this Clarke and seek out her guidance. The big difference between her and her former girlfriend, she would have never trusted her ex with this kind of knowledge. She would have bled her dry in months. It wouldn't be the same with Clarke. She hadn't told her parents yet. Not that she didn't trust them implicitly, she did of course.

It was, as an adult, turning twenty-four, week after next, that is was her duty, responsibility to handle this kind of obligation to be mindful and careful of the pitfalls of too much money too fast. That is what scared her the most. Not that she had any idea from personal knowledge of wealth, and she didn't know anybody that had that kind of money. She had only seen it in the periphery from her clients.

Wealthy, well-heeled people, with the sprinkling of rushed out of towners needing a guide for the day. The former carried a different air of importance. She had a streak one month, where her clients were among the stars of the heavens. Everyone at work wanted a piece of the action, pick-up after pick-up of movie stars. One movie star surprisingly she knew quite well, with personal knowledge of seeing all of her movies multiple times was Kstew, before she met Clarke, of course. Lexa couldn't make eye contact with her as much as she wanted to stare into her green bedroom eyes. Not that at the time would have made a difference, she was hooked up with a model and spent the time engaged in quiet talk, too low to hear. What was different with her, she seemed down to earth, despite the fans she evidently had and money. Soon as she stepped out of her car and opened the door for them, the women were swamped with flashing camera lights in their faces. Lexa watched as they continued on their way, trying to part the sea of people, creating a wake in their footsteps. It was a remarkable thing to witness. When just moments before, she was quietly laughing with her friend and thoroughly grounded. She had been one of the exceptional clients. Being in the presence of people with money and power carried different layers of status. Some hardly acknowledge her, others were flirty and too friendly. Sometimes, they were kind, even concerned with her.

Her wallet did feel a little heavier in her pocket, and it was only one slip of paper and ink and five twenties. She felt almost reckless pulling out a hundred for no reason. She'd have to stop that practice right away. She planned on tucking some of in a safe place at home. If she needed to buy anything she could use her ATM and stay away from the easily assessable cash in her savings.

"Ugh. I need to see my mom." Taking the next street over and headed to her place. She had a half an hour before she was due back at work.

Lexa stepped into the open patio, and the lunchtime crowd packed the place. She moved through the mingling people and headed to the back. In the midst of her mother's kitchen, she held court. Her mom hired another cook while she took care of the rest of the business and orchestrated the salads with the soups, hot food under the light, quick pick up and delivery. Hurry, keep the place clean, she heard her say. Waiting for a waitress with a full platter to pass by she ducked into the kitchen and headed for her mom.

"Lexa. Are you here for lunch? I don't have room right now but if you don't mind eating my office."

"No, I only have a little time left before I have to head back work. Can I speak to you in private? It's important." Immediately after she uttered those words, she had to add a smile. "It's okay. I'll only keep you a few minutes."

"Sure," Her mother said, and Lexa followed behind her mom and waited until her mom sat down.

"Okay, I'm glad you sitting."

"Oh dear god, Lexa what's wrong are you sick? Did something happened to your dad..."

"No, no, nothing like that. It's good news."

"Well out with it, honey."

"First, I want to ask you about your business. You said you were buying it, and now that I don't need your money with the lawyer's bill, I was wondering if you needed help to buy your restaurant?"

"What are you saying?"

"I got a big check from Marlowe. So what you say?"

"I'd say, keep your money in the bank. As far as this business, my part is taken care of, and I am just a few months from my completing my obligation."

"But, is there anything I can help out with?" For once her life, she wanted to do something nice for her mom and indirectly for her dad, even it was her mother's business.

"You're such a good girl, but no honey. Where good, I swear. Keep your money and have fun. How much was it by the way?"

"Two hundred grand."

"Holy shit!" Her mother said and closed her eyes, crossing herself and did a few Hail Mary's for the curse word.

Lexa laughed. "Wow, that's a first."

"Don't tell your dad."

"Promise." Lexa crossed her heart. "Okay, then. How about you and dad coming with the four of us to Hawaii this summer?" Her mother's eyes went wide, then she added. "It would only be for a week."

"Hawaii? I'd have to talk to your father first." Lexa scooped her mother up into a hug.

"Please come with us. It wouldn't be any fun without you guys."

Her mother pulled back and smoothed out her hair. "Oh, I'm sure you and your Clarke would have a lot of fun without us around."

"Please?"

"We'll talk about it and let you know. I'm sure your dad will say yes."

"I hope so."

Two raps on her mother's office door and she headed out with her. "I call you later, sweetie." She pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for the offer to help with the restaurant, but we got it covered. This money is for you. I am so happy for you. Call you later."

"You bet."

The smile on Lexa's cheeks was beginning cause an ache, and she relaxed the muscles in her cheeks and blew out a breath.

~~~

Lexa found the location that Anya had sent her for her try out. There were more than just a couple of girls waiting to read for this part. It was more like seven. All gave her the once over and then back to their cell phones. Lexa sat in the last available chair. She didn't have time to change her work clothes, so like usual she felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb. She was the odd duck in a sea of swans. All the women were gorgeous. All brunettes of different lengths and all in casual attire, for the role. _Shit._ She didn't know how the hell she let Anya talk her into this. She made a move to leave until the far door opened and saw her friend.

She just held herself in check and didn't wave at her. Anya looked and squinted her eyes in warning. Lexa put her hand under her leg as she called out a name and the girl next to her stood up. _  
_

The hallway grew tense for just a second in anticipation of the sudden excitement then settled back down to its previous inattention as the girls went back to their phones. Lexa let out a tiny chuckle and tried to hide it with an apparently fake cough, covering her mouth with her hand for effect. Of course, that drew of few withering looks from half of the ladies. She better not let this get out of control. But, she did feel quite ridiculous. Lexa bit the inside of her mouth to keep herself from losing control and laughing out loud.

She closed her eyes and put her head back and tried to think of something else. When she opened them and looked around, she noticed at the edge of the ceiling a camera. The red led light pointed directly at her, and she stuck the tip of her tongue out.

Another girl called to the back, Lexa got the feeling she was going to be the last one, building the dread in her stomach and slouched in her chair and stretched her legs out and crossed her feet at her ankle in front to get relaxed. That caused a few of the women to glance in her direction, and she felt shame at her unladylike manners. Sitting straight and took out her phone to get lost in some news. The place probably didn't have a great signal, and she didn't want to be a part of this pack and put it back in her pocket. Not that she cared if other people did that, it just that she needed to concentrate and take her mind off of where she was at for the moment. If she didn't, she'd start fidgeting and complete the look that she felt like a fool and obviously out of place.

After the third girl left, she just shook her head and closed her eyes and waited. An hour dragged on, and she silently cursed Anya under her breath. Lexa now had the hallway to herself, the last girl was in and out of the tryout, and her anticipation grew. It was another five minutes that seemed more like twenty when the door finally opened, this time it wasn't Anya calling her back, it was an older man who looked at his watch when she stepped inside.

"Miss Woods?"

"That's me." He wasn't impressed.

"Please if you would." He pointed to a stool in front of a white wall and sat in front of a small camera. Nothing professional at all.

Anya was standing in the back of the room. Clipboard in her hand, making notes when the lady in the center between another woman and the older gentlemen asked her a question.

"Miss Woods. Do you go by, Alexandra?"

"No, but you can call me Lexa."

"Okay, Lexa. What were you thinking, when you suck your tongue out at the camera?"

Her face turned its natural shade of red, and it started to head down her neck, and she looked forlornly in Anya's direction for help. There was none to be found. Just a sullen disappointment across her face.

She took in a breath and tried to remember. "I was bored, maybe feeling out of place, and something tickled me I tried not to laugh."

"Oh, what tickled you?"

"Me, I guess. Maybe the other ladies who were waiting."

"You found that funny?"

"Maybe a little." This was the strangest most awkward conversation she had ever had with anyone a long time. It felt like she was in the principal's office for some minor infraction, pleading her case.

"Did you feel uncomfortable?"

 _What is she getting at?_ "I felt I was out of place, because of what I'm wearing. Sorry about that. I didn't have time to go home and change." She could right this boat. Lexa didn't want to be a disappointment to Anya. She still wasn't giving her sign about anything, and she was starting to get her irritated with her.

"I guess I can see your point." She turned to the other people. "I think we found our Bobbi." Anya gave her a thumbs up and starting making notes leaving Lexa unsure of what just happened. She stood up to leave. "Lexa, please. Let me introduce you to everyone."

Anya walked her to her car and Lexa had to ask. "Do you mind, telling me what that was all about?"

"We thought it might be unique to have the tryout in the waiting area, just for kicks. I told you this a small role, and they wanted to get a sense of what you were like as a person when you were waiting, and I knew you enough, that you'd be the perfect candidate."

"Are you saying, I'm strange or something?" Lexa was getting a little mad.

Anya laughed holding up her hands in defense. "Oh, no. Just needed spontaneity. Listen, having someone read out a part can seem rote to slightly trained actors, like this ladies, sometimes they've got to leave that at the door and be yourself. So what they were looking for is someone just quirky enough and likable. Think of it as someone that doesn't know the camera is on them, you know those make the best pictures."

"So, you're saying..."

"Stop. Damn Lexa, you got the part, just try and go with it for once in your life."

Lexa waited until her rant was over and touched her arm. "I'm okay. I guess I was just expecting something entirely different."

Anya laughed again. "You've never acted a day in your life, except when you were eight, and you played a pineapple. Okay, do me a favor and don't let this go to your head. Just stay being you. Okay, can you do that at least for the next few months until we do your one scene?"

"Geez, I guess so." She gave her look and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Better give that a rest for Sunday," Anya said.

"Haha. At least I don't have a pointy tongue like you." She gave Anya a shove.

"Don't knock it until you try it, Woods."

Lexa gave her another look. "Are we good?"

"Get out here punk. Say hi to Clarke for us, and don't wear her out."

~~~

Sunday morning. Lexa had slept like a baby and woke to the light streaming through the part in the curtain. She sat upright and saw herself in the mirror across from her. Lexa stayed the two weeks at her apartment, because of how close it was to her work, and even though she was comfortable staying at Clarke's place, she didn't want to wear out her welcome. Clarke would, of course, think she was silly.

After her normal routine, making coffee taking a shower and started a load of laundry Lexa opened up her apartment to air it out. Hooked her headphones in her ears and set it to Madonna's album, _Music_. She wore a new pair of black Calvin's, and the style showed more thigh with the sports bra showing more cleavage, and maybe because she had been working out the past two weeks, she was feeling pretty fit. She had a lot of energy since Clarke wasn't around to expend all it in her arms.

 _"_ _Hey, Mister D.J., put a record on. I want to dance with my baby."_ The synthesizer beat out, and she began to bop her head. _"Do you like to...boogie woogie_ _?"_ She began to shake her hips and move to dance with her baby. Never wanting to stop. Turning to dust the table and spinning around the room and cleaning every inch.

After she had finished with the bathroom and kitchen, she skipped to the last song. One of her favorites of Madonna's called _, _Gone.__

She laid on the sofa and adjusted the pillow under her head. Started to sing along. Lexa closed her eyes to relax and enjoy. She knew this song like the back of her hand, and it used to be a sort of a motto of her life. Getting to the chorus, she belted it out with all of her heart. She was the drummer and the singer. She sang out.

 _Turn to stone_  
_Lose my faith_  
_I'll be gone_  
_Before it happens_

Then she felt the dip on the sofa and warmth of her lips against her lips, and she gasped, and a body was laying on hers and smelled nothing else but of Clarke. She pulled the earbuds out of her ears and moaned into her mouth, as Clarke crawled further on her body, molding herself against her. She thought she might be dreaming and pinch her arm. 

"Hey, I'm real."

"I had to be sure." Lexa opened her eyes and leaning above her was perfection. "I'm not going to ask. I'm just glad you're home and in one piece." She pulled her down for a proper hug.

"So is this how you clean your home?" Lexa still had on her yellow rubber gloves and snapped them off.

"Not always. But, today I felt inspired. I knew you were coming home." Lexa pulled back to check her out. She was a little tan and looked exhausted. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"You're closer to the airport, and I thought I'd check here first and wanted to surprise you. We caught an earlier flight out. It was an emergency in the local villages, they started to have conflict in the area, and we skedaddled out of there. I'm just worried about the children. But, they said it would be better to leave, and they would handle the rest."

Behind Clarke at the door was her luggage. "You should have called, and I could have help with all of that." Lexa tried to sit up, and Clarke shook her head, and she laid back down.

"Let me just look at you for a moment. Your face was the first one I wanted to see when I got back. Lexa laid perfectly still while Clarke took her time looking at her face. Then bent over to kiss her softly on her lips.

"Lips still, hmmm kissable. I wonder how the rest of you tastes. Lexa hissed when Clarke sucked and licked just at the point of her shoulder and neck then moved to under her ear, causing Lexa to squirm sending goosebumps down her arm and her hair to raise. Clarke softly laughed in her ear.

When she pulled back, Clarke's eyes blinked open. "I've missed you."

"You look a little tired. Do you want to hang out a bit, while I change, then we can head over to your place."

"Our place, sure." Clarke rolled off of Lexa, and she padded to the bedroom and quickly dressed. Packing her laundered clothes in her suitcase and rolled it out to keep Clarke's company.

"Can I take you to dinner tonight?" Lexa asked. Clarke had laid down, and her eyes now shut, and they blinked open.

"Can I give you a raincheck. I've got to unwind before tomorrow. I have to be back at work, like you."

"Then, let me drop you home, and I stop by the supermarket and pick something up for dinner?'

"I can go with you. Just help me up." Clarke rolled over and seemed to be in pain.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Maybe a little. Like I said we had to leave quickly and I might have strained a few muscles running."

"Oh, Clarke." Lexa moved to her side and helped her up. "Okay, I'm taking you home and set you up in your bathtub." Clarke tried to complain. "Ah. No. You're not going to doing anything for the rest of the night. Clarke opened her mouth to speak, and Lexa covered it with two fingers. "Doctor's orders." Okay, maybe Lexa went a little too far with that until she saw the quirk of Clarke's lips and she resigned to her do what she says.

"Okay, you drive a hard bargain, Dr. Woods."

~~~

"I'm home," Lexa yelled out and struggled with the three bags of groceries, using her butt to closed the door. Swinging the heavy bags on the counter and headed back to check on Clarke. Her eyes closed, hair freshly washed, the candles she lit before she left had nicely scented the room. Lexa squatted next to her and ran her hand along her face. "You doing okay?"

"Fine, you know it's only one o'clock in the afternoon?" Now Lexa was on her knees and draped herself over Clarke's body. Suspending herself by one outstretched arm against the side of the tube. "And now you're tempting faith?" Clarke eye the arm and the worried look Lexa was now giving her.

Lexa saw her position, precariously over a tub filled with hot water, bubbles, and Clarke. "If I were naked, this wouldn't be a problem." She scooted back and stood up. "I'm going to fix lunch, come out when you're ready." Clarke reached out to her, as she left. Lexa smiled when she heard a " _Wait darn it,"_ From Clarke.

Lexa decided to make breakfast for lunch. She only had the one cup of coffee when she began to clean her apartment this morning, thinking she would have time to grabbed something on the way to pick up Clarke. But, this was way better. Like resetting the day to Sunday morning.

"Hmm, smells good." Clarke came up behind her. Her fluffy white bunny slippers making soft swooshes against the carpet, wearing a blindly white robe, her hair combed out and fixed into a single braid hanging down her back. Coming into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist. Her hand went under her arm and snagged a piece of bacon and popped it into her mouth. "Oh, my God. I feel like that show when you haven't had a decent meal in days. Good choice." Clarke gave her a greasy bacon kiss on her cheek and wiped it away with her thumb. "Sorry."

"Do you want coffee or OJ?"

"Can I have both?"

"Coming right up." Lexa fixed a plate of breakfast and ushered Clarke out on the patio.

Clarke dipped a piece of bacon into the yolk of an egg. "So, anything else happened to you while I was gone?"

Lexa scooped up a some scrambled eggs and took a sip of coffee. "Hmm, besides the check. Let me think. Oh, I'm going to be in a movie."

Clarke covered her mouth. "What?"

"Just a small part, a line or two."

"When did this happen?"

"Last Friday. Well, Anya asked me on Sunday, if I was interested, and I thought why not. It's not a big part or anything. Sounded like fun."

"Can be there when they film you?"

"I don't see why not, but I'll find out for sure."

"What's your part?"

"My character's name is Jimmi. But, the name was Bobbi at first. Anyway, they decided after they saw me, I looked more like a Jimmi." Clarke blinked her eyes. "I'll have fake tattoos and be pretty grunge out. It's only a couple of lines, and maybe a shootout and I get taken hostage by the main bad guy." Then Lexa slammed her lips shut. "Shoot, I wasn't supposed to say anything about the script."

"Oh, your story is safe with me." Clarke gave her wink. "Sounds like a lot of fun. I can't wait to see you in action."

"Thanks. So what happened that you had to leave in a rush?"

"We had permission to visit another small village, at least we thought we did. Then some young men started to sniff around this area, and they had guns, and our sponsor decided to pull us out before something awful happened. It's not unheard of for foreigners to be held hostage for a ransom and they didn't want to take any chances. We did hear the military beat them back. But, the purpose of us being there was to help out those little children. Give a checkup get them some shots, that sort of thing. It breaks my heart to see how they live in such poverty."

"I'm glad you made it home in one piece."

"We all were. Not sure if I'll do that again. I may volunteer to visit some communities locally or at least in the states."

~~~

Clarke was going through a box of tissues watching the recorded broadcast of her favorite shortstop Derek Jeter retiring his number two. Lexa felt herself getting a little worked up about him talking about mothers, that being mothers day. She'd sent her mother a huge bouquet of roses and a card last Sunday because her mother always worked on one of her best days of the year. She hoped the flowers made up for her hard work.

Clarke sniffed and blew into her tissue and pushed into her robe pocket. "Sorry, I got all weepy on you. It's just..."

"It's okay." Lexa smiled gently at her and pulled her closer. "I think you got a convert."

"You're not just saying that because of me?"

"No, I've watched a few games. The players have grown on me."

"I wouldn't mind if it was because of me. But, it's good to know we can root for a team together." Lexa couldn't argue with her point, and Clarke snuggled closer to her as they finished watching the show.

Clarke started weaving her fingers together and subtly rub Lexa's hand. Lexa turned her hand over and let her play with her digits. Running two fingers along her middle one in a sultry dance. Lexa wasn't sure if Clarke was aware of what she was doing, but now she could think of nothing else, but pushing her fingers deep inside of her Clarke and watching her back arch in pleasure. But, before Lexa knew what was happening, Clarke hauled off of the sofa and dragged back into their bedroom.

"You sure you're not too tired?" Her answer was a light push against the bed and Clarke crawling onto of her and sinking her tongue into her mouth. Lexa rolled them over and pulled her robe off of her shoulder and started kissing her way to her neck and finding her mouth again. "I've missed you, missed this."

"You're overdressed." Clarke worked at her shirt while she kicked off her dark gray and lime green running shoes and shimmied out of her shorts. Her hair got tangled in her sports bra, which caused them to fall into hopeless giggles until she stopped Clarke from helping and finally got down to her bare skin.

"You're starting to drool," Lexa said, crawling over the backing away Clarke until she sat on her hips and looked down at her.

"Can I take out your braid?" Clarke asked. Lexa nodded and flipped it over her shoulder and watched as Clarke slowly unthreaded her hair. Running her fingers through to her scalp. "It's so thick." Clarke reached up and petted her hair and pulled her down to lightly run it along her breast. "Smells like home." Tears started to form her Clarke's eyes.

Lexa grabbed her hand. "Hey, is there something bothering you? Are you still upset about Jeter?"

Clarke laugh came out a little teary. "No. Not that. Not sad. I'm overwhelmed. You can't know what relief is to come home to someone, like you. You're just so...you."

Lexa didn't know what to say about that. She guessed she could understand. She did feel the same way about Clarke, although crying wasn't what she wanted to be doing with her right now. Instead of asking she began to make love to her starting with her lips. Running hers lightly over Clarke's and pulling them away when she grew restless and wanted more. Moving back, so Clarke knew she had to wait. Seeing Clarke beneath her, warm arms around her back and their legs between each other felt perfect. Lexa pulled her lower lip into her mouth as Clarke watched and brought her tongue to a point and ran it over her upper lip. That was hot. Okay, she could understand Anya's penchant for a pointy tongue and started kissing Clarke just to the edge of the side of her mouth and running her tongue over her lower lip and asking for entrance.

Like the first time they kissed, this felt intimate and flowed down to her core. The seat of desire as a woman wanting Clarke with every fiber of her body. Growing wet with Clarke and wanting to fill her with her fingers, to run her tongue in circles over her lips and pushing deep inside of Clarke. The girl she just met and fell in love with, she didn't know at the time how lucky she was, until this moment. She started to groan and fit her center over Clarke's upper thigh, riding her and making it wet with her slick.

"Lexa." Her name off her Clarke's lips sounded like an offering in her ear as if she was giving herself to her. Lexa came up firmer on her thigh and bent over to run her tongue over her breast then pulling a nipple into her mouth. Lexa could feel her leg getting coated with Clarke excitement, and she arched into her leg again. Releasing her breast and headed southward. She needed Clarke in her mouth, to smell and lick deep inside of her.

Lexa hair now freely flowed over Clarke's breast and stomach. Kissing her way down over her belly until her soft curls brushed against her breasts. She felt so warm and relaxed kissing her way over each hip and meeting at her center and licking her way down between her legs. Clarke's hips jumped and held onto Lexa's hands pulling her legs apart.

She first ran her lips along her opening and kissed her then licked her way inside. Her tongue lapping at what flowed from inside Clarke warm center. Moving her tongue up and flicked over her swelling clit.

"Inside, please inside, Lexa." When she leaned back her face was coated with Clarke come and moved her hand to soak her fingers in her slick and push slowly inside. Lexa could feel her clit swell and between her legs were soaking wet. "Oh, there, right there."

Lexa held onto Clarke as her tongue ran over and around her center and pulling moving up to draw her clit into her mouth sucking her hard and wrapping her lips around her base and flicking her until Clarke cried out. Her fingers pushed deep inside, her warm silk expanded and gripped her and sucked her deeper. It felt decadent to be inside of Clarke and feel her ride her fingers. She gazed up back her stomach between her breast and saw her head thrown back her mouth open and panting craving release. Lexa pushed in faster and flicked once and again, and Clarke came hard riding her fingers and humping against her as she rode out her climax. Lexa was in awe witnessing something so beautiful.

Clarke's core pulsed against her fingers and she slowly redrew them and slowly moved her way up to her arms. When their lips met, Clarke moaned into her mouth, tasting herself thick scent on Lexa's lips and tongue. Clarke attacked her mouth and pushed her over, then pushed back and looked deep into her eyes. "God, Lexa how did I get so lucky?"

Lexa didn't have time to answer. Clarke held their gaze in a breathless moment to slow the pace down and started a slow caress of lips against her chest and coming up under her chin and licked her way to behind her ear and sucked on her neck. Lexa melted into a puddle. She wanted to grab her hand and stick between her legs and push her deep inside but held her hand by her side, and let Clarke have her, anyway she wanted.

She did.

Hours later, Lexa was positive there was no way she could walk to the bathroom. She needed to go. But, her legs were numb. Clarke made her come a few times with the last one extending over a period of a couple of minutes leaving her laying in a puddle. Clarke laid against her; one heavy sweat covered breast laying over her arm holding her down and her fingers lazily running circles over the center of her chest.

"Wow." Lexa uttered and turned to look at the sweet smile covering Clarke's face, her lips still coated with her slippery come.

"Wow, indeed. Maybe a little time apart isn't so bad after all."

"Maybe, but it's not something I'd like to do all the time." Clarke wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're right." Clarke laid her head down on the pillow and pulled her closer.

Lexa cupped her cheek and kissed her on her forehead. "We smell like sex."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Clarke joked.

"I guess, this is as good a time to bring this up as any." Clarke pulled back and moved her hair from her face and behind one ear.

"Whenever you start a sentence like that, I have to brace myself."

Lexa laugh. "I'm sorry. Let me start again. I don't know if you've got the time, or you'd like to do this, but I've already asked my parents and my frien..."

Clarke gave her an exasperated look. "Just out with honey."

Lexa peeled Clarke's hand from her mouth. "You, me. Hawaii this summer?" The blazing smile on Clarke's face was answer enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa sighed. Louder than she meant to and couldn't help but dread Monday morning and held Clarke a little closer wishing she could make time stand still, and they could live in this bubble of warmth and happiness a few more hours. Her mind wandered to last night with thoughts of Hawaii and Clarke in a bikini and Lexa sighed again, this time with a smile. She sensed Clarke slowly coming awake. Her tell-tale sign started when she made adorable little stirring mummers and snuggled next to Lexa's sprawled body. Clarke hadn't moved that much all night and currently had one leg draped over her thigh, her arm over her chest, clinging to her like a koala. Lexa's arm comfortably wrapped around her back and squeezed her closer. She liked how they naturally sought out each other even in sleep. Lexa kept her eyes shut and felt Clarke's lashes brushing lightly against her upper chest. Coming more fully awake, Clarke shifted on her elbow and ran her hand over her torso, Lexa peeked one eye open for a moment, watching her, then closed it.

Lexa couldn't control the urge to stretch and yawning dislodging Clarke. "You're up early."

Clarke reflexively copied her yawn. "Still on South American time. You know, roosters crowing before the crack of dawn. Couldn't sleep anyway, big day back at work. A few new young patients to see." Her hands continued to roam up and down her body, drawing lazy circles over her breast causes goosebumps to rise.

Lexa opened her eyes, and blinked, trying to adjust to the dimness of the room and caught Clarke's hand and brought it to her lips to kiss. Her hand still faintly smelling of sex. A pleasant throb pulsed between her legs and she woke up a little more. Clarke yawned again and rolled over on her side as Lexa followed her, pushing her the rest of way back against the bed and crawled over of her body, threading her fingers with her as she laid on the baby-blue pillow beneath her. Clarke looked like an angel. Her hair splayed over her head like a halo. It was still too dark to see her eyes, but she was sure they were glinting at hers. Clarke gave her a slow smile that filled her heart to bursting; then she had the nerve to run the tip of a pink tongue over her lips. Lexa's laughed and wondered what is she thinking at this very moment? Lexa held herself suspended. Slowly her eyes began to see those bright blues eyes and looked into their depth and saw passion.

Quiet moments, like now I couldn't help but reflect on that chances that brought us together. Then to the awful times between us that could have ripped us apart and changed our future. Every time we came out stronger. I want every day to be as this moment. With the two of us together and safe in our bed. I'm tempting fate by even thinking such thoughts, and then I see her face.

Lexa flipped her hair over a shoulder and dropped down on her elbows and ran her mouth lightly over her half-parted lips her body came down to rest on her pelvis. Clarke's hips surged under her, lifting her a few inches off of the bed. When she opened them, Clarke indicated with her eyes at the nightstand. She held on to her hips, as Lexa leaned over and pulled out Little Lexa.

Lexa winked at her. They both got on their knees and laughed as she struggled to get her into the harness. Clarke stopped her.

"Wait, can I?"

That cause Lexa to go still then sat back on her legs, and her eyes open wide. They joked about it sure, but she never considered that Clarke wanted to take the lead. "What? I guess so if you're sure."

"More than sure. Help me?"

Lexa fell on her back and slipped off the harness as Clarke quickly fitting the toy inside of her and sucked in a breath. Lexa watched with fascination as she continued to slide it in and out a few times and closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, and her body shook and blew out a breath. "Wow, I wasn't expecting how intense that would be. Can you help me with..."

Clarke didn't need her to finish her question and quickly adjusted it to her hips and watched her lube herself. "I'll go slow, and please let me know if you don't like it and I'll pull out." Just listening to what Clarke wanted to do with her was making ache deep inside, she quietly submitted and laid on her back. "No, can you lay on your stomach?"

"Ohh-kay." Lexa swallowed and agreed, nodding her head. Flipping over and Clarke lifted her hips and put a pillow under them. Clarke nudged her legs a little further apart and heard rather than saw her squirt more lube in her hand.

"I think you need more of this." The cool sensation of the lube covering fingers glided through her exposed center. Clinching down when the liquid touched her skin then quickly warmth as she ran her hand around and dipped her finger just inside. Just that light touch of Clarke's hand made her skin flush. She felt the tip of the toy rest just outside, with Clarke urging her to relax with her fingers running up and down her legs. She didn't rush or push inside quite yet, but held herself still and continued to run her hands over her legs just inside her thighs. That subtle touch coaxed Lexa to pushed back a little, and a few inches slid inside. "Oh god, Clarke." Clarke stopped her movement and let her catch her breath

"You okay?"

"Feels different." It was tight but, yeah she ached for more and spread her legs a little farther.

"Damn Lexa." Clarke ran her hands down and around her hip, holding on and pushed in further. Lexa let out a strangled moan and hissed. Now the toy was fully seated inside. Clarke held her hips for a moment then moved in and out no more than a few inches. "God that looks so hot, babe."

Lexa did feel hot and tingly as Clarke slowly crawled her way up her body, hovering over her and pushing her hair aside and started kissing her shoulder to shoulder and then to her neck. Her nipples brushed against her back while she made a trail with her mouth of kisses and licks all the while she plunged into her in short strokes. When Clarke licked her way to her lips, she held her body still. Kissing the side of her face, breathing soft grunts in her ear when she slowly she started moving in and out again. The rhythmic sounds of the toy sliding in and out her center aided by the combination of her wetness and made this even more intense. Clarke's voice was sultry in her ear when she whispered. "I feel like I'm inside you. Does this feel okay for you?"

Her words were caught in her throat and turned slightly to see a shy smile on her face. "Yes, please go faster."

Clarke gave her another couple of pumps. "Like this." The toy rubbed firmly against her front wall, and Lexa shamelessly opened up for her.

"Clarke that...that feels so good." Lexa was impressed with Clarke's style and stamina, and it made her body feel alive and charge. Her body was out of control when Clarke started rolling her pelvis a little faster and snaked a hand under her and found her clit. She was soaked, with the lube still on Clarke's fingers and her slick dripping out of her. Clarke gently cupped her and let her fingers skim over her clit, avoiding her swollen tip, and she ground herself into the palm of her hand wanting to come. Lexa's groan when she realized that Clarke was feeling the toy between her fingers as she slid in and out of her sex. Even though this was Clarke's first time, Lexa's couldn't believe how skilled she was, as she moved faster inside of her.

The only thing which Lexa could find wrong with their positions, she couldn't hold Clarke. Feel her breasts against hers and see her face, kiss her deep and wrap her legs around her body. Maybe next time. Thinking, oh hell yeah there would be another next time. Lexa started to imagine and felt her labored puffs of breaths against her neck sending chills over her back down through her limbs and her orgasm built to a slow burn, just out of reach, Clarke had yet to touch her clit.

Lexa got the impression that Clark wanted her to beg and she wasn't about to let her self-esteem prevent her from asking for what she wanted. "Fuck it, please touch my clit, Clarke." Clarke kissed the back of her neck and pumped quicker and rubbed her fingers over her clit until she saw stars. Breathing into her pillow and puffed. "Oh Clarke, just like that." She was close, and she scrunched up her face squeezing down their toy, as Clarke pushed in a little harder and ran her fingers and faster, and she was there. Coming hard against the pillow and Clarke's hand. Moaning and arching her back into Clarke's chest. Clarke soon followed her over, and climax with the toy inside of her and cried out Lexa's name like a prayer over and over.

~~~

Clarke left her at the front of the apartment building by the swinging glass doors, after kissing on the elevator on the way down to the first floor, making her breathless. Quickly going to the other side before the doors open and gave her a breathtaking smile. It was going to be a long day. Lexa's face was still a little red after they finished making love this morning. Embarrassed by how much she liked Clarke taking her from behind. Maybe feeling a bit proud that Clarke was a good as she was. Lexa had a comfortable ache inside and still turned on as she got into her car and sat for a moment to calm down.

"Damn, Woods." She closed her eyes and waited, trying to think of something that wasn't feeling Clarke's breast in her mouth and biting down on her nipples then sucking them hard. How the hell is she going to do her drive today with thoughts of Clarke on her mind and smiling stupidly at her lucky dilemma. "Okay, that's not going to work."

She was taken out of the lustful fog of Clarke naked when her phone started to ring. Checking for who was calling and the number wasn't familiar, and no name was listed but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Lexa?"_ She didn't recognize her voice at first. Then it started to register. Of all people, it was Julia. Her heart began to race and not a good way.

"How did you get my number?"

_"From a friend of a friend. Say, I need to see you, can you stop by my apartment today around three?"_

"That would be a big fat no."

_"God, you're such a coward. Can I see you for a moment? I've missed you. Isn't your birthday tomorrow?"_

"No, it's not it's this Friday, and I'm not a coward. I don't care if you miss me."

_"God that bitch you're with has really changed you."_

"I'm going to block your number, now." Lexa was about to hang up and heard her call out.

_"Wait, Lexa. I know I was hard on you, maybe too hard. But, I think we could work this out. Just give me five minutes of your time."_

"No. Bye Julie." Lexa hung up. She was seething, and the lust she was feeling for Clarke had dissipated with her anger at her ex's attempt to sway her back. Julia called her again and instead of answering she blocked her number.

She called Raven. "Hey, Reyes."

_"You're lucky I'm awake. How's Clarke?"_

"Great, she just left for work, and I'm on my way. Say you didn't happen to give out my number to my ex?"

_"Julia, oh hell no. She called you?"_

"Yeah. Julia missed me."

_"Wow. God that is so typical. Finds out you have a girlfriend and it must be killing her that Clarke is gorgeous and a genuinely nice person."_

"I just want to know why now and how did she get my number."

Raven called over to Anya, and she could hear her say no fucking way, she didn't give that bitch her number. She didn't need to ask her, Anya hated her ex more than Raven did. _"Nope, not my sweetie."_

"Didn't think so. Well, I guess it will remain a mystery."

_"Just let it go."_

She did.

~~~

Clarke texted her a few places to check out to rent if she was in the neighborhood. Her heart seems set on finding or at leasing a home. In between addresses, Clarke included a picture of herself, with her eyes closed.

_After a morning of making love to my angel. I'm pooped._

Lexa grinned and texted she would make it up to her later. _  
_

_Be prepared to be spoiled tonight!_

She included a picture of her face with her tongue stuck out. Clarke sent another with her hand fanning her face. It was so sweet that it made Lexa's teeth ache.

She had a break between clients and after lunch found herself, downtown and staring into a jewelry store window. Specifically at rings. Nothing appears to fit what she wanted to give to Clarke. Maybe she should start a promise ring. Start slow and build up to something more permanent.

Was she even ready for something as momentous as this? She's not even twenty-four, well in a few days she would be. Her parents were already married by this time and trying to have babies. The draw of the jewelry pulled her into the store and walked around looking down at the rings in the glass cases. She felt her heart swell with love for Clarke and her eyes gazed over the rings and stopped on one that caught her eye.

It was a sterling silver band with diamonds halfway surrounding the ring. She remembered that Clarke didn't wear rings that had large stones and this one was perfect.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

Lexa pointed to the ring, and a man well-dressed in a dark tailored suit and perfectly coiffed blond hair, pulled out a black velvet mat and placed the ring on it for her to examine.

"Is this for you, or?"

"My girlfriend."

"Do you know her size?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't. I just know that the widths of her fingers are larger than the mine." Holding up her hand to show him and opened her fingers and saw a smile on the man's face between her digits. Lexa's innocent mind immediately went to a sexual place, and she turned and tried to recover by clearing her throat and tucking her hand away.

"No problem, we can adjust the size when you find out. So have you settle on this ring?"

Her phone rang again and excused herself. "Hey, Ginger. What's up?"

_"What's your ETA back to the office?_

"I'm downtown, give me twenty."

_"Hurry up. There's someone here to see you."_

"You got it."

She hung up before she asked who it was and then looked at the ring she held it in her hand and weight the implications of this big step. "Yes, I have. I'll take it."

~~~

The ring now neatly tucked into her coat pocket in the fancy jewelry box, and she felt the weight of it resting there. That she loved Clarke with all of her heart and wanted to show her, give her something that connected them closer. Something more permanent and a ring was a start. Her mind, however, began to think that she might be rushing this too fast. What if Clarke wasn't as sentimental as she was, a promise ring was on the top of her list of something sort of old fashion, ancient even. What the promise meant to her was undefinable at the moment, but she felt it with every fiber of her being.

Lexa wasn't able to finish working out the implications of the ring when she saw Julia's car. She was leaning against the hood, and now her hair color was pitch black. Calling over to her when she saw Lexa get out of town car and waved at her trying to get her to come to her car. Lexa headed inside to Ginger's office. She hooked a thumb over her shoulder. "That's who wanted to see me?"

"Yes, why?"

"She's my ex, nothing but trouble."

"Lexa." 

Just the sound of her voice was grating on her nerves and turned around, and Ginger shrugged her shoulders, and Lexa led the woman out of her office and down between their cars.

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"Well, you've gotten brave since I last saw you and no I'm not stalking you. Just needed to ask you for a favor, and maybe we could hang out or whatever."

"What's the favor?" Lexa was curious, not that she had any intention of helping out in any way.

"It's my grandmother. She is sick and wanted me to visit her in France."

"And?"

"Well, I don't have the money for the plane fare."

Ah, there it is. "What makes you think I have that kind of money or would give you help like that?"

"I heard through the grapevine that you came into a lot of money or something like that. A trip to France wouldn't cost that much for you."

 _How in the hell did she find out about the money?_ Then remembered, both her grandmothers were dead. "You seem to forget, or at least I didn't, you told me they were dead or did you lie about that also?"

"Wow, you must think I'm a horrible person to think I would say something like that. What purpose would it serve me to make up something like that?"

"From what I remember of the conversation. You said that your mother wasn't around, and you ended up with her aunts because nobody else would take you."

"I said that?"

"Is it the truth?"

She caught Julie in her lie. Julia didn't have time to argue her point when a woman sitting in her car call her back, and she walked over to her and bent over and starting getting a heated argument with her. Lexa squinted her eyes trying to remember where she saw the girl before; she looked familiar. The thought passed, and ignored whatever they were saying and folded her arms across her chest and leaned against her car and wait for her to come back. She needed to end this once and for all with her ex and get her out of life.

When she did, she mocked Lexa's poise and said. "So, what is going to be?"

Lexa laughed in her face and shook her head. "I got nothing for you. Goodbye Julia and don't come back to my business or call me again."

She headed back to her office and heard Julia called over as she stepped inside. "You used to be so fuckable."

Lexa didn't turn around and just gave the finger over her head. As immature as that was, she didn't care. Julie squealed off in her car almost crashing into the passing vehicles when she got on the road.

"You mind telling me what that was all about?" Ginger asked her when she returned to her office.

Lexa sat down in an office chair and stretched out, putting her hands behind her head. "Did you ever have a relationship with a selfish, stingy person. Someone that made fun of you and put you down and then later, when they needed something they always came to you first because you ended up being more reliable than any of their other friends?"

Ginger blinked her eyes and the long-winded question and nodded her head. "More than one. That's why when I met my husband, George, I closed the door to all of my exes I didn't need the drama or heartache. So is it done with this one?"

"I sure hope so."

~~~

Clarke was waiting for her when she pulled behind her SUV. Lexa had left work early and changed into her regular clothes. The ring went everywhere with her and now tucked into the glove compartment. She waved at her and to give her minute. Lexa reached for the ring box and then stopped. This morning when they got up, the weight of the ring in her pocket of her robe felt heavy, but it wasn't the right time. Watching Clarke smile and move towards the house. It made her a little nervous and unsure. It has to be the perfect moment and however right now didn't seem like that moment, and she locked it safely inside the compartment. Saying in her mind, soon. Just not today.

This home was the fifth place they checked out since they started searching for a home. She liked its looks so far, and that it was closer to work for both of them and only a little further from her Raven and Anya's home from her apartment was a bonus.

"Hey, babe." Clarke's arms went around her neck and pulled her close like they hadn't seen each other in days when it was just mere hours ago. She couldn't complain. Feeling Clarke's body pressed against her made her feel whole again.

"God, you smell good." That got a kiss on her cheek from Clarke.

"Ahem." A realtor smile at the two lovebirds.

"Oh, excuse me. Lexa, this is Mrs. Carter, she showing the place today for us."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

The roof extended out to create a large covered front porch and two large windows on either side of the front door. They both stopped and turned around to view the street from this angle. It had been a joke between them when they first started to look at homes. If they couldn't imagine sitting on the porch in the evening with a glass of wine or having a cup of coffee in the morning would be a deal breaker.

"Okay, it passes the first test," Clarke said. Lexa agreed.

The next test was the living room. It must face the backyard, with the kitchen off to one side. Lexa had always pictured a home with this layout, and when they stepped inside, there was a formal living room in when they stepped inside, and her heart sank. They walked through the breezy entrance, passing the stairs that went to the second story. But, what Clarke didn't tell her was in the backyard had a swimming pool. She completely bypassed the family room and kitchen and stopped when her nose hit the sliding door.

"Oh, my God, Clarke check that out."

"I'd thought you'd like that."

"Can we rent it?"

"You haven't even seen the upstairs yet."

"I know, but still can we get it?" Lexa knew she was acting like a little kid, but she always wanted a swimming pool. Living in LA, it seemed everyone did that she knew growing up. Her family didn't. She wanted a pool, but her parents put in a garden and had added a mother-in-law cottage in the backyard when their family would visit.

"Only after you tell me if the bedrooms are okay."

The house was old and needed work, and there was a contingency to be able to buy after leasing the home for a year. It would a big step for both of them.

The master bedroom was a little smaller than Clarke's with a joining bathroom. Lexa stepped out and saw the fourth bedroom was tiny and they could take out one of the walls and make the master into a huge room. Maybe put a patio on the wall facing the pool with sliding doors. Her mind went into overdrive and started to make plans.

Clarke came up behind her, leaning her chin on her shoulder and hooked her fingers into her front pockets. Lexa admired the pool. Imagine the fun they would have as she looked out over the yard. "What do you think?" Clarke asked.

"It's not perfect, but I really like it."

"The lease is probably a lot higher than we're both used to, but I could take some more shifts until..."

"Where do we sign up?"

~~~

Lexa parked on the street in front of her parents home behind a large RV with the Arizona plates. That could mean only one thing. Her grandparents Theresa and Carl are here for the long Memorial Day weekend. Clarke was on her way. Needing to stop by her apartment to change and a pick up her gift. It was her birthday, and her parents always had the party at their house. It was a tradition. Twenty-four pink balloons were hanging from the front porch with a banner announcing the birth of Baby Girl Alexandra Theresa Woods: 4 pounds 6 ounces on May 26, 1993.

She waited while Anya and Raven parked behind her and when Anya got out the car, she started laughing. "That gets me every time. Damn you were a little squirt, Squirt."

Lexa folded her arms over chest. "It's Doodlebug." Today was one the only time of the year she enjoyed hearing the story of her birth. She couldn't wait to see Clarke in rapt attention listening to her mother and father tell the story, again.

Raven came around from the driver's side and gathered her up into a hug. "Happy Birthday. Where's your much better-looking, better half?"

"On her way. She had to stop by her apartment to change. Her last patient of the day ended up having to go to emergency, and she waited around until the took the little boy back with his parents. He's having his tonsils out."

"Awe, damn, she's a regular Mother Teresa. If she had tits...."

Lexa pulled her away from the front door. "Shh, Raven I don't want you to say anything, my mother might hear."

"Ooh, yeah. I'm sorry." Raven thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're mom would have been pissed."

Anya did the shake your hand, pull Lexa's body into a one-sided hug. A little butch, but yeah that was their thing they did together once a year, along with messing up her hair.

"I'm home," Lexa announced. Her parent's kitchen was in the back next to the living room. It was empty for now. Everyone would be in the backyard, and her mother was in the kitchen finishing the salads.

"Lexa. I know told you Happy Birthday this morning. But, come here. Only a few more hours and you will be twenty-four." Her mother squeezed her tight and kissed her lips. "Happy Birthday, honey." It was a tradition with her parents, to watch the clock until the time hit ten forty-eight pm on this date. The exact moment of her birth and way too early.

"Thanks, mom."

"Where's Clarke?" She looked around everyone.

"Oh her way."

Both her friends gave her mother a hug and Anya grabbed a handful of chips. "Anya, get a plate. Drinks are in the back. Your father has baby back ribs on the grill. He's got a spicy dry rub on them."

"How long have they been on?" Raven started to load up a plate with veggies and dip.

"About an hour."

"Yummy, I'll save room."

Lexa followed her friends to the back. The men-folk were at the annual meeting of the minds surrounding the grill. Giving the youngster, her dad, lessons on the proper cook times and heat. Shaking their heads at his use of propane instead of charcoal.

"Doodlebug."

"Hey, dad." Lexa ran into her father's arms, and he scooped her up like she was four years old. Although much heavier and set her down rather quickly. He looked around expecting to see Clarke, and she gave her pat answer. "On her way."

Lexa hugged her dad's father. "Granddad Richie. God, you're looking good. Been working out?" The usual comment she always said; although he was quite fit for a guy close to seventy.

"Must be the walks your grandmother makes me take. We're up to five miles a day."

Her step-granddad pulled into a hug next. "Hey, Carl."

"Oh, look at you. More beautiful every time I see you. Lexa's glowing isn't she?" He looked to her father, and her dad just chuckled and both her friends made a beeline for the beers and laughed at her expense.

Out in her parent's flower garden was her grandmothers, near the recently completed mother-in-law cottage in the back. Waving when the noticed her and soon she was getting pinched and hugged and held tight. She felt truly loved.

"I hear you have a girlfriend," Grandmother Alexa said. Both grandmothers were on either side, arms looped with hers and walked with her around the yard. Questioning her about Clarke.

Lexa could feel her cheeks grown warm and bent over to smell an odorless flower and twisted her nose and the plant's lack of odor. "I do."

"Well, tell us about her." Alexa's said.

"Clarke is a pediatrician at a hospital near here."

"You hear that, Terry?"

The rest of the time was talking, snacking and looking at her baby album and waiting for Clarke. She was over an hour late, and every time she called her, Clarke's phone went to voicemail.

Lexa leaned over and whispered to Raven. "I wonder if I should head over to her place. It's not like her not to call." Even for someone as stoic and pretty measured, Raven looked worried.

Raven grabbed Lexa and Anya and brought them into the house in the back bedroom that used to be Lexa's room. She sat Lexa down and made her go over her day and began to question her like she was prepping as a lawyer.

"So, you guys didn't get into a fight?"

"No."

"Besides her work, where would she be?"

"I haven't a clue." She rechecked her phone then remembered she had an app that Clarke had added for fun on her phone. A friend app that tracks where your friends were. Strictly like when you went bar hopping and lost track of your friends and a way to be safe. Lexa meant to delete it. Grateful that she forgot. Hopefully, it also would tell her where Clarke was if her phone was on. Right now she was nowhere in LA, which means her phone was turned off. She showed the screen to her friends. "This isn't good at all, guys. What are we suppose to do?"

"Check hospitals, call the police see if there was a report of something, I don't know," Raven said. She could tell she was worried because between her eyebrows formed a crease.

Lexa kept refreshing the screen and tapping on the app and watched for something, anything that would tell her Clarke could be. About the fifteen time she waited and watched when the location of the phone appeared, and she zoomed into the area, she was near her apartment. Dialing down farther, hell Clarke had to be in her apartment.

"Oh, there she is, at my apartment." She started to call Clarke, and Raven stopped her.

"I've got a funny feeling about this. Wait a minute and see what happens."

"What are saying. Clarke's just late, maybe she left something at my house, and she didn't know her phone was turned off."

"Lexa think. You know your home like that back of your hand. Did Clarke leave something there? Were you guys going back there tonight?"

Lexa thought, and Raven was right. No Clarke didn't leave anything there. Nothing that she didn't already have at her home, and again no, they were not going to spend the night. She shook her head.

Finally, her phone rang. It was Clarke's phone wanting to facetime. Lexa's heart jumped and watched Raven moved Anya out of the way of the screen and told not to make eye contact with them. Lexa thought that was silly. They waited until she answered. Raven mouthed 9 1 1, and to give her a thumbs up if Clarke seems stressed.

"Hey, babe. What's taking you so long?"

It wasn't Clarke's face it was Julia's _"Oh, she's right here. A little out of it for the moment."_

She didn't need to signal to Raven, she was out of the door and dialing the police.

"Julia."

_"Your one and only. Hmm, you remember you use to call me that?"_

She could tell by the position of the phone that she was in the living room, but she couldn't see Clarke anywhere.

"I remember."

_"Do you also remember telling me you would take care of me if you ever came into money. Like if you ever got famous. You thought you could be a model or something. I kidded you about your looks. You and your green eyes and full lips and perfect ass, what a joke. Girls like you are a dime a dozen."_

Julia had all the knives out and was slicing part of her way and exposing every layer of trust she put in her. It shouldn't hurt because she felt nothing for Julia, but she still felt it. One thing Lexa could focus on, she knew damn well she never told her Julia would take care of her and wondered what she was supposed to say to her without pissing her off and hurting Clarke. My god where is Clarke?

"How do you have Clarke's phone?"

 _Man, you such an Einstein, still. Nerdy questioning little twerp. How the fuck do you think? But, you know the reason I'm calling."_ There was another person with her, and the screen went blurry, and she muted the sound and made gestured at her accomplice. The girl in the car, she knew it was her when she heard her voice when she came back online. " _Sorry about that. My new squeeze wants to push this along. So, get your ass to your bank and start making plans to withdraw your money, for your girlfriend's life. Oh and don't call the police, if I see one cop car or flashing red lights Clarke's going to have an accident._

"Whatever it takes."

Julia laughed. _"Damn, she's got you by your pussy. Okay, how about all of it."_

"I want to see Clarke first." She knew about that proof of life and negotiating to stall for time.

_"Hold on. I'll have to wake her. I'll call you back."_

When the phone hung up, Lexa yelled for Raven.

Both her friends were just outside of the door and on the phone with the police and handed the phone over to Lexa.

_"This is the 9-11 emergency response operator. Can you tell me what's going on?"_

"My ex-girlfriend has my girlfriend, Dr. Clarke Griffin at my apartment and is demanding money for her release."

_"How do you know she's at your apartment."_

"My phone, see my phone has an app that tracks her movements. It was just for fun, and I was going...." Raven slapped her on the back of the head. Lexa gave her hurt a look. "Anyway, my ex-girlfriend, Julia James has her phone, and I just talked to her. She's going to call back so I can speak to Clarke to prove she still okay."

The operator asked for her address, and Lexa let them know she was with another person. When she calls back, have another phone nearby to record the conversation.

"You ready for this?" Raven had Lexa's hand in hers and Anya was in the backyard letting everyone know what's going and keeping them calm.

"No, why do these things keep on happening?"

"Random twist of fate. How the hell am I suppose to know?" Lexa's lower lip started to quiver. "Hey, hey. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, right Raven? She's got to be okay."

The phone rang again. Raven set Anya's phone to record and moved behind the door.

 _"Hey babe,"_ Julia said waiting for Lexa to answer her back. _"You're supposed to say hey babe."_

"Can I see Clarke?"

 _"Fuck, here she is."_ Julia flipped the camera around and pointed at Clarke. She was on her side and laying on the living room floor, near the sofa and had a blindfold over her eyes with a gag in her mouth. Seeing what they had done to her, Lexa wanted to rip Julia apart, limb by limb, very slowly and painfully. She roughly pulled the gag out of Clarke's mouth and put the phone in front of her face.

"Lexa?"

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Hey, babe," Lexa said. Julia kicked Clarke on her side and heard her cry out. "Stop, Julia. Please, I'm sorry."

_"See what happens when you do stupid things, Lexa? Oh and Happy twenty-third birthday."_

Fuck she couldn't even remember my age. Lexa wasn't going to correct her. "Thank you for letting me see Clarke."

_"See, that's how you're supposed to talk. With respect."_

"What do you want?"

Raven got instructions from the police and wrote on a paper towel, and her mother held the note up, and she read what she was to do.

_Keep her talking._

_Police are getting into position._

_Waiting for a countdown to entry._

Lexa gave them thumbs up out of view while Julia rambled on about their relationship and bunch of other shit she didn't understand. To keep her talking, she would give her one-word response. It seemed to work. Lexa was trying to think how in the world did Julia find out about her settlement and what would drive her ex to do such a stupid thing and thought about the girl she was with and then recalled when she deposited her check. Fuck, the woman was the clerk. Now she remembered, not because she stood out at the time because her mind was on the money. The girl stood out because her hair was the same style like Julia's before she dyed in black. Whatever is going on in Julia's life, something had gone terribly wrong to stoop to kidnapping.

Raven started a countdown. Starting with ten.

" _So, about my money. Make sure it's in small bills. My friend here will be waiting at your bank and will help you make my withdrawal. I'll give you a time and place where you can drop the money and will leave her safe and sound. Don't worry not a thing is going to happen to her if you just do what I..."_

One.

Her front door exploded open as the police charged inside to capture the women and the phone went flying and landed near Clarke. The blindfold still covering her eyes as she laid there helpless. Then yelling coming from the police giving orders and the phone flopped down on its face and screen went black.

Lexa screamed. "Clarke!"

"Hold on." Raven was still talking with the police dispatcher and following along with the takedown. Her family came to her side and led her out of her bedroom.

"Clarke's safe," Raven said as she put her head back and Anya pulled her into a hug.

Lexa couldn't think straight. She was scared, angry and relieved and felt overwhelmed and started to waver and her dad caught her and held onto sat on her the sofa. "Hey, Lexa. I've got you." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight and started to rock. Rubbing her back whispering over and over she's okay; she's okay. Your Clarke is okay. Her mother came behind her and smoothed out her hair and keep kissing her. Crossing herself and shaking her head.

"I have to see her, now." Lexa tried to stand up, and her legs gave out. Sitting back down, completely drained.

Lexa's phone started to ring, and she let out a trembling breath. _But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah._ Then she saw her perfect face. "Clarke!" Her name came out like a tearful prayer and shaky thanks.

_"Well, fuck your ex-girlfriend all the way to next Wednesday. Happy Birthday, babe. Sorry, I'm going to be a little late to your party."_

What came next out of Lexa was a combination of tears and laughter. "That's okay. Dad's baby back ribs are just coming off the grill. Got plenty of food left. Will come get you." She wanted to keep Clarke's mind on them to keep her mind off of what just happened.

_"You better, There's no way I'm missing a Wood's family tradition."_

"God I love you," Lexa said this in front of her entire family and friends, and she wasn't embarrassed or shy about it this time.

_"I love you back. The police are telling me, I'll be heading in your direction after I give my statement. I recorded on my phone some of what happened. These asses didn't know I did that at least for awhile, then they took my phone away."_

"Yeah, I think they turned it off. Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

 _"Just the kick in the side. It'll probably bruise. They used something to knock me out, and I didn't have time to get to my apartment."_ Clarke went quiet and just stared at her. _"I don't know what kind of force has been working against us, but it just makes me love you even more."_ Lexa could see Clarke's eyes filling with tears, and she started to cry.

Lexa went to the front porch needing some privacy. "Shh." She waited for a beat. "How are you really?"

Clarke sniffed. " _Kind of frustrated and mad. I was confused at first when I woke up in the backseat of my car and recognized Julia, and I was able to turn on my phone. Then she saw me watching her, and that's when she put a blindfold over my eyes and knocked me out again."_

"Dear God, Clarke. Let me come get you."

 _"No, the police said they would drop me off. My car is now evidence. I'll be able to pick up tomorrow. Damn motherfucking fuckity fuckers."_ Lexa started to laugh. It seemed funny now hearing Clarke curse and broke up the tension.

"Hurry."

_"Give us what you say, guys? They're telling me not more than an hour. I want a cold beer when I get there."_

"You got."

~~~

Everyone moved to the front of the house and sat on the chairs on the porch waiting for Clarke to arrive. The food was warming, and they didn't want to start without her. Lexa paced up and down the street and tried to gauge what direction she would come down. It was nearly eight o'clock. She kept checking her phone, and Clarke was moving to their area, and she was close. Lexa knew everyone was starving, and she tried to get everyone to go ahead and start, but they didn't listen to her and kept drinking.

Anya approached her and handed her a beer. "Hey, bud. Here's another cold one. Lousy birthday huh?"

"Thanks. Yeah, I've had better. Wait..." Lexa handed the beer back to Anya and started to run down the street past her parents home when she saw the squad car approaching. The red and blue lights were on, but no siren. She was trying to look inside and see Clarke's face. The car stopped right in front of her, and an officer got out and gave her nod. Moving to the back and letting Clarke out.

"Clarke!"

"Hey, you." Clarke was wrapped in a shiny foil blanket and still wearing her clothes from work, although a little ruffled up. "Happy birthday sweetie. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait to open..."

Lexa's arms went around her body putting her lips near Clarke's ear and whispered over and over how much she loved her. Clarke held on to her tight. Lexa was in a moment with Clarke, holding to this ground, hoping she was making her feel safe. Her dad talked with the police and shook their hands, while everyone moved back and let the women have their space.

"Let's get you inside. I think I have something you can change into." Lexa brought her partner to the porch.

"Everyone, this is Clarke."

Clarke looked up shyly, and all the faces staring down at her and said. "Hi, guys. Sorry, I'm late."

That did it. Lexa's family streamed off the porch and grabbed her in hugs and kisses on cheeks. Lexa stood just behind her. She wanted Clarke to feel all the love that was a part of who she was and that world wasn't a horrible place.

Clarke was graciously talking a little bit with everyone and then. Lexa pulled her side. "I think you might need this." Lexa cracked open the beer and Clarke down it like a pro.

Then Clarke leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You said something about clothes I can change into?"

Lexa led her back into her old bedroom after a protracted view of her parents home and shut the door. "God, Clarke I'm so sorry."

Lexa wrapped her in her arms and felt Clarke's arms go under the shirt. Pulling her tight and burying her face in her hair and started to cry. It broke her heart. Tucking Clarke's body closer to her and rocked back and forth.

Clarke growled and playfully bite down her Lexa's neck and got herself under control and said. "I think we're even." Clarke flopped back on her bed while Lexa started going through her dresser drawers and finding an old faded long-sleeve LA Angels t-shirt that was way too big for her and a pair of gray sweatpants and flipflops.

"Not much, but they're comfortable."

Clarke held up the shirt. "It's sacrilegious for me to wear, but it'll do in a pinch. Instead of those sandals, do you have any socks? My feet are ice-cold."

"You bet."

Lexa pulled out an old thick pair and laid them next to her clothes and sat on the bed and watched her change. The bruise on her side was red, not quite purple yet and was just below her ribcage.

Lexa reached out to carefully touched the bruise. "Does it hurt?"

"It's a little tender. But, nothing like you suffered. Damn this shirt looks hot on me." It did. The shirt was big, and it hung just off her shoulder. She never looked that good wearing that top, like Clarke, did at this moment.

"Tell me more about what happened."

"Can we hold that off till later? I'm still processing everything, and I want to celebrate your birthday and not let that bitch win." Clarke had tears in her eyes, and Lexa pulled her down on the bed and held her while they breathe the same air, and the hearts began to sync with each other.

"All of this happened by chance Clarke. I think..."

"Later Lexa." She pleaded with her and then Clarke's stomach started to growl signally it needed food. "The beast needs to be fed."

"You got."

~~~

Her father's BBQ ribs were cooked to perfection and came right off the bone. Her mom's potato salad and coleslaw were a hit with Clarke, and really everything with the food was perfect. Lexa had seconds along with Clarke, and they both ended up with a pile of pork bones between them. With barbecue stains on their fingers that Lexa couldn't resist to clean off her fingers.

The events of the past few hours now placed on a shelf out of the way and everyone avoided asking questions that veered too close to what happened to Clarke. Lexa was still pretty emotional about when she noticed how carefully her family and friends trod lightly and moved to more comfortable topics; avoiding politics altogether as well as religion.

The bug light zapped an unfortunate insect that dared to fly too close to its lure, and the sun had set and the night began to cool. The thermometer on the outdoor gauge was hovering around sixty-five degrees, and a was little overcast. Dad lit the firepit, and everyone covered in blankets. All were waiting for her dad to began to tell the story of her birth.

"It was a dark and storming night." Lexa felt Clarke's chuckle rumble against her chest. "No actually it was a darn beautiful day, and my beautiful Eva was making breakfast. We planned on going out of town to the mountains in the middle of the week just for fun. Our old Toyota pickup packed with our camping gear and we were going to meet with a bunch of friends from school. We thought we had all the time in the world. Eva's pregnancy was normal for the first time, and our baby girl wasn't due for another month."

Lexa had Clarke wrapped in a blanket tucked into her side on the Adirondack chair her dad built with her help one summer. Clarke laid her head just on her shoulder and wrapped her arm around her, hidden from her family and friends.

"We were north of Los Angeles, probably about eighty miles give or take and set our camp up near the lake and spent the day swimming and fishing. That evening after sunset we bedded down on a blow-up mattress and curled up under our sleeping bags, with the stars shining the through the windows in the ceiling of our tent to keep us company. We talked about her baby girl and what she would be like. Would she have light hair like me or dark like her mom? Anyway, we were miles from everything." Her dad motion to her mother to tell her part.

"Don't tell me you were born in a tent," Clarke whispered.

"Shh."

Although everyone had heard this story before, her mother was telling it like it was the first time.

"I thought a lot about our baby before I drifted off to sleep." Her mother went pensive. "My last pregnancy went to term, and our little Michael lasted three days before he passed." Her mom looked at her dad, and he just nodded his head. A quiet moment between her parents that held in it so many unspoken words.

Clarke took in a breath, and Lexa rubbed her arm and sniffed. This part always got to Lexa. That she had an older brother who she grieved for, a brother she never knew.

"Richard and the guys were fishing out on his boat while my girlfriends, and I hung out by the shore collecting freshwater shells. I had an idea of making a necklace out of the largest one I could find. I wandered quite a ways. Finding more and bigger shells. That's when I got sidetracked and noticed some interesting rocks and decided to walk up into the woods to look for more. I wandered up an old dry bed and then down another one searching until I reached a dead end of what used to be a waterfall and turned around and found myself lost."

"Oh my God." Clarke gasps.

"Walking back my thoughts was on finding my way to the campground and not panicking, but just like when you want to do something, your mind decided to take a detour. I started to have doubts in the back of my mind and wondering that maybe I wasn't mean to have a baby. Like making a mistake like I just did. Here I am nearly to term. What if I couldn't find my way back?"

Lexa's mom looked at her and gave her gentle smile. Lexa knew what that meant and shook her head.

"Things went from bad to worst, and the sky didn't cooperate, and it turned dark, opened up on what was suppose to a beautiful vacation. I'm lost somewhere in the woods, and it's pouring rain, and that's when I felt the baby kick hard."

Clarke squeezed Lexa's side and pulled her closer.

"It was almost like she wanted to come out. I didn't have a contraction, yet. But I did start to feel heavy like she had shifted and this wasn't good at all. I wasn't particularly religious at the time, but I began to pray anyway."

Lexa's dad told his side of the story. "After it had started to rain, we headed back to shore, and the girls said Eva was missing. They only knew the direction she went and nothing more. I started running and calling out to her. After an hour we headed back to camp to regroup and when I stepped into my tent. Eva was in bed. She was soaking wet and covered with all of her blankets and clothes. Her lips were blue, and I couldn't get her to wake up."

Her mom slapped his arm. "You're jumping ahead. We always tell this story half backward. What's missing is how I got back. To this day, I do not know how. I just kept one foot in front of the other and kept walking. I didn't hear anything but the rain and didn't even look to see for Richard or my friends when I got back to camp. I just knew I needed to get warm."

"What happened next?" Clarke asked.

Lexa's mother gently pushed against her dad and let him tell the rest. Her mom was completely out of it in the last part of the story.

"I made a beeline to the closest hospital. Remember no phones or GPS; we used our paper map. Pam, mom's best friend at the time, came with us and gave me directions. We got lost."

"Oh my God." Clarke couldn't keep quiet. Everyone started to laugh.

"Yeah, we did get to the hospital on time, and in about..." Her dad looked at his watch. "Two minutes our baby girl was born." He took in a deep breath a let it out.

Her mom had to add. "Of course, Alexandra Theresa was only a little thing and needed to be in an incubator to cook a little more." Lexa chucked.

"Man was she was tiny. I swear I could hold her head up with my two fingers and she could fit inside of a shoebox."

"Daddy."

He smiled. "I know I kid you a lot about your size. But, you have to understand how you have filled up your mother and my life so fully we didn't believe how much both of us could love someone until we saw your face."

The lights went out in the backyard and coming from the house was Raven with a cake, the candles lit, and Anya with her phone filming the whole thing. She set in front of Lexa. "Make a wish bud."

Lexa leaned over and looked out over her family and then to Clarke and made her wish and blew her candles out.

~~~

Tucked into her childhood bed. Lexa on her side and holding Clarke trying to see her face in the darkness. Out of the stillness, Clarke began to shift and said. "How do you think your mother found her way back?"

"I've asked more than a dozen times, and she always says the same thing."

"How do you think she did it?"

"I borrowed Anya's old jeep and went back to the lake and took the same route she did. What little description she gave and I'm almost certain I found where she got lost and how she found her way back."

"Really?"

"Mm, yeah. When I got there, I used my GPS on my phone and walked until I found the dry bed with the old waterfall. It wasn't as far back as I had pictured. It was about a mile, but not in a straight line. There were only two dry beds that my mom could have walked on because I found both of them. They all led back to the camp. I asked my dad about what direction he went because surely he would have seen her. He told me that they had gone on the right side of the lake. The dry waterfall was on the left."

"Ooo, and you've never told them?"

"I just found out last year, and I really didn't want to change their faith in what happened. Because really, a lot of bad stuff could have happened."

"That was thoughtful. So you could fit in a shoebox, hmm?"

The bed squeaked when Lexa rolled over on top of Clarke. Every time she shifted it echoed in the room. "Fuck," Lexa whispered.

"Don't move your body. Just kiss me." Kissing Clarke without moving her body, of course, that wouldn't work so she got an idea and slipped her leg between Clarke's and pulled their tops up so their breast could touch "You're wicked."

It didn't last long, and the bed continued to moan and squeaked. Lexa went still and kissed her again. "We could move to the floor."

"Or we could move the mattress to the floor," Clarke suggested. They did as quietly as they could and made their bed; now when Lexa moved it was silent. She melted into her arms and spent the next few hours making love to Clarke. Remembering her wish and praying it would come true.

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Lexa, hurry up. You're going to be late," Clarke called from downstairs.

Lexa spat out a mouth full of toothpaste and answered from the master bathroom, "Give me five more minutes." She continued to brush her teeth watching herself in the mirror and then down at her highlighted lines in the revised script. What was supposed to be a couple of lines ended up being a few more scenes. Now she was expected to walk and talk, and for the moment she saw the new changes she wasn't sure she could do either at the same time; even though she had been doing that all of her life. Also, filming of her scenes in September changed to this weekend a month earlier. Anya said the gas station at that location was sold and slated to be torn down and they had to change her shooting dates. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lexa had hoped to put it off as long as she could. The thought of a camera and crew watching and filming her every move made her pits sweat. "Shit, why did I ever agreed to this," Lexa said around a mouth full of foam and cringed at the sudden bout of fear and put her head down and then rinsed out her mouth.

"What'd you say?" Clarke came from around the corner and had a hand full of cut flowers from the garden in their backyard. Fixing them in a clear glass vase and placing them on the counter next to her script. Clarke was like sunlight and rainbows, and Lexa's mood picked up at the sight of her face.

Lexa cupped one of the buds. "Wow, those sure are pretty. What kind of flowers are they?"

"These are dahlias, and I thought they would look nice with daylilies that just started to bloom." She wrapped a hand around Lexa's neck and pulled her into a toe-curling kiss and then let her go with a sweet smile. "Mmm, minty."

Clarke picked up her script. "They changed your name again?"

"Yeah. Hi, I'm Railly Winston, but my friends call me Rai."

Clarke handed the script to Lexa. "What does that make, the fifth name change?"

"No only the fourth. This time is the last. Anya promise me."

"What about your lines?" She helped Lexa rehearsing her part, with Clarke reading the other character's lines and more than often than not, they ended up making out and never made it to through the rest. The script would be tossed to the side of the bed while they made love in their new, old house.

"Working on them. I'll have time to read it over on the way to Barstow. Anya's picking me up at..." Lexa tapped her phone screen and checked her message. "In about fifteen minutes. I just have to finish packing. So you sure you can meet us tomorrow?" Lexa gathered up her bathroom kit and tucked into the suitcase. The script went in her backpack, along with water, her charger and Clarke's ring she always kept hidden.

"I wouldn't miss it for nothing, babe. In fact, if it's not too late, I'll head over there after the guys leave today and wait for you at the motel."

Lexa could hear from downstairs loud banging and voices of her dad and few of his friends. It was the first day of the remodel and the guys started to remove the cabinets and flooring and was hoping to have the new floors and part of the bottom cabinets in by Monday. One of the first projects in their home. They ended up buying the last home they saw with the pool and used a quarter of her settlement as a down payment. Clarke had savings for the projects around the house. The first one was updating the kitchen and living room. Before they even moved in, the entire home now painted and new handles on the doors throughout the house. The carpet replaced in the living and other rooms, and already this new place was beginning to feel like their home. Currently, the kitchen and living room doors were covered with plastic sheeting to keep the dust down to a minimum, and it didn't leave much room to move about, except for the second floor.

Clarke was ready to get dirty and dressed in a work outfit. Her hair was in an updo. She insisted on finding the perfect faded overalls and work boots. Lexa thought she looked gorgeous and made her pose for a picture and make it her wallpaper for her phone. Like the famous picture of Rosie the Riveter, including the red bandana. Although in this photo, Clarke didn't have a shirt on as she did now with the straps covering her breast just discrete enough to give her a shot of her side boob, it was a little scandalous. Lexa didn't care and appreciated this picture everytime she was missing Clarke when they were apart.

Now the film crew needed her this weekend she would be away from all the fun at home. Hanging out with her dad and playing with her partner. Clarke promised she'd take before and after pictures. Luckily this project would take several days and maybe she'd be able to help out after work on Monday.

Ginger was more excited than Lexa was about the film. Insisting it was okay that she had taken more time off of work and Lexa tried to make up and cover some shifts for her co-workers.

Clarke sat at the foot of the bed and watched her pack the rest of her stuff and locked it up and set it next to the bedroom door and looked around the room. "Did you forget anything?" Clarke leaned back against the bed and crossed her booted feet at the ankles and gave Lexa a breathtaking look.

Lexa gave her a cheeky grin. "I don't think so." Then made to turn to leave and heard a huff of frustration, then turned back around and jumped on Clarke and held her hands against the bed. "Maybe, just one little thing."

They would be almost twenty-four hours apart if Clarke didn't arrive tonight, she'd kiss her now like it's been a year. "God, Clarke what you make me feel sometimes." In the past few months, Lexa had become more vocal and expressed herself at times like this or when they were naked and tangled in bed. It might have been that now they have a home and the walls didn't connect to other people's bedrooms, and no one could hear them. They just grew more comfortable encouraging each other; until she remembered there were people downstairs and kept her voice to a minimum.

"Lexa do you have a..." Lexa stopped kissing Clarke and turned her head at the opened door, and her father was already doing an about face in record time, and he might have tripped going down the staircase.

"Oh, shit." Clarke tried to sit up, and Lexa held her down.

"He'll live. Remember he saw me making out with a girl before." She regretted immediately when Clarke's eyes showed a little hurt.

One of the things that they had avoided in the script was not only was she given a few more scenes. She was supposed to kiss someone. She absolutely knew for a fact, that even though Clarke had told her numerous occasions when it came up that it didn't bother her at all, it really did. Hell, she'd be pissed seeing anyone kissing Clarke, even if it didn't mean anything. Clarke told her she knew it was just acting and wasn't real. Lexa only half believed her, and she wasn't happy with it all herself and made sure on those same occasions when it came up to roll her eyes and make like it was nothing. So, yeah having a few more lines at first sounded like fun at first, this part didn't.

The kiss wouldn't be romantic because she would be dying. In a shootout with the bad guy. Her character is shot accidentally and is found later by the main character, a woman detective she met earlier in the film. They have a moment, in which they connect on a level that is meaningful to them, it was more like a goodbye.

Anya described Rai's background during one of her rehearsals: An out of work musician, working at old beat up gas station, but that she was leaving soon to start her life in a new place as a one-woman band. Lexa wasn't sure what they were going to do with her hair but knew she would be wearing a generic band black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, blue jeans and biker boots. Both arms will be covered from shoulder to wrist in tattoos.

Lexa held Clarke's face and rubbed the worried crease from her forehead away. "I could always drop out; you know that. I don't want you to get hurt in any way."

Clarke sat up on her elbows and reached for her face. Whatever was bothering her, Lexa could see she was pushing it down. "Don't you dare. Really, I'm okay with this. I just got one thing to tell you. Make the kiss count. Okay?"

"I'll be thinking of you the whole time I swear." Lexa crossed her heart, then pulled Clarke off the bed and into a hug. "Be careful today and when you're on the road.

"You got it, Rai."

"Haha."

~~~

Approximately one hour and forty-seven minutes with the added on time of an additional half hour for traffic to the town of Barstow. And a little farther north off the beaten path to a place the rented for the for the past week. The people Anya work with had already filmed day and night shots and culminating in action scenes this weekend. Anya's was only back in town to run errands and pick her up.

Anya insisted because of one late night Lexa went downstairs and spent some time talking to Anya about the film. Lexa wanted to drop out and worked up in her head the speech she wanted to give to Anya about how she wasn't right for the part and a bunch of other things. Lexa started to explain her doubts as to the unknown quality of her acting abilities, and Anya cut her off and opened up to her in a way she had never done before. It was a singularly remarkable hour she spent talking to Lexa about her goals what she wanted to accomplish. This film, would give her the experience and drive to keep going. The company was considering hiring her full time. Lexa felt the weight what she was telling her and back off quitting on her friend. Somehow she'd get through this, hopefully by not embarrassing herself and Anya.

"I can hear you thinking from up here, Woods." Lexa had crawled in the backseat only ten minutes into the trip. She knew her stomach would get a little queasy from the long road trip, and she could attribute it to she always drove herself. Having someone in control of her safety also frightened her. Then, it could be that Anya wasn't the best driver from all of her friends.

"Please just keep your eyes on the road." Lexa was laying on her back with her eyes closed, using her backpack as a pillow.

"I've been driving longer than you have punk."

"I've never had a ticket."

"True, but being backseat is worse for car sickness. I thought someone like you would know about that since you drive so much."

"Pay attention to the road."

"Whatever."

Lexa sat up and took in a few calming breaths and put her sunglasses on then closed her eyes. Now that she was sitting up she didn't think it was Anya's driving that was making her nauseous. Lexa didn't have to repeat what she knew to be true. She was scared shitless, and the only thing she knew that was a surefire way of making her calm down was thinking about Clarke.

When she exhaled on that last breath and opened her phone to Clarke's picture, she gazed at her face until her eyes drifted down to edge of her breast behind the straps of her faded overalls.

Her pants felt a little tight, and she adjusted herself in her seat. The screen when dark and she opened it again, and this time she went to photo folder and started scanning the hundreds of pictures mostly of Clarke. She had a separate album of videos of them together pre, during and post-coital. She pushed her earbuds in her ears and played one of the PG13 videos. Where they mostly played around in open scenic places and a special one of just Clarke when she didn't know she had the camera on her. There was one that turned more romantic. The microphone didn't pick up what Clarke was saying to her, but soon they began kissing, and Clarke's hand was under her shirt. Pretty mild but okay maybe too much for some. The R-rated video was of Clarke wearing a new bra and panties and what was just a little show for the camera turned into a lap dance. After a long rolling of Clarke's pelvis into her stomach and she wasn't allowed to touch until she gave up, which she did with a surge of adrenaline. Lexa was able to lift Clarke and bring her to bed out of the view of the camera. Clarke's laughter filled the room. Now the video became more audio. Asking for clothes to be taken off and Clarke begging for Lexa's long fingers inside, with a heartfelt plea. She smiled when she saw herself reaching for the device and turning it off. She remembered that moment, and even though she wanted nothing better than to have Clarke in her mouth and be deep inside of her, Lexa's modesty reared its head she stopped the recording.

The one NC-17 video made her sweat. Now, even though she had been a participant and felt every touch, smell, and taste, it surprised with how long they made love. After they had begun, she forgot about the phone entirely and almost deleted it later because of how explicit it was.

The lustful part of Lexa's brain took over and didn't notice when Clarke moved the phone to the side and focused on her face and body. Lexa felt her clit twitch and looked up at Anya to see if she had noticed what she was doing and paused the video. Maybe this isn't the right time to be getting off with Anya not two feet from her.

Lexa held off for a few minutes to watch the traffic. Taking in slow breaths and a well of anxiety bubbled up. Lexa couldn't resist and thought to hell with it and started watching again. This video was the first night in their new home. They were exhausted and spent the day unpacking, and it wasn't till almost two in the morning after pizza and shower, and in their brand new bed, Clarke wanted to memorialize it. Lexa, being Lexa, would never tell her no. Now being able to watch that night again and again. It made her very thankful.

Clarke started breathing harder and put one hand down to cup her cheek the other went to her breast and began to squeeze and roll her nipples around the palm of her hand.

Lexa groaned out loud and cringed, then cough to hide the slip-up and Anya's eyes caught hers in the rearview mirror.

"You okay back there?"

"Fine. Just fine."

Lexa kept her eyes on Anya, but she could hear Clarke climaxing soon after she started licking her and rubbing her clit with her thumb. Listening to Clarke's moans and cries did a number in Lexa's boyshorts; next, there was a long drawn out, _"Oh babe harder, right there, I'm close."_ Lexa quickly looked down, and now she was hovering over Clarke and pushing deep inside of her. Each thrust of her fingers inside of her caused her breast to roll with the movement, and she felt the same urge as she saw herself gazed down at Clarke's breast and pulled a nipple into her mouth. Instead of groaning out loud so Anya could hear this time she said in her mind, _Damn, damn, damn._ Watching until the video ended. Her shorts were completely soaked, but she felt much better.

Lexa turned off the phone and laid in her lap. Her heart calmed down, and the idea of being a film was pushed away for the moment.

"Hey, Lexa?"

She pulled the earbuds out. "Yeah?"

"Do you know that light reflects off of glass or in your case, plastic?"

Lexa looked over the top of her shades and blinked her eyes. "That's a strange fucking question."

"Oh, you think?

"Why would you asked me that?"

Anya tapped her sunglasses indicating the pair Lexa was wearing. She thought about her question again. Light reflects off of plastic. _Oh no._ The video, her sunglasses.

Completely flustered, but she had to find out what she saw. "How did you know about the reflecting stuff and how much did you see?"

"It's my job to know things like that. As for the other not much. When you went quiet and looked back, I may have seen Clarke's boob."

"Shit. It's just that..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. But, I sure hope that you've disabled your cloud. You wouldn't want that to get on the internet."

Lexa quickly made sure she turned off her cloud library. Then sent a text to Clarke asking her to do the same thing. She returned her message with a cute text back. With a confused face and an okay emoji. A few minutes later a heart and red lips kiss, and _I miss you, Stud._

"Thanks."

"No problem."

~~~

Lexa stepped up into the trailer and all eyes when in her direction, with everyone giving a warm welcome and Anya led her further inside and set her down in the make-up chair.

"I'd like to introduce you to some of the staff and other actors. Everyone, this is Lexa Woods, she's playing the role of Raily Winston." Lexa waved and then followed Anya's instructions after everyone was named. "Marci and John will see your makeup and clothing. It's her first time so be gentle with her." She saw Lexa worried look. "Damn girl lighten up I'm only kidding. Have fun, guys."

"Is there anything thing you need me to do? Lexa tried to be helpful.

"Nothing, just relax. Do you need anything to drink or need to use the restroom before we start?" Marci asked.

"Maybe later." The mirror facing her had a picture from the interview from months ago. She had to laugh, damn did she ever look paranoid and stupid. Next to that picture was sketches of her character in costume."

"So first, time, huh?" Marci asked.

"Yeah. I hope I don't screw everything up." Marci put her hands on her shoulders. "Wow, are you ever stiff." She started to massage her shoulders, and Lexa tried to calm down with the stranger's touch. She'd have to let it go, like the first time you saw a new dentist and promptly let them stick the fingers in your mouth. Marci started running her fingers through her hair and loosen her braid.

"Did you wash your hair this morning?"

"Ah, no. The night before."

"Good. It will make the styling easy today."

"Hi, Lexa. I'm going to start working on your tats, and I need you to change into another shirt so I can get access to your arms."

"Sure thing." Lexa looked around and didn't see any changing room. "Is there a place I change into?"

"Not really, small budget." John handed Lexa a tank top. "I'll step out for a minute."

The rest of the group was all women, so it wasn't that embarrassing changing until she pulled off her top by the hem causing a few of the girls sitting in the waiting area to whistle.

"Nice abs and your arms look great," Marci said.

Lexa's blushed. "Thanks."

"Do you work out?"

"Yeah, a little."

"It shows. Your boyfriend must be happy."

Lexa proudly corrected her, "My girlfriend."

Marci smiled at the girls, and Lexa caught the look. She wasn't sure if Marci was just trying to get her story or to find out for John until she remembered the pink triangle on the web of his right hand when she shook it.

Lexa quickly put on the top and pulled her hair out of the back. She may have heard one girl make a disappointed huff. But, when she back looked over to the women, they were focused on their phones. She wasn't sure how she should feel about that. She knew it didn't feel bad at all.

Cover your ears ladies. They all did, and Marci let out with an ear-bending whistle.

"Son of a bitch," Lexa said. "That was loud."

Marci started laughing. "Sorry about that. I was raised on a ranch. The only way to get the lazy horses to come in from the far pasture and to call John back."

After about an hour of listening to her go on about the place she grew up, Marci took a break and John stop for a moment to refill his ink. One arm almost completed, and Lexa already felt different; maybe if she started to feel like she was this Railly Winston person, saying her lines would seem more real. She tried to get into her mind when John leaned over.

"About, Marci. All that stuff she just said wasn't true."

"What?"

"Well, technically not true. Marci's a writer and makeup and hair pays the bills. Even though she extremely talented in this field she wants to write, so she fleshes out ideas. I have to admit the story about finding the lost baby calf and spending the night in the cave was good. Lots of detail."

"So, how does she remember everything she just said?" Lexa grew intrigued and never saw artist and people create things out of their imagination before and it was fascinating.

"Oh, she records it."

"Is that legal?"

"She'll ask you later for a release to sign. It's not a big deal. Nothing you say is ever a part of the story. Not that you said too much in the past hour."

He was right. "I guess that's okay."

Another hour flew by, and now Lexa's was in awe of Marci's story. It felt like she wrote an entire novel right in from of her eyes. When she finally looked up at herself in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself.

She had a hell of a lot of eye makeup and lipstick. Her hair was completely straight and parted to one side, and the baseball cap would go on later. The shirt she was wearing came off and her she slipped Rai's shirt. Since there was no blood in her first scene, she could keep her jeans on; now it was accessories. Numerous leather and silver bracelets on one arm and rings on a few fingers on each hand.

Anya finally returned. "Wow, Woods, or should I say, Rai. Looking good. Check out those tattoos. Great work John and Marci her make-up is perfect." Lexa knew by her tone, what Anya was just saying she meant. "We've got a few more hours if you'd like to get a bite to eat. When they stepped out of the trailer, Lexa stopped her. "Can I send a picture to Clarke of what I look like?"

"Sure, but don't pass it around. Tell Clarke to keep it to herself."

Lexa posed just outside of the trailer and put her dark glasses on, and Anya snapped the picture. "Wait, one more without the glasses."

"Look at you. I guess you're feeling better." She took the second one.

"Yeah, some of the mystery is understanding the process. I guess."

"That's a good way to think about it."

~~~

The next couple of hours she waited in the trailer while the other girls were in the store, filmed for their scene. Then Anya gave her five, and she met the director, and he began blocking her scene. She went over her lines several times with a stand-in because the leading actor hadn't arrived yet. Lexa knew who she was and was surprised they could afford her, and Anya pulled her side and told her we don't talk salaries, period. Lexa zipped her mouth shut. Thankfully no one heard.

Rachel Cummings was a b-actor but very well known. She acted mostly minor roles in major films, a one in which she starred, and her love interest was a woman. Some nudity and kissing, the rest blurred out, but Lexa had filled in all of the blanks. The film was around five years old, making Rachel around twenty-eight now and Lexa at the time was nineteen, very formative years as baby gay and would go to the grave to ever admit to Clarke that she masturbated watching Rachel almost bare body and how she caressed the other woman to climax. The word around the set, Rachel acted in every job she offered and preferred Indies the best. She loved the work and challenge, and everyone couldn't wait to meet her for the first time.

~~~

The last of the blazing sun poured its light in the dust-covered glass panes of the ancient gas station from the past, parked on an old desolate road. Still, a few grateful people would stumble inside during the heat. Relieved to be out of the sun and stand close to the refrigerator to cool down. Many were hikers, and few just lost tourists on the way to Vegas and asking for directions. For some reason, this gas station and the surrounded area was a black hole of reception all things wireless. Rai would point to the map on the wall, and the rough red line drawn told the wandering soul to head south to the I-15 and then east to the rising sun. Rai would be like that angel sent to save your life. Seated in the old concrete oasis in the middle of nowhere.

Rai strummed a few strings on her old guitar and stopped and wrote down a few notes on her faded music sheet. The store was empty, except for the two girls in the back of the store. Rai eyed them looking at the rows of the typical items you'd find in an out of the way place. Miscellaneous sundries and water and more water. Salty and dried things. Beer and sodas. She looked up at jingle of the bell on the front door and standing in the entrance, another lost soul. The woman pulled off her sunglasses and hooked them into the vee of her white t-shirt. Overly dressed in a dark jacket and long pants. She was beautiful, like someone who worked out a lot and had a nice tan and her dark ash blond hair pulled back. Rai thought she looked like a cross between Scarjo and Amber Heard. She spotted Rai behind the counter. Rai leaned her guitar next to the counter and put her hands on the surface and gave her a friendly smile.

"What can I help you with?"

The woman strolled over to Rai. "I'm looking for a..."

Rai pointed towards the map and went to pick up her guitar.

"Ah, no. I just came from Las Vegas. I'm wondering if you've seen this man around here."

"And you are?"

The woman quickly pulled out her badge. "Oh, sorry. Yes. I'm Detective Sparks, from the Las Vegas P.D. So, have you seen this man in the last twenty-four hours." The detective showed Rai a picture of a man in his late twenties, scruffy beard, and short dark hair.

Rai instinctively gazed down at the picture; she really didn't need to look. "No, I haven't. I've been here around an hour. These two are the only customers I've had." Rai indicated to the women.

The detective looked around the store and spotted the two girls who started for the door. Rai shook her head at the lost sale and clicked her tongue. The detective laughed. "Why do you even stay open?"

Sparks leaned against the counter, and Rai sat down on her stool and tucked one leg under the under her butt. Folding her hands and placing them on her lap. "I guess it's like from those old _Twilight Zone_ TV show from the sixties. Picture this: A desolate almost vacant gas station out in the middle of Nowhere, USA. And people are drawn to it like moths to a flame, and each has a troubling past they're hiding. They find themselves in a paradox of these four walls. I give them mercy in my sustenance or guidance to the city of lights and gold."

The detective laughed again. "I take it you've been asked this question before?"

Rai adjust her foot. "Yeah, a few times. There's a lot more to the story if you got the time." It looked like the younger woman wanted company. The sun now completely gone, and coolness would settle over the desert, it would be hours before she had another customer.

The detective smiled and looked at her guitar. Relieved to have few minutes to unwind. "I wish I did." The detective grabbed a few bottles of water, sodas, and snacks to make up for the lost sale and spotted her guitar. "So you play?"

"I play and write and soon will be out of the dump and on my way to Los Angeles," Rai said as she rung her up.

The door jingled again. Jim, the detective's partner, called out. "Hey Sparks, got a report that Garrett may be heading south."

"Well, that's my ride. Here's my card if something comes up."

Rai tucked the business card in her back pocket and the detective left with a wave. "Maybe I'll catch you another time when I get to LA again. What's your band's name?"

"Rai."

"Ray, like sunshine?"

"No Rai. R A I, my first name."

There was an attraction that the detective put out and nodded her head with a smile like she was making a note of her name. "Rai, I like it." Then gave her a wink. The door slowly shut behind her and the bell jingle one last time. Rai sighed and picked up her guitar. Looking at her music sheet trying to find the place she left off, as the sound grew quiet then completely silent.

~~~

"Cut and that's a wrap. Good work today, everyone. Well done, Miss Woods. Thank you, Rachel always giving one hundred at ten percent." The group of people watching the scene was silent for a half second, and then the crowd erupted with cheers and a few whistles.

Lexa looked up from the back of the register looking for Anya, and her face showed nothing but relief. The seventh take after many false starts. One was when her phone went off. It was Clarke thanking her for the picture and said she looked hot and couldn't wait to lick the tattoos off of her body. A few blown lines and the other times were glitches, technical and missed marks.

Lexa was exhausted and what was only a minute or two scene, took over three hours to shoot and was nearly midnight. She put her head down on the counter wiped out.

Anya put her hand on her head. "One more day kiddo and it's a wrap for you. I'm really proud of you. I guess you've graduated from pineapple to clerk slash musician."

"I thought I'm dying off tomorrow," Lexa said when she picked up her head.

"They just let me know that they're going to film two more scenes with you. One where you die, the other you're taken to a hospital. They are thinking of leaving your fate ambiguous, and before you ask, they didn't tell me why."

On the way back to Anya's car after changing, Lexa caught up with her. "Hey I didn't ask John this before, but do these tattoos wash off?"

"Of course they do you dolt. You'll be back here early tomorrow, and the tattoos are reapplied as well as everything else. Blood and squibs." Anya enlightened off Lexa's confused look. "Exploding shots. Damn girl you're going to be wired up, so the blood goes flying when you get shot."

"Yeah, of course." Lexa's mind was buzzing trying to remember everything that happened so she could tell Clarke later and remembered once she washes everything off she will be Lexa again.

~~~

Anya pulled alongside Clarke's SVU at the motel they were staying. "Looks like you're getting lucky tonight. Set your alarm to five, I'll pick you up at six, and try and get some sleep. Plan on being on set all day tomorrow. If we're lucky with your last scene, it shouldn't take more than four hours to shoot. But, just to warn you, the outdoor scenes can be tricky."

"Thanks, Anya." Lexa opened the back passenger door and retrieved her backpack.

"Hey, I'm really proud of you Woods. Good job today. I really mean that."

Lexa couldn't hide the redness on her cheeks and let it go and gave her a wave as she headed to her room. She was proud that one she didn't pass out and only needed to be prompted a few times with her lines. Even Rachel goof-up.

The motel door opened before she slipped in the key and hand grabbed her shirt and pulled her inside and Clarke's lips were all over her mouth. Lexa pushed the door behind her close dropped her bag beside it as Clarke'a hand went behind her and locked the door then started reaching for the hem of her shirt. She fumbled for a second with it, stopping and began unbuttoning her pants slipping them down her thighs. Clarke pulled back. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." She started to move away laughing.

"You." Lexa gently scolded and grabbed her hands and pulled them around her back and slowly walked her to the bed. As soon as the back of Clarke's knees hit the bed, she scooted back, and Lexa crawled over her and stopped when her pants were caught around her knees and slipped them off her legs and moved back over Clarke's retreating form. In the corner of the motel room, Clarke had tossed the sheeting, bedspread, and pillows and brought their stuff from home. Clarke had even put a plastic cover over the mattress.

Lexa leaned back. "Afraid of bedbugs?"

"I didn't see any. I just didn't want your body to get any bites on them. Just my bites. Oh my god, look at your arms, your hair and your face."

Lexa pulled her shirt off to give her a complete look. "Bad ass, right?"

"You look so different." She pulled Lexa to the bathroom and ran her fingers along different tattoos to study them. "Do they mean anything?"

"John didn't say. I didn't get a pick any out myself. It's the character's story on her arms, I think. Anya told me I'm shooting two scenes tomorrow. One where I die, the other I might live." Lexa stopped and closed her eyes. "Darn it, my big mouth." Lexa gave her that look.

"I won't repeat anything you just said. So help me God." Clarke crossed her chest. Are you hungry? I brought a few sandwiches from home."

"I'm starving. Let me wash this off, and I'll be right out. I don't want it to stain our sheets."

"Oh, I was hoping." Clarke gave her look, then shyly said, "Never mind."

Lexa stopped when she saw the disappointed look over lover's face. "I'll leave them on tonight, just let me take care of my other bits, and I'll take a shower in the morning, deal?" Clarke jumped up and down on the bed. Lexa felt silly too.

She winced at the bright bathroom light and blinked her eyes when she saw her face again. Her make-up was perfect. The lipstick was almost gone, but her eyes looked awesome. Probably the only time that would ever happen. As much as she hated to take it off, there was no way she was wearing make-up to bed.

Her face scrubbed she came back to the bedroom and pulled out a baby blue boxers that hugged her ass and a loose fitting white tank top. Stripping down to bare ass as Clarke watched from her position against the headboard waiting for her. "Damn girl, hurry up."

"Almost done. As the water heated Lexa soap up the washcloth and clean every inch of her body but her arms then pulled on her clothes. Clarke had laid a blue and white gingham tablecloth over the bed, and Lexa sat down on the other side. "What'd ya bring?"

"You're favorite."

"You didn't?"

"Not the fries, but I picked up an order from Rusty's of your favorite sandwich. Although it's probably better hot off the grill."

"Bacon, tomato and lettuce sandwich, with the special avocado sauce?"

"Yeah, chips instead of fries and all the ingredients are separate. I just have to put everything together."

Clarke opened the cooler next to her and pulled everything out all of the items from separate plastic containers. She quickly put two sandwiches together, and Lexa opened them each a bottle of water. Lexa wasn't in the mood for alcohol tonight.

Clarke handed Lexa her plate and the edge of her lips were turned down. "Sorry, it's the best I could do." Lexa almost got whiplash with how suddenly Clarke's mood changed. It wasn't her period; it was something else was on her mind.

Lexa grabbed her sandwich and took a bite. With a full mouth and with all of her heart. "It's perfect, Clarke." Cover her lips by grabbing some chips and shoveling them into her mouth.

Clarke took a timid bite and looked away.

"Something eating at you? Spill it, Griffin."

Clarke pursed her lips. Like she didn't want to say what her heart was feeling and then it all pour out. "What if you get famous?"

Lexa tutted and shooked her head and took another bite. "It's only a few minutes of film for a very forgettable character. I can swear to you that's never going to happen."

"I saw what you looked like, damn your gorgeous. Of course, I knew that the first time I ever saw you."

"Hey, where's this coming from?"

Clarke put her sandwich aside and grabbed some chips. "Just how your dad went on today. He's really proud of you and thinks that you are going to become a movie star, and I mean I am proud too. I really am, honey. It's just that I don't want you to change if this becomes something more for you."

"It won't. Listen, Julie, as screwed up as she was and will never see the light a day again was right around how ordinary I am. Heck, the other actors I worked with today are a hell of a lot prettier than I am."

Clarke shook her head. "I just wonder what you see when you look in a mirror sometimes."

"Isn't more than the mirror, Clarke?"

Lexa was itching to pull out the promise ring and give to Clarke. To help her not be insecure about this new facet of her life. Pausing, no this wasn't their lives it was just for this one weekend. In her heart, this wasn't how she planned to give it to her. She was hoping next month when they are in Hawaii she would give it to her. She only had a few of the details worked out and wanted to make this right for Clarke.

"I know it's just." Lexa put her fingers over Clarke's lips.

"Remember a while back you told me you only liked me, even though I was the only woman you've ever been with?"

"Yes, I recall." Clarke picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

"It kind of frightened and made me happy. One that I wasn't just a fling for you and the other, that you like me at all. I'm still that same woman, Clarke."

Clarke just kept herself from crying. "Damn, I'm sorry for being afraid."

"Please, it's really okay. So about this film. Don't worry about it; I'm with you through thick and thin." And that was as close as she dared to go without getting on her knees and proposing to her in a Super 8 motel in this tiny city of Barstow.

~~~

"I still feel kind of grungy, Clarke."

"You don't look grungy."

"I guess."

"We don't have to do anything tonight, babe. I just wanted to admire your artwork a little longer."

"Okay."

Instead of doing that admiring, Lexa sat against the headboard alone and looked at the closed bathroom door. That last bit of a conversation they had was well over a half hour ago. That was the last thing Clarke said before she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Lexa was a little disappointed then remember to set her alarm. By, now both of them would have been naked, but she still had on her clothes on to her frustration. Even after their talk and cleared the air, there was an awkward silence between them. With Clarke taking more than a lot of time in the bathroom with the door closed.

Lexa was resting against their pillows and tapped her fingers against the clean sheets shaking her head and grateful that Clarke was thoughtful to bring a bit of their stuff with her. Not that she was a complete germaphobe, just that she had mentioned about staying in a motel and would be missing home. It was silly at the time, but she was talking about Clarke, not their sheets.

Finally, it sounded like Clarke finished and Lexa saw the light in the bathroom flicked off from under the door before she opened it. When Clarke stepped out, Lexa sucked in a breath. Her tongue came out of her mouth and began to drool. Clarke was naked and neatly trimmed with a small patch of dark blond hair just covering her pubis and nothing more, and all the air escaped Lexa's lungs.

Lexa felt a pulsing heat over her entire body and scooted out of her shorts and yanked her tank top over her head and tossed it to the floor. Clarke's knee pressed down on the mattress and Lexa whimpered.

"Clarke, I..."

"Shh." Clarke began to crawl the rest of the way on the bed and pulled at Lexa's legs, shifting her down and moved the pillows aside and planted herself on Lexa's hips. "You like what you see?" Clarke was already dripping and swollen.

 _Holy, damn sweet mother of all things that make me happy I am gay. Yes, oh yes, oh yes._ Lust filled her mind, and she could only make her mouth breathe out a shaky. "Uh huh _._ "

Clarke's nails were polished black. That was new. Usually, she would go with a pale pink. Demure and proper for a doctor. Now it was sultry Clarke, who became seductive and like she wanted to eat her up. Lexa discreetly looked at the time. It was nearly one-thirty. Oh well. She's gone to work on less sleep. Tomorrow she'd knew damn well she would have time to rest. Lexa wouldn't give up one moment to make love to Clarke. She could sleep later.

Clarke ran her fingers around her nipples and pressed both thumbs against her peaks. Wetness leaked out from Clarke's center dripped on her belly. _Damn._ Clarke is going to wreck her tonight. Then she pinched, and Lexa's hips thrust up into Clarke's sex, and she hissed loudly, "God Clarke."

Clarke leaned over and whispered into her ear, "The walls are thin babe, so if we get too loud, Anya might hear."

She didn't care. Lexa pushed her face over and ducked down to capture Clarke's lips. Turning her over and fitting her body between her legs and thrust her mound into the slick of her bare labia. Clarke's lips arched up to her mouth. She was so wet and was soaking her short curls. Lexa was wondering if it was possible to climax by just feeling her wetness that was now soaking her clit.

Lexa wasn't sure what she wanted to do first. Let her ride her leg would feel good, just as running her fingers along her swollen lips and pushing inside. Lexa knew what she wanted. To between her legs and her face buried. She took in a breath and slowed everything down. Starting with Clarke's lips, she began to worship them. Caressing the softness with her tongue, asking to be invited inside. When she pulled back Clarke's eyes grew dark. She smiled. God how she loved when she gave her that look. She kissed her once more and placed bites on her neck and loving her shoulders as she surged over her. Insistent hands on her shoulders are coaxing her down, and she flipped her hair over one tattooed arm and moved toward Clarke's sex. But, not before she placed kisses on each neglected breast. Sweat began to rise in the center of Clarke's chest as she licked her way down to her sex. When she wrapped her arms around Clarke's legs and laid them on her body, they stood out against the lightly tanned skin of Clarke's stomach. They looked stronger, pumped even. It was how the tattoos were laid down to give that illusion, but damn it looked hot.

Clarke remained silent. She could be really modest at times. That she didn't want Anya to hear us make love was sweet. Lexa remembered on the trip over here and would have to confess that Anya saw her breast. So being loud now, wouldn't really shock her. Plus, Lexa didn't want her to be silent and wanted to taste her because between her legs she could see how she was glistening and her clit was out of its hood. Lexa's sex started to throb, and she gazed up at Clarke who watched and waited until she stuck the tip of her tongue out and flicked her clit once. Clarke's eyes slammed shut and went to cry out but put her hand over her mouth; muffling the sound.

"Clarke, please I want to hear you." She removed her hand from her mouth and watched Lexa again. This time Lexa flattened her tongue and licked her entire length.

"Fuck me, Lexa!" Okay, that was loud and unexpected. Clarke's sex was beautiful. Before and after. Her skin was soft, full and growing slick and she licked her again, and Clarke groaned out a low rumbling. "Mmm."

She completely pulled away from Clarke and sat back on her knees. Clarke cried out until Lexa pulled her upright and they change positions. Lexa was on her back and wrapped her hair in a loose ponytail and put behind her back so it wouldn't get kneeled on. "Come here."

Clarke hesitated a half-second a bent over to kiss Lexa, licking her lips at her taste and crawled up and over her face. The light on the table across from the bed was still on, and the outline of Clarke's body appeared like a glowing angel before her as the light passed through and illuminating her hair to spun golden locks.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's hips and pulled her down. As Clarke settle over her mouth, she cried out when her tongue plunged inside of her. Grabbing hold of Lexa's arms and pulling them up to cup her breasts. Lexa took over and rubbed her thumbs over her nipples. Clarke gripped her arms and held on for the ride. Lexa's kissed around the inside her legs, bathing them with her tongue. Clarke tastes clean, and her scent was filling her lungs. Drinking up her spill and edge her chin up to ask Clarke to move back.

Clarke's chest was heaving, and she was holding onto her tattooed cover arms tightly. "Why did you stop?"

"I need one of my hands." Clarke released one of them, and Lexa reached inside of her hips and pulled her lips apart and flicked a couple of times over her swollen clit.

"Yes," Clarke hissed and grabbed Lexa's head and started to roll against her tongue. Lexa kept her tongue firm so Clarke could set her pace. "Just like that." Her eyes now closed and rock gently.

Clarke was close. Lexa dearly wanted to lick the slick that coated her chin and neck, but flicked her tongue across her clit and held still as Clarke drew near. Now her pace was firm and on the edge of floating in an explosion of warmth. Crying out when she fell over and jerked against her tongue, and Lexa let go and plunged into her core. Lexa loved her with all of her heart and breathed into all that was Clarke and whispered will you marry me?

~~~

Clarke groaned against her back when her alarm went off the next morning and Lexa reached out for it, but it was on the other side. Crawling over Clarke causing her to jostle her around and getting a light tap on the butt.

"No." Clarke pulled her down into a warm embrace and held on for dear life. "I don't want you to leave yet."

"Clarke I have to go. I barely have an hour to take a shower and get on the road." Lexa managed to free herself from Clarke after her morning kiss.

"I'll fix you some coffee," Clarke said with a yawn.

"Thanks." When Lexa stepped into the bathroom and flipped on the light, she blinked her eyes against the brightness and saw the love bites on her neck. "Oh shit." Clarke had marked her and Anya's gonna to be pissed. Her hair was still pretty straight, but soon as she washed and dried it, the waves would return. Anya was right, the tattoos came off quickly with the soap and water, but the washcloth didn't fair to well. This would a record shower for her, which was hard because of her hair. But, since it was straight she smoothed the shampoo over it, as well as the rinse. Maybe it wouldn't take forever to comb out the tangles. There wouldn't be enough time to dry.

Lexa stepped out of the shower with a towel around her waist and comb in her hand. A steaming cup of coffee was waiting for her and sat down on the edge of the bed and took a sip. It was perfect. Clarke tucked back in bed and trying valiantly to keep her eyes open. They didn't speak, but they watched each other as she quickly combed out her hair. Sometimes they'd have quiet, silent moments like this. Completely aware of one another, but just living quietly together. No words were needed. Finally, Clarke's eyes closed and Lexa wanted nothing more than to crawl back in bed with her, to hell with Anya's film.

Lexa dressed quietly and got her gear together and bent over Clarke and kissed her temple.

Sleepy blue eyes blinked opened. "Hmm. You're leaving?"

"Yeah, it's almost six. Anya will be waiting. We probably won't be filming for awhile if you want to sleep in and relax."

"No, I'll get up soon and head over. I'd kind of like to see the process of how the makeup people fix you up."

"I'd love for you to come." Clarke gave her a look and giggled softly. "You have a dirty mind."

"That you love."

"That's true." A knock on the door was her signal. "Okay, that's for me."

"Lexa?"

"What?"

"Sorry, about my love bites."

"I'm not." Lexa bent over again and gave her kiss on her nose. "See you soon."

~~~

The sun was just coming up, and the door next to their room opened. It wasn't Anya is was Rachel and she gave her little wave and got into a waiting car and left. Anya tapped her horn to get her attention, and she got inside.

"Damn, I sure hope you got some sleep," Anya said as she eyed Clarke's contribution to her neck.

"Enough. Say, I think I owe you an apology for last night."

"I don't understand."

"You know, the walls are paper thin, and Clarke was really loud last night."

"Please, do not tell me about your sex life. Geez, I haven't had anything to eat yet. I didn't hear a thing; I was in another room over, if anyone heard it was probably Rachel.

"Oops, sorry." She really wasn't, and maybe she was a little proud of having a very healthy sex life and made a note not to mention to Clarke that a movie star might have heard her come. Her eyes grew heavy and reclined her seat to rest them for a moment. What she just said to Anya about Clarke played in a loop in her head, when she realized she was over sharing with Anya. It was the Clarke effect. Making her tongue loose. Okay, lesson learn. Stop beating yourself up. Just keep your mouth closed, about the one person in your life that means to most you beside her family and friends.

"It's like I can hear the gears spinning in your head."

"Why you'd say that."

"You're tapping your fingers against your legs like you're beating a drum." Lexa immediately still her fingers.

Lexa pulled her seat back up. "Clarke thinks I might get famous or something, which I told her was impossible. I believe that we worked it out and I was tempted to give Clarke a ring I got for her."

"You what?"

"Son of a bitch. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Are you going to ask Clarke to marry you?"

"It's more like a promise ring. That I belong to her."

Anya huffed. "Shit girl, you guys just bought a house. It's pretty clear you belong to her."

"Other people give rings."

Anya shooked her head and sniffed. "I guess you know what you're doing. Hell, you're farther along in your relationship than any of my other friends. You know, a ring is a pretty good idea and well Clarke is a wonderful woman."

Lexa almost wanted to cry. Anya was tough at times. Tough, but loving. "Next month when we're on vacation in Hawaii, I'm planning how I will do it, and now that you know, maybe you can help me out. But, please whatever you do, don't tell Clarke."

"My lips are sealed as opposed to your flapping lips." Anya laughed at her joke and Lexa reclined her seat and closed her eyes.

~~~

Clarke kept discreetly out of Lexa's eyesight after it was becoming apparent Lexa couldn't function with her eyes on her. It happened slowly, and nobody said a word to her, but she felt her embarrassment showed on her face. It also could have been the heat. Anya was right about how day scenes are hard. The lighting was an issue, and heat caused some equipment fail, and the director was sweating and call for breaks the let everyone cool down. "Okay folks. Let's try and get through in one shoot. I know I'm asking a lot of you today. I know and believe all of you can dig this one out, and we can get out of this god awful heat."

Anya brought Lexa another bottle of water while she changed into another shirt after they reapplied her squibs. "How are you holding up?"

"Just really hot."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Have you seen Clarke?"

"I think she went back to her car and turned the air on. She looked a little red in the face. Can blame her. That's where I'd be."

"Yeah, me too."

Jeffery, the technical assistant, called out. "Five minutes."

"Okay, that's you."

"Anya?"

"Thanks for thinking of me, for this part."

"It was made for you."

Anya was right. There was something about the character she played that reminded her of herself. Her quirky sense of humor and will to live. Having a desire in music, like the love she felt for Clarke, it was hard to put a name on it, but she was beginning to understand Rai.

~~~

Rai lay bleeding against the wall of the gas station. The man that took her hostage lay dead on the ground at her feet. Slowly Detective Sparks walked up to his body and kicked his gun away. Bending down and feeling his neck for a pulse.

"He's dead, Jim." Lexa bit the inside her cheek. Every time she said that line, her eyes would water wanting to laugh at the old Star Trek reference. It was a running joke in this movie. Subtle Easter eggs for the viewer.

Rai coughed, and blood poured out of her mouth. She was close to death and rolled her head back and caught the eyes of the woman again.

"Hey, she's still alive." Her partner called for a bus.

"I was going to take a bus ride to Los Angeles. Sold my Harley so I'd have cash when I got to LA." Rai moaned and held on to her bleeding wound.

"Hey, shh. Save your strength." The detective pulled off her shirt and pushed against the wound in her stomach.

"In my backpack." Rai motion with her head and Sparks pulled it over to her. "Inside." Sparks reached inside and pulled out some clothes and few CDs. One with her name. "Keep it."

"I couldn't."

"Somebody has got to hear my music at least once."

The detective bit her lower lip and nodded. "Sure. I'd love to hear your music."

Rai picked Sparks hand and pulled her fingers to her lips. "Maybe at another time, right?"

"You hang on." The detective said, and she wiped some of the blood from her lips.

Rai coughed again. "I'm trying. It's like all my energy is seeping out of me, I can feel myself dying..." Pausing. "I don't even know your first name."

"It's Kerri."

Rai gave her a sad smiled and reached up cupped her chin, using the last of her strength and place and chaste kiss on her cheek.

In the distance, sirens signaled their approach and the camera back away from the scene to capture the ambulance pulling into the parking lot. The EMT's jumped from the vehicle and moved to the wounded woman. The camera continued panned backward as the scene played out.

"Cut. That's wrap folks." This time instead of cheering everyone began to break down the scene.

Rachel put out a hand to pull Lexa off the ground. "It's been nice working with Lexa."

Lexa grabbed her hand and stood and spat out the glob of fake blood. "Yeah, it was fun." Behind her, she saw Clarke approaching. "Rachel, I'd like to introduce you to my partner, Clarke Griffin, Clarke this is Rachel Cummings."

"Pleasure to meet you," Clarke said. She did look hot. "I'm sorry I could spend that much time in the heat."

"I'd have to say; this is one of the worst conditions I have worked in before. But, as they say in show business."

"Yeah," Lexa said. She didn't have a clue.

Behind Rachel and woman approached and grabbed her by the arm. Sweetly kissing her and she left with a wave.

"Oh?" Lexa said. "I guess that answers that question."

"You had a question?"

"Yeah." Lexa brought Clarke back to the trailer to changed back into her clothes and get out of the heat. "She mentioned something about hearing women crying out last night in the heat of passion and thought it was just the television; I'm guessing those two, tried to find the station it was broadcasting. She didn't know it was us."

Clarke laughed. "You didn't tell her?"

"Oh hell no. It was bad enough I had to kiss her and if she knew. Well, I guess she knows now, but..."

Clarke stopped her. "I'm really proud of you; you know that right?"

"Of course I do. I'm just sorry that you thought this might turn out to be something more."

"You don't think so?"

"No. It would be something I would have to say yes to and if you don't want me to change jobs, then I won't."

"Lexa I would never ask that of you."

"How about we just cross that bridge when we get there. Deal?"

Lexa put out her hand to shake. Clarke looked at it and pulled her into a hug. "Deal."


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke pulled Lexa back to bed by way of her finger hooked into her bathing suit bottom revealing her butt a couple of shades lighter than the rest of her body. The time in the sun had given her the start of a tan, and now Lexa's hair showed a few lighter streaks through her curls. Lexa sat back on the bed and allowed herself to fall with the momentum.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Clarke looked down at her bikini-clad partner.

Lexa gave her a shrug. "I was thinking of taking a swim and trying out my new suit," She said and gave her a sweet smile.

Clarke let her go with a whine and Lexa leap off the bed and made a dash for the bedroom door. "But, I'm not nearly done with you yet, and it's not even eight o'clock." Clarke poked out her lower lip, and Lexa stopped in place just at the threshold and melting her resolve, and making her shoulders slump. The force of Clarke's stare on her back was enough to get her to turn around. Clarke tilted her head and raised one eyebrow at how easy it was to coax her back to bed. Then gave her breathtaking smile when Lexa moved towards her. Clarke stopped her in place with one hand held up and gazed at her for a moment.

"What?"

"Give me second." Clarke made her wait and licked her lower lip while she watched her squirm now feeling a little self-conscious at how Clarke's eyes ran down the length of her body and then back up to her face, and they grew mischief. "Strip for me."

"I barely have anything on as it is, Clarke." Lexa laughed and turned around for her.

When weighing the thought diving in cold water or jumping back into bed with her warm partner wasn't even close, and if Clarke wanted her to strip for her, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

"True, but you see it's all in the presentation. I could give you high scores for your originality."

Growing intrigued, Lexa wondered what her partner would come up with this time. "You could? So, do these high scores win me something?" Lexa emphasizes the words with air-quotes.

"Indeed. Let me think." Clarke cracked her knuckles and contemplated. "How about your choice, you can do anything with my body anytime and anywhere. Oh, except right now doesn't count that's if we get that far and it's what you had that in mind."

"Of course it doesn't." Lexa couldn't complain. They've both very busy the past few weeks, and too tired to go beyond kissing and hugging until one or the other fell asleep. Both worked full time, and it was Sunday, her only day off to spend with Clarke. That Clarke was thinking about sex, she'd have to admit that's where her mind went to also. Though, this time she would sacrifice being intimate with her for something she wanted Clarke to do with her since they moved into their new home.

The entire time they've lived here, Clarke wouldn't leave the steps at the shallow end of the pool, and that's what she wanted. For Clarke to swim with her. Do a couple of laps and actually get her hair wet. At the moment she didn't want to give into soon. Take this fancy out with Clarke a little further.

"You drive a hard bargain, Dr. Griffin."

"I like the standing part you got going so far. Nice view. From here I see a nice pair of abs and your rock hard ass filling out your suit quite flawlessly."

Lexa crossed her arms over her chest causing her biceps to bulge a little.

Clarke gave her a hurt look. "You're not playing fair."

"How so?"

"You and your arms standing, looking all innocent right now Miss 'I work out in my spare time' Woods."

Lexa gave in, taking it down a notch and let arms relax at her sides. "Is this better?"

"They still look awesome."

In one of their spare bedrooms, Lexa made it into a gym but only got so far as to buy some weights and attach a mirror to the wall. Still a work in progress and caught her partner a couple of times trying out the smaller dumbbells and Lexa kept to herself when she saw her working out. Clarke was a bit self-conscious not wanting to bulk up; she just wanted to stay intoned. Lexa purchased some running shoes for Clarke, and they started taking walks and occasionally ran together in evenings when she got off work early.

Lexa waited for a moment and got an idea. "Wait, I'll be right back."

A _what the hell_ , followed Lexa as she closed the bathroom door. Her hair was a mess, and her face looked boring. She spent the next few minutes getting ready, brushing her teeth then combing her hair and thought of wrapping it up a bun and checked around in Clarke's makeup drawer and found a reasonably long eyebrow pencil to keep it in place. The idea she had when she was teasing Clarke; she could quickly let it down her hair with a flourish.

After washing her face and putting a little light lotion on then added a bit cherry chapstick to her lips. Lexa wrapped her terry cloth robe around her body and checked how she looked. She turned her head side to side and put her hands in the pockets and found her pair of glasses she misplaced the day before. Putting the glasses on her face and eyeing herself in the mirror.

"Perfect."

When Lexa stepped back into their bedroom, Clarke was writing in her notepad, she kept at her bed beside and added some mood music to take her clothes off with, and when she saw that she had added the robe, she gave her a wink and thumbs up.

At the low sounds of music in the background, Lexa moved across the floor and jutted out her hip and opened the robe away from Clarke and swung her head around and gave her what she hoped was a sultry look over her glasses. Lexa turned around and did a runway walk around the room and gave her a little peek at what was under the robe then closed it up again.

Lexa felt the pressure to step up her game and let the robe down to show little shoulders when she saw Clarke making more notes.

"Hmm, nice."

"No comments from the peanut gallery, you're distracting me."

"That's gonna cost you."

"Sorry."

Lexa moved to the bed and leaned one naked knee on the mattress then the other and let the robe fall off of her shoulder down past her waist and landed on the floor behind her. Clarke licked her lips and made more notes. Lexa waited until she looked her again and made a show of pushing her glasses back on her face and reached up to release her hair shaking her head and let it fall over her shoulders and let it cover her breasts. Whatever Lexa was doing on the fly made Clarke take more interest and needed to bump this up another notch. Laying one arm over her bathing suit top to her chest hidden, for now, she reached behind her back and released the hooks that held her top on she let the straps slide down her arms. Keeping herself covered from Clarke's searching eyes.

Lexa felt herself get wet from the look Clarke gave her, combined with the soft music. The way that Clarke's eyes fixed on her body made her come alive. She almost wanted to give up and just get naked and pounce on her body, but she'd lose this game of will. Lexa kept her breast covered but let the straps fall further down her arms until she slipped all the way off.

Clarke used the pad to fan herself. It was time to go in for the kill, Lexa stood up and let her top drop to her hands and looped a strap around her finger and flung at Clarke's head. It didn't reach her before Clarke snatched out of the air and tossed it over her shoulder. Lexa covered her breasts with one arm, and she shook her head until her hair fell over her back.

Clarke sucked in a breath and let her legs wag open, giving a little show of her own. Lexa's eyes zeroed in on her sex. Oh, God she already wet and swollen. Their game turned into quite a challenge, and she didn't quite figure out how she was going to get out of her bottoms while standing on the bed without looking ridiculous and thought why not leave them on a little longer and then threw that idea away as it kind of defeated the whole purpose. Instead, she stood over Clarke's body and let her hair fall forward. Then tossed her hair over her back and the momentum the weight of her hair caused Lexa to go unbalanced, and she fell backward and tumbled over landing half on the bed and partway on the floor with a thud causing her glasses to hang off of one ear.

"Oh my god are you all right?" Clarke jumped and began crawling to her and Lexa waved her off. Clarke was valiantly trying not to laugh holding her hand over her mouth as Lexa picked her dignity off the ground and crawled back on the bed and laid by her side with a thump.

"I guess I don't have what it takes to strip properly for you Clarke." There was no way she would give her good scores after falling like an idiot. Lexa took off her glasses the rest of the way off and lost them in the sheets and buried face into her side and wrapped her arm around Clarke's hips, still quite embarrassed.

"You looked really cute."

"I didn't want to be cute, Clarke. I wanted to look sexy." Lexa mumbled.

"Cute and sexy. There both interchangeable in my book when it comes to you. See."

Clarke held up her pad and showed her score before she fell. Clarke gave her points for adding the robe and hairstyle. More for the teasing shy coquette school teacher.

Lexa grabbed the pad and leaned up on her elbows and studied her neat handwriting. Rereading the words a few times and the cute little drawings Clarke made on the side. One was a rough sketch of Clarke's version of a buff little Doodlebug with long dark hair in a tiny bathing suit. It caught Lexa off guard, and something overwhelming pricked the back of her eyes, and she felt a surge of feelings for Clarke so intense and profound she drop the pad and pushed her face tighter against her side and tried to hold back her tears and failed miserably.

It took a few seconds for Clarke to realized she started to cry. "Hey, did you hurt yourself?"

Lexa couldn't answer and held her tighter. Clarke didn't probe and just laid her arm over her back and used her other hand to stroke her head. "Shh, it's all right. Where okay, right?"

What was going on with me? For a split second after seeing Clarke's drawing a thousand thoughts flew through my brain. I landed on the last thought of the most indescribable luck I was gifted. It hit me hard in a very deep place in my heart that I had never felt before.

Lexa's nose started to run, and she pulled back and saw the concerned look on Clarke's face. "Sorry, it's just." She sniffed again, and Clarke pulled her up and laid her on her chest. They were quiet as she tried to stem the flow of mucus threatening to come out of her nose. Clarke sensed her distress and reached for a tissue by the side of the bed.

"I love you too, Lexa." Lexa wiped her nose and took in another shaky breath. "You're not starting your period are you?"

Lexa laughed and blew out a snot bubble from her nose. Quickly wiping away but Clarke saw and laugh with her. "No, it's not that. I can't put into words sometimes just how I feel about you. And saying I love you, and I really do with all my heart, at times doesn't seem sufficient. Maybe my mind made me stop for a moment and remind me that I should never, ever take you for granted."

"It's happened to me more than once when I think about you. It's that, crying uncontrollably but always with very happy tears. I remember, heck it wasn't even that long ago I had an appointment with one of my older patients for a check-up. She was grandfathered in from the doctor I replaced. She's sort of on the cusp of getting a general practitioner because of her age and because she's nearly nineteen years old. I treated her before for other ailments and this would the last time I would see her. I got the impression early on that she was hiding something."

Lexa leaned up and got more comfortable against Clarke.

"She was pretty excited about leaving home for the first time heading to college and is really happy about the move, etc. You know the drill. Getting out under your parents rule. It was my annual update, the typical patient questionnaire which of course you know includes her sexual practices. I surely thought she'd become more sexually active like my older patients and I asked if that was something she was concerned. She shut down and couldn't talk anymore and tried to rush through my questions. But, before leaving she did let me know that she didn't know what to do and didn't have anyone to talk about what she was feeling. So, putting two and two together I asked if was a boy and she said no. No boy, she thought that she might like girls. I let her know anytime she wanted to talk about it I was here for her and I gave her my private line for work. I just felt a sort of kinship with her. It made me think of my life and what has happened over the past few months between us."

"What made you cry?"

"I got angry. That this is fucking 2017, and our children are still afraid to come out in whatever shape or form they identify as and here I am going on twenty-seven and didn't have a clue when it happened to me. It was because didn't have to go through that awkward stage. I just took control over my life and made my own decisions. I guess to know that other people aren't so lucky, made me feel blessed and overwhelmed. Although, I didn't have any snot bubbles."

Lexa poked her in the side. "So, I guess I didn't win, huh?" Lexa gave her the best puppy dogs eyes she could muster.

"Are you kidding? You won, babe. Hands down when I saw your glasses, nicely done."

"Thanks, Clarke."

"You earned it." Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek and pulled the sheet over her shoulders and snuggled closer. Their bodies in sync and they relax further in their bed just to rest for a few minutes more. They woke up an over an hour later

~~~

Clarke pulled out the container of water from the microwave when it completed its heating cycle then poured in a cup of sugar. The sugar quickly melted and turned into a simple syrup. Stirring as she watched Lexa from the kitchen window. She was in the pool, floating on a vibrant rainbow colored raft under a shade tree covering the deep end wearing her new multicolored bikini and a pair sporty sunglasses. Her long dark hair trailed behind her in the aqua blue water, while her arms made circles in the water as she relaxed.

A large orange butterfly fluttered around the flower bed lining the pool and then moved over to her partner lazily floating form. Lexa didn't have a care in the world and must be unaware as it flitted over her head then suddenly lit on her belly causing her to jump and almost fall off the raft, dislodging the insect. Clarke snickered and watched as Lexa held up a wet finger and shook it when she spotted her guest. The butterfly hovered just near her digit and then flew away back to the flowers and then over the fence. Lexa laid her hand back down in the water and started drifting again.

Lexa's new swimming suit was a gift this morning. She complained awhile back about not being able to find her old suit from the move to the new house and didn't have the time to get the mall and buy a new one and wore a pair of cut-offs and a sports bra. Lexa could be adorable in anything, and her outfit was cute but a bitch to get off soaking wet. One evening while they played around in the shallow end of the pool, she got frisky and tried to take off Lexa's shorts and caught her short hairs in the zipper. Lexa yelped at the sudden sharp pain and pushed her hands away. It was killing the mood as she struggled to free herself. It was really stuck, and the pants were tight. Lexa's solution was to step out into the deep end of the pool and took a deep breath and went under the water. Clarke could see her by the pool light as she struggled to gently pull down the zipper without ripping out hair and skin. Her body floated until she rested on her back on the bottom and finally, the zipper gave way. Lexa must have screamed because a bunch of bubbles came to the surface and as she pushed herself upward and yanked them off and tossed the pair of shorts into a wet soggy thud on the pavers.

Clarke overnighted an express delivery of a couple of bathing suits the next morning. No need to go to the stores because they were already putting out their fall clothes with this the first week of September it would be impossible to find any available and the off the lucky chance they would even be cute. Clarke smiled remember how Lexa blushed when she opened the gift this morning and quickly put it on and tried to rush out of the bedroom to try out her new suit in the water. Clarke grabbed her and pulled her back down.

Clarke like that Lexa readily went along with her hair brain ideas and their playtime this morning was fun until Lexa got serious and tucked her face into her body. Lexa didn't often cry, mostly when she was in pain and yes she got teary-eyed at movies, today was different. Clarke made a few quick notes for her journal about what happened between them and made breakfast after they finally got up. Never wanting to forget this day.

It was six months to the day they met. Meeting and making love with a woman she just met for the first time and falling hard. It changed everything she ever believed about love. She always felt that love was unattainable in a complicated practical world and maybe if she hadn't met Lexa she would have settled on something less just not to be alone. Of course, she could admit her experience with men wasn't completely horrible, with the one exception, but it was never like this.

She loved how Lexa never changed as she grew to experience more things with her. What came to them very unexpectedly was Lexa's small part in Anya's film. Lexa came home excited and animatedly told her about falling into this role. She was excited for Lexa, but at the same time it bothered her and decided to keep it herself. Clarke wasn't sure why at the time it scared her so much, other than she loves Lexa with all her heart and thought that maybe someone would take advantage of her sweet nature. What convinced her to settle down was just to let the process work out and give the space Lexa needed to grow. They came out on the other end of this experience stronger and more in love.

Lexa was one of the most thoughtful and trusting people she had ever met. You couldn't even say it was a weakness once she got to know her. Clarke grew to respect her and also want to protect her. Hince her trepidation. With all that they had been through these past few months, it was natural to want to support each other, as it should be. Lexa had been that something special missing in her life. Lexa was the complete package. Clarke thanked every deity that made this possible to find what she felt was her true love.

At the beginning of their relationship, she kept a journal of everything they shared together. Her thoughts about the changes she was feeling and experiences she was going through. But, maybe not change, more like something woke up inside of her when she first saw Lexa's startled face those many months ago. She had to laugh at herself. She probably mirrored her same expression. It was awe and wonder and where have you been all my life?

Clarke cut a half dozen lemons in two and began squishing them her new kitchen appliance from a big box store. While out shopping for new kitchen stuff, Lexa told her the story of her lemonade stand when she was seven where she made a cool fifteen bucks, and it went towards her first bike. Clarke took notes in her head for another story for her journal.

Lexa, eager to show her parents how responsible she was when she came up with this idea all by herself. Her childhood backyard held a large Meyer lemon tree. Its branches held heavy with dozens of ripe yellow fruit year round that her dad helped her pick and mother showed her how to make the lemonade. Her dad set up a stand using their redwood picnic table, and Lexa made the sign. After a fruitful afternoon, she had a half a dozen dollars bills and a bunch of coins. Her dad let her count it up, and it came to fourteen dollars and seventy-five cents. Her dad rounded off the dollar making it cool fifteen. That following Sunday her father took Lexa to the store and got her first bike and promptly crashed into a pole at school the next Monday saying hi to one of her friends as she showed off. The bike was never the same because the lights never worked again, even after hours her father spent trying to repair the damage. As Lexa retold this story, reliving it again through her childhood eyes, Clarke could picture her worried face, bringing home her now ruined bike. Her parents took in stride. Her father made her understand that it was an accident and they were not mad at her. Just thankful she didn't get hurt.

Now lemons from the very tree she was using for today's refreshment.

Clarke finished making the drinks and setting it aside and made them a couple of burritos from leftovers from the night before. With a tray in hand and almost out the door, her phone started to ring.

"Great timing. Yes, really great timing," Clarke said when she saw the caller. "Hi, Mom."

"Clarke it's been forever. I got your message about the condos on the beach in Hawaii, and I've made arrangements to have the place aired out and ready for your visit. I just wish I could meet you there."

"I appreciate it mom and thanks. It'll be the first time for Lexa and her parents."

"Well, it's been long for you too, honey. After all that unpleasant business this year, I just knew you had to get away from the city."

"Yeah, your right it's been awhile for me as well." Her mother wouldn't ask her for details. Clarke tried to share with her what she was feeling and what they went through. But her mother would politely change the subject, and Clarke got the hint right away. They may have gotten a little closer, but they had miles to go. "Just send me the bill, and I'll take care of arranging for cleaning it up after we leave for home."

"Nonsense Clarke. It's on me. I want to make up with Lexa. I was awful with her in the beginning."

Clarke was struck dumb and almost didn't know what to say, "Thank you, mom. That means a lot to me, but you don't have to pay for it."

"I insist. You're never too old to learn something new and hold on to what you got, Clarke. I don't want ever to lose you."

Wow, that was as close to the line her mother ever got, and the room got a little blurry, and she sniffed. "You better stop, or I'm going to start crying."

Her mother laughed gently. "Well, that's better than having you be mad at me all time."

"I wasn't mad at you all of the time." Clarke drawled and pushed down her happy tears.

"It's okay to admit it, honey. A mother sometimes has blinders on when it comes to their children. And if you and Lexa ever decided to have kids, then you'll understand."

"I think will probably start off with the four-legged furry kind."

In the background of her mother's phone, she could hear announcements. "My train is here. I hope you all will have fun and please tell Lexa I said hello."

"You got it, mom." Clarke paused and then added, "I love you, Mom."

She heard her mother take a breath. "I love you too."

After hanging up and picking up the tray, she moved outside next to the pool. "I hope you're hungry for lunch."

Lexa lifted her sunglasses from her eyes. "You bet." Taking them off and slipped into the water and swam until she came up just to the edge and placed her hands on the side of the pool and easily lifted herself out. Lexa didn't bother to dry off and went to her side and pulled her into a wet hug.

"Hmm. You feel toasty. Maybe I should dunk you in the pool."

"Maybe later. Mom called. She's okay with all of us staying at her condos in Hawaii."

"Wow. You told your, mom, we're going to pay for everything right?"

"Mom says it's her treat. I think that she wants to make it up to you."

Lexa was stunned and little embarrassed. "Well, you've got to let me pay for everything else."

"Fifty-fifty babe."

Lexa took a drink of the lemonade, and she screwed up her face up.

"You don't like?"

"No, I do. It's just lemons always make my mouth water."

"Maybe I can make you something else then."

"No, really Clarke I like it a lot. See." Lexa made an over exaggeration enjoying face.

"You're a punk."

"You've been hanging out with Anya too much."

"Eat your lunch."

~~~

Lexa lounge next to the pool with Clarke waiting at least a half hour to let her food settle even though Clarke said it wasn't necessary, Lexa did it anyway. It was a doublewide lounge chair with a large umbrella covering them from the sun's rays. Because who really wants to continue putting on sunscreen all day long. Clarke did and made it easier by including all of the hard places to reach for her, and she did in kind to her babe's lighter skin.

Clarke tipped her foot over to brush her toes. "You're a tease with your new suit. I really like the colors; they really bring out your eyes."

"Me too, except I think I attracted the local flying insects that live in our backyard."

"You're attracting this one sitting right next to you." Clarke started to buzzed and scooted closer. "I'm sure glad you talk me into buying this house."

"Me too. Now it's your turn to get wet." Lexa finished her second glass of lemonade and pulled Clarke out of her chair and walked backward until she was at the edge of the pool.

Clarke held on to her afraid she was going to pull her in. They had words about it before. Nothing serious, but Clarke wanted to choose when to get in. She just wasn't ready yet. The other reason, she hadn't told Lexa she never learned to swim properly. She was able to fake it by just standing in the shallow in and move her arms around.

"Please don't pull me in just yet," Clarke pleaded with her.

Lexa relented and dropped her hands and kissed her before she turned around and dove into the water like she was a professional swimmer and hardly making a splash.

Lexa held her breath as she jumped into the water. She dearly wanted to bring Clarke with her, but Clarke was always hesitant to go too far over her shoulders. And like a bolt out of the blue, it finally dawned on her why Clarke always seems afraid. She doesn't know how to swim. Lexa came up from the bottom of the pool and spun around watching as Clarke waited by the edge.

Well, that's just something we're going to have to remedy. It was essential on their trip that Clarke knew how to swim.

Lexa came up on the other side of the pool and reached up for the diving broad and turned around. Clarke carefully stepped into the water and sat down on the second step. It pained Lexa to see her so afraid and wondered if she didn't like the water why did she agree to buy this house with her.

Lexa released the board and swam under the water opening up her eyes and gently grabbing her legs and pulling herself up and sat down beside her. "It's warmer today, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Clarke laughed. "You're kidding?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Like you haven't seen every part of me. Okay, ask your personal question."

Lexa put her hands together in front of her and squeezed, squirting her with some water and asked, "Do you know how to swim?"

"Yes, and no."

"I don't understand."

"That's not completely true. Yes, I understand the concept of swimming of kicking your legs, moving your arms while holding your breath. It's just that I've always been uncoordinated. I didn't have access to a pool when I was younger, and one awful time I inhaled a bunch of lake water when I swam, and it put me off of the sport."

"Wow, Clarke I'm sorry. It's just if you felt that way then why did you agree to buy this house with me."

"Because it's lovely and perfect for us and maybe someday I'll get over being scared to swim."

"But, still I didn't need a pool. I mean I really love that we do. It's just not worth if you can't enjoy it with me." Lexa leaned her head against Clarke's shoulder.

"It's not a big deal, Lexa."

Oh, yes it is. If Clarke only knew.

The ringing of Clarke's phone brought them out of their conversation. Clarke retrieved it from the lounge chair let out a frustrated sigh when she saw the caller. "I've got to take this inside."

"Okay." Lexa watched her leave, picking up her wrap and tray and going inside. Lexa dove back into the water and wrangled her body on her raft again, thinking the caller was probably somebody from Clarke's work.

Lexa flipped over on her stomach and starting paddling from one end of the pool to the other. She did a few laps and came to only one conclusion; she had a mission to help her learn how to swim safely. It was essential that Clarke knows how before their vacation. Lexa final solution of giving Clarke a ring involves snorkeling and giving her the ring under the water while taking pictures of the beautiful fish. It still sounded pretty lame in her head and knew needed more work. It happened to be the third idea she came up in her quest.

After her tenth lap, Clarke returned to the pool and stepped down into the water and pulled herself along with her arms further in the water she'd even gone and met Lexa in the middle. Grabbing the edge the raft and put her head next to Lexa's and whispered in her ear.

"Please don't be mad."

~~~

"I'm not mad, for the umpteenth time. It's really okay. It's just I've got to move some of my stuff out of the spare bedroom. I'll just keep it in the weight room for now." Lexa pulled out a couple of boxes from the corner of the room and took them to the next room over and shoved them into a closet. All of Clarke's stuff was labeled neatly, taped shut and was presently using all of the space available in the spare's closet. Lexa had meant to go through her junk and get rid of some stuff but just didn't get around to it yet.

"It's just I couldn't say no."

"I understand Clarke." Lexa went back for more boxes.

That was the other thing that bugged Lexa. Clarke was sitting on her old bed that they were using in the spare bedroom. It held a lot of fond memories of them together and to have a stranger sleep on Clarke's bed made it seem tainted somehow. It was pretty juvenile, and she couldn't let it go for the moment.

"I should have asked you first." Clarke picked at the comforter unsure of how to handle her slightly perturbed partner.

"Just remember for next time, okay." Lexa caught Clarke's eyes and saw a little hurt behind them. It felt horrible and wanted to retract what she just said. No, she wasn't mad. But, letting a perfect stranger sleep in their house for the next week was something that needed discussion beforehand. "What's her name again?"

"Corrine Jacobs. She's the girl I told you about this morning. I probably jinx myself when I brought her up this morning."

"That's superstitious Clarke, not possible. The random events are not necessarily random when weighed against the chance encounter for a person which you have been in contact before, and you've given them your number. It was just a coincidence."

"Damn, you almost sounded like Fox Mulder for a moment." Clarke tried to make light of the situation drawing a frown from Lexa. They'd just watched a couple of X-Files episodes on Netflix a few days before, hence the reference. "You look mad."

"Errg. Clarke, come here." Lexa grabbed her hand and took her upstairs. Motioning to Clarke to sit on the bed. "I am not mad. I'm glad you're helping out this kid. It's just we don't know anything about her, you just know her from her office visits."

Clarke leaned back against her hands and shook her head. "You think she is going to come here and steal us blind or something?

Lexa slumped her shoulders. "No. It's just..."

"How about this. I'll replace anything that gets broken or stolen; I'll put a passcode on the computer and lock the doors we don't want her in. Good enough? Oh and if you come up with anything else, just write it down. I've got to take a shower and go to the store for dinner before she shows up." Clarke was off the bed before Lexa could say anything and the bathroom door shut with a little bit more force than necessary.

Lexa felt hot and itchy all over her body. "Son of a bitch." Lexa stomped around the room. "Fuckity fuck, fuck, fuck. Well just don't stand there, go after her you dope."

Lexa grabbed the doorknob holding it for a second and praying Clarke didn't lock. It twisted, and she let out her breath. Before entering Lexa stripped out of her clothes and crossed herself and stepped inside.

"Can I join you?"

Clarke was still in her suit leaning against the counter and looking at herself in the mirror and glanced up. Lexa felt underdressed, self-consciously so.

"Sure, you can use this shower and use the one downstairs. Just let me get my soap."

"Clarke." Lexa moved up behind her and tentatively wrapped her arms around her middle and leaned her head on her shoulder. Turning and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

Clarke looked up and watched Lexa face from the mirror. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, you're right, I should have asked you first."

"Let's just move on to the next step. Let's get clean up and go to the store."

The tension between the melted and the frown on Clarke's face turned into a smile. She spun around in her arms. "I wish I could have seen you take off your bottoms before you fell off the bed." Lexa turned Clarke around and unfasten her bathing suit top and drop in the corner, Spinning her around again and hooking her thumbs in her bottom and slid them off and tossed them to join its mate.

"Well, I hadn't got to that part in my head, so it's just as well I fell."

~~~

Lexa loudly groaned when Clarke pushed her fingers deeper inside and lightly teased her clit with her palm. She missed the bench in Clarke's old apartment bathroom. Now Clarke had to wrap her leg around her back, and push her breasts against her body tight to her and kept her falling. "Close." Lexa hissed, and Clarke found her lips and explored her mouth with her tongue causing another loud moan. Clarke finally stopped teasing Lexa and moved her thumb to flick lightly against her clit then picked up a little faster until she saw stars. Lexa cried out against Clarke's lips as she came. Clarke slowed her thrusting yet keeping her fingers deep inside. Lexa walls were pulsing against them. There was a wet hot heat coming from her sex and coating Clarke's fingers, and she pushed inside again until Lexa grabbed her hand and held it still against her mound. "I can't take anymore."

Clarke pulled out, releasing her leg with a thump and caught her from falling. "That was fast."

Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke and ducked to find her lips kissing them just once and laid her head on her shoulder. "Wow, just wow Clarke."

"That must be a record for you."

"You should talk. It only took you, what forty seconds?" Lexa pulled her tighter to her body and a squeezed. Lexa finally released her and washed up again.

"Well when you make a girl wait for six days, seven hours and fifty minutes, what can I say."

"I say we hustle out of here. Your guest will be here soon."

"Shit, I forgot."

Lexa tossed Clarke a towel and grabbed one for her hair, putting it up and moved to the bedroom to finish drying off wrapping the towel around her body and walked over to the window to open it and air out the hot, humid air from the bathroom. Looking out over the backyard and not noticing right away that anything was amiss. When Lexa was about to return to the bathroom, she saw the large umbrella move and then a leg from a person poke out from underneath.

Lexa ducked out of the way and whispered. "Shit, Clarke someone's in our backyard."

Lexa started looking for some clothes in their closet and a weapon, picking up a Clarke high-heel shoe and giving it a look and tossed back towards the closet.

Clarke peaked outside as Lexa looked at her, hopping up and down trying to pull on a pair of shorts, and the person stood up. She was smoking and on the phone.

"That's her," Clarke said.

"What? How'd did she get inside the locked gate?" Clarke gave her a shrug. Now she even looked worried.

"Say here, and I'll find out what's going on. Clarke started to comb out her hair and only had her robe on.

"Clarke, please put something on."

She looked down at her body, and yeah, she was showing too much cleavage.

"Right."

Lexa watched the girl walk around her backyard, keeping out of sight if she were to stare her way. She didn't look all that young for nineteen but didn't seem dangerous. It was then when noticed the girl stubbing out her cigarette on their clean pavers made Lexa see red. Clarke can add that on her list, no smoking in the house. The girl turned when Clarke stepped out into the backyard and quickly picked up the butt and tucked into her pocket.

"Eww."

Clarke kept her distance. "That's good. Don't seem to friendly." Then the girl fell into her arms, and Clarke turned around as she patted her on the back and looked up at her watching and mouthed she was sorry and moved the girl inside the house.

"Fuck." Lexa felt like she was going to war. "Black, I need to wear black." First, it was her black Calvins, because this was putting her in a mood and also a tight black tank top, with a tiny logo Girls in green over one breast. A pair of ripped cut-offs jeans and her favorite sandals. "No braid today." She parted on one side and pulled all of her hair over one shoulder.

She tossed her comb on the counter and caught her reflection. Damn her face looked plain again. Lexa shut Clarke's makeup drawer and opened hers, just underneath. She didn't have as much stuff as Clarke, but it was enough to put on her war face. Black mascara for her eyes. Thicker this time. She remembered how Marci did her face and just repeated the steps.

After rubbing lotion on her arms and her legs. Lexa eyed herself. "Not bad Woods."

When she stepped out into the bedroom, it suddenly hit her, that she was, oh goddess, preening. To scare the girl and then what? She almost walked back to the bathroom to wipe everything off when Clarke called her from downstairs.

"Coming." Waiting for a beat and stopping to look in the mirror and asking herself. "Why does this feel like a really bad idea?"

~~~

Lexa felt ridiculous pushing the shopping cart while Corrine, no excuse me Corie was in front with Clarke picking out stuff for next week. Lexa made a note to accidentally forget to call her by her nickname just to piss her off. There was just something not right with this girl. What shocked her is that Clarke didn't seem to pick up on the red flags she was seeing.

For one thing, she looked a lot older than nineteen. It was more of a gut reaction than any facts. The girl seemed closer in age to both of them and was pretty fascinated with Clarke. Another thing was how the girl talked with Clarke. Not in the typical teenager style of language. More sophisticated for her age. Clarke carried on the conversation with Corrie and completely ignore the mule pushing the cart behind them.

"Lexa do you want strawberries too?"

"I don't..."

"We were thinking of having strawberry shortcake after dinner tonight."

 _We?_ "Sure, that sounds great." _What the fuck?_ Clarke doesn't even like strawberries that much. Why is she catering to everything this girl wants?

Corrie eyed Lexa and gave her smirk. A little too pleased with herself at getting what she wanting from Clarke's good nature. Lexa just glared back at her. Watching as Corrie asked for some soft drinks and her partner complied.

When Lexa first saw her, the girl was sitting on the kitchen counter and jumped down when she came in the room. Lexa made a note in her head to tell Clarke to tell her to knock off sitting on where they prepared food. She was a couple of inches shorter with short dark hair and piercing light brown eyes. Her lip and eyebrow were pierced and had a tattoo on one arm of an incomplete outline of what looked like some sort of beast and flowers for god only knows why. It was hard to tell. When Clarke introduced the girl, she started coughing and blew off Lexa's hand she put out to shake. Ok, not horrible but strange. She knew damn well that cigarette butt was still in her pocket because she reeked of ash. But, Clarke she was oblivious to how the girl smelled. Clarke was friendly and the excellent host, it was one of the things she loved about her, right now it felt like the girl was taking advantage. She did catch the girl watching when Clarke's back was turned and seethed when she saw the girl eyeing Clarke's butt. Another fucking big red flag.

Lexa wasn't jealous, not a chance in hell. But this itch about this person was hitting all her buttons of warning. She wanted to change places with Clarke and talk to the girl but honestly didn't want to know anything about her. She wanted it to be Friday, and she would be out of their hair. Lexa didn't notice when Clarke had stopped and accidentally ran into her back.

"Ow."

"Shit, sorry babe." Clarke gave her look over her shoulder and then back to pick out enough chicken for tonight and leftovers on Monday and ground turkey for Taco Tuesday. The rest of the groceries filled up the rest for the next week.

They loaded up the back of Clarke's SUV, and she tossed Lexa the keys to let her drive them home. That was a first. Yes, she'd drove Clarke car before, like when she was the designated driver. Other than that, Clarke loved to drive.

Soon as the door shut the girl was on her phone, plugging in her earphones.

Clarke turn up the radio and got Lexa's attention and mouthed How are you doing?

Lexa just wagged her hand. The best way of stating what was on her mind without coming out and saying she absolutely hated what they got themselves into for the next week. It was a dread of worry building in her gut. Clarke smiled and nodded her head as she understood. It gave her an idea and signed I love you. Clarke nodded her head and crossed her arms over chest. She loves me too.

"Busy week?" Lexa broke the silence with Clarke.

"You know, the usual runny nose or something stuck in an ear." Lexa smiled. "I do have an adorable baby coming in on Tuesday. Her second visit. Little Rebecca, she so cute I can't wait to squeeze her chubby cheeks.

"How many kids do you see in a day?" Corrine said from the backseat.

Clarke gave Lexa a wink and then flipped down her visor and opening the mirror to look at the girl in the back. "More than I can handle sometimes. You just have to work them in, everyone is important. It can make for a very long day, sometimes.

Clarke was clever with this controversial subject. The more patients you saw, the more money you made for the hospital and the doctor if you were in private practice, which Clarke wasn't yet. She hadn't decided to make the leap. It didn't mean she didn't see a lot of kids every week. Like twenty to thirty a day. The other thing Clarke wasn't comfortable speaking about her work was when it came to policy. She could talk to you about all aspects of health in children until the cows come home. The business part of hospitals she detested.

"You can't give me a rough figure?"

"Not off the top of my head, sorry no."

"What do you do?" Lexa turned her gaze to the rearview mirror for second and eyed the girl and then back to the road.

Lexa leaned forward and straightened her back. "I'm a chauffeur."

"Wow, that sounds boring. Do you ever see anyone important."

"Not as much as you think." Even with her rude remark the question did seem reasonable. She finally asked me damn question after what, almost an hour?

"So who have you picked up before that was famous?"

Lexa did have a list and ranked who she should say first, kind of build up to her favorite. "Let see; I took Olivia Wilde and her husband to dinner." The girl didn't have a clue and shrugged her shoulders. "She was in Cowboys and Aliens."

"Still not ringing a bell."

Lexa felt like she fell into a trap and this girl made her feel her job wasn't outstanding. This stupid conversation irked the bejesus out of her. The girl isn't that much younger than they are. What she's supposed to be nineteen that makes her, oh yeah Gen. Z. Hell, she thought to be a millennial was pretty special, now it made her feel old. Her parents were Gen. Xers and her grandparents where boomers and if it had been later for them, it would have been the subsection of the Jones Generation.

It had been a lengthy, contentious discussion one evening when they hosted their family over to their house for dinner the first time. At the end of the evening, a drunk Clarke started on the spiel about everyone was the Jones Generation trying to keep up with everyone else. Everyone fell out laughing and had to agree. This separation of our generation was quite silly. Clarke made her point about someone's experience should count more than the year they were born. Some children's eyes she gazed in held more depth and compassion than grown ass adults, pissed off because someone looked or acted differently than them.

"Anyone else I might know?"

"Maybe, can't be sure. You don't seem to know anyone."

"Lexa," Clarke gently scolded her.

"Okay, have you've seen Twilight Series?"

"Yeah. Wait, don't tell me, you drove Kristen Stewart?"

"I did."

"Wow."

~~~

"That wasn't completely horrible, right?" Clarke finally came to bed after eleven. Lexa had gone to bed earlier. It had been one awkward night. Watching her partner trying to keep this kid entertained all night was exhausting, and she didn't help and just watched tv and only half listening to their conversation.

"You did tell her there's no smoking in the house right?"

"Yes. I also told Corie that if catch her in our booze she out on her butt."

"You didn't?"

"She promised, but just to be sure, I locked the liquor cabinet. So the most she could get is the beer in the fridge."

"Still, Clarke it's pretty tempting for a kid."

"Corie," Clarke corrected. Lexa had refused to call her that all night long. She knew it was childish, but it made her feel a little better to retake some control of her house and well she was just a little defensive.

"Corie, whatever. I can't help Clarke I just get a really bad vibe off of her."

"She's just young, probably pretty confused. She said her parents kicked her out of the house and didn't have anywhere else to go and remembered I gave her my card."

"So the first person she calls is her doctor? Why not one of her friends. I've seen her all night texting someone."

"Yeah, I did catch that, but I can't pry into her life."

"I don't see why not if she's under our roof."

"She's not our kid, Lexa."

"Thank God for that."

"If you're going to be like this all night, I'm going to sleep in the other room."

"You wouldn't."

"I get it. I should have asked you first. I made a mistake and tried to help someone out, if you can't get over it for a week, then it's your problem."

Clarke grabbed her pillow and phone and headed out of the room. Lexa stood her ground crossing her arms and let her go without a word to stop her.

The whole day now ruined. What else was awful was how much it hurt fight with Clarke. Lexa felt like crying. She didn't have a clue why she let the girl get under her skin so much, and it shouldn't be driving them apart as much as it was. Lexa gave it a minute. Finally kicking off the comforter, stomped out their room and headed for the other bedroom. This time the door was locked. Lexa laid her head against the door and turned and slid down until she sat on the ground.

So this is what if feels like to be in the doghouse. Lexa felt low and was too tired to walk and crawled back to her bed and laid on her stomach and screamed into her pillow. Her phone beeped. It couldn't be Clarke because she hadn't changed her tone. It beeped again and reached for it, turning on her back to see who it was.

Sitting up and seeing it was from Clarke, another thing that went wrong today phone wasn't working right. Clarke message just said they could talk in the morning and she wasn't mad. She just needed some space.

"Fucking great. I don't want any space between us."

Lexa typed back to her. "Please come back to bed." She felt as bad as the first time she cried over Clarke. Their budding romance almost over before it started those many months ago. Clarke didn't respond.

It was well after one o'clock before she felt Clarke crawl into bed and wrap her arms around her front and Lexa pulled her hands up and kiss her palms and laid them against her chest. They didn't speak, could speak. The pain was pretty raw over something trivial.

~~~

Lexa didn't hear her alarm go off. She smelled the coffee next to head on the nightstand. When she turned over, Clarke was next to her on her laptop. Lexa turned and moved her pillow up to sit against and grabbed her mug. Blowing on it and taking a sip.

"Thanks, it's perfect."

"You're welcome. Did you sleep okay?"

"Not really. Mostly frustrating dreams. I was running or trying to run, and my legs felt like they were full of lead."

"Yeah, I got a kicked to my shins that woke me out of sound sleep."

"My god, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It only happened once." Clarke positioned her cursor and typed into the search bar.

"What are checking out?"

"It was something Corie said to me last night."

Lexa waited for to continued and took another drink of coffee. "About what?"

"About this college, she said she's going too. I've checked over and over, and I can't find it anywhere."

"What's that even mean Clarke?"

"Either she doesn't know the name of the college she's going to, or she lied about it."

"I'm saying she lied." Lexa let that slip and looked over to Clarke's face, waiting for her to take off out of the room. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Clarke rubbed her leg. "No, you're right.

"What time is it?"

"After seven."

"I'm going for a run."

"I hope you don't want me to go with you today. I promise tomorrow for sure. I'll probably be gone before you get back. I have an early day.

Lexa leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll miss you.

~~~

Lexa was on her last lap and heading for home. The run helped. Sweating and maybe releasing some of the anger she wasn't having a lot of luck holding in. It was nearly eight-thirty, and she might still be able to catch Clarke before she heads to work. Coming around the corner and finding her car was gone. "Shit."

She'd have to face this kid by herself. Stepping inside Corie was washing dishes and putting stuff away. "You want some breakfast? Can I scramble some eggs for you or toast? Or another cup of coffee?"

What the holy living hell? Who's this girl and what happened to the punk from last night?

"I'm good. I've got to take a shower."

Running up the stairs taking them two at a time. Lexa quickly showered and laid out her clothes. Remembering she still had a tie in her backpack and looking at the chair she had tossed on last Saturday evening, and it was gone. The run had made her calm down, and her immediate reaction is Clarke had put it away in their closet. Although Clarke never cared where she left her stuff. Lexa was a usually very neat person, and her backpack was like Clarke's purse where ever it landed it stayed. It wasn't there either. Lexa pulled on her underwear and robe and headed downstairs. Corie was in her room, and the backpack was laying on the floor next to the sofa in the living room. Maybe she forgot a left it down here by mistake. It may have happened one or two times.

Lexa reached inside to pull out the tie. Shaking it out and checking if she could wear again. It was too wrinkle and toss it over her shoulder and reached inside pulled out the empty water bottles and threw them into the recycle bin. The last item in her hand wax box that held Clarke's ring. Finding it and pulling it out. She hadn't looked at since Friday afternoon, late when she was waiting for a client at dinner. Opening it to admire it and dreaming of how she was going to give it to Clarke and it was gone.

Lexa's heart jumped up into her throat, dumping out everything out of the backpack on their bed and turned it inside out. Dread, and red-hot fiery anger filled her body. Lexa looked at the door and past the stairs. Hearing the girl move about on the first floor. This girl hasn't been inside our house less than twenty-four hours, and she's already stealing from us.

Lexa stomped downstairs and knocked loudly on the door. "It's unlocked." Lexa opened the door and walked into the room. "I want my ring back."

The girl didn't react, barely even looked up from her phone. "Come again?"

"My ring. It was in my backpack, and now it's gone."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Of course you don't. If you don't mind, I want to check your stuff; starting with your pockets."

"The hell no. You invited me here, and my stuff is my stuff. God, you sound just like my parents. You don't fucking own me."

"No, but I own the ring and the home. Open your pockets." The girl complied, and the pockets were empty. "What about the rest of your stuff?"

Corie started pulling out all of her things and let Lexa check every piece of clothing. It wasn't there. Her face was getting red, and she may have made a terrible mistake.

"I told you. Do you mind shutting the door on your way out?"

Lexa gave her a look still not trusting her and left the door open out of spite.

~~~

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Raven said over lunch. It was a rare occasion lately that the got together and this was a promise she couldn't break, plus she really needed to air her concerns with someone that wouldn't stalk off in a huff like Clarke was doing to her. She needed support from a like-minded person right now.

"I only ever kept it in my backpack. I just always wanted it with me."

"Are you sure it didn't fall out of your backpack?"

"I told you the box was still there completely closed. The ring just didn't open the box and sprout legs and walked away in frustration waiting for me to give it to Clarke."

"Wow, you just come up with that off the top of your head just now? I need to write that down and give it my bae."

"Raven."

Anya let it slip what Lexa had planned because she is bad at keeping secrets and it was just a well. She needed all the help she could get when it came to coming up with an idea of how to give Clarke a ring that would be memorable and they'd tell over and over well into the eighties having lived a long and happy life together.

"But, you said you checked everywhere."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean she didn't hide somewhere in the room, which I didn't know to check at the time."

Raven took a loud, noisy slurp of the rest of her raspberry tea. "When did she have time to take the ring?"

"I was out running, and Clarke was already gone when I got back. I'm not sure how long, but if she was curious and went upstairs she might have gone to our room found my backpack and brought it downstairs to go through it. Maybe that's when she came up with the idea to steal and hide it because she knew I would be looking for it." Now after saying this, it sounded really preposterous.

Raven gave her a look. "That's a lot of guessing on your part, Lexa. I mean that really supposes a lot. Is it possible that you just lost it or maybe someone else took it?"

"No Raven, I distinctly remember leaving upstairs."

"You sure Clarke didn't take it."

Lexa began coughing. "Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"No, I just laying out all of the possibilities."

"She stole it. I know it, and I'm going to prove it."

"Is she still at your house?"

"Not sure. She doesn't have a car. Lucky I'm off before Clarke gets home today."

Raven wiped her lips with her napkin and tossed it on the unfinished salad.

"And this is why Anya and I have a standing policy on only very close friends, and I'm looking at you, or family stays at our home and that we would trust with our first born puppy."

"Here here."

~~~

Lexa left her car on the street a couple of houses down from their home and took the side entrance to the house and away from the front bedroom window if Corie happened to be in her room. Going by way of the garage to the kitchen and the first thing she saw was a mess in the kitchen. Loud music in the backyard and the refrigerator part way open. She shut it and went to the back to look out and found Corie holding court with a couple of girls. It wasn't surprising to see they were drinking the last of her beers. Strike three.

Instead of going outside she went to the girl's room and checked everywhere for the ring. Maybe some hidden place she could hide before she got it out the house and did god knows what with. Probably take it to a pawn store or something. It wasn't there.

Lexa pulled off her coat and tossed into the living room and rolled up her sleeves. Cracking her knuckles and just watch for a moment while complete strangers took advantage of her backyard and let her anger fester.

It was beyond galling that this girl would take advantage of Clarke's hospitality. She needed cool off before she stepped outside. She didn't want to do something she'd regret.

Then she saw the ring on the finger of the girl that Corie just kissed. When it caught the rays of the sun just right it gleamed with a sparkle A sparkle that was just for Clarke. Lexa took in a calming breath, clenched her fingers into a ball and walked outside. She didn't say a word she just grabbed the girl's hand and yanked the ring off of her finger.

"What the fuck? You the hell are you?"

"I'm the fucking owner of this house, and this is my ring." Lexa held it up and inside the band was the inscription to Clarke. A private message for them alone.

"Get the fuck out of my house. NOW! Before I call the cops."

Everyone leaped up, and Lexa and lead them to the gate letting them out and taking Corie inside. "You got five minutes, get your shit and get the hell out of our house."

Corie didn't say a word. She quietly packed her stuff, and Lexa led her to the door. She turned around and said. "Fifty bucks."

"The fuck?" Lexa said.

"Fifty bucks and I'll keep my mouth shut about Clarke's ring. I saw the inscription. Real sweet. My girl really liked the sentiment. I might put it on her ring once I save up enough money to buy her one day."

"You're a piece of work. Don't bother about telling Clarke. I'm giving it to her tonight."

"Whatever grandma."

Lexa opened the front door and let her out. Her friends waited on the street and left heading to the city. Shutting the door, Lexa turned and headed back to the kitchen to clean up and erase that this person had ever been in their lives.

Going to the spare, she stripped off the sheets and put them in the washer to clean. She was going through the motions just barely aware of the mission she was on. In complete shock. That one, this girl took advantage of Clarke's hospitality, and she didn't fight harder to stop it and two, the girl had stolen something so precious and special for Clarke that she was having a hard time dealing with the implication of the ring being defiled by another person wearing it. It was a bitter win. Recovering the ring and kicking the thief out their home. How would she ever explain it to Clarke? She wasn't ready to give the ring to her yet. Not tonight. Not like this. Lexa held it under the hot water and clean and dried it and put it back into its neat box. Taking it to their room and hiding it under her socks.

The last thing she checked in the spare room was Clarke's boxes in the closet. They were still in intact. It didn't look like they were bothered. Lexa went from room to room and from what she remembered everything looked the same. Hopefully, all she got to was her ring.

Lexa searched through her boxes that she brought back into the spare room and found a package of sage. A gift from a mystical client who's booked her car for the day. The woman attended the Wizard Con Palooza Extravaganza Production at Burbank Convention Center early this year.

She lit the sage and walked around their home. In each room, every nook and cranny. Everywhere this person had been in their home and to rid her home of the bad vibes. It was silly and dumb, but it made her feel a little better and able to deal with what she needed to do next.

Tell Clarke she kicked the girl out of the house because she caught her drinking. That's the absolute truth. She will keep the knowledge of the ring she kept hidden away for months a secret for just a little bit longer.

~~~

Clarke turned onto their street, and as she got their house spotted Lexa's car parked further down and not in front of their home. A little red light went off in her head and wondered what Lexa was up to and turned into the driveway as her phone beeped with a message. "Shit." It was a text from Corie.

She blinked her eyes at the picture and message.

_Your bitch of a girlfriend kicked my friends and me out of your house today. But I wanted to leave you with this. She's going to surprise you with a ring. Here's the picture of what it looks like._

The picture was of Corie and a girl laying on their lounger in the backyard. The girl was holding her hand up wearing the ring and showing off for the camera and Corie kissing her on her cheek.

Clarke gasped at the picture and read the message over again. What the hell happened to this girl. Who just a month ago was this timid, shy girl afraid to come out. But then her eyes focus on the ring. She felt ashamed at having it thrust in her face like this, but blotted out the hand and the people and just concentrate on the ring. It was beautiful, but the knowledge of what happened to it was shocking. Poor Lexa. Clarke felt the weight of the guilt putting Lexa through this. How can she ever forgive me?

What would she say to Lexa now that she knows about the ring? I wonder how long she's had it and when... Clarke stopped her guessing. Trying to put it out of her mind which was going to be next to impossible the moment she saw Lexa and saw her sweet girl.

"I'm home."

Lexa poked her head around the refrigerator door, and a had big smile on her face.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself."

Lexa grabbed her in a hug and spun her around. Clarke melted into her embrace. She buried her face in Lexa's hair and squeezed her tight. "Sorry I had to leave before you got home from your run today."

"It's okay." Pulling back to push the hair out of Clarke's face. "I caught Corie drinking and kicked her out. I hope that was okay."

"I think your instinct about her was spot on. There won't be, a next time, not without talking to you first. I promise."

"I could have been easily wrong Clarke." Lexa big green eyes sparkled when she gazed at them.

"God, I love you, Lexa." An immediately red flush covered Lexa's cheeks.

"I love you too, sweetie."

~~~

After leftovers, they laid under a fluffy blanket on their lounge just as the full moon just was coming up over the trees in the east. The day was ending on a happy note, as opposed to yesterday.

"This is nice." The pool light was on, and the cleaner was making a sweep of the bottom. Making a slushing sound when it breached the surface. "So you're thinking of converting this to a salt water pool?"

"Yeah, the upfront cost is a lot, but the overall maintenance goes down. Plus the water is much clearer."

"Is the salt bad for your skin, like does it dry out more?"

"Nah, it's like a tenth of what's in the ocean. You'll never even noticed, and it won't hurt your eyes, like chlorine."

"Do you have to drain the pool?"

"Nope, it's an adjustment period. I might want to wait until the fall when we're using it less."

"Wow, you've put a lot a thought into this."

Lexa just smiled and pulled Clarke closer to her body. It felt nice to be on track again. Being close to her girl and not have to share a conversation with...Her mind let it drop and kissed Clarke on her forehead then on her cheek.

"Lexa?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry about what Corie did."

Lexa's heart lurched causing her squish Clarke. Taking a breath to get it back under control. "You couldn't have known she was like this." Lexa's senses were detecting more with her statement.

"Yeah, but you did. I thought I could tell when someone is hiding something from me and failed miserably. You've got a pretty good detector on you babe."

Lexa held her tighter. "It wasn't always that way, Clarke." She knows about the ring. "Listen, I left something upstairs I'll be right back."

Lexa went to their room and pulled out the ring. "Shoot, little buddy. This isn't at all how I wanted to give you to Clarke." She said the ring. Taking another look at it and when she turned around Clarke was behind her.

"Lexa?"

Lexa tucked it behind her back and swallowed. "Hey, what's up?"

"I know about the..."

Lexa held up her hand to stop her. "Shh, Clarke wait. Please believe me this wasn't supposed to happen today." She held out the box and handed to her.

"Oh, Lexa." Clarke took it from her with shaking hands and opened up the box, and her eyes started to fill with tears then looked up into Lexa's eyes.

Lexa took the box out of her hand and removed the ring. "This isn't how I planned to give you this ring. I thought I could find the most romantic place under the blue ocean. We would be surrounded by life all around. I guess I'm going to have to wing it." She kissed Clarke's knuckles and went to her knees and just off of the top of her head; she let her heart spill out what she felt for Clarke.

"I swear a promise with all of my heart, everything I have I am is yours, Clarke Griffin. I vow to treat your needs as my own and promise for the rest of my life to devote to you as much happiness and love I can give you." Lexa reached up and slipped the ring on Clarke's ring finger and kissed it again and stood up.

Clarke's arms went around her shoulders. Lexa's naturally went around her waist. Clarke whispered. "You make me so happy." Clarke held her a little longer then reached into her dresser drawer and pulled out something she kept hidden in her hand. "Since, this is a night for special things."

She held it between them. "I've wanted to show you what you mean to me for the longest time. Just having this with me made me feel closer to you. I don't know how to explain it."

Clarke went to her knees. Lexa gasped when Clarke opened the box and saw the ring in Clarke's hand. She didn't see that coming at all. "I promise my heart and soul to you." Then Clarke quirked an eyebrow. "I promise not to make stupid mistakes again, and I talk to you first about everything." Clarke placed the ring on her finger and stood up and into Lexa's arms. As they held one another, Clarke started to laugh, Lexa joined her and then fell on the bed. Clarke held up her hand to admire the ring. "It's lovely."

Lexa did the same and couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a simple band of silver studded with diamond inlays, not that different from Clarke's. It would be a memory they'd have together, but not the one she planned at all.

~~~

They decided to get cleaned up separately since they were unable to keep their hands off of each other and meet back in their bedroom in about a half hour. Lexa showered downstairs and pulled on a long white thin t-shirt, the v was halfway between her breast, and that's all. Pulling out a bottle of one their favorite wine and two glasses and headed back upstairs. The house was locked down for the night, and it wasn't even eight o'clock. If felt a little sinful and she wouldn't change one thing about what happened over the last few hours.

Clarke insisted on sending a text to Raven and Anya a picture of their rings. With a note: Explanation later. I'm about to ravish the love of my life. With a big pair of red lip emojis. They sent three back. The first was both of them gagging. The second thumbs up from Raven and with a note, they look beautiful. It's giving Anya ideas. The last picture was of Anya looking at her laptop contemplating over a website looking at rings was really sweet.

It was dark when she reached the top step, except the light that was coming from their bedroom. Scented candles were lit around their room and Clarke sitting at the head of the bed. Showered and wearing a smile and a dark red silky top that was held up with spaghetti straps, and a matching pair of silk boxers.

It was new and sent shivers down her spine. She poured them a glass of wine, handing one to Clarke. "This is new."

"Yeah, it went with the ring. I was trying to come up a cool idea, and I got as far as buying this. I guess I was going for this seductress, something. There was a lot of fooling around, and then I'd lay this you as I'd be eating you out as I'm fucking you."

That caught Lexa off guard and choked on her wine. "Clarke!"

Clarke fell over laughing. "I'm kidding; I'm kidding." She sat up and wiped her eyes. Wow, I think this wine is already hitting me. But, seriously, I didn't have a clue. What about you?"

Lexa was laying on her side propped up on her pillow, her long top covering all of her private bits. Her hand with the new ring holding Clarke's and running her fingers between Clarke's over and over.

"Well, yesterday when it dawned on me that you were afraid of the water, it bumped up against my reward I wanted after the striptease. Which was I needed you to swim. You know go farther in the pool maybe go underwater. That's also why I want to change out the water. My plan was snorkeling in Hawaii, and somehow I present the ring underwater to you, but now seeing how it really bothers you, it isn't necessary now."

"Holy cow. That's a lot of work."

"Yeah, well it that's what I came up with. Pretty lame huh?"

"I just don't know what to think. Why go to so much trouble?"

Lexa lifted one shoulder. "Because I love you. I wanted to make it special."

Clarke shook her head. "You know, it's not how you do it, babe, it's that you mean it so much."

Lexa finished her glass and put on the nightstand and ran her hand over Clarke's leg. From her knee to her hip. Wiggling closer and pushed Clarke on her back. "This is pretty." Lexa ran her fingers down her shoulder and moved some blond hair away and kissed her neck. Running her tongue along her ear, causing Clarke to shiver. "I want my price."

"Dear God I hope you mean me." Lexa bit down softly on her earlobe and chuckled.

"Always." Lexa came up and sat across her legs. This time the striptease was both hands cross at the hem of her shirt and lifting it off with ease. Balling it up and toss it to the chair behind her.

She held herself over Clarke then gently laid her body down her length, fitting herself tight against her body. Lexa kissed Clarke for a long time, never getting enough of the taste of her mouth. The sweat grew over Clarke's neck and licked deep inside her mouth. Slowly she slipped off Clarke's bottoms and smoothly worked her top off and before she was aware they were skin to skin. Slick and sliding over her body.

Yesterday morning when they made love it was fast at to the point. This time it needed to be slowed down. Each kiss held behind in meaning. A promise, she'd keep to her last breath. Clarke moaned into her mouth. Her core was rubbing against Lexa's mound, soaking through her curls and making her clit throb.

Clarke became insistent and urged Lexa down her body. Lexa didn't want to be rushed and kissed her way toward her breasts. Licking around her swollen peaks and flicking her tongue to keep her hard. She tasted clean and under the layer of soap was where Clarke's scent lay. She could detect on her clothes all the time, at its source hit her between her legs. "Clarke." Lexa uttered into her skin and moved down between her legs. Lexa was overwhelmed. That together they made a commitment. A promise.

She kissed her curls and ran her nose along her slit. Watching as Clarke laid back and opened her legs further for her. Lexa's heart filled up with love so pure from Clarke she wanted to return it to her tenfold. Clarke's stomach rolled, and one hand came down to gently cup her cheek. Clarke was soaking her face. She hadn't come yet, but still, the slick covering the inside of her legs and her scent was fueling up her lungs.

"Lexa." Clarke released her name out slowly. Each letter holding in a request, that only Lexa had the answer. Spreading her lips with her nose and wrapping her lips around her clit and gently suck her into her mouth, releasing it and pulling her into her mouth over and over. The action made her clit swell. She heard a soft cry. "Inside." Lexa gave her what she requested. Two long fingers reached deep amazed at how wet, hot and Clarke pulsed around her fingers. Clarke cried out at the sensation of Lexa being inside of her and dipped her head down and continued to bathe her clit with her tongue.

When she pushed against her front wall and flicked her tongue faster against Clarke, she came. Crying out and slamming her legs closed around her head. Lexa held on and sucked her into her mouth. Lexa's heart filled up to overflowing feeling and being a part of Clarke at this moment and came. Without being touched, just the sensation of Clarke in her mouth carried her over, and she humped into the mattresses with a groan.

When finally Clarke's legs fell limp, Lexa slipped out of Clarke. Going back to lick her wetness coating the inside of her thighs and core.

"Easy," Clarke said.

Lexa nudged her nose over her as an apology and softly kissed her lips and crawled back and across her body and felt her enveloped in Clarke's arms. She settled against her body and knew she'd have to get up to blow out the candles before sleep claimed her. She kissed Clarke's cheek and started to get up.

"Don't go."

"I'll be back."

Clarke released her and watched as the room slowly grew dark. Only the light from the moon gave a little to see. Lexa was back in her arms in record time, pulling the sheet over them and snuggling back into Clarke's arms. She laid awake a little longer after Clarke started to snore gently.

Only a few months ago I was just the chauffeur. A pair of green eyes you'd see in the rearview mirror of the car you rented for the day. When my eyes caught the blue ones staring back at me, I was lost in a moment of wonder, never knowing that it would lead to this day.

Lexa took in a breath, and a let it out slowly. She leaned over and kissed Clarke on the top of her head. Clarke sighed and snuggled impossibly closer.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring?

 


End file.
